Vuelve a Mi
by Mizuho
Summary: GRAN FINAL! NO TE LO PIERDAS!
1. Chapter 1

**"Vuelve a Mi"  
Por: Mizuho**

Le dedico este fic a mis hermanitas, ustedes saben quienes son, gracias por apoyarme siempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**De Vuelta en Japón**

Una muchacha joven de apenas unos 20 años ríe mientras corre a través de un gran jardín. La muchacha de pelo negro y ojos esmeralda es alcanzada por un hombre aparentemente mayor que ella, de pelo largo, rubio platinado y ojos dorados como el sol. Caen al pasto abrazados y dan incontables vueltas riendo, quedando él sobre ella.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

No la dejó continuar, la besó apasionadamente. Acarició sus mejillas mientras se perdía en la mirada esmeralda.

**-Puedo saber porqué mi bella esposa me huye?**

**-Hm! Me encantas! Repítelo! Quién soy?**

**-Eres mi bella y hermosa esposa! La única mujer que amo en todo el mundo!**

**-Sesshoumaru!**

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

**-Te amo, mi amor.**

Sesshoumaru la besó y se sentó abrazándola. Ella se acomodó entre sus piernas y él la besaba en el cuello.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Hm!**

**-Me puedes decir qué vamos a hacer los dos solos en esta casa tan grande?**

**-Eso será por poco tiempo…**

**-Sí? Quién viene a vivir con nosotros?**

**-Hm! Vamos a llenar la casa de niños.**

**-De niños? De quienes?**

**-Nuestros! Rin, de quién más?**

Rin se puso de frente a él y lo vio incrédula, pero llena de felicidad.

**-De verdad quieres tener muchos bebés?**

**-Todos los que quieras. Mientras más mejor!**

**-Quieres una familia grande?**

**-Enorme! Tan grande como tu corazón! Pero con una condición.**

**-Cuál es esa?**

**-Todos y cada uno de ellos debe tener tu hermosa sonrisa y tus ojos…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó.

**-Mou!**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Yo quiero que sean igualitos a ti!**

**-Igualitos?**

**-Sí! Que sea como verte desde bebé… que tenga sus ojitos dorados como los tuyos, que sea rubio como el sol… y que sea un soñador, como tú…**

Sesshoumaru rió divertido.

**-Sabes cómo te escuchas?**

**-Cómo?**

**-Como una chiquilla…**

**-Quizás sí… pero sabes algo? Creo que tengo mucha suerte.**

**-Por qué?**

**-No todo el mundo se casa con su primer amor, no todo el mundo se enamora como yo me enamoré de ti, ni tiene una vida de telenovela con final feliz… pero yo… yo lo tengo… mi amor… te tengo a ti…**

Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos.

**-Preciosa, qué dijimos antes de volver a Japón?**

**-Sessh…**

**-Qué prometimos?**

**-Que todas nuestras tristezas se quedarían atrás.**

**-Entonces qué haces recordando esas cosas?**

**-Pero soy feliz mi amor… y ahora que quieres bebés mucho más. **

Sesshoumaru rió mientras la abrazaba y se tumbaba de espaldas en el pasto. Rin se acomodó sobre su pecho y él la abrazaba.

**-Qué quieres hacer?**

**-Quedarme así contigo!**

**-Ja ja ja! Hablo de qué harás aquí en Japón. En dos semanas yo comienzo a dar clases en la universidad…**

**-Clases… qué tal si yo también doy clases?**

**-Tienes que tener un título en educación. Pero, mientras estudias, puedes volver a ser mi asistente.**

**-Hm! Trabajar contigo?**

**-Qué insinúas? Qué soy un mal jefe?**

**-Es que sólo le veo una ventaja…**

**-Cuál?**

**-Asegurarme que no te vuelvas a enamorar de tu asistente…**

**-Rin!**

**-Qué?**

**-No puedes asegurarte de eso. Porque si eres mi asistente… me enamoraré de ti todos los días!**

**-Sessh!**

**-Y bien, lo harás? Si lo harás, mañana tendremos que ir a la universidad a inscribirte…**

**-Lo haré.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó.

**-Y tu proyecto? Quién lo seguirá?**

**-Tú.**

**-Yo? Pero Sessh…**

**-Pero qué? Te sabes todas las fórmulas, y eres la única en quién confío.**

**-Quieres que trabaje con químicos?**

**-Eres la mejor! Y a ti es a quién le salen bien las reacciones. Recuerdas la vez que peleamos? Que me dejaste por un mes? Qué pasó?**

Rin se echó a reír a carcajadas sin poder hablar. Sesshoumaru la veía fingiendo enojo. Cuando de verdad se molestó, trató de levantarse.

**-Perdóname mi amor… pero es que cada vez que lo recuerdo no lo puedo evitar…**

**-Qué bueno que eres feliz!**

**-Mi cielo… es que todavía no comprendo cómo pudo explotar la computadora. No hubo alto voltaje…**

**-Rin, de no haber explotado la computadora, me habrías perdonado?**

**-Probablemente no…**

**-Qué?**

**-Si cuando fui a verte a emergencias, no me hubieras propuesto matrimonio, no hubiera vuelto contigo. Ya se te olvidó por qué peleamos?**

**-Porque soy un idiota. Y no sabía lo que tenía hasta que lo perdí. Y nunca debí dejarte salir por esa puerta sin haberte dicho la verdad.**

**-Y esa verdad es…**

**-Que te amo, y que no puedo vivir sin ti… **

Se besaron apasionadamente.

**-Te me estás poniendo meloso.**

**-Hm! Ni te imaginas lo que quiero… pero, vamos a salir.**

**-A dónde?**

**-A cenar, nos encontraremos en un restaurante con mi hermano y su esposa…**

**-Ah! Sí! Me gustan, su esposa me cae muy bien.**

**-Me alegro, ella es muy buena.**

**-Sí… oye… como es que tú esperaste tanto para casarte, sin embargo tu hermano apenas esperó cumplir los 19… Porqué te casaste tan viejo?**

**-Preciosa! Si apenas tengo 32! Además estaba esperando por ti. Es tu culpa por no haber nacido antes.**

**-Sessh!**

**-Ya se te olvidó que te llevo 12 años? Tuve que esperar mucho. **

Durante la cena, la hija de Inuyasha y Kagome, que ya contaba con 10 años, se encariñó tanto con Rin que desde ese día le comenzó a llamar tía. Muchas veces, Sesshoumaru las veía jugar desde la ventana de su estudio y estaba seguro que su esposa se podía confundir con un niño mientras no hablara de nada serio. Esa misma noche, se hallaban solos. Rin estaba viendo televisión y él se le acercó y le tapó los ojos.

**-Hm! Espero que sea el hombre de mis sueños!**

**-Y quién es ese?**

**-Un galán con ojos como soles…**

Sesshoumaru la besó sin destaparle los ojos.

**-Mi amor…**

Le quitó las manos de los ojos y le sonrió.

**-Adoro tu sonrisa… oye amor, qué quieres de cena?**

**-De la cena, no sé. Del postre estoy seguro.**

**-Sí? Cuál es ese?**

**-A ti con crema batida!**

**-Eso se puede arreglar… vamos a salir a cenar, entonces!**

**-Está bien. A dónde quieres ir?**

**-Sorpréndeme. Pero después iremos a una discoteca…**

**-Qué! No…**

**-Pero mi amor…**

**-Sabes que no me gustan esos lugares…**

**-Eso es porque ya eres un vejete!**

**-Es porque cada vez que vamos, hay problemas! Podemos ir a cenar y luego a bailar, pero discoteca no.**

**-Entonces vete sólo. Yo quiero bailar y lo haré aunque esté sola.**

**-Rin…**

**-No me hables así! Hm! Esto sólo me pasa a mí! Por haberme casado con este vejete! Costal de huesos! Quién me mandó a mí a casarme con él? Ahora me lo tengo que cargar…**

Rin iba diciendo todo esto a medida que subía las escaleras. Sesshoumaru sonrió porque esto significaba que estaba realmente molesta. La siguió y la vio quitarse la ropa y entrar al baño. Él también iba a entrar a la ducha y ella lo detuvo.

**-Lo siento mucho, mi amor. Pero si no vamos a una discoteca, hoy no haremos el amor.**

**-Me estás chantajeando?**

**-Como quieras. Tenemos casi un mes aquí y no hemos salido.**

**-Cómo que no?**

**-No. Sólo salimos a cenar. Pero yo quiero divertirme, bailar… como hacíamos antes…**

**-Preciosa…**

**-No, Sesshoumaru, no te voy a entender. Te has puesto viejo de la noche a la mañana y yo no soy vieja. Lo sabías antes de casarte conmigo y me diste una idea equivocada de ti.**

**-Está bien, iremos. Tienes razón. Eres una mujer joven y yo estoy en falta.**

**-De verdad?**

**-Sí.**

**-Sesshoumaru, y no me llevarás y te la pasarás con una carota?**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-No, preciosa. Te lo prometo.**

……………………

Sesshoumaru la tenía tomada de las manos y las besaba. El lugar era oscuro iluminado únicamente por la luz de las velas.

**-Te ves encantadora… cuándo compraste ese vestido? No lo había visto…**

**-Hace unos días. De verdad te gusta?**

**-Me encanta. Te ves maravillosa.**

**-Este lugar es perfecto. Cómo lo encontraste?**

**-Inuyasha me lo recomendó hace unas semanas. Arriba hay un piano-bar. Quieres bailar?**

**-Sessh…**

**-Cumpliré mi palabra, iremos a la discoteca.**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y se puso de pie. Estaban bailando y al terminar la canción. El pianista comenzó a tocar swing.

**-Quieres bailar swing?**

**-Claro que sí! A mi ni me preguntes!**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla. Parecían profesionales. Sus movimientos coordinados a la perfección, incluidos los saltos. Al terminar, cuando se alejaban de la pista.

**-De verdad que lo has puesto a valer!**

Era Inuyasha y Kagome que estaban en la barra y los habían visto bailar.

**-Hola. No sabían que vendrían hoy.**

**-No, fue una cosa de último momento.**

**-Igual nosotros. Acompáñennos a cenar.**

Ya en la mesa, Kagome tomó una mano de Inuyasha para llamarle la atención.

**-Inu, no les dirás?**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Bueno, se los diríamos mañana. Pero Kagome y yo estamos celebrando.**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Estoy embarazada…**

**-Waaa! Qué bueno! Felicidades!**

**-Gracias!**

**-Y ustedes? No tienen planes? Te emocionaste tanto que parece que sí…**

**-Por ahora no. Apenas comenzaron las clases y…**

**-Lo había olvidado, qué vas a hacer?**

**-Es sólo una maestría. Quiero dar clases.**

**-En la universidad?**

**-No, eso no es posible, pero si en la preparatoria. Vamos a una discoteca, quieren venir con nosotros?**

**-Sesshoumaru en una discoteca? Eso es algo digno de ver.**

**-Fuimos a una, una vez…**

**-Sí, pero de eso hacen… como 12 años… verdad? Fue antes de conocer a Inu… 13 años.**

**-Bien, ahora me explican. Porque estoy en la luna.**

**-No es nada complicado. Inuyasha me robó la novia.**

**-Qué!**

Los demás se rieron.

**-No, mira. Salimos un par de veces. Hasta que Kagome me cortó. Entonces lo conoció y comenzó a salir con él.**

**-Y por eso, discutimos y bueno…**

**-Nunca me hablaste de eso.**

**-No es nada del otro mundo.**

**-No, sólo que tu cuñada es tu ex.**

**-No, nunca hubo nada, sólo salimos unas 3 veces. Pero éstos dos se mataron a golpes. Y duraron un buen tiempo sin hablarse…**

**-Hasta que se casaron…**

**-Estás lleno de sorpresas… en especial aquí en Japón.**

**-Te prometo que no hay más secretos…**

**-No? Aún no me has dicho porqué siendo tú el mayor no trabajas en la empresa de tu padre…**

**-Ah! Eso… te lo había dicho… papá me desheredó cundo decidí ser físico y no empresario. Pero luego me devolvió mi parte.**

**-Yo sólo administro y manejo la empresa.**

**-Casi nada...**

**-No, porque para las decisiones importantes e inversiones grandes, Sesshoumaru debe firmar.**

Terminada la cena, Rin y Sesshoumaru fueron a la discoteca. Estaban bailando. Al volver a la mesa.

**-Mi amor, me traes una bebida?**

**-Claro, preciosa. Qué quieres?**

**-Hm! Tom Collins.**

Sesshoumaru fue a buscar las bebidas. Mientras Rin esperaba, un muchacho se sentó en la mesa con ella.

**-Hola, linda! No estás mareada?**

**-Por qué debería de estarlo?**

**-Porque te has pasado la noche dando vueltas en mi cabeza…**

**-Qué original! Ehem! Me harías el favor de quitarte de ahí?**

**-Oye, es un pecado que una niña como tú esté sola en un lugar como éste…**

**-Escucha, mi esposo es un hombre muy celoso, así hazte el favor de irte…**

**-Primero, tú! Casada? Por favor! Si no pasas de 19!**

**-Mi edad no te incumbe. Y ya te lo pedí de buena forma! No estoy sola!**

Sesshoumaru volvió con las bebidas en las manos. Se sentó al lado de Rin y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Aquí tienes, preciosa.**

**-Oye! Busca otra mesa! Esta chica es mía!**

Sesshoumaru alzó una ceja y vio a Rin.

**-Y este personaje salido de los años 60?**

**-Se sentó ahí y no se quiere quitar. Mira… éste es mi esposo…**

Al ver que el muchacho no se movía. Sesshoumaru se exasperó y tomó a Rin de la mano diciéndole que mejor se iban de allí. Al salir, Sesshoumaru la abrazó al ver que Rin estaba molesta. Bajó la cabeza y le dijo al oído.

**-Preciosa, nos vamos porque no puedo aguantarme un segundo más. Quiero hacerte el amor hasta que grites basta.**

**-Sesshoumaru, no estoy de humor.**

**-Está bien. Como quieras. Iré por el auto, espérame aquí.**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y fue por el auto. Mientras Rin esperaba, el muchacho se le volvió a acercar. La haló por una mano y trató de besarla a la fuerza. Rin cómo única respuesta le dio una cachetada.

**-En qué tono e idioma te tengo que decir que soy casada! Y aunque estuviera soltera, no me interesas! Tienes la madurez de una mosca!**

**-Eres muy malcriada para ser una nena que se ve tan bien…**

Sesshoumaru la vio forcejeando con el hombre desde el auto y fue a ayudarla.

**-Si no la sueltas, te parto la crisma!**

**-Vete a dormir abuelo!**

Sesshoumaru le dio un puñetazo que le partió la nariz. Tomó a Rin de la mano y la llevó al auto. En todo el camino a la casa, no hablaron. Al llegar, Sesshoumaru fue al baño sin decir una palabra. Al salir, Rin estaba usando una corta pijama y lo esperaba sentada en la cama. Sesshoumaru se acostó y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Buenas noches…**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Ya ves porqué rayos no me gustan esos lugares! Rin, por favor, no quiero discutir contigo… sólo…**

**-Perdóname, no sabía que tenías que… esto es cada vez que vamos a una discoteca?**

**-Es el precio a pagar por llevarte a esos sitios. Rin eres una mujer… pero sólo para mí! Para ellos eres una niña, una más de ellos. Y una discoteca es un mar de hormonas descontroladas… espero que ahora me comprendas. No es que sea un vejete o un costal de huesos como me llamaste esta mañana, pero no estoy dispuesto a pelear cada vez que salga contigo. Te amo, pero no andaré partiendo narices cada vez que salgamos.**

Rin se levantó y salió de la habitación. Sesshoumaru la siguió, la encontró en una habitación vacía.

**-Amor…**

**-Sesshoumaru… cuando salíamos… también peleabas?**

**-Rin…**

**-Sólo contesta…**

**-No siempre... Rin, olvida eso… los dos pasamos por muchas cosas para estar juntos y ahora que lo estamos tú te incomodas por saber la verdad?**

**-Por saber la verdad?**

**-Rin, te has dado cuenta que lo nuestro era prácticamente un amor imposible?**

**-Sí, lo sé, mi amor… pero es que… de verdad, eso no es lo que me molesta…**

**-Ah no? Y qué es lo que te molesta?**

**-Que a mí me dijiste que querías tener hijos. Pero hoy a Inuyasha y Kagome les dijiste que no…**

**-Preciosa, acabas de comenzar a estudiar. Pensé que lo último que querrías ahora es quedar embarazada. Además eres muy joven. Hay tiempo para todo… **

**-Sí… yo soy joven… pero tú… tu hermano es menor que tú y ya tiene una hija de 10 años y otro en camino…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó por la espalda. La besó en la mejilla.

**-Preciosa, yo no le envidio nada a Inuyasha… es cierto que forcé nuestro matrimonio, pero a él lo casaron…**

**-Cómo así?**

**-Kagome quedó embarazada a los 19. Y los obligaron a casare. Claro que como de verdad se quieren, no les importó.**

**-Sessh… qué fue lo que le dijiste a mi papá? Que aceptó después de hablar contigo? Ya vamos a cumplir un año de casados y todavía no sé!**

**-No me vas a creer.**

**-Dime!**

**-Hm! Le dije que haría realidad su peor pesadilla.**

**-Y cuál era esa?**

**-Verte llorar todos los días… **

Sesshoumaru hundió su nariz en su cuello mientras cerraba el abrazo.

………………………………

**N/A: Espero que sea de su agrado, es una idea que tenía tiempo cociéndose en mi cabecita y ahora que la puedo sacar, me siento súper feliz. Como siempre les agradezco a todas por su apoyo y de verdad espero que les guste.**

**P.D: Fenixgirl, eres familia de Harry Potter o algo así? Estaba esperando un momento libre para terminarlo y publicarlo y tú, Bam! me pides un fic nuevo. jeje, aquí está para complacerte. Espero que te guste tanto como los demás.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	2. Felicidad… Pero Por Cuánto Tiempo?

**Esto es sólo para aclarar que no es una continuación de Onegai Teacher. Vuelve a Mí es un fic que comencé manuscrito mucho antes. Sé que tiene un temita parecido, pero en este capítulo ya se darán cuenta de que todo va cambiando. Espero que lo disfruten.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Capítulo 2**

**Felicidad… Pero Por Cuánto Tiempo?**

Rin estaba en el salón de clases, todos esperaban por el profesor. Sonó su celular.

**-Hola, amor…**

**-Sales en dos horas, verdad?**

**-Sí. Tengo una hora libre para almorzar…**

**-Quieres ir conmigo?**

**-P-pero aquí?**

**-Claro que sí, preciosa, no nos da tiempo a salir.**

**-Está bien. Nos vemos en…**

**-Voy por ti. En qué aula estarás?**

**-En la 1123… llegó el profesor, voy a apagarlo…**

**-Te quiero…**

**-Yo también…**

Rin cerró la llamada y tomó asiento. Mientras pasaba asistencia, al ver el nombre de Rin se detuvo.

**-Kazami Rin?**

**-Presente.**

**-Señorita Kazami, está usted relacionada con el doctor Kazami Sesshoumaru?**

**-Sí…**

**-No sabía que tuviera más familiares… una prima lejana, será?**

**-No, es mi esposo…**

Comenzó un murmuro general. Rin se sintió incómoda y se sonrojó.

**-Su esposa?... No es posible…**

Rin sonrió. Una vez que el profesor salió de su asombro, continuó con la clase.

Sesshoumaru la esperaba fuera del salón, la clase aún no había terminado y él no quiso interrumpir. Cuando varias alumnas salieron del salón rieron y lo señalaron. Rin salió más roja que un tomate. Pero al ver a Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo abrazó, lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Tengo hambre.**

Sesshoumaru tomó el paquete de libros con los que cargaba. Rin iba camino a la cafetería, pero Sesshoumaru la detuvo.

**-Qué pasa mi amor?**

**-En la cafetería no. Vamos a quedarnos afuera.**

Rin notó que ya había comprado la comida, así que se acomodaron a la sombra de un árbol.

**-Cómo te está yendo?**

**-Bueno… en cada clase es lo mismo, la semana pasada nadie preguntó, pero esta semana… todos los profesores ya te conocen y me preguntan si somos familia…**

**-Y qué les has dicho?**

**-Pues que estamos casados. Aunque no me creen… algunos ni sabían que estás casado!**

**-No me veas así. El que me pregunta sabe la verdad.**

**-Hmpf!**

**-Y tus compañeros? Te tocarán algunos que sean mis alumnos.**

**-Pues hasta ahora, muchas sólo cuchichean y me sacan de mis casillas… pero no he hecho nada… Eso sí, ya tengo una amiga, se llama Ayame y es muy dulce! **

**-Sí!**

**-Sí. Creo que te conoce porque te tiene miedo. Le prometí que la invitaría a cenar a la casa… está bien, mi amor?**

**-Claro que sí, todos los que quieras!**

**-Por eso es que te amo!**

Rin lo besó y luego en la mejilla.

**-Preciosa, he estado pensando en éstas dos semanas… y no sé qué regalarte. Así que dime tú que quieres?**

**-Y porqué me quieres regalar?**

**-Rin!**

Rin sonrió e iba a besarlo, pero él no la dejó. Frente a ellos estaba una joven un poco tímida.

**-Ah! Ayame-chan!**

**-Perdona por interrumpirlos…**

**-Para nada, nos acompañas?**

**-En serio?**

**-Sí, claro…**

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru sonriendo por haber sacado a su amiga de su pena. La muchacha se sentó frente a ellos.

**-Ayame-chan, él es mi esposo…**

**-Preciosa, Takanagi es mi alumna.**

**-Ah! De verdad? Ehem! necesitabas algo? Quieres comer algo?**

**-No, gracias…**

**-Hay suficiente. Kami sabe que la única batalla entre nosotros es que no come lo suficiente.**

La pelirroja sonrió tímidamente y Rin le extendió un plato ya servido.

**-Sesshoumaru! No ves que la pones en aprietos?**

**-No lo creo… ni la veo morirse de miedo…**

La muchacha se sonrojó al máximo que sus mejillas le permitieron y Rin hizo un puchero a la vez que Sesshoumaru reía.

**-Bien, sé que a mí no me lo dirás, pero cuando quieras me mandas a decir la razón.**

Rin se vio tentada a darle un codazo y le llamó la atención por ponerla en evidencia.

**-Rin-chan… me preguntaba si me podrías prestar tus notas… porque perdí el hilo un par de veces…**

**-Claro. Sessh, me pasas mis libros?**

Rin le pasó el cuaderno. Sesshoumaru tomó su horario.

**-Preciosa, pero si hoy sales a las 3!**

**-Sí, me faltan dos clases! Qué pasa?**

**-Que yo ya terminé…**

**-Pues no estás libre. Haz los cálculos y así cuando vayamos al laboratorio, sólo tengo que hacer las pruebas…**

**-Sí, la parte mala a mí! Trajiste la laptop?**

**-Sí, está en el auto.**

**-Pero…**

**-La dejé allí porque está bajo techo y está en el baúl.**

En voz baja y apretando los dientes, Sesshoumaru le dijo algo a Rin al oído. Ayame lo había escuchado, pero hizo oídos sordos. Luego de unos minutos Rin y Ayame tenían clases. Camino a las clases, Ayame le comentó lo que la inquietaba.

**-Rin-chan…**

**-Sí?**

**-Etto… lo que te dijo tu esposo…**

**-Qué escuchaste?**

**-Que si la laptop estaba caliente, juró que se divorcia…**

Rin no pudo evitar estallar de la risa.

**-No, mira, lo que pasa es que hace más de un año le explotó una en las manos y les tiene pavor cuando se calientan.**

**-Y cómo así que le explotó?**

**-Todavía no sabemos. El dice que estaba grabando un CD y de repente explotó, y se hirió bastante. Por suerte no le quedaron marcas, pero se quemó la mano derecha.**

**-Y tú te ríes?**

**-Sé que no está caliente. Es imposible… y de ser así, será una letanía que durará un mes…**

Rin hizo una mueca que a su amiga no le quedó otra más que reír.

**-Rin-chan, cuántos años tienes? Por que te ves bien joven, sin embargo estás casada…**

**-Tengo 20.**

**-Estás bromeando!**

**-No. Me gradué a los 16, de inmediato entré a la universidad y hacen 6 meses me gradué…**

**-Vaya!**

**-Conocí a Sessh en la universidad. Fue mi profesor y fue un trimestre de perros. No lo aguantaba. Pero luego la universidad me contrató como monitora y adivina con quién fui a parar. Por suerte resultó ser mejor jefe que profesor.**

**-Ah!**

**-No, no es que sea así! Es que me hizo la vida imposible porque estaba enamorado de mí. Puedes creerlo? En vez de ayudarme me martirizaba!**

Ayame sonrió.

**-Creo que fue para ocultarlo…**

**-Si, tú! Como te da clases lo defiendes! No de verdad. Después me tocó otra clase con él y tuve que cambiar la selección.**

**-Y porqué?**

**-Porque una noche me dijo que si antes de ser novios me hizo la vida imposible, entonces me la haría un verdadero infierno.**

**-Cuando la tomaste con él, como te fue?**

**-A, por supuesto, yo no trabajo para nada menor.**

Sonó el celular de Rin y se petrifico al ver que era Sesshoumaru.

**-Pasa algo mi amor?**

**-Me perdonas?**

**-Por qué?**

**-Me comporté como un idiota… tu amiga debe pensar que soy un imbécil.**

**-No te preocupes.**

**-Te quiero…**

**-Te adoro. Nos vemos en un rato…**

**-Rin, dime qué quieres que te regale!**

**-En la casa…**

Al terminar la clase, Rin corrió al auto donde Sesshoumaru la esperaba. Lo saludó con un beso.

**-Cómo te fue?**

**-Bien… parece fácil. Pero ya tengo un ensayo…**

Al salir de la universidad vieron a Ayame en la parada del bus. Sesshoumaru se detuvo.

**-Ayame-chan, a dónde vas?**

**-No creo que vallan por ahí, voy cerca del templo Higurashi…**

**-Sube, nos queda de paso.**

Una vez en la casa, Rin brincó a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente.

**-Me encantas cuando te portas tan dulce… y encantador y te disculpas por nada…**

**-Calma, me vas a tumbar!**

**-No! Te quiero, mi amor!**

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Más tarde, estaba terminando su ensayo mientras Sesshoumaru preparaba la cena. Al terminar, fue con él a la cocina y lo abrazó.

**-Tendremos que comprar otra computadora. No es justo que tengas que trabajar después de cena.**

**-No te preocupes, preciosa. Ya organicé las clases de mañana. Pero sí, eventualmente tendremos que comprar varias cosas.**

Terminada la cena, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y recogió los platos. Rin lo detuvo.

**-Esto me toca a mí, tú ya cocinaste…**

Sesshoumaru le quitó los platos sin decir palabra y los lavó.

**-Ya sabes qué quieres que te regale?**

**-No, no sé… mi amor, regálame algo que pienses que me gustará… y estoy segura de que me gustará porque me lo regalas tú.**

**-A que ya compraste el mío.**

**-Sí.**

**-Y dónde está?**

**-No está en la casa si lo quieres buscar. Mi amor... lo que sea que elijas me gustará.**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y salió de la cocina. Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la habitación. Antes de notarlo, Rin estaba desnuda y era devorada por los labios hambrientos de su esposo.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

Sesshoumaru la besó a la vez que la penetraba y le hacía el amor de una forma lenta y apasionada. Él descansaba sobre su pecho mientras ella lo abrazaba.

**-Rin. Te amo…**

**-Mi amor… **

Entre besos y caricias, Rin se quedó dormida entre sus brazos. Él la contempló sonriendo. Como no se durmió, ella lo sintió moverse y despertó. Sesshoumaru la besó y sonrió.

**-Sessh…**

**-Ya sé qué te voy a regalar.**

Rin rió.

**-Lo descubriste mientras hacíamos el amor?**

**-Te hice el amor para darte tu regalo.**

**-Y qué es?**

**-Lo que más quieres en todo el mundo… un hijo…**

Rin se emocionó y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se lo comía a besos.

**-Te amo!**

Sesshoumaru sonreía con las manos sobre la cintura de su esposa mientras ella se lo comía a besos y le decía cuánto lo amaba.

………………………

Aquella felicidad fue efímera. Dos semanas después, Sesshoumaru había aceptado un trabajo de la misma universidad que le pagaría casi 5 veces más de lo que ya ganaba.

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en el estudio pensando en cómo se lo diría a Rin. Ella entró en el estudio, lo abrazó por la espalda y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-La cena está lista, mi amor.**

**-Sí? Ya voy…**

**-Qué te pasa? Hice tu favorito…**

**-Gracias, amor.**

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y la besó con ternura. Al terminar la cena le sonrió.

**-Delicioso, preciosa. Te quedó delicioso.**

**-Gracias…**

Pero se había dado cuenta que Sesshoumaru actuaba diferente. Se sentó a su lado y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Rin, tenemos que hablar…**

**-Sobre qué?**

**-Primero quiero pedirte perdón…**

**-Pero por qué?**

**-Necesito que vuelvas a usar los anticonceptivos… **

**-Pero tú me…**

**-Sé bien lo que hice. Pero… por favor amor… la universidad me ofreció un puesto de investigación y me pagarán suficiente para hacer…**

**-Para qué? De cuándo acá el dinero es un problema para nosotros? Sesshoumaru dime la verdad…**

**-Me financiarán las investigaciones…**

**-Eso es genial, amor! **

**-Pero debo ir a sus laboratorios… en Australia… **

**-Aún no veo cuál es el problema.**

**-No puedes ir conmigo y todo esto durará un año.**

**-No puedo ir contigo? Es decir que no nos veremos en un año? Y aceptaste? No soy tu novia, Sesshoumaru, soy tu esposa… en serio piensas dejarme sola todo un año?**

**-Te irías a vivir con Inuyasha. No quiero que te quedes sola en la casa.**

**-Pero…**

**-Rin, es la oportunidad de mi vida! Hasta tendré acceso al uranio!**

**-No me importa! Al diablo con todo! Sesshoumaru, me vas a dejar por tu trabajo?**

**-No te voy a dejar! Además de que aunque te permitan ir, yo no te dejaría. Trabajaré con materiales radioactivos…**

**-Ya veo… esto es lo que realmente quieres…**

**-Toda la vida he trabajado para esto…**

**-Si no lo haces, no serás feliz… estarás como si algo te falta…**

**-No es que sea infeliz… a tu lado eso no es posible… Rin, no me hagas elegir… por favor…**

**-No te haré elegir. Evidentemente tú ya lo has hecho. Decidiste solo, por encima de mí y me excluiste en todo. Que te vaya bien.**

Rin se puso de pie.

**-Te estás comportando como una niña…**

**-Adivina qué! Eso es lo que soy! Una ilusa estúpida que pensó que todo estaría bien y la vida sería color rosa. Una idiota que creyó que lo que pasa a otros nunca me pasaría a mí. Y aquí estoy! Mi esposo me hace a un lado por su estúpido trabajo! Pues hoy seré todo lo chiquilla que se me antoje! Haré pataletas si es necesario! Si bajar la cabeza y aceptarlo todo es parte de ser adulto, NO QUIERO! Y tú eres un idiota más por pensar que yo estaría de acuerdo con esto!**

**-Rin…**

**-Sabes qué? De repente me siento mal. No quiero estar contigo.**

Rin se fue a la habitación. Sesshoumaru la siguió pocos minutos después.

**-Rin…**

**-Te dije que me dejaras sola…**

**-No iré… mañana renunciaré…**

**-Qué! Acaso estás loco?**

**-Quizás esté loco. Pero por ti… amor si no quieres que me vaya, no iré… **

Rin se sentó en la cama y Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

**-Tenemos que buscar una manera… no podemos ponernos en contra…**

**-Rin, no hay mucho que pensar. Es lo que más queremos, contra lo que yo más quiero…**

**-No, amor… yo también quiero que termines tu proyecto… pero un año separados? No podremos vernos?**

**-No… mejor vamos a dormir, sí? Ya mañana quizás veamos alguna salida a todo esto.**

**-No, estás molesto conmigo…**

**-No, amor. Reaccionaste tal y como lo esperaba. No es justo para tí. Y yo no sabía que era en Australia hasta que acepté…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru estaba dormido abrazando a Rin. Despertó y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Te amo…**

Se levantó. Rin despertó y notó que estaba sola. Se levantó y buscó a Sesshoumaru. Lo encontró en el estudio con la laptop. Lo abrazó por la espalda y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Mi amor, es más de media noche. Qué haces?**

Rin vio la pantalla de la laptop y vio que Sesshoumaru acababa de borrar todos los informes de años de investigación.

**-Qué hiciste?**

**-Si no tengo esto, no les sirvo. Así que renuncio a todo. No más clases, no más ciencias…**

**-Estás loco!**

Rin le quitó la computadora y la revisó. No había rastros de ningún archivo.

**-Porqué lo hiciste? Es el trabajo de toda una vida…**

**-Las investigaciones son una vida y tú eres otra, no puedo llevarlas las dos a la vez… y una vida en la que no estés, no la quiero.**

**-Al menos conseguiste lo que querías, lo borraste todo…**

**-Ya no importa. Volveré a ser un empresario, eso no me sirve…**

**-Y cuando discutamos en 15 años me echarás en cara que hayas renunciado a la oportunidad de tu vida? No es lo que quiero.**

**-Me podrías hacer el favor de decirme qué es lo que quieres? Ya no te comprendo…**

Rin lo tomó de las manos y lo besó.

**-Lo estuve pensando… y… un año no es la gran cosa… y yo haría lo que sea por ti…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Gracias, amor, pero ya es tarde…**

**-No. Tengo una copia de todo. Incluyendo lo de hoy… sólo prométeme que volverás…**

**-Te lo prometo.**

**-Y cuando termines tendremos el primer bebé.**

**-Todos lo que quieras.**

**-Y el primero, si es varón…**

**-Con calma amor…**

**-Sólo prométeme que nos haremos viejitos juntos…**

**-Yo me haré viejito y tú te enamorarás de jovencitos que yo espantaré con mi bastón. Hasta que me dejes por uno 20 años más joven…**

**-Nunca. Tú eres mi vejete, mi costal de huesos…**

**-Entonces estás de acuerdo?**

**-Mi amor… tú estabas dispuesto a sacrificar toda tu vida de trabajo por mí… lo menos que puedo hacer es esperarte un año… No estoy de acuerdo. Pero igual te apoyaré…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó a la vez que la llenaba de besos.

**-Te prometo que…**

**-Sólo quiero saber que volverás…**

**-Te amo.**

Pronto llegó el día de la partida. Estaban en la casa de Inuyasha. Partiría al amanecer y Rin viviría con ellos. Después de la cena, salieron al jardín. Estaban bajo un gran árbol, Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

**-Me arrepentí, no quiero que te vayas!**

**-Rin…**

**-No me dejes aquí, por favor… llévame contigo!**

**-Mi amor…**

**-No me dejes…**

Estaban abrazados y Sesshoumaru ya no se contuvo. Su rostro se empapó de lágrimas que se mezclaban con las de Rin.

**-No me dejes aquí, no me dejes sola… no quiero que te vayas!**

**-Rin, basta, por favor…**

**-Me voy a morir de la tristeza…**

**-Ya no puedo retractarme…**

**-Ya no me amas? Es eso? Ya no me amas…**

Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro entre sus manos y fijó su mirada en la suya.

**-No repitas esas cosas, preciosa… Yo te amo con todo lo que soy. Más que a mi vida…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la cargó llenándola de besos. Quería darle un beso por cada día que no la vería. La llevó a la habitación.

**-Déjame algo tuyo…**

**-Eres mi corazón y te estoy dejando, qué más quieres?**

**-Te quiero completo.**

Sesshoumaru la besó y la estrujó contra su pecho como si queriendo fundirla en él.

**-Hazme el amor…**

Los besos y las caricias fueron intensos. Esa noche le hizo el amor como queriendo fundirse con ella. Sus penetraciones eran lentas y pausadas, pero a la vez profundas y fuertes. En cada respiro le decía cuánto la amaba. Entre besos y caricias la arrulló y la vio quedarse dormida, pegada a él y rodeada por sus brazos. Estudió sus facciones, memorizando cada centímetro.

**-Te amo, Rin…**

Se levantó con extremo cuidado y al salir del baño, la vio sentada en la cama. Con las alianzas en las manos.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Sesshoumaru… quiero que te la lleves…**

**-Porqué?**

**-Para que así me recuerdes…**

Sesshoumaru se quitó la suya.

**-Te amo…**

**-Te amo…**

Intercambiaron las alianzas y se besaron apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

**-Eres hermosa…**

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron.

**-No dejes de estudiar… cuando vuelva, nos iremos de viaje por todo el mundo y te diré que te amo en todos los idiomas…**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Y quedarás embarazada en el viaje, cuando hagamos el amor en una hamaca en un algún rincón del caribe…**

Rin rió y él también

**-Cuando volvamos a Japón. Tendrás nuestro bebé y yo seré un aburrido profesor de matemáticas o quizás vuelva a la empresa… y tú harás lo que quieras…**

**-Prométeme que harás todo eso…**

**-Eso y más. Y compraremos un enorme perro blanco y los niños jugarán con él. Y cuando estemos viejitos y el perro ya no pueda correr, nos sentaremos en unas mecedoras con el perro al lado y veremos el atardecer todos los días. Y nuestros 11 hijos irán a visitarnos con los 33 nietos…**

**-11 hijos! 33 nietos!**

**-Claro que sí! Seremos una familia enorme y feliz.**

**-Quiero todo eso, pero sólo contigo…**

**-Claro que sí, mi amor.**

Rin rió.

**-Y todas las noches, antes de dormir, me sonreirás…**

**-Y te amaré toda la vida…**

**-Esto es una prueba… y la superaremos…**

**-Te amo…**

**-Quisiera repetírtelo hasta que pierda su significado…**

**-Hazlo, así nunca te irás…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-Te amo, Rin…**

**-Yo también te amo, Sessh…**

Las lágrimas se apoderaron de los ojos de Rin.

**-No amor… no quiero verte así…**

**-No puedo controlarme…**

Sesshoumaru tomó sus cosas y la besó una última vez.

**-Adiós, Sesshoumaru.**

Él se detuvo en la puerta con los ojos cristalinos.

**-Te amo…**

Se devolvió con prisa y la besó apasionadamente. Durante ese beso se sintió tentado a dejarlo todo, pero logró separarse de ella con un último impulso, aún saboreando su aliento en su boca. Cerró la puerta. Inuyasha lo esperaba en la cocina.

**-Kagome, no dejes que Rin me vea…**

Pero Rin ya lo estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas. La escena era desgarradora. Rin se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas y él le respondía el abrazo con la misma magnitud.

**-Rin… no lo dificultes tanto…**

Kagome se acercó y tomó a Rin por los hombros, quedando apoyada en sus hombros. Sesshoumaru se marchó. Rin se quedó apoyada en Kagome. En el auto, Sesshoumaru divagaba. Inuyasha guardó silencio hasta que lo vio llorar.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Cuídala, Inuyasha… ella no tiene a nadie más…**

**-Nos tiene a nosotros…**

Inuyasha acababa de confirmar que Sesshoumaru la amaba mucho más de lo que podía.

**-… me pidió que le dejase algo mío… qué puede ser más mío que ella?...**

**-Entonces por qué te vas?**

**-Si no lo hago, ella se culpará por eso… iba a renunciar y no me dejó…**

Inuyasha estuvo en el aeropuerto hasta que el avión partió. Cuando Rin lo vio llegar solo a la casa, corrió a la habitación y se encerró a llorar. Inuyasha la iba a seguir, pero Kagome lo detuvo. Lo abrazó.

**-Lo mejor será dejarla sola un buen rato.**

**-Pero…**

**-Ella sólo repite que no es justo. Algo debió pasar… luego le preguntaré…**

**-Amor. Sesshoumaru me dijo que ella no tiene más familiares…**

**-Nos tiene a nosotros…**

Inuyasha sonrió y besó a su mujer en la mejilla.

**-Exactamente eso le dije. Amor, deberías descansar…**

**-Me preocupa Rin…**

**-Yo también…**

Habían pasado varias semanas y aunque Rin trataba, no era la misma. Ayame lo notaba y Kagome también. Rin y Ayame estaban estudiando. Kagome les llevó unos sándwiches y jugos.

**-Gracias…**

**-No es nada…**

**-Ya terminamos. Te quedas con nosotras?**

Aneko entró y abrazó a Rin por la espalda colgándose de su cuello.

**-Tía, tengo sueño…**

**-A ver, te pones aquí…**

Rin se sentó en el piso y acomodó a Aneko entre sus piernas.

…………………………….

**Gracias a Ceci, Lou, Esme, Elen, FENIXGIRL, Saya, Clau, Kagi35, HawkAngel.**

**Gracias por su apoyo siempre.**

**Besos Mizuho**


	3. Un Regalo Sin Igual

**Capítulo 3**

**Un Regalo Sin Igual**

Rin llegó de la universidad y Aneko la recibió con un abrazo.

**-Hola mi amor. Cómo te fue en el colegio? **

**-Bien!**

**-Qué bueno.**

Entraron a la casa y Aneko la llevó a la cocina.

**-Hola, Rin…**

**-Ah! Hola, Kagome. Cómo estás?**

**-Bien, oye me acompañarías al médico, es el primer ultrasonido, pero Inu no podrá venir.**

**-Está bien. Y Aneko? Quién se quedará con ella?**

**-Hoy es jueves, tía, tengo clases.**

**-Ah! Sí! Me doy un baño y nos vamos.**

Después de dejar a Aneko en sus clases, Rin se detuvo en un puesto de frutas y compró varias manzanas.

**-Quieres?**

**-Gracias…**

**-Hm! Tengo una hambre permanente! No hacen ni dos horas que comí y ya tengo hambre otra vez.**

**-Y qué comiste?**

**-Acostumbro a comer ensaladas y esas cosas… pero últimamente no puedo evitar comer carnes. Desde hamburguesas hasta costillitas. Eso fue lo que comí hoy. Costillitas de cerdo y ya tengo hambre otra vez!**

Kagome sonrió.

**-Qué tal si te chequeas con mi médico, hoy?**

**-Para qué? Ah! No… no es posible… Qué? No! hacen dos meses que Sesshoumaru se fue. **

**-Estás retrasada?**

**-Siempre me retraso… a veces. Así que eso no es tan relevante. Y estaba tomando las píldoras…**

**-Ajá! Será mejor que vayas haciendo la cita, si no es hoy, será pronto.**

**-Ay, no! Kagome no quiero…**

**-Cómo que no quieres?**

**-Ahora no…**

**-Pero si un bebé es un rayito de sol… al menos no estás en las que me vi. Estás casada.**

**-Sí, pero si quedo embarazada ahora, estaré sola cuando el bebé nazca… y no quiero…**

**-Y quién dijo que estarás sola? Estaremos nosotros. Rin eres parte de nuestra familia. Y pienso que es hora de que comiences a actuar como tal.**

**-Gracias, Kagome.**

Rin le sonrió. En el camino y en la sala de espera Rin se comió dos manzanas.

**-Definitivamente verás al médico hoy.**

Entraron en el consultorio. El doctor le dijo que la atendería en unos minutos.

**-…Rin estás embarazada…**

**-Te digo que no. Mira, sí me sentí mal en la mañana, pero es porque estoy comiendo a media noche. Y ahora que estoy estudiando, necesito más energías. Sesshoumaru estaría feliz. Siempre discutimos porque según él, yo casi no como.**

**-A ver… Buenas tardes, Kagome…**

**-Buenas tardes, doctor Kansaki. Ella es mi cuñada, Rin.**

**-Ah! Mucho gusto… y bien, Kagome, tienes 12 semanas…**

**-Sí… **

**-No pude evitar escucharlas, pero cuál es la duda?**

**-No soy yo… ella. Doctor, qué significan mas de dos semanas de retraso, malestares matutinos y apetito voraz?**

**-Embarazo. Pero usted es muy joven…**

**-20 años. No es el punto, no puedo estar embarazada.**

**-Ya veo… entonces no le molestará hacerse una prueba.**

**-Solo para que me dejen en paz.**

El doctor y Kagome sonrieron. Mientras el doctor le hacía le ultrasonido a Kagome, Rin revisó su prueba.

**-Se lo dije, doctor. Es negativo.**

**-Y sabes leer esas pruebas?**

**-Está rojo. **

**-Felicidades.**

**-Qué!**

**-Eso es positivo. Usted está embarazada.**

**-No…**

**-Felicidades, Rin…**

Rin estaba paralizada. No sabía si brincar de alegría o llorar de tristeza. Así que optó por la más razonable. Llorar de alegría. Abrazó a Kagome con fuerza siendo aún víctima de sus emociones. El doctor le realizó más exámenes y terminó por hacerle un ultrasonido a la incrédula nueva madre.

**-Lo ves? Esto aquí? Ese es tu hijo…**

**-Entonces sí… estoy…**

**-Y confirmado. Todo se ve muy bien, así que por el momento todo está perfectamente bien.**

Tan pronto llegaron a la casa. Rin comenzó a mandarle todo tipo de mensajes a Sesshoumaru para que la llamara. Era cerca de medianoche cuando su celular sonó.

**-Rin? Perdona, amor pero tenía el celular apagado…**

**-Te amo, Sessh… te extraño…**

**-Yo también te extraño, preciosa…**

**-Mi amor, necesito que te sientes. Tengo que decirte algo…**

**-Por cierto, abrí una cuenta donde depositarán mi salario y tú podrás usar ese dinero para lo que quieras, al igual que la tarjeta que te dejé…**

**-Sesshoumaru, siéntate.**

**-Estoy sentado, preciosa. **

**-No, no lo estás.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin lo conocía mejor que él.

**-Estoy sentado. Qué pasa?**

**-Recuerdas que antes de irte te pedí que me dejaras algo tuyo?**

**-Te dejé mi sortija…**

**-Me dejaste mucho más que una sortija…**

**-Mi amor, de qué hablas?**

**-Hablo de lo que más quiero en este mundo, del regalo más precioso…**

**-Rin…**

**-Mi amor, estoy embarazada…**

Sesshoumaru estaba de pie, de frente a su escritorio, apoyado en una mano y de repente perdió las fuerzas en todas sus extremidades y cayó inevitablemente al piso. Rin sólo escuchó el golpe.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

Se apresuró a alcanzar su celular.

**-Rin… Rin, amor… estás segura?**

**-Sí… fui al medico y la prueba es positiva y me hizo un ultrasonido… mi amor… ya te las envié… por el e-mail…**

**-Espera…**

Sesshoumaru se apresuró a revisar su correo electrónico. Al ver las fotos que Rin le envió sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón.

**-L-las estoy viendo…**

**-Ese es nuestro bebé…**

**-P-pero…**

**-8 semanas exactas… Sesshoumaru, fue la última vez…**

**-Pero Rin, esto significa que no estaré cuando…**

Sesshoumaru sentía un mar de sentimientos encontrados dentro de él.

**-Mi amor… no estás feliz?**

**-Claro que sí, preciosa… estoy muy feliz… pero no lo veré nacer… no podré estar contigo…**

**-Lo sé mi amor… también tengo miedo. Pero es nuestro bebé… **

**-Lo sé, Rin… estoy…**

A Sesshoumaru se le escaparon varias lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas. Se le dificultaban las palabras.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Te amo, preciosa… quisiera… Rin… **

**-Si es varón, le pondré tu nombre… estás de acuerdo?**

**-No… quiero que lo llames como mi padre…**

**-Está bien, te lo prometo…**

**-Estoy feliz, mi amor…**

**-Yo también…**

**-Kami, Rin, por qué me hiciste esto?**

**-De qué hablas?**

**-Embarazarte… **

**-Yo no lo planeé, Sesshoumaru! Lo último que quería era estar sola cuando naciera…**

**-Estás segura?**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Está bien… es sólo que no me lo esperaba… mucho menos que me dijeras que tienes 2 meses exactos…**

**-Sí, el doctor hizo unos cálculos y ese fue su resultado…**

**-Entonces… este es nuestro bebé…**

**-Sí…**

**-Es precioso… amor, espero que sea una niña, hermosa como tú…**

**-O un niño, fuerte como tú… no importa lo que sea… con que esté sano, soy feliz…**

**-Mi amor… Rin, sabes que te amo, verdad?**

**-Sí, amor… yo también…**

Cerca de una hora después, Rin salió de su habitación. Fue a la cocina y se encontró con Kagome e Inuyasha abrazados y riendo. Inuyasha la abrazaba por la espalda y decía cosas a su oído. Al ver a Rin, se separó.

**-No me hagan caso, sólo vine por agua…**

**-Rin… estás bien?**

**-Sí… estoy bien…**

**-Tus ojos…**

Kagome le dio un codazo en el estómago y Rin rió.

**-No seas mala con él. Sí estaba llorando…**

**-Rin…**

**-Pero de felicidad… estaba habando con Sessh…**

Rin sonrió.

**-Felicidades, Rin…**

**-Gracias… **

**-Cómo lo tomó el? Porque la hubieras visto, mi amor. Ella negaba a los 4 vientos.**

Rin sonrió.

**-Está entre feliz y triste… sabes? cuando se lo dije se cayó… resbaló y se cayó… pero esta feliz… cuando se dio cuenta que no estará cuando el bebé nazca, pues… ya sabes, estábamos los dos con los lagrimones… **

Inuyasha se bufó tratando de quitarle seriedad al momento.

**-Sesshoumaru llorando? Eso es algo que quisiera ver…**

Rin rió mientras se secaba las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar a sus ojos y Kagome mataba con la mirada a su esposo.

**-Que kami me proteja… si vivir con una embarazada no es fácil, con dos será imposible.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Los meses pasaron así como las estaciones y los vientres de Kagome y Rin no paraban de crecer. Aneko jugaba con ellas pegando su oído y escuchando a los bebés. Kagome y Rin compartían un secreto debido a los celos descontrolados de Inuyasha. Llegaron a la casa riendo hasta que vieron a Inuyasha como perro rabioso.

**-Hola, Inuyasha…**

**-Hola, Rin… nos dejas solos, por favor?**

Kagome asintió y Rin se marchó.

**-Por qué eres tan rudo con Rin?**

**-Dónde estabas?**

**-Salí, con Rin.**

**-Te llamé a tu oficina…**

**-Te acabo de decir que salí con Rin y me viste llegar con ella. Que quieres? Un video?**

**-Sería de mucha ayuda. Dónde estabas?**

**-Inuyasha, pareces un disco rayado…**

**-Y te seguiré preguntando hasta que me digas dónde estabas?**

**-Estaba en un spa, con tu cuñada…**

**-En un spa!**

**-Sí, Inuyasha, tanto Rin como yo necesitamos masajes! Relajarnos y tratamientos que nos bajen la hinchazón de los pies… Cuidarnos!**

**-Y se dejaron hacer masajes por hombres?**

**-Y qué esperas?**

**-Pero Kagome!**

**-Eres el ser más terco que he conocido en mi vida. Y para colmo de males, me casé contigo!**

**-A lo mejor no pensarías igual si te hubieras quedado con Kouga…**

Inuyasha se arrepintió de sus palabras al momento en que abandonaron sus labios. Kagome tenía el rostro rojo y los ojos cerrados.

**-Kagome…**

**-Si te veo frente a mí cuando abra los ojos, lo lamentarás.**

**-K-Kagome, amor…**

**-Te callas y te vas!**

Kagome fue a la habitación de Rin y se encerró con seguro. Rin salió del baño y la encontró sentada en su cama.

**-Kagome!**

**-Kagome…**

**-Rin… no le abras…**

**-Qué pasó?**

**-Es un idiota… lo detesto…**

**-Déjame vestirme, sí?**

Rin se vistió y se sentó al lado de Kagome mientras que Inuyasha insistía que le abriera la puerta.

**-Qué pasó?**

El silencio reinó por unos instantes. Inuyasha dejó de tocar la puerta.

**-Cuando quedé embarazada de Aneko… Inuyasha era mi novio desde los 15 años… y rompimos varias veces porque es muy celoso y había este chico enamorado de mí… Kouga… cuando tenía 17 rompí con Inuyasha y como un año después salí con Kouga… y pues… me precipité… luego me di cuenta de que nunca lo podría querer porque amaba a Inuyasha y poco después volvimos… entonces supe que estaba embarazada… y…**

Kagome abrazó a Rin, no podía continuar.

**-No sabías quién era el padre…**

Kagome negó con la cabeza. Rin no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

**-Kouga dijo que no era suyo que una vez no bastaba y me llamó infinidades de cosas. Inuyasha me defendió ante todo el mundo e incluso ante mi padre que me echó de su casa… aceptó a mi hijo sin saber si era suyo o no… dijo que sería suyo de todas maneras…**

**-Kagome, Inuyasha es un hombre maravilloso…**

**-Lo sé…**

**-Y por qué discutieron?**

**-Se puso celoso por lo del spa y le dije estúpido y él me dijo que quizás no pasaría por eso si me hubiera quedado con Kouga…**

**-Kagome… eso no es motivo para que te pongas así…**

**-Lo sé… pero es que me hierve la sangre cada vez que me habla de ese idiota.**

Rin sonrió.

**-Estoy segura de que Inuyasha lamenta lo que te dijo. Porqué no vas y hablas con el amor de tu vida?**

Rin abrió la puerta e Inuyasha entró a la habitación y se arrodilló frente a Kagome, besó sus manos. Rin sonrió y salió de la habitación.

**-Mi amor, perdóname… por favor… sabes que te amo con toda mi alma… te…**

Kagome pasó sus manos por el rostro de su esposo.

**-No quise decir ni una de esas palabras. Sabes que siempre recé para que Aneko fuera mi hija y así es… nada me hace más feliz… bueno, sí… este bebé…**

Inuyasha se inclinó y besó su crecido vientre.

**-Me perdonas?**

Kagome asintió sonriendo. Inuyasha la abrazó y la besó.

**-Vamos arriba, te daré todos los masajes que quieras.**

**-Pero eso lo harás solo por esta noche?**

**-No, mi amor. Hoy, mañana, pasado y siempre… sólo que no te vuelva a tocar ningún hombre.**

**-Inu?**

**-Si?**

**-Eran mujeres…**

**-Tú!**

Inuyasha la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en el cuello.

**-Querías provocarme, no?**

**-Como hacia mucho no me armabas una de tus escenitas, quise ver si seguías con tus celos enfermizos. Ya veo que sí.**

**-Amor, estuve a punto de perderte más de una vez. No quiero que eso vuelva a suceder.**

**-Un masaje en los pies me haría bien…**

Rin salía de la habitación de Aneko cuando los sorprendió acaramelados en la puerta de su habitación. Sonó el celular de Rin.

**-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero es Sessh!**

Rin entró en la habitación y tomó el aparato justo cuando dejó de sonar.

**-Era él?**

**-Sí…**

**-Lo siento…**

El aparato volvió a timbrar y Rin lo contestó de inmediato.

**-Mi amor?**

**-Hola, preciosa… dónde estabas?**

**-Con Aneko… cómo estás?**

Inuyasha y Kagome sonrieron al notar que todo el semblante de Rin cambiaba al escuchar la voz de su esposo. La dejaron sola.

**-Mi amor… el bebé casi va a nacer…**

**-Lo sé, pero no sé cómo salir de aquí… se rumora algo de una guerra y si es así, no podré irme hasta que la guerra termine.**

**-No! Te quiero aquí tan pronto se cumpla el año!**

**-Yo me arrepiento de haber venido. **

**-Sabes? Esta mañana el bebé me despertó con una patadita.**

**-Pon el celular contra tu vientre…**

Rin así lo hizo, Sesshoumaru le habló por unos minutos y Rin sentía cómo su bebé se movía en su interior, como feliz, cada vez que le ponía el celular. Al cabo de unos minutos, lo retiró.

**-Se movió mucho… dio cómo 4 pataditas…**

**-Me llegaron la fotos que me enviaste… estás preciosa…**

**-Gracias, amor. Sabes? Inuyasha me hizo una gran foto tuya, y la puso en la habitación que será del bebé…**

**-Ya elegiste el nombre?**

**-No, aún no… pero si quieres, Inutaisho…**

**-No… **

**-Y si es niña?**

**-Iva… qué te parece Daisuke?**

**-Daisuke?**

El bebé dio una patadita. Rin rió.

**-Mi amor, estoy segura de que es varón… Sí, Daisuke me gusta, y le gusta a él… **

**-Vaya que estás segura!**

**-Sí, mi amor! Quiero que sea igualito a ti, para así tenerte cerca siempre!**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Preciosa… te amo…**

**-Y yo a ti, mi amor…**

…………………………………

El tiempo pasó y Kagome dio a luz. Una hermosa niña a la que llamaron Amaya. Rin, ante todos aparentaba desbordar felicidad, pero por las noches, la realidad era otra. Se pasaba las noches llorando, deseando que Sesshoumaru volviera a su lado. Cuando finalmente, sucumbió al sueño, abrazada a su almohada, no imaginó lo que pasaba donde su corazón descansaba.

Después de un extenso día de trabajo, Sesshoumaru volvió a su habitación, se sentó en la cama y viendo la foto de Rin al lado de la lámpara dejó escapar una lágrima.

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

De repente todo tembló y un ruido estrepitoso estremeció los cimientos de toda la instalación. Comenzó a sonar una alarma y una luz amarilla intermitente iluminaba los pasillos.

……………………………

El saber que la guerra se había desatado, alteró a Rin a un punto que su parto se adelantó. Inuyasha logró comunicarse con Sesshoumaru y le colocaron un manos libres a Rin. Todo el tiempo, Sesshoumaru le hablaba y trataba de calmarla. Hubo un silencio sepulcral, tanto que a Sesshoumaru le dolió el oído.

**-Rin? Amor?**

Escuchó la voz de su esposa quebrada por el llanto.

**-Es un varón!**

**-E-EN SERIO? RIN? TE AMO! PRECIOSA, ME ESCUCHAS? TE AMO!**

Una enfermera le entregó el niño a Rin y este al sentirla cerca y escuchar su voz, se calmó al instante.

**-Es hermoso, mi amor… es idéntico a ti…**

**-Preciosa…**

**-Es rubio… con los ojos como los tuyos…**

**-Es mi hijo…**

Sesshoumaru luchaba contra todo su cuerpo que deseaba doblegarse al dolor de no haber visto a su hijo nacer.

**-Preciosa… pon el audífono cerca de su oído…**

Sesshoumaru escuchó que Rin le había dicho que ya lo había hecho. Mientras le hablaba, Rin vio y sonrió cuando el pequeño giró su cabecita hacia la voz.

**-Es hermoso, Sesshoumaru…**

**-Como su madre…**

………………………………

Rin apenas llegó a la casa y recibía mínimo dos arreglos florales por día.

**-Amor! Tienes que dejar de mandarlos! Ya no tenemos dónde ponerlos!**

**-Te amo, Rin, no quiero que lo olvides…**

**-No lo olvidaré… espero que tú no lo olvides…**

**-Imposible, preciosa! Lo tienes cargado?**

**-Sí! Este hijo tuyo sólo sabe comer y dormir!**

**-Estoy seguro de que te ves hermosa dándole de comer…**

**-Sessh…**

**-Me debes las fotos de la semana!**

**-Ya las mandé, mi amor. Esta mañana… puse arriba la que más me gustó… está dormido, pero se acomoda como tú…**

**-Daisuke Kazami…**

**-Albert!**

**-Hm! No me gusta ese nombre! Acaso es de un ex - novio?**

**-Claro que no! Sabes muy bien que era el nombre de mi abuelito.**

**-Está bien… Daisuke Albert Kazami…**

**-Ves qué lindo se oye?**

**-Preciosa…**

Al terminar la llamada, Rin se concentró en su pequeño que mamaba con afán.

**-Con calma precioso… mami nunca te va a dejar solo…**

Lo besó y esto pareció calmar al niño.

**-Sólo lo oyes… pero tienes un papito que te quiere mucho… pero ahora hay una persona muy mala que quiere dañar todo lo que tu papi y mucha gente ha hecho… y él está protegiendo eso… pero yo te prometo, mi amor… que lo vas a conocer… que tu papá va a volver con nosotros…**

Detuvo las lágrimas antes de que cayeran sobre el pequeño.

**-Te amo, Dai…**

…………………………

**N/A: No olviden dejar sus reviews!**

**Gracias por sus ojitos y tiempo a Ceci, Lou, Esme, FENIXGIRL (creo que ya los lees todos), Miry, Elen, Saya, Clau, HawkAngel y Kagi35.**

**Espero que aún no me quieran decapitar.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	4. Conoce a tu Hijo

**Capítulo 4**

**Conoce a tu Hijo**

Rin, mira a través de la ventana y aunque era un día soleado, para ella era un día sombrío, frío y gris. Habían pasado ya 6 años desde que llegó por primera vez a ese lugar tan ajeno a ella. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando. Pero su vida no era completa, no era feliz. Y eso se reflejaba en su mirada esmeralda. Cerró los ojos y sonrió cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-Tía! Abre!

Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, una chiquilla de unos 5 años la abrazó. La chiquilla con el pelo tan rubio que parecía blanco y los ojos dorados la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, preciosa! Cómo estás?

-Mal!

-Y eso por qué?

-Porque vine a dormir contigo anoche y la puerta tenía seguro…

-Me quedé dormida y no lo noté. Me perdonas?

-Hm! Sí! Hoy es el cumpleaños de Aneko.

-Sí lo sé… Dónde dejé su regalo? Lo sabes?

La niña se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos a desayunar.

-Tía Rin…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Te quiero mucho!

-Yo también te quiero, preciosa…

Recorrieron el largo pasillo que separa esa habitación del resto de la casa.

-Tía? Porqué estás tan lejos? Todas éstas están vacías?

-Porque cuando vine a vivir aquí estaba muy triste y quería estar sola.

-Y porqué?

-Porque tenía el corazón roto…

-Yo quiero curar tu corazón tía.

Rin sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Precisamente tú eres quién ha curado mi corazoncito.

Llegaron a la cocina y una joven de unos 16 años de pelo negro, con evidentes rizos en las puntas discutía con su madre, la posibilidad de salir en la noche. Rin se acercó con la chiquilla en brazos.

-Buenos días. Feliz cumpleaños, Aneko!

-Gracias, Rin.

Kagome volteó para verla dejando ver una modesta pancita de unos 4 meses de gestación.

-Bueno días, Rin. Veo que Amaya se encargó de levantarte.

-Sí!

-Rin, tengo que ir a la corte hoy. Me harías el favor de pasar por ellas cuando salgan al medio día? Te prestaré mi auto…

-Me estás sobornando?

-De verdad te necesito.

-Salgo temprano hoy, está bien.

-Eres un amor! Te adoro.

Rin sonrió a la vez que se servía café y le acercaba un vaso de leche a Amaya.

-Daisuke!

-Inuyasha ya lo despertó. Debe estar cambiándolo.

-Se va a enojar conmigo otra vez!

-Y qué esperas si tienen el temperamento de sus padres?

-Mejor voy por él.

Rin se dirigió a la habitación del niño. Aún estaba dormido. Se sentó a un lado de la cama y lo besó en la mejilla a la vez que acariciaba su pelo rubio.

-Hola, mi amor…

El niño abrió sus ojitos y fijó su mirada ambarina en ella. Extendió sus brazos para abrazarla.

-Mama…

-Hola…

Rin lo abrazó y lo dejó sentado sobre la cama mientras se quitaba la blusa y se ponía una camiseta.

-Vamos a bañarte, mi cielo.

Rin lo bañó y lo vistió. Lo tenía sentado en sus piernas mientras lo peinaba. Tratando de aplacar unos rizos rebeldes.

…………..

En la cocina.

-Mamá, dónde está el papá de Daisuke?

-Amaya, Aneko, por favor no mencionen eso frente a Rin.

-Porqué? Se murió?

-No, idiota! Sesshoumaru la dejó!

-Aneko!

-Bueno, mamá, es la verdad. Yo me acuerdo cuando ella vino a vivir con nosotros. El hermano de mi papá le prometió que sería por poco tiempo y nunca volvió. Creo que ni sabe que Rin tiene un hijo…

-Aneko!

Esta vez fue la voz de Inuyasha la que le llamó la atención.

-En primer lugar, el que tengas 16 años no te da el derecho de faltarle el respeto a Rin. Y con respecto a mi hermano, si no sabes o no recuerdas lo que pasó, te callas la boca y no opinas. De acuerdo?

El tono de Inuyasha era autoritario y firme. Se acercó a Kagome y la besó en la mejilla.

-Hola, cariño…

-Y Daisuke?

-Lo dejé dormir un poco más. Es muy temprano para él.

Daisuke entró corriendo y felicitó a Aneko.

-Gracias, enano.

Rin entró y lo cargó para sentarlo en una silla. Le preparó un plato de cereal y leche.

-Por favor, trata de no ensuciarte hoy.

Amaya y Daisuke, de la misma edad, la diferencia eran unos escasos dos meses y tan parecidos entre ellos que muchos los creían mellizos. Aunque Amaya era mayor, Daisuke la protegía y la cuidaba como si él fuera su hermano mayor.

Rin tomó un sorbo del mismo café que se había servido antes y la cara de desagrado que puso era tal que todos rieron.

-No cambias. Igual de despistada.

-Gracias, Inuyasha, me halagan tus cumplidos. Argh! Qué amargo!

-Toma un poco de leche.

Ya en la tarde, Rin fue por las niñas y Daisuke. Después de haber descansado los estaba ayudando con los deberes.

-Rin, necesito información actualizada…

-Usa mi laptop. Está sobre el sillón. Dai, dame tu cuaderno, esa era toda la tarea?

-No…

Rin pasó las páginas de ambos cuadernos. El de Daisuke y el de Amaya.

-Aneko… hazme el favor de ayudarlos… yo no me siento bien…

Rin besó a Daisuke en la cabeza y se alejó. Aneko se puso de pie y leyó el encabezado de las páginas.

-Una foto de tu mamá… tu papá… y tu familia completa… Amaya, Dai, prométanme que se portarán bien.

Aneko adivinó dónde estaría Rin. En el jardín trasero, sentada sobre las raíces del Goshinboku. Se acercó lo suficiente para saber que Rin estaba llorando.

-Rin…

-No me hagas, caso… voy en unos minutos…

Aneko se sentó a su lado.

-Perdón… por lo que dije esta mañana…

-Eso no importa…

-Recuerdo esa noche… lo que pasó aquí…

-Qué recuerdas?

-Que tú llorabas y lo abrazabas y le gritabas que te dejara ir con él… y él se negaba. Te decía que era muy peligroso… Dónde está él? Lo sabes? Porqué te abandonó?

-Tu tío es un científico, físico-nuclear… y la razón por la que me dejó aquí es porque me pueden usar para llegar a él. Cuando lo hizo no lo comprendí, pero cuando Dai nació, todo fue tan claro para mí… y… es que lo extraño tanto!

-Y él lo sabe?

-Qué cosa?

-Que lo extrañas… que Dai existe…

-Claro que sí… pero él no puede dejarlo todo por mí… yo nunca se lo permitiría…

-Y qué tal si lo hace por su hijo?

Rin sonrió como tratando de consolarse a sí misma.

-Es lo mismo. Corremos más peligro si deja todo a mitad por nosotros. Entonces sería un arma de doble filo…

-Si estás conforme con eso. Porqué lloras?

-Cuando Sesshoumaru se fue no sabía que yo estaba embarazada, ni yo lo sabía… cuando se lo dije, ya era muy tarde, no había marcha atrás. Lloro porque esa tarea escolar me recuerda que mi esposo y mi hijo sólo se conocen por fotografías. Nunca se han visto, nunca se han tocado, ninguno ha escuchado al otro decirle que lo quiere… Y pronto, sino hoy o mañana, Dai comenzará a preguntarme por él…

Aneko comprendió al fin la frustración de Rin. Era como si su tío no existiera. No tenían libertad ni para hablarse y sin embargo, su amor seguía tan fuerte como el día de esa despedida. Cuando él la besó con lágrimas en su rostro y le pedía que lo perdonara por lo que hacía.

-No debí decirte esto… se supone que es un secreto… pero creo que ya tienes edad suficiente como para saberlo…

-Tengo una idea.

-Qué cosa?

-Busca una foto tuya y de tío y de Dai, yo me encargo del resto.

-De qué hablas?

-De mi regalo de mi cumpleaños para ti.

-Una cosa… cómo sabes lo que Sesshoumaru y yo hablamos esa noche?

-No sé porqué, pero sólo recuerdo que iba corriendo y cuando te oí llorar me escondí…

Rin sonrió secándose los ojos.

-Sabes algo? Aún no sé de una pareja que se ame más que tú y mi tío.

Rin rió.

-Tu papá y tu mamá…

-No… si ellos se separan morirían de la nostalgia… pero ustedes se mantienen vivos sólo por la esperanza de volverse a ver…

-De eso no cabe duda. No se puede amar dos veces en la vida de la misma manera en que yo lo amo.

Rin buscó las fotos. Se quedó contemplándolas un rato y delineando su rostro con sus dedos.

-Te extraño…

Fue con Aneko. Le entregó las fotos y abrazó a Daisuke, lo besó en la frente.

-Te quiero, mi amor.

Aneko se quedó en silencio al ver las fotos. Daisuke era exactamente igual a Sesshoumaru. Pensó en el dolor que tenía que soportar día a día Rin, al ver a su hijo.

-Aneko…

-Hm? Ah! Sí… lo siento…

-Está bien… Mientras trabajas con las fotos, los llevaré afuera…

Amaya fue a su habitación y Rin fue al jardín con Daisuke. Él la llevó de la mano hasta la sombra del Goshinboku. Ella se sentó y él se acomodó entre sus piernas.

-Mama…

-Dime mi amor…

-Cómo es mi papá?

-Tu papá… tu papá es alto, apuesto… tiene el pelo como el tuyo, largo, se lo ata en una cola como tu tío. Y los ojos dorados, así como los tuyos…

-Eso ya lo sé… pero cómo es él?

-Es cariñoso, amable… gracioso… siempre trataba de hacerme reír… Mi amor, es difícil decirte cómo es tu papá. Por que eres igual a él.

Daisuke se volteó a verla con los ojos entrecerrados. Rin sonrió.

-Él me hacía eso mismo. Exactamente igual… Sabes algo? Soy muy feliz.

-Por qué?

-No tengo a tu papá… pero me dejó el mejor de los regalos antes de irse… Te dejó en mí… y te pareces tanto a él que a veces no lo extraño tanto…

-Entonces yo también soy feliz…

Rin sonrió. A su pequeño no se le escapaba ni una.

-En qué más me parezco a mi papá?

-Eres inteligente como él. Te dije que él también aprendió a leer a los 4 años?

-Y eso es raro?

-No. Especial.

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y lo apretó entre sus brazos.

-Cuándo lo voy a conocer?

-No lo sé mi amor… ojalá y sea mañana… te voy a decir un secreto. Pero nadie puede saberlo. Ni tu tía, ni Amaya, nadie. De acuerdo?

-Sí. Te lo prometo.

-Cada cierto tiempo tu papá me llama por teléfono. La próxima vez que lo haga, te despertaré para que hables con él. Pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie.

Daisuke la vio asombrado. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

-De verdad!

-Shh! Nadie lo puede saber!

Daisuke tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó. Más tarde, después de haber cenado. Aneko terminó de trabajar con las fotos y las imprimió. Llamó a Rin y ayudó a Amaya a pegar las suyas. Para las de Daisuke, había varias copias. Al verlas, Rin se llevó las manos a la boca, No lo podía creer. Su ingeniosa sobrina había logrado mezclar las fotos de Sesshoumaru, Daisuke y la de ella en la misma. Y por primera vez pudo apreciar verlos a los dos juntos en un mismo plano. La abrazó con fuerza dándole las gracias y completamente emocionada.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Aneko sólo sonrió. Le mostró las demás fotos. En la que debía de estar toda la familia, estaban todos y en una esquina estaba el rostro de Sesshoumaru.

-Pídeme lo que quieras y es tuyo!

Aneko sonrió.

-Anda! Lo que quieras!

-Ya lo tengo…

-Sí? Qué es?

-Verte realmente feliz desde que vives con nosotros…

Rin, que no paraba de sonreír, la abrazó.

-Estoy orgullosa de tenerte como sobrina…

Daisuke se acercó a ellas.

-Mama, tengo sueño…

Aneko se arrodilló frente a su primito y le obsequió una de las fotos.

-Esto es sólo para ti.

-Mira mama! Es papa! Y está con nosotros!

-Eso lo hizo Aneko, con mucho cariño para ti. Dale las gracias.

Daisuke la besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero mucho, nee-chan!

Rin se despidió de todos y llevó a Daisuke a su habitación, le puso el pijama y lo iba a acostar. Pero él la abrazó.

-Mama, puedo dormir contigo? Por si papa llama?

Rin sonrió y lo besó en a frente.

-No te prometo que llame, pero está bien.

………………

Inuyasha y Kagome hablaban con Aneko.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti hija…

-Gracias papá… pero esto no fue para que se sintieran orgullosos de mí… fue para tratar de remediar lo que dije esta mañana…

-Ella te oyó?

-Sí… cuando bajamos del auto, me dijo que tío no la había abandonado… y cuando vio la tarea de Dai y Amaya, se puso muy triste. Me dijo muchas cosas que yo no entendía…

-Entonces, sabes la verdad…

-Lo único que sé es que tía ha sufrido mucho. Y cuando vi la foto… yo vi cuando ellos se despidieron… estaba escondida y hoy lo recordé todo… Mamá, él va a volver? Verdad?

-Por el momento te diré que sólo muerto, mi hermano no vuelve a verla. Y eso no va a pasar.

Aneko se despidió de sus padres y se fue a dormir satisfecha.

……………

Daisuke está recostado del pecho de Rin. Ambos miran la foto de Sesshoumaru.

-Mama…

-Dime mi amor…

-Papa tiene fotos mías?

-Claro que sí, mi cielo…

Poco a poco, Daisuke se quedó dormido. Rin lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó cerrando los ojos.

-Gracias, Sesshoumaru…

………………

**-Esperance, Australia Occidental-**

En un laboratorio. Sesshoumaru sabe que está solo. Le toca el turno de la noche. Saca de su billetera una fotografía. Rin cargando a Daisuke a los pocos meses de nacido. Tenía más recientes, pero esa era la que más le gustaba. Sentía cómo se le encogía el corazón. Había desarrollado cierta tendencia al masoquismo. Se quedaba horas muertas viendo las fotos de ellos e imaginando cómo sería volver a ver a su preciosa y conocer a su pequeño. Muchas veces dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas, víctima de la impotencia ante la situación y al pensar en el sufrimiento de su preciosa. Muchas veces le propuso que si ella se quería divorciar, él entendería. Y lo único que recibió fueron amenazas de muertes o peor aún, la última vez le dijo que si lo volvía a mencionar, lo haría de verdad.

Habían pasado 8 días desde la última vez que habló con ella. Sacó su celular y marcó el primer número en memoria.

En Japón. Rin despertó al escuchar su celular sonar, se apresuró a contestar.

-Mi amor! No creí que llamarías tan pronto!

-Cómo estás, preciosa?

-Extrañándote con cada fibra…

-Yo también te extraño...

-Te llegaron las fotos?

-Sí… está precioso…

-Es idéntico a ti…

-Pero las expresiones, son iguales a las tuyas. Tu sonrisa, tu mirada…

-Está conmigo… y quiere conocerte…

-Está despierto?

-No. Pero se quedó a dormir conmigo hoy….

-Despiértalo. Quiero oírlo…

-Está bien…

Rin despertó a Daisuke.

-Mi vida, es tu papá… quiere hablar contigo…

Daisuke despertó y tomó el celular.

-Papa?

La voz de Sesshoumaru se perdió en su garganta. Era la primera vez que le hablaba y lo llamaba papá, sentía las lágrimas arremolinarse en sus ojos, luchando por salir.

-Papa? Mama, no se oye…

-Aquí estoy…

-Papa?

-Sí, hijo, soy tu papá…

-Mama! Es él! Es mi papá!

-Sí, mi amor. Háblale, dile lo que te gusta…

-Qué te gusta, hijo?

-Me gustan los cuentos de mama sobre ti… que nos sentamos en el Goshinboku… la pizza…

Sesshoumaru rió. Luego de un rato.

-Daisuke, quiero que cuides mucho a tu mamá… ustedes son lo que más quiero en este mundo y no quiero que nada malo les pase…

-Papa, cuándo vas a venir?

-No lo sé… pero será pronto…

Rin tomó el teléfono.

-Qué pasó? Qué le dijiste?

-Solo le dije que lo amo… porqué?

-Está llorando… él sabe qué significa…

-Kami! Muero por verlos!

-Ni se te ocurra morir después de estos 6 años!

Sesshoumaru ahogó la risa entre lágrimas.

-Preciosa… aun recuerdas que te amo?

-Claro que sí, mi amor… Sabes? Hoy fue el cumpleaños de Aneko. Ya tiene 16. Y ella me confesó que nos vio la noche que te fuiste… Y a Dai le pusieron de tarea llevar fotos de su familia y Aneko nos hizo unos fotomontajes… te enviaré las copias…

Sesshoumaru supo que Rin estaba llorando.

-Por Kami, cada llamada es igual! Rin no llores!

-No me pidas eso! Aún no comprendo porqué no te dejan salir!

-Por seguridad… te prometo que falta poco…

-Poco qué? Segundos? Minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, años!

-Mi pequeña kanai…

-Como me hables del divorcio otra vez, te mando los papeles firmados!

-No! Claro que no… Pero es que cada vez que lloras, se me parte el alma… quisiera abrazarte y nunca más dejarte ir…

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

-Yo también te amo, Rin, con todo mi corazón… y te prometo que te compensaré todo esto…

-Sólo quiero volverte a ver.

Terminaron la llamada entre lágrimas. Siempre había sido así. Rin abrazó a su pequeño que ya dormía, y se durmió cuando el sueño venció las ganas de seguir llorando. En la lejanía, Sesshoumaru contemplaba una de las fotografías más recientes de Rin y Daisuke.

-"Está más hermosa cada día… y mi hijo…"

Un joven de pelo negro, lo suficientemente largo como para atarlo en una coleta en la base de la nuca. Se sentó en el computador al lado de Sesshoumaru, notó que había estado llorando, pero como hombre al fin, no lo quiso poner en evidencia. El joven no era tan discreto y sí lo delató.

-Le pasa algo, doctor? Parece cómo si estuviera llorando…

-Hm! Sí… ya quiero salir de aquí…

-Tiene a alguien fuera de aquí?

-Sí…

El joven le extendió una fotografía. Una muchacha joven, quizás un par de años más joven que él.

-Es mi novia… nos vamos a casar…

-Es preciosa…

-Sí… cuánto tiempo tiene aquí? Cuando llegué ya estaba.

-6 malditos, largos y tortuosos años…

-Y lo esperan?

-Mi esposa y mi hijo…

Sesshoumaru se decidió a mostrarle la fotografía.

-Su esposa es hermosa… p-pero este niño…

-Tiene 5 años…

-Eso quiere decir…

-Que nunca lo he visto… hoy mi esposa me dio una sorpresa y me lo puso al teléfono…

Sesshoumaru sonrió al volver a ver la foto.

-Me arrepiento del día en que acepté esto… pensaba que sería máximo por un año… y nunca imaginé que ella estaba embarazada…

* * *

**Gracias a todas mis lindas lectoras por su apoyo y por seguir este poyectito que ya pujando y rompiendo obstáculos en mi mente.**

**Las quiero mucho,**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	5. Un Regalo Especial

**Capítulo 5**

**Un Regalo Especial**

Rin despertó con Daisuke sobre ella, abrazándola. Sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

-Mama…

-Hola, mi amor…

-Me quiero quedar contigo…

-Yo también quisiera pasarme todo el día contigo. Pero tengo clases. Y hoy es hasta la tarde…

-Puedo ir? Cuando salga?

-Pero mi amor, si son clases de física.

-No importa. Te prometo que me porto bien.

-Está bien. Así podremos almorzar juntos.

Eran las 12 del día. Rin despidió a su clase y atravesó el colegio para ir al área de infantes. Daisuke corrió a ella y la abrazó. Ella lo cargó y fueron hacia la cafetería de secundaria.

-Mama, quiero hamburguer…

-Está bien. Espérame aquí, sí?

Mientras Rin esperaba, varios alumnos se codeaban y apuntaban al pequeño con ojos dorados.

-No sabía que la profesora Kazami tiene un hijo… no sabía ni que estuviese casada…

-Pero es que es muy joven… si no me equivoco, sólo tiene 25 años…

-Debió quedar embarazada mínimo a los 19!

-No! Pero… será posible? Y quién será el padre?

-Escuché que ella vive con Aneko…

Las muchachas se acercaron a Daisuke, que se hallaba concentrado en sus colores mientras esperaba por su comida.

-Hola, chiquito, cómo te llamas?

-Daisuke…

-Y porqué estás solito? Dónde está tu mami?

-En la fila, comprando hamburguers.

-Sabes quién es Kazami Aneko?

-Onee-chan, la conoces?

Las muchachas cruzaron miradas. Rin se acercó con una bandeja conteniendo la comida de ambos.

-Hola, chicas. Cómo están?

-Hola, sensee.

-Veo que ya conocieron a Daisuke. Es mi rayito de sol!

-Sí, es un amor. Bueno, sensee, nos vemos en clases. Buen provecho...

-Gracias.

Las muchachas se alejaron y Rin se dispuso a darle la comida a Daisuke.

-Dai, amor. Trata de no ensuciarte…

-Sí, mama…

Mientras comían Aneko se acercó a ellos con su comida en las manos.

-Onee-chan!

-Tía, puedo sentarme con ustedes?

-Claro.

Aneko se sentó al lado de Daisuke y éste le ofreció de su hamburguer.

-Gracias, enano. Pero tengo mi comida aquí.

-Mama! Me dijo enano otra vez!

Rin rió.

-No eres enano. Ya verás que creces más que ella. Ah! Aneko, me podrías sacar otras copias de las fotografías que hiciste? Se las quiero mandar a Sesshoumaru.

-Sí, no hay problema.

-Onee-chan, anoche yo…

-Daisuke!

-Gomen! Mama, pero sí le puedo contar mi sueño?

-Hm! Eso sí.

-Qué soñaste?

-Con mi papá. Que fuimos a la playa, todos. Y hasta el bebé nuevo…

Aneko y Rin sonreían mientras escuchaban el relato de Daisuke. Pero llegó un momento en que Rin disimulaba y aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Daisuke no lo notó. Pero Aneko sí. Al terminar de comer, le dijo a Daisuke que podía ir a los juegos y Rin asintió.

-Tía…

-No debí decirte nada…

-Sabes? Sí debiste hacerlo. Porque yo estaba odiando a mi tío por lo que te hizo. No sabía porqué te dejó… ni porqué te la pasabas deprimida por ese idiota… pero ya veo que las cosas mucho más complicadas de lo que jamás imaginé…

-Él quiso quedarse… y yo no lo dejé… sabía que ese era su sueño…

-Tía…

-Kami! Aneko, lo extraño tanto que siento que el corazón me va a explotar…

-Pero no está muerto…

-Y es la peor parte… saber que está ahí… que está sufriendo cosas horribles…

Aneko cerró los ojos.

-Yo estoy segura de que vendrá pronto… y ustedes volverán a ser felices…

-Cada día pierdo un poquito de esas esperazas…

-Tú me dijiste una vez… que la esperaza es lo último que se pierde… Quieres decir que ya no te queda más nada?

-Claro que sí… tengo a Dai…

-Y Dai nunca te ha visto llorar… no dejes que comience ahora…

Rin sonrió.

-Me puedes decir cuándo te hiciste tan lista?

-Ya no soy una niña, tía…

-Es cierto… ya eres toda una señorita.

Daisuke corrió al banco en que estaban sentadas y le entregó una flor a su madre.

-Gracias, amor, es preciosa…

-Como tú!

Rin lo abrazó riendo y recordando, esta vez con una sonrisa, que Sesshoumaru le decía así.

-Ya es hora de la clase. Aneko, a qué hora sales?

-A las 4. Hoy tengo práctica…

-Te esperaré.

-Y Dai?

-Se quiere quedar conmigo…

Rin entró a la clase con Daisuke tomado de la mano.

-Mama, onee-chan no viene?

-No. Esta clase es de último año. Ella estará aquí el próximo año… Dai, quiero que te mantengas callado, sí?

-Sí!

Rin sonrió y le indicó dónde podía sentarse. Una vez que la clase estuvo en silencio, Rin dio comienzo.

-Cómo están todos? Espero que no les moleste, pero traje a mi hijo conmigo… y se quedará calladito, verdad, Dai?

-Sí!

Los estudiantes rieron mientras Daisuke trataba de verse tras el enorme pupitre que le tocó ocupar. Rin sonrió y le facilitó otro asiento. Una alumna levantó la mano.

-Sí?

-Hace poco conocí a una muchacha de tercer año… usted es su madrastra?

-No, soy su tía…

Más tarde, mientras Rin copiaba algunos ejercicios en la pizarra, Daisuke miraba atento. Poco a poco los estudiantes se fueron distrayendo al ver la peculiar concentración del niño. Rin terminó de copiar los ejercicios y notó la revolución a sus espaldas, se acercó a su pequeño.

-Dai, amor… qué…

-Espera…

Rin guardó silencio. Apenas un segundo después Daisuke habló.

-56… no sé que hacen las letras…

-QUE!

-Qué pasa mama?

-Dai, cómo sabes la respuesta?

-Es fácil… tu me dijiste que si…

-Pero no sabes multiplicar…

Yo sí se! Onee-chan me enseño! Qué es K? y qué es H?

-K es kilómetro y H es hora… se lee kilómetro por hora.

-Aaah! Está bien, mami… ya entiendo.

-Dai… no se supone que lo entiendas…

-Pero mama, sólo tengo que multiplicar por dos… cuatro veces…

Rin sonrió y decidió tratar ese asunto en la casa, besó a su hijo en la cabeza.

-Qué tal si haces tu tarea en lo que yo le explico a ellos.

Mientras los estudiantes se concentraban en sus ejercicios, Rin se acercó a Daisuke.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-No traje mis colores…

-Y para qué los necesitas?

-Dice que pinte los círculos de rojo, los cuadrados de azul y los triángulos de amarillo… y los rombos de verde… pero… cómo es un rombo?

-El rombo está ahí, Dai.

-Cuántos lados tiene?

-Cuatro…

-Cuatro?

-Mejor te explico en la casa, ya terminaste las planas?

-Sí…

-Guárdalo para la casa…

Al terminar la clase, Rin les recordó la fecha del examen a los estudiantes. Tomó sus cosas y salieron camino al gimnasio.

-Mama, tengo sueño…

-Vamos por Aneko y después vamos a casa.

-Mama!

Rin vio que estaba cerca del auto y dejó todas sus cosas allí, para entonces poder cargar a Daisuke.

-Mi amor… estás creciendo demasiado… ya pronto no podré cargarte más… sino tú a mí…

-Te vas a poner como tía?

-No, mi amor… yo no voy a tener un bebé… tú eres mi bebé…

Se encontraron con Aneko saliendo del gimnasio.

-Acabamos antes…

-Perfecto, el enano aquí, está loco por dormirse…

-Yo no soy enano!

-No… eres mi Sessh de miniatura…

-Tu qué?

-Tu papá, versión pequeña…

Una vez en la casa, Rin le explicó qué era un rombo y lo ayudó a terminar su tarea. A la hora de dormir, lo llevó a su cama.

-Mama, me quiero quedar contigo… por si papa llama…

-Él no va a llamar hoy… no puede hacerlo todos los días… descansa, mi amor… te amo, Dai… tú me amas?

-Claro que sí, mama…

-Mucho?

-Muchísimo…

-Buenas noches, mi amor…

-Hasta mañana, mama…

Rin lo besó y acarició su rostro.

-Te amo…

Lo vio dormido y salió de la habitación con un nudo en la garganta.

-(Sesshoumaru… ya no tengo fuerzas… ya no…)

……………………….

Rin despertó sintiendo un peso sobre ella, sonrió al ver que era Daisuke.

-Hola, mami…

-Hola, mi amor…

-Mami… porqué papi se fue si sabe que estás triste sin él? Él me dijo que te quiere… pero si te quiere porqué se fue?

Rin besó a su hijo con los ojos cerrados y se levantó.

-Dai… es muy temprano… me daré un baño…

-Quiero bañarme contigo…

-Está bien, amor…

Luego de lavarle la cabeza, Daisuke volvió a insistir.

-Mama, dime… porqué papa se fue?

-Daisuke, por favor… si quieres hablar de tu papá, pregúntame lo que sea menos eso…

-Quiero saber porqué mi papá no vuelve de su viaje… pero tío sí… tío se va mucho… pero vuelve… porqué mi papá no vuelve…

Rin lo besó en la frente aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Tú papá… Dai… eres muy pequeño… pero te lo diré aunque no entiendas…

Tomó aire y cerrando los ojos se armó de valor.

-Tu papá tenía que volver hace mucho… pero antes de volver, comenzó una guerra donde él está… y por eso no puede volver…

-Una guerra?

-Sí, mi amor… y no sabemos cuándo lo dejen volver… pero por él… tú y yo tenemos que ser fuertes… y esperarlo… porque lo que lo hace querer volver, es el saber que lo queremos y lo esperamos…

-Y cuándo él tenía que venir?

-Después de que naciste…

-Papa vendrá para mi cumpleaños?

-Ojalá mi amor… eso espero… que venga hoy o mañana… pero no sé… ni él tampoco sabe…

Rin lo besó nuevamente y lo abrazó con fuerza. Pocos minutos después, Daisuke levantó sus manitas, sacándolas del agua.

-Ya estoy arrugado, mama…

-Sí… ya pareces pasita… qué tal si hoy salimos a pasear?

-Sí!

Mientras Rin vestía a Daisuke sonó su celular. Se sorprendió al ver el nombre de Sesshoumaru.

-Mi amor!

-Hola, preciosa!

-Es mi papá! Es él!

-Cálmate, Dai… Amor… y esto?

-Ese es Daisuke?

-Sí…

-Es sólo que necesitaba escuchar tu voz, preciosa…

-Mi amor…

-Aah! Por cierto! Recuerdas que una vez que salimos me quedé viendo un auto de juguete?

-Claro que sí. Dijiste que te comprarías uno así verdadero…

-Ese mismo… quiero que se lo compres a Daisuke.

-Está bien…

-Te oyes muy feliz…

-Sí?

-Como si ya no me extrañaras…

-Claro que te extraño, mi amor!

-Me gusta cómo te escuchas…

Rin sonrió mientras evitaba que Daisuke le arrebatara el celular.

-Cálmate, ya te lo pondré… Con decirte que no para de hablar de ti…

-Pásamelo, así podré hablar con calma contigo.

Daisuke tomó el celular.

-Papá!

-Hola, campeón! Tu mami me dijo que ya sabes multiplicar…

-Sí! Onee-chan me enseñó la tabla del 2!

-Ah! Y sabes sumar?

-Sí! Mama me enseñó!

-Eres todo un genio!

-Como tú, papi…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Oye… papi… ya no quieres a mi mamá?

-Claro que la quiero! De dónde sacas eso?

-Porqué no vienes con nosotros?

-Daisuke… créeme que de poder estar con ustedes, no lo pensaría dos veces… pero no puedo…

-No quieres…

-NO! No puedo…

Daisuke tembló al escucharlo gritar. Le entregó el celular a Rin.

-Qué pasó!

-Me alteré… él está bien?

-Está asustado… créeme he tratado de explicarle, pero no sé como explicarle qué es una guerra. Él sólo piensa que es algo que terminará mañana…

Rin se inclinó y besó a su pequeño que se refugiaba en su regazo.

-Mi amor… tu papi no quiso gritarte… pero debes comprender que no es cosa de querer o no querer…

-Rin… pónmelo…

Rin le puso el celular al oído.

-Dai… Daisuke… no quise gritarte… no creas que es que no te quiero… pero debes entender que no es por gusto que estoy aquí… no sabes cuánto quisiera verte y cargarte y jugar contigo… y volver a ver a tu mamá y llenarla de besos… pero no puedo… así como no puedes volar, yo no puedo ir con ustedes ahora…

-Pero vas a volver?

-Claro que sí…

-Te quiero, papi…

-Yo también te quiero, hijo…

Rin se acercó el celular.

-Amor…

-Te amo, Rin…

-Yo también…

Después de cerrar la llamada, abrazó a Daisuke con todas sus fuerzas.

-Vamos, mi amor… es hora de desayunar…

-Mami… perdón…

-No importa… Olvídalo…

Al llegar a la cocina, se dieron cuenta de que todos seguían dormidos.

-Vamos a hacer el desayuno para todos. Qué hacemos?

-Waffles!

-Bien, haremos waffles.

-Con canela! Y con chocolate!

Rin rió.

-Pero para hacer todo eso necesito de un ayudante…

-Yo! Yo!

Rin rió divertida. Apenas se comenzó a sentir el olor de la comida y la cocina se comenzó a poblar. Kagome fue la primera.

-Hm! Huele delicioso!

-Buenos días, Kagome…

Kagome se acercó y tocó su frente.

-Estás feliz…

-Sí! Hablé con Sesshoumaru!

-Mama!

-No importa, mi amor…

-Qué bien! Me alegra verte así… va más contigo…

…………………………….

Rin y Daisuke caminaban por el centro comercial tomados de la mano. Rin buscaba la tienda con el susodicho auto.

-Mama! Vamos a la tienda de juguetes!

-Espérate, mi amor… tengo que buscar esto…

-Qué cosa?

-Un regalo.

-Para quién?

-Para ti.

-Síiii!

-Pero este regalo no es como cualquiera…

-Por qué no?

-Porque este regalo será de parte de tu papá.

-Cómo así?

Rin se detuvo frente a unos bancos y se sentó.

-Muchos de los regalos que te he hecho, son de parte mía, otros son de parte de tu papá y mía. Es decir que algunos te los regalé yo, otros Sessh y yo. Pero este, te lo regalará tu papá.

-En serio?

-Sí. Me dijo que quiere regalarte eso, y yo voy a buscarlo.

Daisuke sonrió y abrazó a su madre. Finalmente encontraron la tienda. Mientras Rin buscaba el modelo, Daisuke se enamoró de un Corvette '79, negro con dos rayas blancas que lo atravesaban a todo lo largo.

-Mama, quiero este!

-Mi amor… tu papá eligió el que te regalará… no te gusta?

-Sí… pero este también… está bien…

Rin se sorprendió al ver que no insistiría y mientras el asistente buscaba el modelo que pidió, se bajó a su altura y levantó su rostro. Descubrió sus ojos cristalinos.

-Qué pasa mi amor?

-Sólo puedo tener uno?

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

-Dime algo… qué tiene tan especial este auto, que no tiene el otro… el otro es un regalo de tu papá…

-Tienes una foto de papá en uno como ese…

Rin vio el modelo con más detenimiento y recordó la fotografía. Era el auto que Sesshoumaru tenía cundo eran novios. Sonrió y tomó el auto.

-Este te lo regalaré yo…

El niño sonrió y la abrazó con fuerzas mientras le llenaba la mejilla de besos.

-Gracias, mami!

* * *

**Gracias a Ceci, Lou, Esme, Eli, Clo, Fabisa, HawkAngel, Saya, Miry, FENIXGIRL...**

**Espero que les guste este cap. Es un tanto de transición, pero me pareció justo ponerlo porque Dai es muy despierto, y ya no se traga los cuentos.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	6. La Peor de las Pesadillas

**Capítulo 6**

**La Peor de las Pesadillas**

La situación de la guerra se había agravado bastante. Sesshoumaru llamó a Rin.

-Amor, estás bien?

-Rin… quiero que me perdones…

-Qué pasó? Sesshoumaru… me estás asustando…

-Haré algo… muy estúpido… pero es lo único que puedo hacer…

-Sessh…

-Quiero que sepas que te amo con toda mi alma… y que amo a Daisuke…

-Tú no te estás despidiendo…

-Perdóname…

-SESSHOUMARU!

-Te amo…

-SESSHOUMARU! ESCÚCHAME…

-Quieren que fabrique armas químicas… primero muerto… me escuchas? No cargaré con la vida de nadie en mi conciencia… Rin, perdóname… de verdad que traté de soportar…

-Porqué no te rehúsas?

-Te usarían… Rin, comprende… no hay otra manera…

-No te atrevas!

-Rin…

-Sesshoumaru… por lo que más ames… no lo hagas… Sessh… tienes que volver conmigo… tienes que conocer a Dai…

-Lo siento… prométeme que serás feliz…

-Cómo voy a ser feliz si me dejas? Dímelo!

-Te amo…

-No… tú no me amas… si me amaras no harías esto…

-Lo hago por ti… por Dai…

-SESSHOUMARU!

Rin despertó empapada en sudor llamando a Sesshoumaru a todo pulmón. Kagome entró en su habitación.

-Rin! Qué pasó?

Rin la abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Sessh…

Kagome logró calmarla y la convenció de ir por agua a la cocina. Una vez que Rin estuvo realmente calmada.

-Qué pasó?

-Era una pesadilla… Sesshoumaru me llamó para despedirse…

-Despedirse?

-Se iba a suicidar…

-Kami!

-Kagome… ya no sé qué hacer… aunque me niegue a aceptarlo, cada día veo más y más lejos el día en que lo vuelva a ver… sé que debo ser fuerte… por Dai… por el mismo Sesshoumaru… por las niñas…

-Rin… Tienes una fuerza sin límites… nadie hubiera soportado tanto… pero tú lo has dicho. Tienes un hijo por el que velar. Y tienes que ser fuerte por él.

Rin sonrió.

-Ayúdame a organizarle una fiesta de cumpleaños…

- Como la de Amaya?

-No… quiero que sea algo escandaloso, enorme… que se olvide por dos minutos de todo esto…

Kagome sonrió.

-Claro que te ayudaré.

Cada una volvió a su habitación, Rin aún estaba despierta cuando Daisuke entró y se metió en su cama.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Te quiero mucho, mama…

-Yo también te quiero mucho, mi vida…

Daisuke se acomodó en su pecho y volvió a quedarse dormido. Rin acarició su pelo y lo besó. Ciertamente Daisuke era una fuente inagotable de alegría.

………………………….

Rin estaba sentada en el banco de un parque mientras Daisuke y Amaya corrían jugando a toparse.

-Dai, no te alejes…

Daisuke siguió corriendo, dirigiéndose a la avenida. Rin se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

-Dai! Daisuke, ven aquí!

Rin empezó a correr cuando el niño no le hizo caso y quedó en la avenida.

-DAISUKE!

Lo alcanzó y lo cargó justo a tiempo para esquivar un camión que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Daisuke estaba tan asustado que sus labios se veían blancos y su única reacción fue llorar.

-Mama!

-Shh! Tranquilo… ya pasó todo…

Lo llenó de besos mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y volvía al banco que había ocupado.

-No me hagas eso otra vez, Dai… cuando yo te llame, tienes que venir… y nunca bajes a la calle sólo… es muy peligroso…

-Pero los grandes lo hacen… y yo soy grande…

-Eres un bebé… eres mí bebé… y los grandes saben cómo hacerlo. Dai, amor… me quieres dejar sola?

Rin lo volvió a llenar de besos. Tomó a Amaya de la mano.

-Mejor volvemos a casa.

Una vez en la casa, Amaya fue con su mamá y Rin bañó a Daisuke. Era casi la hora de la cena, pero Daisuke no la soltaba ni un segundo.

-Mi amor… no me vas a soltar?

-No…

Rin lo besó en la frente y lo apretó entre sus brazos. Después de la cena, lo preparó para dormir, lo acomodó en su cama y le dio su beso de buenas noches.

-Que sueñes con los angelitos, mi amor…

Rin apenas se acomodó en su cama cuando Daisuke entró en su habitación con los ojos llorosos y se subió a su cama.

-Daisuke…

-No me dejes solo, mama…

Rin lo recibió entre sus brazos y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Descansa, mi amor…

………………………………

Todo fue como lo planearon y ahora Kagome estaba de vuelta en la casa con un hermoso bebé de ojos dorados y pelo negro. Rin hablaba con Sesshoumaru, contándole todo lo sucedido. De pronto hubo silencio.

-Te juro que ya no me importa nada, Sesshoumaru… sólo quiero que vuelvas…

-Preciosa…

-Me estoy muriendo! No me pidas que sea fuerte, porque ya no puedo más! Ya no puedo dormir… Sesshoumaru, tengo miedo…

-Yo también tengo miedo, preciosa… tengo miedo a no volverte a ver, a no conocer a mi hijo… a que nunca comprenda qué hago aquí y me odie… pero a lo que más temo… es a perderte en vida… Rin… no te pediré que seas fuerte…

Daisuke despertó. Y restregándose sus ojitos se sentó en la cama.

-Mama, con quién hablas?

Rin acarició a su hijo.

-Mama…

-Estoy hablando con tu papá, mi amor…

Daisuke la abrazó y se recostó de su costado. Varios minutos después volvió a despertar al sentir a su madre llorar.

-…Debe haber algo que puedas hacer…

-No puedo hacer nada…

-Te extraño tanto, mi amor…

-Cálmate, preciosa…

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

-Te amo, mi amor… Daisuke está despierto?

-No…

-Está bien, no lo despiertes…

Al terminar la llamada, Rin se quedó viendo al vacío hasta que sintió las pequeñas manitas de su hijo que rodeaban su rostro. El niño le dio un tierno beso y un gran abrazo.

-Te amo, mami…

Rin sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo mientras le decía que ella también lo amaba. Con la guerra empeorando y al paso que iba, se le estrujaba el corazón cada vez que pensaba en eso. Si continuaba a ese paso, Sesshoumaru seria un rehén. Trató de olvidarse de aquello y abrazó a su pequeño mientras lo besaba en la cabeza.

-Vamos a dormir, mi amor…

Se acomodó con el pequeño aferrado a su cuello y lo vio dormir plácidamente, tratando de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que ella durmió así. Y llegando a la conclusión de que sin Sesshoumaru, eso era imposible.

Aquella tristeza que le embargaba el alma, sólo la desahogaba por las noches, en la soledad de su habitación. Evitando a toda costa manchar la alegría que inundaba aquella casa. Estaba sentada a las sombras del viejo árbol donde se despidiera de Sesshoumaru. Kagome se le acercó en silencio.

-Daría lo que fuera por tus pensamientos.

Rin sonrió mientras Kagome se acomodaba a su lado.

-No es nada…

-Rin…

-En serio, estoy bien… y Tohru?

-Dormido…

-A Inuyasha no se le bajan los humos aún…

-Y dudo que le vuelva a bajar. Siempre quiso un varón… pero… no vine para hablar de Inuyasha…

-Kagome, estoy bien…

-Rin, nosotros también vemos las noticias. No digas que estás bien, sabemos perfectamente lo que está pasando.

-No es así…

-Ah?

-No lo saben todo… hay cosas que en las noticias no presentan…

-Qué cosas?

-La guerra empeoró… está avanzando… si toman el territorio de los laboratorios…

Rin se detuvo con la voz ahogada por el dolor. Tomando una bocanada de aire dejó salir la última parte de aquella oración.

-…Nunca más volveré a verlo…

-Rin… no puedes decir eso…

-Aun no comprendes… esos laboratorios tienen reservas nucleares… lo mínimo que le pase a las instalaciones y todos los que están adentro, morirán… es como una sentencia… 7 años esperando una sentencia de muerte…

Rin simplemente colapsó, quedando inconsciente sobre el regazo de Kagome. En ese justo momento, Inuyasha salió al jardín.

-Kagome…

-Inuyasha! Ayúdame!

Inuyasha la cargó y la llevó a su habitación. Llamaron a un médico. Al examinarla, determinó que era un colapso nervioso. Rin despertó mucho después de que el médico se fuera.

-Sessh…

-Tranquila… todo está bien…

-Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste… has comido algo hoy?

-No…

Daisuke se acercó tímidamente.

-Ya no estás enferma, mami?

-Estoy bien…

-Sesshoumaru llamó mientras dormías. Me pidió hablar con Daisuke…

-Sí… dijo que lo llamaría…

-Papi me dijo que te dijera que si no vuelves a comer como debes, se va a divorciar… que es eso?

Rin sonrió.

-Te conoce como a la palma de su mano.

-Así como yo a él…

-Te traeré algo de comer.

-Gracias, pero estoy bien…

-Estás enferma. Y el médico indicó reposo total. Así que tú te quedas donde estás.

Daisuke se subió a la cama y abrazó a Rin.

-Dai, cuídala mientras voy por su comida.

-Sí!

Kagome fue a la cocina, allí se encontró con Inuyasha calentando una botella de leche.

-Ya despertó?

-Sí… Aneko está con él.

-Kami…

-Oye, amor… cálmate. Tú quédate con Rin… creo que soy capaz de atender a mi hijo por unas horas.

Kagome sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo…

……………

Sesshoumaru estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo, que no escuchó cuando Miroku lo llamó. Hasta que lo tocó en el hombro.

-Kazami-sensee…

-Qué pasa?

-Ya podemos parar por hoy…

-Qué hora es?

-Las 8 de la noche…

Sin pensarlo, tomó su celular y marcó el primer número en su lista. La voz de un pequeño contestó en un susurró.

-Daisuke?

-Papa!

-Cómo sigue tu mamá?

-Está bien… está durmiendo…

-Comió?

-Sí! Oye… papa… creo que mama quiere un bebé… no se lo puedes mandar?

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar reír a todo lo que podía al escuchar a su hijo.

-No puedo mandárselo… pero no te preocupes. Cuando vuelva, será lo primero que le daré…

Rin despertó y abrazó a Daisuke.

-Dai, amor es la una de la madrugada, no juegues con mi celular…

-Estoy hablando con papá…

Rin sonrió, más aun al escuchar que Daisuke se lo decía a su padre.

-Mi amor…

-Quiere hablar contigo.

Rin tomó el aparato.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Preciosa, te sientes bien?

-Sí, mi amor… estoy bien… perdona por preocuparte esta mañana…

……………………………..

-DAISUKE, NO!

Rin corrió a toda prisa para detener a su hijo que trepaba el goshinboku. Al llegar a una rama bastante alta, abrió los brazos.

-Si yo puedo volar, papi va a volver y tu ya no estarás triste…

-No puedes volar… Daisuke, baja de ahí!

-Voy a volar…

-Daisuke no… onegai… no me hagas esto… baja de ahí…

-Quiero que estés feliz…

-Nunca volveré a ser feliz si algo te pasa. Mi amor, baja de ahí…

La voz de Rin era una voz desgarrada por el llanto y los gritos desesperados. Por los gritos de Rin tanto Inuyasha como Kagome salieron al jardín.

-DAISUKE! BAJA DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO!

-Yo quiero volar… por mi mamá…

-Mi amor, no puedes volar!

-Sí puedo… yo puedo ponerte feliz…

-Daisuke, me voy a morir de la tristeza si algo te pasa… baja de ahí…

-Demo… mama…

-Dai, lo único que necesito es que me abraces… si me abrazas soy feliz…

-No… mama… tú quieres que papa vuelva…

-Claro que quiero que vuelva… pero también te quiero conmigo…

Cuando Daisuke menos se lo esperó, Inuyasha lo tomó por la cintura y logró bajarlo del árbol. Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos mientras sus lágrimas empapaban su rostro.

-Tonto, tonto! No me hagas una cosa así nunca más!

-Mama…

-Te amo tanto Daisuke… mi amor… no puedo vivir sin ti…

Daisuke la abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo no quiero que llores… no quiero verte triste… quiero verte feliz, como tía…

Rin sonrió y lo volvió a llenar de besos.

-Te mereces una zurra y un buen castigo…

-Está bien… te hice más triste todavía…

Rin rió y abrazándolo le dio las gracias a Inuyasha.

-Gracias… gracias, Inuyasha…

-Olvídalo, Rin…

…………………

Rin preparaba a Daisuke para bañarlo.

-Mama… me quiero bañar contigo…

-Dai…

Daisuke bajó la mirada.

-Mama, ya no me quieres porque te hice triste?

-Claro que te quiero, mi amor… yo te amo… eres el mejor regalo que Kami y tu papá me pudieron dar…

Después del baño, Daisuke se durmió abrazando a Rin. Ella acarició su pelo y lo besó en la frente. Llamó a Sesshoumaru.

-Bueno?

-Sessh…

-Preciosa! Estás bien?

-Sí… Sessh, qué le dijiste a Daisuke?

-No te entiendo…

-Daisuke quiso volar hoy… decía que si lo hacía tú volverías…

-Le dije que así como él no puede volar, yo no puedo ir hoy… Qué pasó? Está bien?

-Sí… Kami! Sesshoumaru, me asusté tanto!

-Pero qué hizo?

-Se trepó hasta una rama bien alta del goshinboku y quiso tirarse y volar… por suerte Inuyasha pudo bajarlo…

-Kami! No creí que lo tomaría de esa manera…

-Esto está mal… le está haciendo mucho daño…

-Lo que le hace daño es verte siempre triste… Rin, olvídate de mí si es necesario…

-BAKA!

-Perdóname, amor… pero por más que quiera renunciar y tomar el primer avión a Japón… no puedo…

………………………

Daisuke hacía su tarea mientras Rin explicaba una clase. Daisuke levantó la mano y Rin sonrió.

-Qué pasa?

-Puedo ir al baño?

Todos los estudiantes rieron.

-No tienes que pedirme permiso…

-Pero si yo no lo hago, después ellos tampoco…

Todos volvieron a reír.

-Ve, y lávate las manos.

Daisuke salió corriendo y Rin continuó con la clase. Al terminar, los muchachos comenzaron a salir del salón, Daisuke se acercó a su madre.

-Mama…

-Dime, mi amor…

Se subió sobre sus piernas y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Mmm! Qué rico, mi amor!

-Ya vamos a comer? Tengo hambre…

Rin sonrió.

-Sí, vamos…

En la cafetería, Aneko se sentó junto con ellos.

-Verdad que mi mama es linda, nee-chan?

Rin sonrió.

-Tu mama también es linda, pero mi mama es más linda…

Aneko rió y evitó enfrascarse en una discusión con Daisuke sobre cuál mamá era más linda, tomando de su refresco y comiendo sin comentar nada.

………………………………

-Pronto… muy pronto…

* * *

**Gracias a Ceci, Lou, Esme, Eli, Saya, HawkAngel, Miry, FENIXGIRL, Fabisa, Clau...**

**A ver si me da el tiempo, subo el proximo cap rapidin, pero tambien tengo que publicar de los demás… hehe**

**Besitos **

**Mizuho**


	7. Sin Esperanzas

**Capítulo 7**

**Sin Esperanzas**

Rin y Kagome llegaban a la casa después de una tarde de compras. Su alegría y sonrisas desaparecieron al ver a Inuyasha llorando mientras ponía el teléfono.

-Inu… amor…

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza mientras se controlaba con todas sus fuerzas. La verdad es que quería llorar como un bebé. Rin tuvo un mal presentimiento y fue a buscar a Daisuke. Estaba dormido. Al volver a la sala, Kagome la tomó de las manos y le indicó sentarse. Ella también lloraba.

-Rin…

-No tiene que ver con Sesshoumaru…

-Rin…

-No! Kagome! Era hambre! No tiene que ver con Sesshoumaru!

-Rin… Sesshoumaru…

-Él está bien!

Kagome negó con la cabeza. No había manera de hacerlo menos doloroso. Inuyasha interfirió.

-Rin… atacaron la planta nuclear…

-NO!

Rin encendió el televisor y fue lo primero que vio. El lugar destrozado y las noticias sólo hablaban de la desorbitante cantidad de víctimas. Rin se desmayó al instante.

……………………

Al confirmar la muerte de los científicos, Rin sufrió un colapso nervioso. Poco a poco se fue armando nuevamente, recogiendo los pedazos de lo que quedaba de ella. Daisuke no comprendía que Sesshoumaru no volvería y se pasó las primeras noches en vela, atento al celular de Rin, esperando un llamada que nunca llegó.

Luego de dar clases, Rin llegó a la casa y se acostó un rato para calmar su dolor de cabeza.

Cuando despertó. Salió en busca de agua y se encontró a una mujer de largo pelo castaño y ojos llorosos.

-Rin…

-Kagome…

-Rin, ella es Sango…

-Sango Taiyii… lamento que sea bajo éstas circunstancias que nos conociéramos…

-Rin Kazami…

-Mi prometido trabajaba con su esposo…

Rin sintió que el alma se le encogía.

-Este paquete llegó a mi casa antes del ataque… en la carta tenía esta dirección y me pedía que te lo entregara personalmente. También tengo uno igual, pero Miroku me pidió que sólo lo abriera con usted…

-Miroku… Miroku Houshi…

Sango asintió. Rin tomó el paquete.

-Pero… mi esposo…

Rin no terminó la oración. Abrió el paquete. Dentro estaba el anillo de bodas de Rin y todas las cosas de valor de Sesshoumaru. También había una carta. El paquete de Sango contenía artículos similares y otra carta. Al leer la carta, se sintió morir, pero entre sus lágrimas sonrió.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

Rin apretó la carta contra su pecho. Habían pasado 3 meses y finalmente su alma encontraba la paz perdida. Sango parecía estar en la misma situación.

A partir de ese día, se fue forjando una amistad entre Rin y Sango y Kagome. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Rin sanaba un poco. Cerraba las heridas de 7 largos años de sufrimiento. Apreciaba cada segundo de luz y veía a su hijo con otros ojos. Recordando a su esposo con una sonrisa en lugar de llorar por cada rincón. Daisuke no podía dormir solo desde la muerte de Sesshoumaru.

…………………

Rin veía a su pequeño dormir abrazado a ella. Daisuke, que contaba con 6 años, era el niño más encantador y atento. No dejaba a su madre sola mientras pudiera y le demostraba su cariño a cada segundo.

Rin lo besó en la frente y sonrió al verlo pegarse más a ella.

-Te amo, Dai…

……………………

Kagome descansaba sobre el pecho de su esposo y le daba besitos en el mismo.

-Mi amor…

-Hm?

-El cumpleaños de Rin es en dos semanas…

-Kagome…

-Inuyasha, ha pasado 1 año… Rin está sanando y creo que se merece recordar que la amamos.

-Es así, mi amor… pero no creo que sea lo mejor… sé que quieres sorprenderla…

-Rin se quiere mudar.

-Qué?

-Tiene la casa que compró Sesshoumaru. Y quiere volver a vivir allá. Me comentó que quería pedírsela a quienes se la alquilan.

Inuyasha suspiró y abrazó a su mujer.

-No podemos hacer nada, mi amor…

-Pero es que Rin es… Rin es…

-Como una hermana…

-Sí…

-Pero aún así los hermanos se separan. Tal vez sea el último paso para sanar.

Kagome se refugió en el pecho de su esposo.

-Yo la comprendo…

-Sí?

-Y la admiro…

-Cómo está eso?

-Yo sé que yo… nunca tendría el valor suficiente para rehacer mi vida… no después de esperar con fe de hierro, no después de soñar despierta… ni de criar un hijo con la esperanza de conocer a su papá… yo me rompería como una ramita seca ante la presión…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor… pero me entristecería mucho si te haces tanto daño…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Descansa, mi amor…

…………………………

-Espera un poco…

…………………………

Rin revisaba unos trabajos cuando al terminar las clases, varias alumnas se le acercaron.

-S-sensee…

-Sí?

-Porqué siempre usa ropas oscuras? Usted es muy bonita… y…

Daisuke entró corriendo y se lanzó sobre ella.

-Mama!

Le dio un gran beso en la mejilla y se colgó de su cuello.

-Dai… las conoces?

-No…

-Entonces, salúdalas y preséntate…

-Yotsu! Boku wa el hijo de mi mamá…

Las muchachas rieron jurando que Daisuke era toda una cuchitura.

-Dai!

-Kazami Daisuke, dozo… mama, ya nos vamos? Tengo hambre!

-Espera. Ellas me iban a decir algo antes de que entraras como estampida. Qué era?

-Queremos saber porqué siempre usa ropas oscuras, si usted es muy bonita y le quedan mejor los colores claros…

Rin sonrió.

-Es un luto…

-Mi papá también murió… pero… gomen… no es mi asunto…

-No es por mis padres… mis padres están bien, gracias a Kami… Es por mi esposo…

-El papa de Aneko!

Rin frunció el ceño.

-No…

-Pero es que…

La muchacha recibió un codazo por parte de su compañera.

-Qué pasa?

-Gomen…

-Vamos, díganme…

-Hace mucho… corre un rumor de que el papá de Aneko es el papá de su hijo…

-QUE!

Rin apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Es que se parecen y hasta tienen el mismo apellido…

-Es por que el papá de Aneko y mi esposo eran hermanos…

Daisuke halaba la mano de Rin.

-Dai, qué pasa?

-Tengo hambre!

………………………………

Como Daisuke salía primero, fue al aula de Rin.

-Dai, porqué no te vas con Inuyasha?

-Quiero quedarme contigo. Puedo?

Rin sonrió y le pidió que no hiciera ruido. Mientras revisaba la clase que daría ese día, Daisuke estaba al lado de ella y la besaba en la mejilla. Los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar.

-Dai, amor. Déjame dar la clase…

-No te cansas de decir lo mismo?

-Pasa mucho tiempo entre uno y otro…

-Pero yo ya me lo sé… dime algo nuevo…

Rin sonrió.

-Te lo sabes, porque vienes a mis clases. Pero ellos no lo saben. Ésta será su primera clase sobre esto…

-Ah! Ne! Mama, tengo una tarea. Hacer una… una… escribir qué quiero ser cuando crezca…

-Una redacción.

-Sí…

-Y qué harás?

-Quiero ser científico como papa…

Aquello golpeó a Rin realmente duro. Sus ojos brillaron por las incipientes lágrimas.

-Dai… no hay algo que te guste más?

-Tú también eres científica, verdad?

-Soy ingeniera físico-nuclear… como tu papá… pero amor…

-Yo quiero ser como papa… no puedo?

Rin comprendió que al hijo del panadero le gusta el pan. Era imposible pensar que un niño que sabía multiplicar desde los 5 años no le gustara la física y las matemáticas. Sonrió y evitando que sus lágrimas salieran lo besó en la frente.

-Serás un gran científico, mi amor… como tu papá…

-Y como tú…

Rin le continuó sonriendo hasta que recordó dónde estaban.

-Ya voy a comenzar la clase, vete a sentar.

-Sí…

Un joven se acercó con un reporte escrito.

-Sensee… mi trabajo…

-Ah! Matagoro-san… Te molesta si cambio tu exposición para mañana? Quisiera cambiar el tema de hoy.

-Hm…

-Sólo si quieres…

-Está bien…

-Perfecto. Me puedes dar el reporte hoy…

Rin recibió el trabajo y borró lo que tenía escrito en la pizarra.

-Cierren sus libros.

Todos los estudiantes cruzaron miradas y obedecieron.

-Sé que la clase a veces resulta un poco aburrida, pero es necesario que sepan ciertas cosas. Y eso es lo que vamos a aclarar hoy. A ver… me dirán que quieren o qué piensan estudiar como profesionales.

-Ingeniería…

-Civil? Necesitas todo lo que existe sobre la física.

-Ingeniería de sistemas…

-Te centrarías un poco más en la electricidad. Trabajarás mucho con transistores y resistores.

-Medicina…

-La biología y la física se unen. Así comprenderás el funcionamiento de ciertos órganos como el corazón, los ojos, los oídos…

Luego de un buen rato, ya todos habían expuesto sus deseos.

-Ven? La física es necesaria, no es algo con lo que sólo pierden puntos…

Daisuke tenía la mano levantada.

-Daisuke…

-Yo quiero ser ingeniero físico-nuclear…

-Para eso, tienes que saberte la física de cabo a rabo…

-Cómo así, mama?

-Que tienes que estudiar todo lo relacionado con física y un poco más…

Había un murmullo en la parte de atrás del salón.

-Qué pasa ahí atrás?

-Es cierto que usted era la esposa de Kazami Sesshoumaru?

-Sí…

-Qué le paso? Dicen que desapareció hacen 7 años… pero de ser así…

-Tal vez no recuerden cuando la guerra de Australia comenzó. Mi esposo fue enviado por una universidad japonesa a las plantas nucleares de Australia para que terminara sus investigaciones…

-En qué se basaba su trabajo?

-Energía. Con una explosión controlada se obtendría la energía suficiente para poner en marcha un auto, o incluso un avión…

-Y qué pasaría con la radiación?

-Mínima, ínfima… nada mayor que la que produce un teléfono celular. No hablamos de kilos de material radioactivo, ni nada por el estilo. Hablamos de la antimateria…

-Eso es un invento…

Rin rió.

-No lo es… una explosión de un miligramo de antimateria le brindaría energía eléctrica a este edificio por 20 meses. Tal vez más. Pero nuestras investigaciones no se basaban en miligramos.

-Y en qué?

-Átomos. 2 átomos… no una molécula. Sino dos átomos de antimateria, cada uno entra en contacto con el oxígeno y tu auto arranca. El resto del camino sería movilizado por el motor de agua. Con único resultado como desecho, oxígeno e hidrógeno.

-Pero si desecha sus componentes…

-No los necesita. Sólo necesita la energía que libera al romperse la molécula de agua.

-Eso es algo utópico, no cree? El petróleo…

-Pero mi profe dice que el petróleo se acabará algún día… eso es verdad, mama? Qué haremos el día que se acabe?

-Debemos trabajar desde ahora. Además, si realmente se logra comercializar este tipo de energía, evitaríamos la contaminación.

-Pero la radiación igualmente…

-Sí es un arma de doble filo, pero la antimateria no produce radiación. Al menos no la hemos percibido a un nivel que sea considerado peligroso y dañino…

-La ha visto? La antimateria?

-Sólo una vez logramos producirla…

-Y qué pasó?

-Fue un accidente, pero la computadora de mi esposo explotó.

Todos cruzaron miradas.

-Yo no estaba ahí. Sólo sé que la última hoja de datos, que era la que estaba grabando, se perdió. Y allí, estaban 2 años de investigaciones. Era el eslabón perdido.

-Porqué no lo grabó antes.

-No es así… un ejemplo. Un científico se pasa muchos años creando teorías y analizando el comportamiento de la materia por separado. Y hace cálculos de errores. Yo creé una variante de resultados. Donde tendríamos tres mil posibilidades de que todo estuviera mal. Pero luego de crear eso, no es que eliminas las demás y te quedas con esa… quién sabe porqué?

Hubo silencio.

-Cómo sabes que no te gusta una comida?

-Porque ya la probaste.

Rin sonrió al ver que Daisuke era quien respondía su pregunta.

-Exacto. No puedes descartar una teoría que no has probado. Pruebas que falló o pruebas que funciona.

-Y cuántas veces lo intentaron?

-7…

Hubo un murmullo general.

-Mi esposo era un genio… yo sólo espero que algún día la comunidad científica lo reconozca…

-Él era muy respetado…

-Muchos que apoyaban sus teorías sí le respetaban. Pero había otros que más bien le envidiaban…

-Pero qué tiene que ver la guerra con él?

-Naraku… era un hombre con mucho poder, pero quería más. Quería el uranio y el mercurio de las minas australianas para crear armas de destrucción masiva. Muchos dicen que era para vendérsela a las potencias, otros que era para chantajearlas. En mi opinión, creo que ambas. El año pasado… él advirtió que o le daban el control de las minas o las destruiría con todo lo que le rodeara…

-No fue un ataque sorpresa?

-Para el mundo… en la planta, todos sabían lo que se aproximaba… yo no lo supe hasta 3 meses después…

-Su esposo sabía que moriría?

-Sí… yo también lo sabía… desde el principio de la guerra… pero uno nunca pierde las esperanzas…

Sin notarlo, la hora había terminado. Rin despidió a sus alumnos y recogió sus cosas. Se sentó en su escritorio.

-Mama…

-Dai, amor… me buscarías un poco de agua?

-Hai…

Al quedarse sola, Rin permitió que las lágrimas rodaran libres por sus mejillas.

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, realmente te extraño!

Daisuke volvió al aula con el vaso de agua en las manos.

-Mama, porqué lloras?

-Es que recordé a tu papá, mi amor…

-Pero me dijiste que se recuerda con una sonrisa…

-Sí, mi amor… pero es que yo amaba mucho a tu papá… y todavía me duele saber que no va a volver…

Daisuke la besó en la mejilla.

-Dou shiou? _(Qué hago?)_

-Dai…

-Mama, dime qué hago para que estés feliz?

-No tienes que hacer nada, mi amor… soy muy feliz contigo…

-Pero mama llora…

Rin lo abrazó.

-Gracias por preocuparte tanto, mi amor… pero si no lloro me duele más…

-Y si tienes un esposo nuevo?

Rin rió.

-No puedo, ni quiero.

-Porqué no?

-Porque todavía amo a tu papá. Y no puedo amar a otro, mientras lo ame a él.

-Y a mí no me amas?

-Claro que sí. Tu eres mi hijo… el mejor regalo que tu papi me dio… Y serás igual de apuesto que él…

Daisuke sonrió. Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Vamos a casa…

Cuando llegaron estaban bromeando y reían divertidos hasta encontrarse con el escenario de un muy enojado Inuyasha, Kagome también aunque no gritara y Aneko soportando los gritos de su padre. Al parecer el problema era más grande de lo que se imagino, porque Inuyasha estaba al borde de un infarto.

-Inuyasha, espera! Te vas a matar!

-Eso es lo que va a conseguir ella si sigue así!

-Dai, vete a tu habitación.

-Tía, ayúdame! Onegai!

Rin logró que todos se calmaran.

-Qué pasó?

Inuyasha, que estaba rojo hasta las orejas, sólo gruñó y viró los ojos.

-Aneko, si quieres que Rin te ayude, dile la verdad.

Aneko se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-Qué pasó?

-La encontramos con un muchacho…

Rin levantó ambas cejas.

-Con un amigo?

-En su habitación.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos.

-Ay, Kami! Pero tal vez estaban estudiando…

-Sí, ya te diré yo lo que estaban estudiando!

Inuyasha se fue a su habitación.

-Estaban prácticamente desnudos…

Rin se quedó sin aire.

-Kagome… esto no se resuelve con los gritos de Inuyasha… tienes que hablar con ella…

-Y qué le digo? Rin quedé embarazada a los 18…

-Y aunque ella haya sido el resultado, no sufriste? No pasaste un sinfín de cosas? Dile la verdad…

-Pero es que…

-Quieres que te acompañe?

Kagome y Rin fueron a la habitación de Aneko.

-Aneko… podemos hablar contigo?

-Tía!

Aneko se lanzó sobre Rin y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tía! Diles!

-Qué quieres que les diga?

-Ayúdame! Tú eras novia de mi tío a los 17…

-Estás equivocada, Aneko… yo sí era la novia de Sesshoumaru a los 17… pero mi primera vez fue en mi noche de bodas… si alguien te puede hablar de eso es tu mamá…

-Aneko…

-Tú no me puedes hablar de sexo! Tú te embarazaste a los 17 y ahora quieres hacerte pasar por santa!

-Cállate!

Kagome se excedió dándole una cachetada.

-Te odio!

-Aneko, ya basta!

Era la primera vez en toda su vida que veía a Rin enfadada. Y no quiso provocarla más.

-Hay cosas por las que pasó tu mamá que tú ni te imaginas! Cosas sólo pensarías que un monstruo lo haría… Inuyasha se sobrepasó con su gritadera, pero es quién es. Y tú vas a escuchar a tu mamá o nunca más me pidas ayuda.

-Aneko… no quiero que te guíes de lo que yo hice o dejé de hacer. Yo cometí muchos errores, demasiados. Errores que me costaron mi familia y amigos. Errores que casi me cuestan mi vida y la tuya…

Kagome se sentó y acarició el rostro de su hija.

-Cuando quedé embarazada, yo acababa de volver con tu papá… y mi ex novio dijo que no era posible que fuera de él, porque sólo lo hicimos una vez. Y dijo que a lo más seguro lo engañaba y cosas que no puedo repetir. Tu papá me defendió. Mi papá me echó de su casa. Y lo próximo que hizo tu papá fue casarse conmigo. Según él, eso me convertía en una mujer respetable. Además no quería que nacieras sin hogar.

Aneko no parecía querer escuchar nada de eso.

-Cuando naciste, hubo que hacerte una transfusión de emergencia. Yo no podía darte de la mía, ni es el mismo tipo, ni yo estaba en condiciones… Inuyasha, que le teme a las agujas a un nivel de dejarse morir, se dejó sacar sangre por ti. Aún casada, mi familia me rechazó y me quedé sola en el mundo. Sólo tú y tu papá.

-Eso no…

-Tengo 17 años que no veo a mi hermano. Que no veo a mi mamá. Mi única familia vive en ésta casa…

Kagome apartó el pelo de su rostro y la vio a sus ojos.

-No creo que tu papá sea capaz de echarte a la calle… pero no lo tientes.

-Entonces soy un error.

-No! Sabes cuál fue mi error? El tipo ese supuestamente estaba enamorado de mí y a fin de cuentas sólo quería llevarme a la cama. Mi amor, eres joven, inteligente y hermosa. No cometas los mismo errores que yo… ya encontrarás a alguien que te ame. Que no intente llevarte a la cama a los 5 minutos. Alguien que disfrute de tomarte de la mano, que prefiera besarte en la frente a… bueno, me entiendes…

Aneko rió.

-Pero te acostaste con papi…

-Porque estaba segura de todo lo que lo amaba… y sabes qué? También estaba equivocada… lo amo mucho más de lo que creí. Y todavía siento que si hubiera esperado, mi vida hubiera sido mucho más fácil.

-Perdóname, mami…

Kagome sonrió.

-Claro que te perdono, mi amor… me perdonas haberte golpeado?

-Creo que me lo merecía… no crees?

Kagome la besó en la frente.

-Trato de ser tu amiga… pero primero soy tu mamá…

-Lo prefiero así…

Rin se puso de pie. Aneko la haló por una mano.

-De esta no te salvas. Quiero saber todo lo que pasó con mi tío.

-Yo tampoco sé mucho. Puedes decirnos?

Rin sonrió.

-Una historia de amor…

Rin se sentó.

-Sesshoumaru era un profesor de intercambio en Turquía…

-Eres turca!

-Sí… bueno, yo me enamoré de Sessh desde que lo vi la primera vez. Y no fue en el colegio, sino en una fiesta. Después de eso, salimos varias veces y ya éramos novios cuando me cambiaron de colegio. No te imaginas su cara cuando me vio entre los estudiantes…

Rin sonrió.

-Seguimos viéndonos en secreto. Ahora la cosa era peor que el hecho de que me llevara 12 años. Era mi profesor de física. Me volvía loca. Me hacía las preguntas más difíciles y hasta mis compañeros creían que Sesshoumaru simplemente me odiaba… Tratamos de separarnos varias veces y no funcionó. Ya para la última, me pidió que me casara con él…

-Y tus padres te dejaron?

-He volado a Turquía?

-No…

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Mi papá primero creyó que estaba embarazada y después que yo estaba loca.

-Finalmente Sessh lo convenció… pero él solo me permitió casarme, no aceptarlo como bueno y válido. Así que decidimos volver a Japón…

Rin sonrió mientras los ojos le brillaban.

-Sessh me dijo que convenció a mi papá, diciéndole que si no nos casábamos, yo lloraría todos los días… y ahora…

Aneko abrazó a Rin.

-Te quiero mucho, tía…

Rin rió entre lágrimas.

-Yo también te quiero mucho… ustedes son mi familia…

-Entonces… porqué te quieres mudar?

-Ustedes deben seguir adelante…

-No!

Daisuke estaba parado en la puerta.

-Yo no me quiero mudar! Yo me quiero quedar con Amaya!

-Rin, no tienes que mudarte…

-Pero es que soy una carga para tu…

-No eres una carga para nadie… eres como la hermanita que nunca tuve…

Rin sonrió. Y abrazó a su pequeño que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Está bien… no me voy a mudar…

Daisuke la llenó de besos y la abrazó con fuerza.

…………………………

-Pronto te tendré solo para mí…

…………………………

**Antes de que me quieran decapitar. Quiero que sepan que aún falta mucho por leer, así que las amenazas son bienvenidas, pero el proximo capitulo esta encriptado y bajo llave, así que solo yo puedo publicarlo.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	8. Feliz Cumpleaños Rin

**Capítulo 8**

**Feliz Cumpleaños Rin**

Rin despertó con Daisuke sentado sobre su vientre.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Omedeto!

-Gracias, mi amor…

Rin lo abrazó y sonrió mientras Daisuke le daba muchos besos.

-Te quiero, mami…

-Yo también te quiero mucho, mi amor…

Después de bañarse, Rin fue a la cocina con Daisuke de la mano. Allí estaban Inuyasha y Kagome dándose los buenos días. Rin trató de salir sin que Daisuke hiciera ruido, pero no funcionó. Al escucharlo se separaron tan rápido que Inuyasha se golpeó con un anaquel.

-Amor!

-Inuyasha!

-Estoy bien… etto… mejor voy a levantar a Amaya… Feliz cumpleaños, Rin…

-Gracias…

Inuyasha la abrazó y salió de la cocina. Kagome y Rin cruzaron miradas y sonrieron. Kagome la abrazó con fuerza.

-Felicidades, manita…

Rin sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Qué harás esta noche?

-Nada…

-Qué bien porque quiero hacerte una cena espectacular…

-No te molestes…

-Claro que sí! Aún no olvido el regalo que me hiciste y el resultado que duerme allá arriba.

Rin rió.

-En serio. Haré tus favoritos…

-Hm! En ese caso, está bien…

Rin le sirvió a Daisuke una taza de cereal con leche y un vaso de jugo. Se preparó unas tostadas.

-Rin, eso es poca comida…

-Estoy bien. De verdad.

Daisuke dejó de comer.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Si tú no comes, yo tampoco.

Rin sonrió y tomó una pera.

-Termina tu desayuno.

Amaya bajó las escaleras corriendo y abrazó a su tía.

-Feliz cumpleaños, tía!

-Gracias, mi amor!

Aneko bajó las escaleras con Tohru en brazos.

-Mamá…

Kagome lo cargó y lo llenó de besos.

-Cómo durmió mi príncipe?

Aneko abrazó a Rin.

-Feliz cumpleaños, tía.

-Gracias, mi amor…

Rin le sonrió. Finalmente se fueron al colegio. La clase a la que Daisuke solía asistir, tenía algo preparado para Rin. Y mientras los muchachos le cantaban y le presentaban un pastel. Rin vio a Daisuke que le sonrió y supo que fue su idea.

Mientras comían pastel, Daisuke se acercó a Rin con un paquete en las manos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mamá…

-Gracias, mi amor…

Rin abrió el paquete y en el interior había un portarretratos hecho con palitos de helado. Tenía una foto de ellos dos abrazados.

-Gracias, mi amor… es perfecto…

Rin lo besó en la frente.

…………………………

-Finalmente lo logré… pronto te tendré sólo para mi…

…………………………

Rin y Daisuke llegaron a la casa haciendo delicias de todo lo que disfrutaron ese día. Todos estaban en la casa. Incluyendo a Sango, que la saludó con un fuerte abrazo.

-Me daré un baño, ya vengo…

Rin nunca sospechó lo que pasaba en la sala. Bajó luciendo un fresco vestido de algodón con cerezas estampadas. Había un hombre alto, bastante misterioso, vestía una gabardina negra, lucía una tupida barba y un sombrero.

-PRECIOSA!

Rin se quedó paralizada al escuchar su voz. Pero Inuyasha no le permitió avanzar más.

-Le digo que abandone mi casa ahora!

-Inuyasha… no…

-Rin… lo conoces?

Entre lágrimas, Rin asintió.

-Es Sesshoumaru…

-Tragaste jabón o qué! Estás loca!

-Nadie me dice preciosa… sólo él…

El hombre se quitó el sombrero dejando a la vista su pelo platinado y sus ojos dorados. Se quitó la gabardina y aparte de sus ropas rasgadas, la melena que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

-No puede ser…

-Sesshoumaru!

Rin corrió a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y le llenó la cabeza de besos.

-Nunca más te dejaré sola… nunca más, mi amor…

-Kami, te creímos muerto… qué pasó!

-Antes de todo eso… quisiera conocer a mi hijo…

Sango se les acercó.

-Mi-Miroku…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Está esperando afuera. Le prometí que lo llevaría a su casa…

Sango salió corriendo, pero no había nadie.

-Miroku!

-Sango…

Sango giró a ver, pero sólo había sombras.

-Antes de que me veas… hay algo que debes saber…

-Qué cosa?

-No soy el Miroku que recordabas…

-Miroku, no me importa… yo sólo quiero…

Miroku salió a la luz. Tenía un ojo vendado y una notoria cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro a lo largo.

-Soy un monstruo!

-No!

Sango corrió hasta él y lo abrazó.

-Sango…

-Te amo, Miroku…

Miroku le respondió el abrazo.

-Mi Sango! Mi amor!

Sango y Miroku se retiraron. Miroku tenía heridas sin atender. Sesshoumaru se dio un baño y se puso una ropa que le prestó Inuyasha. Rin volvió a abrazarlo.

-Kami, preciosa… nunca más… te lo prometo…

-Te extrañé tanto, Sessh! No te imaginas! Dónde has estado!

-Te diré todo… pero cálmate…

-Mama!

Rin se separó de Sesshoumaru sonriendo.

-Mi amor… tengo una sorpresa para ti…

-Qué?

-Tu papá…

A Daisuke se le iluminó el rostro y sonriendo empezó a gritar.

-FUNCIONÓ! FUNCIONÓ!

-Qué cosa, mi amor?

-Le dije a Kami-sama, que nunca más le pediría nada, si traía a mi papá!

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló frente a él.

-Daisuke, ah?

Daisuke vio a su mamá y ella le asintió. El pequeño lo abrazó.

-Perdóname, hijo… perdóname…

-Vas a hacer a mi mama feliz?

-Sí…

-Entonces sí…

Sesshoumaru rió mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Has cuidado bien de tu mamá, verdad?

-Sí!

Rin sonrió y se acercó a ellos. Los ojos de Sesshoumaru brillaron.

-Hubieron momentos en los que no creí volver a verte… o conocerte…

Sesshoumaru besó a Daisuke en la cabeza y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, hijo…

-Yo también te quiero mucho, papá…

Sesshoumaru dejó salir el aire en un sonoro suspiro. Rin no quería interferir, Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y acarició su rostro empapado por las lágrimas.

-No llores, preciosa… no sabes todo lo que me duele que llores…

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó en los labios y aquel contacto fue todo con lo que soñó desde el día que la dejó en la casa de su hermano. Ambos dejaron escapar un sonoro suspiro mientras sus labios entreabiertos se volvían a encontrar. Sesshoumaru bajó sus manos de su rostro a su cuello y espalda. Se separaron sonriendo al escuchar a Daisuke reír.

Luego de que comieran, Sesshoumaru se dispuso a contarles lo que había pasado. Daisuke estaba sentado en sus piernas y Rin a su lado con sus dedos entrelazados con los de él.

-Te llegó un paquete, verdad?

-Sí…

-Eso lo hicimos cuando recibimos la amenaza. Como una hora antes del ataque logramos escapar. Nos persiguieron y muchos murieron a manos del mismo Naraku. Nosotros seguimos al desierto…

**-Flashback-**

Sesshoumaru, Miroku y un buen grupo corrían mientras podían. Un hombre los perseguía en un caballo, el hombre estaba armado. Sesshoumaru había logrado arrebatarle un arma a uno de los guardias de Naraku, Se detuvo y casi sintió la mira sobre él.

-"Kami, perdóname por lo que haré!"

Sesshoumaru disparó y mató al caballo, Naraku cayó al suelo y rodó varios metros.

-Muévanse! No se queden ahí!

Sesshoumaru alcanzó al grupo de científicos y continuaron huyendo. Lograron adentrarse a la selva.

-Estamos entre linces, panteras y esos sanguinarios… vamos a morir…

-Muyako, si quieres, mueres. Yo no me daré ese lujo. Yo tengo que volver a Japón!

Escuharon los gritos de los soldados y continuaron huyendo, después escucharon gritos de dolor y disparos.

Fueron alcanzados por Naraku y el grupo fue diezmado a manos del mismo. Los dieron por muertos y se fueron.

………………………

Sesshoumaru despertó en lo que podía identificar como una choza.

-Mhan dai klhan…

-Doko e imasu ka?_ (Dónde estoy?)_

- Mhan dai klhan…

Sesshoumaru reconoció el lenguaje de los nativos de la selva.

-Me llamo Sesshoumaru…

-Sesshoumaru, soy el jefe de la tribu…

-Es un gran honor para mí estar ante su presencia… lamento que sea en éstas condiciones… me puede decir qué pasó?

-Lleva 4 lunas llenas dormido…

-4 lunas llenas… 4 meses… y los demás?

-Murieron… sólo quedó usted y Miroku…

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos.

-Qué me pasó?

-Tenía 5… balas…

-5 balas? Kami-sama me quiere vivo…

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Mientras recuperaba mis fuerzas entrené con ellos. Defensa, ataque y aprendí a cazar. Me consideraban uno más…

**Flashback**

Varios meses después. Sesshoumaru y Miroku estaban recuperados. Formaban parte de la tribu y colaboraban en las tareas a cambio de una choza y comida. Una noche ceremonial, en la víspera de una boda, el jefe se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Quisiera hablar contigo…

Entraron en la choza del jefe y tal y como se le indicó, Sesshoumaru tomó asiento.

-Porqué se quieren ir? No les gusta esta aquí?

-Tenemos familia… y nos esperan…

-Tienen familia que los cree muertos…

-Tengo esposa y un hijo… si ella rehizo su vida, no la culpo… pero quiero conocer a mi hijo… nunca lo he visto…

Luego de un buen rato el jefe se dio cuenta que Sesshoumaru no cambiaría de opinión. Le ofreció una espada.

-Gracias… pero no…

-No es para que la uses para matar… la usarás únicamente para defender aquello que tiene más valor que tu vida…

Sesshoumaru recibió la espada, que era realmente pesada.

-Porqué pesa tanto?

-La espada no pesa. Tu espíritu es débil… Si entrenas con ella todos los días, lograrás dominarla como a una pluma…

A partir de ese día, Sesshoumaru entrenó día y noche hasta que sus manos sangraron y sus callos sanaron. Escaló árboles y montes, entrenó bajo el agua, junto a las cataratas. Se convirtió en lo que ellos catalogaban como el súper soldado.

…………………

Sesshoumaru y Miroku despertaron a media noche al escuchar los gritos de las mujeres y disparos. Naraku, montado sobre un caballo estaba acabando con los aldeanos.

-ESTOY AQUÍ MALDITO! VEN POR MÍ!

Naraku vio a Sesshoumaru y su espada brillar con la luz de la luna.

-No es posible! Yo te maté!

-Debiste rematarme, mal nacido!

Naraku le disparó sin contemplaciones y la única reacción de Sesshoumaru fue interponer su espada. No podía creer que la bala realmente fuera rebotada.

-No te preocupes… yo cuidaré de tu mujer por ti!

Naraku reía en un tono sádico y sarcástico. Sesshoumaru hizo que la luz se reflejara directo a los ojos del caballo haciendo que se alterara y tirara a Naraku al suelo. Naraku se hizo de una lanza y comenzó a reír seguro de su victoria.

Con un solo mandoble de su espada, Sesshoumaru disminuyó el largo de la dichosa lanza y borró la estúpida sonrisa del rostro de Naraku.

Mientras se acercaba vio a una aldeana que sostenía a su pequeño en brazos mientras se desangraba a causa de una bala. En ellos vio a Rin y Daisuke en esa situación y supo que él era quien debía terminar con Naraku.

-Ya dijiste tus plegarias?

-Adelante! Mátame! Mata y nos veremos en el infierno!

-Si es el precio a pagar… iré con gusto! (Kami, tú serás quién juzgue mis actos!)

Sesshoumaru iba a hundir su espada en su garganta, pero un disparo directo a la cabeza le quitó esa tarea.

Luego de los funerales y los ritos. Sesshoumaru y Miroku emprendieron su camino. Pero el destino les jugó sucio y tuvieron que desviarse. Viéndose forzados a atravesar el desierto.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-El desierto? Y no hace mucho calor ahí, Papi?

-Sí. Tampoco hay agua ni comida.

-Y cómo se hicieron?

-Teníamos unos nabos y batatas. Las cocinábamos hasta que se nos acabaron. Entonces comíamos cactus.

-Y no te picaban?

-Le quitábamos las espinas primero. En el día recogíamos comida y nos refugiábamos. Y caminábamos de noche. Así, el sol no nos hacía tanto daño. Finalmente llegamos a un río. Y lo seguimos corriente arriba. Así llegamos a un pequeño pueblo y logramos conseguir quien nos trajera a Japón…

-Mami… verdad que papi es un súper héroe?

-Sí, mi amor…

Tohru despertó llorando.

-Ah! No conoces a Tohru…

Kagome fue por el pequeño. Sesshoumaru sonrió al verlo.

-Es hermoso… muchas felicidades…

-Gracias…

-Mama, ya se acabó la historia?

-Sí, mi amor.

Inuyasha tomó a Amaya de la mano.

-Será mejor que vayas a dormir. Tienes clases mañana…

-No quiero…

-Vamos, Dai también…

-Pero yo quiero dormir contigo…

Rin sonrió.

-Inuyasha…

Sesshoumaru le dedicó una mirada a su hermano "Gracias por cuidarla".

-No fue nada…

Inuyasha cargó a Amaya y la llevó a su habitación.

-Hasta mañana…

Kagome se despidió y subió. Aneko se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Más te vale que mi tía no vuelva a llorar!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Kami, cómo has crecido! Cuando me fui hasta te faltaban dientes!

Aneko se despidió y se fue dejándolos solos.

-Preciosa…

Sesshoumaru tomó las manos de Rin y las besó. Con Daisuke entre ellos, no había mucho que Sesshoumaru podía hacer.

-Vamos a dormir, Daisuke…

-Contigo?

-No, mi amor. Vas a dormir en tu habitación…

-Pero yo quiero dormir con papá!

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó.

-Te prometo que cuando volvamos a nuestra casa, compraré una cama gigante y podrás dormir con nosotros cuando quieras. Pero ahora, la cama no es tan grande como para los 3. Ven, te llevaré a tu cama y me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas…

Sesshoumaru lo llevó y mientras Daisuke se dormía, le repetía cuánto lo quería. Cundo finalmente se durmió, lo besó en la frente.

-Dulces sueños, hijo…

Se quedó viendo a Daisuke y luego a Rin. Sonrieron y salieron abrazados de la habitación. Al entrar en la de Rin, Sesshoumaru se quedó un largo rato abrazándola y recordando el olor de su piel.

-Lo siento tanto, Rin. Nunca debí aceptar ese trabajo y hacerte sufrir tanto…

-Sessh, lo que me importa es que estás aquí… que te puedo abrazar…

-Te amo tanto, preciosa!

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente. Mientras pegaba sus cuerpos recordando que encajaban a la perfección. Sonrió al notar que Rin estaba más alta.

-Quítate los tacones, me gustas chiquita.

-Lo recordaste…

Rin se deshizo de las sandalias y quedó a la altura de su pecho. Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza.

-Perfecta…

La besó nuevamente.

-Podría pasarme todo el día besándote… no sabes cuántas noches soñé con tus besos…

Rin sonrió mientras se apoyaba de su pecho.

-Te digo un secreto?

-Qué cosa?

-Deja de ser tan lindo y hazme el amor…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas mientras la cargaba y la dejaba sobre la cama.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Entre largos y apasionados besos, Sesshoumaru la fue desvistiendo hasta dejarla en ropa interior. Rin se incorporó y lo desvistió con prisa. Sesshoumaru rió y más aún cuando se dio cuenta de que el pantalón de Inuyasha era ridículamente corto. Rin sonrió.

-Así me gusta… grande y fuerte…

Sesshoumaru rió. Cuando Rin se fijó en su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices sintió horror. Retrocedió llevándose las manos a la boca y ahogando un suspiro.

-Sesshomaru!

-Rin… creo que debí decírtelo…

-Kami! Mi amor! Cuánto has sufrido!

-Nada se compara con perderte…

Rin se acercó un poco.

-Te… te duelen?

Sesshoumaru negó con la cabeza.

-Puedo?

Rin extendía su mano como si temiera tocarlas. Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la puso de lleno en su pecho. Rin pasó sus dedos sobre la piel irregular y se acercó para besar la más grande de todas.

-Cómo te hiciste ésta?

-Cazando… me atacó una pantera…

-Y ésta?

-Ésa era una bala…

Rin besó cuanta marca vio.

-Detente, Rin… sé bien que soy un monstruo…

-No, mi amor… eres un héroe… un sobreviviente…

Rin lo besó nuevamente. Y acarició su musculosa complexión. Sesshoumaru tenía una musculatura 3, tal vez 4 veces más desarrollada de lo que Rin recordaba.

-Mi amor… estas como quieres…

Sesshoumaru se echó una risa ronca y sensual que revolvió a Rin por completo. Se lanzó sobre él y lo llenó de besos.

Aunque el deseo y la pasión desbordaba por cada poro de su piel, se tomaron su tiempo entre besos y caricias. Conociéndose nuevamente, recorriendo sus cuerpos por completo. Sesshoumaru acariciaba su vientre y besaba su pecho aún con el sostén puesto. Bajaba los tirantes besando su piel. Rin se deshizo de la pieza y Sesshoumaru la contempló. Más grande de lo que recordaba y sus pezones un poco más oscuros. Los acarició con sus dedos y luego acercó sus labios. Sus pezones se endurecieron al contacto con los labios de su esposo. Rin enredó sus dedos en la cabellera platinada mientras dejaba su cuerpo a merced de las caricias de su marido.

-Sessh! Oh! Amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y deslizándose hasta estar sobre ella, la besó apasionadamente.

-Hermosa, como siempre…

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

-Estamos en las mismas…

Viéndola a los ojos, deslizó sus manos hasta su entrepierna y acarició su intimidad. Rin se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gritar. Sesshoumaru disfrutó de ver su rostro lleno de placer y explotando por el mismo. Llevó sus dedos frente a sus ojos. Rin se sonrojó al ver la humedad que los recubría. Evidencia de todo lo que lo deseaba. Con una sonrisa y una mirada arrogantes, Sesshoumaru saboreó sus dedos.

-Simplemente deliciosa…

La besó apasionadamente y fue bajando por su cuello, pecho, vientre y hasta su intimidad. El sentir sus labios nuevamente dándole placer, y la suave caricia que experimentaba por primera vez a causa de la barba de Sesshoumaru, era un aliciente y un afrodisíaco poderoso. Recurrió a taparse la boca con la almohada para no gritar a los 4 vientos y a todo pulmón que su marido le hacía el amor. Aquello no fue suficiente y decidió retribuirle en parte todo el placer que le proporcionaba.

-EJJOMAU!

Fue lo que se entendió con su boca llena mientras Sesshoumaru obtenía el fruto de su trabajo. No quería dejar de saborearla, pero su cuerpo le recordó que quería ser uno con ella. Se acomodó sobre ella y rozó sus sexos mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

-Estás lista?

-MmHm…

-No olvides que te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru entró en ella y se aferró a ella mientras sentía cómo era devorado por la piel ardiente de su mujer. Así, abrazados, con su rostro en su cuello y sus brazos rodeándolo y aferrándose a su espalda se comenzó a mover. Cada movimiento era un pedazo de cielo, un halo de vida, un deseo escondido, un anhelo guardado.

El ser capaces de alcanzar el clímax a la vez como 7 años atrás, la última noche en que se amaron, les recordaba la fuerza de su amor. Capaz de vencer una guerra.

-Oh! Rin!

Rin se movía enérgicamente sobre su marido mientras él se aferraba a sus caderas. Sus movimientos se intensificaron y Sesshoumaru leyó en su mirada que no soportaría mucho más. La sostuvo y desde su sumisa posición, comenzó a moverse hasta que finalmente su mujer se tragó el grito del placer mientras él sentía su cuerpo entumecerse y su mente ponerse en blanco.

Acostada sobre su pecho, sudada, temblando y feliz, Rin recibió una lluvia de besos por parte de su marido, renuente a abandonar su interior. Finalmente lo hizo, sin dejar de abrazarla y la cubrió con las sábanas.

-Te amo, Rin…

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

Se besaron mientras Rin se acomodaba entre sus brazos y a su altura. Sus ojos se encontraron y sonrieron. Sesshoumaru acarició su mejilla apartando el pelo azabache que caía sobre su rostro.

-Rin…

-Hm?

-Te estás durmiendo?

-Casi…

-Descansa, preciosa…

-Será la primera vez en mucho tiempo…

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo…

Entre sus brazos y sobre su pecho, Rin se quedó dormida, con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus brazos rodeando su cuello. Sesshoumaru los sacó de debajo de su cabeza, y vio sus manos, las besó y notó que en su mano izquierda tenía las 3 argollas. Sacó la suya, que por ser más grande, la ponía de primero y así no se salía y se la puso.

También fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Sesshoumaru durmió tranquilo. En una cama mullida y caliente, disfrutando del calor corporal de su mujer.

………………………

Rin apagó el despertador con los ojos cerrados y los abrió el sentir que su cama se movía. Se encontró con el rostro de su marido sonriéndole.

-Kami! Creí que era un sueño!

Lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Cómo dormiste?

-De las mil maravillas. Y tú?

-Como un bebé… como sólo duermo entre tus brazos…

Rin sonrió y volvió a recostarse de su pecho.

-Preciosa…

-Sí?

-Me harías un favor?

-Lo que quieras, mi amor…

………………………………

Sesshoumaru se pasó la toalla por el rostro eliminando el exceso de crema de afeitar y se vio al espejo. Lucía una barba recortada en forma de candado. Al verse de perfil derecho, se pasó la mano sobre la cicatriz que escondía la antigua barba.

-Te ves irresistible…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se dio la vuelta para que Rin apreciara mejor su trabajo. Ella acarició su piel suave y la cicatriz, y lo besó con ternura.

-Ahora siéntate… te voy a arreglar el pelo…

-No lo quiero corto…

-No te lo cortaré… sólo las puntas. Para que se vea limpio. Está muy descuidado.

Luego de un rato, Sesshoumaru se volteó a ver por qué Rin no hacía nada.

-Qué pasa?

-No quiero cortarlo yo… pero si vas a un profesional, te quitará hasta el cuello. Está todo quemado… y maltratado…

-Está bien… córtalo.

-Seguro?

-Ya crecerá…

Sesshoumaru no se movió. Sin embargo sintió escalofríos al sentir la tijera rozar su cuello. Cuando Rin terminó, se volvió a ver al espejo. Se vio desde todos los ángulos posibles.

-Sé que está muy corto… perdón…

Sesshoumaru levantó su rostro y la besó con ternura.

-Está perfecto, gracias…

Rin sonrió. Se dispuso a recoger la basura cuando notó la ausencia de un anillo.

-Kami!

-Qué pasó?

-Me falta un anillo! Tu alianza! La que me dejaste!

-Shh! Cálmate. Son las 6 de la mañana… no la perdiste…

Sesshoumaru le mostró su mano con la argolla.

-La tomé anoche…

Rin sonrió.

-No me asustes así…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y acarició su rostro.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin sonrió y soltando el nudo de su yukata, se acercó a la tina.

-Me acompañas?

-Qué tal si lo guardas para después?

-Después de qué?

Sesshoumaru la cargó sin siquiera soltar aire. Rin rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y sonrió.

-Sabes qué?

-Qué?

-Descubrí que me gustas más como estás ahora. Todo fortachón y musculoso.

-Sí?

La llevó a la cama y se colocó entre sus piernas. Rin lo sintió rozarla erecto.

-Sessh…

El simple recordar la forma en la que habían hecho el amor la noche anterior fue suficiente para que Rin se sonrojara y se estremeciera con una sonrisa un tanto pícara.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin se entregó a sus besos mientras, sin mucho rodeo, Sesshoumaru la penetraba descubriendo lo deseosa que estaba por él.

-Ah! Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru selló sus labios con largos y apasionados besos mientras le hacía el amor como queriendo fundirse con ella y asegurarse de nunca más alejarse de ella.

……………………

Sesshoumaru la llenaba de besitos mientras ella descansaba con el rostro completamente rojo, sobre su pecho.

-No tienes que dar clases?

-Me reportaré enferma…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Vamos a comprar ropa?

-Vas a salir con ésos pantalones?

-Le pediré unos cortos…

Rin sonrió.

………………………

Salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano y fueron a la cocina. Inuyasha y Kagome estaban en su acostumbrado saludo. Al verlo, Inuyasha dejó caer la taza de café que tenía en las manos.

-Qué te hiciste!

Sesshoumaru estalló en risas. Inuyasha nunca lo había visto con el pelo corto.

-Ya crecerá. Buenos días, Kagome…

-Hola… Rin…

-Hola!

Sesshoumaru sintió un escalofrío al sentirla tan feliz.

-Ya terminé aquí, si la quieres usar.

-Gracias…

Ayudada por Inuyasha, Kagome llevó 4 platos a la mesa. Rin besó a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla.

-Qué quieres desayunar?

-Ya que me comí el postre primero…

Rin rió mientras se cercioraba que sus cuñados no hubieran escuchado.

-Sólo hazme algo rico…

-Algo rico? Qué tal si vas a levantar y le das un baño a Daisuke? Para cuando termines estará listo.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla. Fue a la habitación de Daisuke. El pequeño dormía hecho un bollito con las sábanas. Al verlo, Sesshoumaru rió calladamente y se arrodilló.

-Daisuke… Dai…

Daisuke despertó lentamente, pero al ver a Sesshoumaru se asustó.

-Daisuke, soy yo…

-Qué te pasó?

-Estaba muy feo, así que tu mami me afeitó y cortó el pelo. Me veo feo?

Daisuke sonrió.

-Me lo puedo dejar largo como tú?

-Tienes que preguntarle a tu mamá…

Después de bañarlo y vestirlo como todo un papá experto. Fueron a la cocina. Rin sonrió y los besó.

-Mis dos amores… Ya está listo…

-Mama… me quiero quedar con mi papá…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

-Está bien… pero sólo por hoy…

-Sí!

Daisuke tomó su desayuno y salió de la cocina gritando que se pasaría el día con su papá. Sesshoumaru y Rin rieron.

-Se asustó cuando me vio… y me pidió permiso para dejarse crecer el pelo.

-No crees que está muy chico?

-No te sé decir… es la primera vez que me lo corto tanto… y a decirte verdad, estoy bastante incómodo…

-Cómo lograste vivir en el desierto así?

-En el día me lo ataba, pero de noche me brindaba calor… Rin… no quiero hablar de eso… sólo quiero…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Se enfriará el desayuno…

Sesshoumaru vio su plato y sonrió.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Espero que te gusten…

-De seguro que sí…

Salieron y se unieron con los demás a la mesa, cuando Aneko lo vio, dejó caer su tostada. Sesshoumaru rió.

-Ves amor? Es de familia eso de dejar caer algo con las sorpresas…

-Qué dejaste caer tú, tio?

-Hm… Cuando Rin me dijo que estaba embarazada, me caí yo…

Amaya y Daisuke se rieron. Sesshoumaru sonrió y cruzó miradas con Rin. Luego del desayuno, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se pusieron de acuerdo para hablar con los abogados y "revivirlo". Inuyasha y Kagome se marcharon a sus respectivos trabajos. Rin llevó a las niñas al colegio. Y la nana, se quedó con Tohru.

-A dónde vamos, mami?

-A comprarle ropa a tu papi, porque la suya se perdió.

Se pasaron una buena parte de la mañana buscando lo esencial.

-Tengo que comprar un traje…

-Es cierto…

Sesshoumaru llamó a Daisuke tras el biombo. Varios minutos después los dos salieron vestidos iguales. Rin casi gritó. No se podían negar, tenían hasta el mismo porte. Al llegar a la casa, Daisuke resultó tan cansado que se quedó dormido al lado de su papá, que descansaba en el regazo de Rin.

-Rin… no podemos vivir aquí para siempre…

-Lo sé… pero el más afectado sería Daisuke… no tiene primas, tiene hermanas…

-Debe haber una solución...

Rin lo besó suavemente.

-Será difícil para él no importa como lo veas… pero se acostumbrará…

-No quiero que sufra más de lo que ya pasó… y tú tampoco…

-Fue algo inevitable… y en parte mi culpa…

-No fue tu culpa, Rin. Y si quieres pensar que me pudiste detener, piensa que si no hubiera ido, toda una aldea hubiera sido asesinada. Y una selva devastada por las avaricias de un solo hombre…

Rin sonrió.

-Casi olvido que eres un héroe…

…………………………………………………

**No creerían que en verdad lo mataría o sí?... si? Qué poca fe tienen en mi! UU**

**Bueno, ya que… vamos a lo que sigue…**

**Gracias a Ceci, Lou, Eli, Mary, Esme, HawkAngel XD (no te pierdes ni uno), Clau, Saya, Miry, Hanadark (bese la mano a su mamá), Kaki35, FENIXGIRL (adoro tus reviews!), KAGINU8704… si me faltó alguien, acepto tomatazos!**

**Besos a todas**

**Mizuho**

**PD: Le falta muuucho para acabarse!**


	9. Felicidad Etérea

**Capítulo 9**

**Felicidad Etérea**

Una vez que Sesshoumaru estuvo legalmente vivo. Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Una vez que les devolvieran la casa, y la volvieran a amueblar, se mudaron. Daisuke se la pasaba triste y en silencio. Rin estaba preocupada porque no quería comer. Sesshoumaru, que había vuelto a las empresas, llegó cerca de las nueve de la noche. Rin le sirvió la cena mientras se ponía una ropa más cómoda.

-Gracias, preciosa…

Una vez que terminó. Rin recogió el plato.

-Sesshoumaru, tenemos que hablar…

Sesshoumaru se quedó sentado, Rin se sentó a su lado.

-Me preocupa Daisuke… no quiere comer, no quiere jugar… ya ni siquiera habla!

Sesshoumaru no pareció inmutarse ante la información que le daba su esposa.

-Sesshoumaru, mi hijo se está muriendo de la tristeza…

-Y qué quieres que haga? Que lo mande a vivir con Inuyasha?

-Sesshoumaru!

-Tiene que acostumbrarse nosotros somos su familia.

-También tu hermano y tus sobrinas!

-Inuyasha tiene su familia y yo tengo la mía!

-Acaso olvidas dónde nació tu hijo!

-Eso no importa!

-Claro que importa! Es un niño!

-MAMA! NO!

Daisuke lloraba parado al pie de la escalera.

-No peleen…

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru. Ambos se vieron como midiendo la mirada más dura. Rin se puso de pie y fue con Daisuke.

-Olvida lo que pasó, mi amor… Ven, vamos a dormir…

Rin lo llevó a su cama.

-No tenías que ver eso, mi amor…

Lo besó en la frente.

-Quiero que te olvides de eso, sí?

-Mama, tú y papa pelearon porque quiero vivir con tío? Porque me hace falta Amaya y Aneko?

-Mi amor…

-Es eso, verdad? Entonces no quiero… no quiero que vuelvas a estar triste mami… no quiero…

Rin acarició su cabellera.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Ya no estarás triste?

-No estaré triste, si tú no estás triste… estoy preocupada, mi amor… mira lo flaquito que te has puesto y no quieres comer aunque cocine tu favorito… ya no quieres jugar y te la pasas muy triste… y eso me duele, mi amor…

-Perdón, mami… te prometo que voy a comer mucho…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

-Descansa, mi amor…

-Te quiero mucho, mami…

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Dai…

Rin salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya.

-Rin…

-No quiero seguir discutiendo, Sesshoumaru. No vamos a empeorar las cosas.

Rin se acostó dándole la espalda. Sesshoumaru apagó la luz y se acostó. Habían pasado unos minutos cuando Rin se levantó y se llevó su almohada. Sesshoumaru la siguió y la encontró en la sala, llorando.

-Rin…

-No quiero discutir, vete.

-Rin, por favor…

-Eso te digo yo! Qué es lo que te pasa? Tú no eres mi esposo. Eres un hombre frío y distante…

-La gente cambia, Rin…

-Cambia si quiere. Hazme el grandísimo favor de dejarme sola…

-No puedo…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella y trató de tocar su barbilla, pero ella se lo impidió.

-El simple saber que soy la causa de ésas lágrimas, me abre el pecho en dos… preciosa… mi amor…

Rin lo vio a los ojos. Detestaba que le dijera así cuando estaba molesta con él. Era como si de inmediato derribara la barrera que trataba de construir.

-Sé bien que Daisuke no quiere vivir con nosotros. Que prefiere la casa de Inuyasha, pero se tiene que acostumbrar… perdóname si hace un rato soné como un… no era mi intención… y mucho menos hablarte en ese tono.

-Sesshoumaru, es como si lo arrancáramos de su familia…

-Lo sé… sé que no se acostumbra a mí. Es a mí a quien tiene que acostumbrarse. No has pensado en la forma en la que el lo ve todo… apenas hice aparecer y ya no puede dormir contigo. Lo saqué de la casa donde creció. Y le grité a su mamá… no me sorprende si deseara que me devolviera a la selva…

Rin negó con la cabeza.

-Daisuke no es así… Dai tiene un corazón grande y generoso…

-Es igual a ti… pero incluso tú me mandas a comer porra de vez en cuando…

Rin sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Me gusta más verte así… me perdonas?

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y la cargó.

……………………

Pero aquél cambio sólo duró ese día. Rin hablaba con Kagome mientras veían a Daisuke y Amaya jugar con Tohru.

-No sé qué haré, Kagome! No es el mismo!

-No puedes esperar que sea el mismo, Rin. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

-Pero es que actúa como si no me quisiera. Como si tuviera miedo de decírmelo y me evita…

-Rin, eso no es posible. Simplemente no lo es…

-A este paso no duraremos mucho…

Kagome le permitió desahogarse y le brindó consuelo, sin saber realmente qué hacer.

……………………

Sesshoumaru llegó pasado las 10 de la noche. Pensando que Rin estaba dormida, fue directo a la habitación. Se sintió desubicado y muy desconcertado al encontrar a Rin llorando amargamente.

-R-Rin!

Rin trató de tranquilizarse, pero las lágrimas continuaban saliendo sin poder controlarlas. Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Rin, que pasó? Rin, dime…

El silencio de Rin lo estaba desesperando.

-Rin, onegai! Dime qué te pasa!

-Perdóname…

Sesshoumaru no comprendía nada.

-Preciosa, qué es lo que te voy a perdonar? Rin, por favor, dime qué paso?

-Yo no quería… te lo juro que no quería… yo no quería…

-Qué es lo que no querías! Rin! Habla de una buena vez!

-Estoy embarazada…

Sesshoumaru se petrificó al instante. Dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones y luego comenzó a reír mientras la llenaba de besos.

-Porqué no querías? Mi amor! Si es la mejor noticia del mundo!

-Sessh… tú…

-Te amo, Rin…

Sesshoumaru limpió su rostro de las lágrimas que lo mojaban y la besó.

-Kami, Rin! Mi amor! Cómo se te ocurre pensar que eso me va a molestar?

-Pero tú mismo dijiste que…

-Lo dije por Daisuke… pero no hay nada que quiera más en esta vida que ver a mis hijos crecer…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la guió al baño y la ayudó a lavarse la cara.

-Ya estás mejor?

-Sí… gracias…

-No, preciosa… gracias a ti, que me das los mejores regalos que pueda pedir…

Estaban acostados y abrazados. Sesshoumaru la llenaba de besos. Pero Rin se apartó y se sentó en la cama. Sesshoumaru le ofreció la sábana para que se cubriera. Y se incorporó para besarla en el hombro.

-Mi amor…

-Sesshoumaru… yo te amo…

-Que bueno que aclaramos eso… yo también te amo, preciosa…

Rin sonrió.

-Pero tengo miedo…

-Rin, no volveré a dejarte sola…

-Has cambiado, Sesshoumaru… para bien o para mal… eres frío y distante… conmigo y con Daisuke… y no quiero que sigas así… no quiero…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Hace apenas 2 meses que te tengo, preciosa… muchas veces siento que es un sueño y que despertaré en aquel apestoso laboratorio… otras veces me arde la sangre por la rabia… la vergüenza…

-Pero por qué? De qué te avergüenzas?

-Rin, te dejé sola siguiendo una estúpida idea de energía limpia… y qué fue lo único que conseguí? Te hice daño, te dejé sola con un hijo, le hice daño a él…

-No, Sesshomaru… de no ser por Dai, yo no estuviera aquí… es mi pilar, mi fortaleza y debilidad…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Rin… preciosa…

Acarició sus mejillas.

-No te prometo volver a ser el hombre que se fue, pero sí puedo tratar de ser el mejor padre que puedo ser… sí te puedo prometer tratar de ser el mejor padre y esposo que puedo ser.

-Yo no quiero nada más… yo sólo quiero que mis hijos estén orgullosos de su padre…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó sonriendo y volvió a acostarse, ella quedó sobre su pecho.

-Qué tal si cuando se me vaya la mano me lo dices? Me dices que me asemejo a un iceberg…

-Que conste que lo dijiste tu, no yo…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Te amo, preciosa…

La rodeó con sus brazos.

-Te amo, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

……………………………

Rin despertó con los besos de Sesshoumaru en su vientre y subiendo hasta su pecho. Gimió para hacerle saber que estaba despierta y que le gustaba lo que hacía.

-Sessh…

Sin decir nada, Sesshoumaru continuó mientras la acariciaba a sus anchas.

-Ah! Amor!

La voz de Rin era ronca y sensual, llena de lujuria y reflejando su placer. Sesshoumaru ahora estaba entre sus piernas, disfrutaba de su sabor y su voz llamarlo llena de placer. Continuó hasta finalmente saborearla a plenitud. Se deslizó entre su cuerpo y las sábanas hasta estar frente a ella y la besó dejándola sentir su propio sabor. Rieron mientras Sesshoumaru se posicionaba para penetrarla.

-Sessh…

-Te amo, preciosa…

Una risa hizo que tanto Rin como Sesshomaru se apartaran rápidamente. Rin haló las sábanas hasta su pecho. Sesshoumaru haló la gruesa colcha para ocultar su erección.

-Daisuke, mi amor!

-Mama, están jugando?

Sesshoumaru y Rin cruzaron miradas.

-Dai, qué haces levantado? Son las 5 de la mañana…

-Fui al baño… mama, puedo jugar con ustedes?

-No, Dai, no puedes… vete a dormir…

-Demo… mama…

Sesshoumaru suspiró resignado y le pasó su yukata a Rin.

-Será mejor que lo lleves…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y se cubrió con la yukata.

-Lo siento, mi amor…

Rin se levantó cerrando el nudo de la yukata y tomó a Daisuke de la mano, lo guió a su habitación.

-Mama, yo quiero dormir contigo…

-No puedes, mi amor.

-Pero antes sí…

-Por que antes dormía sola. Dai, los esposos deben dormir juntos y solos. Así como tus tíos duermen juntos, tu papi y yo también debemos dormir juntos… además, ya eres un niño grande…

-Me vas a dar mi beso?

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

-Duérmete, mi amor…

-Mama…

-Dime.

-Tú y papa estaban haciendo cosas para tener bebés?

Rin sintió que se le acumulaba toda la sangre en el rostro.

-Quieres un hermanito?

-Sí! Así puedo jugar con alguien!

Rin sonrió.

-Hablaré con tu papi entonces… ahora, a dormir…

Rin se quedó con Daisuke hasta que se quedó dormido, cuando volvió a la habitación, Sesshoumaru estaba en el baño.

-Amor… estás bien?

-Sí… mejor me doy un baño…

Rin sonrió y lo haló por el cuello hasta la cama.

-R-Rin…

-Después de tanto tiempo, no te queda hacerte el tonto…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y quedó sobre ella. De inmediato, Rin supo que continuaba erecto.

-Cómo soportas?

-Voy a explotar…

Rin pensó que debió tomar sus palabras más en serio mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos para que sus gritos no se escucharan. Sentir la robusta figura de Sesshoumaru sobre y dentro de ella haciéndole el amor de aquella manera tan energética, sintiendo que algo la quemaba por dentro, que iba a arrancarle algo. Sin poder aguantar un segundo más, se aferró a su espalda y rodeó su cintura con sus piernas mientras dejaba salir ese último grito, prueba del placer máximo que experimentaba. Pocos segundos después, Sesshoumaru se le unió abrazándola con fuerza.

…………………………

Sesshoumaru y Rin reían abrazados mientras Rin intentaba preparar el desayuno y Sesshoumaru seguir besándola.

-Amor, ya! Déjame cocinar…

-No quiero!

Sesshoumaru la hizo girar y la besó apasionadamente. Hasta que Rin terminó besándolo con la misma intensidad. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Daisuke estaba sentado a la mesa en silencio.

-Dai, mi amor. Porqué no nos avisaste?

-Por que papi se enoja…

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó y le mordisqueó el hombro haciendo ruidos como de perro. Daisuke rió a carcajadas.

-No me enojo. Pero tú deberías tocar la puerta antes de entrar. Vamos a comer, se nos hace tarde.

Después del desayuno, se despidieron con un apasionado beso mientras Daisuke buscaba sus libros. Rin lo abrazaba con fuerza, sin querer separarse de él.

-Quiero que tengas cuidado… no quiero que nada le pase a mi bebé…

Rin sonrió.

-Tú bebé?

-Nuestro bebé… Rin… le decimos a Daisuke?

-Claro! Dai, amor…

Daisuke fue con ellos.

-Dime, mama…

-Hay algo que tu papi y yo tenemos que decirte…

-Rin me dijo que quieres un hermanito…

-Sí…

-Pues lo vas a tener.

-Ah?

-Vamos a tener un bebé, mi amor.

-Sí!

Daisuke abrazó a Rin. Ella, sonriendo, lo besó en la cabeza.

-Estás feliz, mi amor?

-Tú estás feliz?

-Claro que sí, mi vida…

-Entonces sí.

Rin rió y continuó abrazándolo.

………………………………

Incluso los alumnos de Rin notaban que destilaba felicidad. Impartía la clase con una sonrisa mucho más amplia de la acostumbrada.

-…Quién me puede decir cuántos decibeles producirá? Vamos, les doy 10 minutos…

Rin escribió las fórmulas en la pizarra y tomó asiento. Una alumna levantó la mano.

-Sí?

-Sensee… se nota muy feliz…

Rin sonrió.

-Les digo si prometen no alborotarse… Lo prometen?

-Si!

Le contestaron a coro.

-Pero realmente no creo que deba decirles…

-Vamos, profe… nosotros estamos con usted desde hacen 3 años!

-Tiene que ver con su esposo?

-Si no es así, tengo serios problemas… Bueno, les diré…

En el exterior del aula sólo se escuchó un escándalo generado por las voces de los estudiantes.

-Les dije que no hicieran ruido!

Rin estaba apoyada de espaldas al escritorio y con los brazos cruzados, sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

-Ustedes no son fáciles!

-Oy! Profe! Y cuándo vamos a conocer a su esposo?

-Hm!

-Vamos! Queremos conocerlo!

-Le tengo que preguntar…

Rin vio su reloj.

-Bueno, les marcaré unos ejercicios para terminar el tema, me los traen la próxima clase. Vale 10 puntos, así que no lo barajen.

Mientras Rin escribía los ejercicios en la pizarra, Daisuke entró en el aula.

-Mama, dice papa que si te falta mucho…

-Ya casi… Dai, dónde está tu papá?

Sesshoumaru se asomó.

-Esperando por ti… ah, disculpen…

Rin sonrió y le indicó que pasara.

-Chicos, sólo falta que les llueva oro. Sessh, ellos te quieren conocer.

Sesshoumaru entró en el aula. Rin lo presentó a sus alumnos. Pero a pesar de todo, ninguno parecía capaz de salir de su asombro.

-Qué pasa?

-Qué hizo? Lo clonó?

Rin notó lo que los mantenía petrificados. Sesshoumaru y Daisuke tenían hasta el mismo corte de pelo. Sesshoumaru rió.

-Créanme, ni yo me acostumbro… son idénticos…

Después de dar la clase por terminada, Sesshoumaru cargó todos los libros de Rin hasta el auto.

-Preciosa, tengo que ir a Kobe.

-Qué!

-Sólo será por el fin de semana… es a un congreso de finanzas…

-Pero Sessh, este fin de semana es… está bien…

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Rin se fue a dar un baño. Daisuke estaba en su habitación y Sesshoumaru, buscando dónde anotar un número, abrió la agenda de Rin. Luego de terminar su llamada, vio dónde había anotado el número. La agenda tenía el día del sábado marcado "Feliz Aniversario".

Rin salía del baño con una toalla secándose el pelo y otra rodeando su cuerpo. Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con ternura y cariño.

-Sessh…

-Perdóname, creí que era la otra semana…

-De qué hablas?

-Del aniversario…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Ya tendremos otras oportunidades…

-No… voy a cancelarlo…

-Pero mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Qué tal si vienes conmigo? Podemos sacarle el jugo a la habitación del hotel…

Rin sonrió.

-Y tu clon? Con quién lo dejamos?

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Le gustará quedarse un fin de semana con su tío…

Rin rió mientras Sesshoumaru devoraba su cuello a besos.

……………………

Llegaron a la casa luego de la cena en la que le dieran la noticia a Kagome e Inuyasha, quienes se alegraron al máximo. Sesshoumaru cargaba a Daisuke.

En el justo momento en que lo dejó sobre la cama, tronó de tal manera, que Daisuke saltó a sus brazos, como impulsado por un resorte.

-Papa, no me dejes sólo! Onegai!

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin que estaba recostada de la puerta. Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru lo tomó en brazos, y lo llevó a la habitación.

-Dai, tienes que tener cuidado con no patear a tu mamá… le puedes hacer daño al bebé…

Daisuke asintió entre lágrimas de cocodrilo. Una vez acomodados en la cama, extrañamente, Daisuke se pegó del pecho de Sesshoumaru y no del de Rin, como solía hacerlo.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y acarició su rubia cabellera platinada.

-Sessh…

-Descansa, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y cariño.

………………………

**N/A: aah! Kami! Por fin lo terminé! Suu!**

**Qué les pareció? Aún quedan muchas cosas en este fic, como les dije, no está ni cerca del final! Bueno, quiero agradecerle a todas las que me dejan reviews, y las que no… como pretendo actualizar los demás fics, ando de volada. Besitos y gracias. Bye.**


	10. Secretos de Familia

**Capítulo 10**

**Secretos de Familia**

Sesshoumaru despertó con Daisuke pegado a su pecho como lapa. Lo próximo que vio fueron los ojos esmeraldas de su esposa, que lo veía sonriente.

-Preciosa…

-Hola, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin le hizo señas de que se levantara sin despertar a Daisuke, una vez fuera de la habitación, Rin lo besó apasionadamente. Al romper el beso. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas, sonrió y la besó en la frente. Rin se pegó a su pecho metiendo las manos bajo el pijama para rodear su pecho. Sesshoumaru la abrazó, brindándole su calor y dándole dulces besitos en la sien.

-Rin…

-5 minutos más…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y le permitió quedarse así todo el tiempo que quiso.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin lo besó en el pecho y sonrió.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Con que soy tu amor, ah?

-Siempre…

-Pero estás algo… no lo sé… extraña… tú no eres así…

Rin se volvió a apoyar de su pecho, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-Rin…

Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar en la cabeza.

-Amor, qué te pasa? Tuviste una pesadilla?

Rin asintió aún abrazada a su pecho. Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Qué soñaste?

-No…

-Rin…

-Soñé que el bebé nacía… y que es niña… tenía el pelo negro y los ojos grises…

-Dónde está la pesadilla? Es una bebita hermosa como su mami…

-Tú no la quisiste cargar. Y cuando la viste dijiste que no era hija tuya y que yo te engañaba… que te… diste media vuelta y te fuiste y no…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Preciosa… sólo fue una pesadilla.

-Lo sé…

-Rin, yo te amo…

Sesshoumaru buscó sus labios y la besó apasionadamente, deslizando sus manos bajo el pijama y acariciando su espalda. Continuaban besándose cuando escucharon la risa de Daisuke. Rin se recostó en el pecho de Sesshoumaru sonriendo.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Estaban haciendo el amor?

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas mientras Rin se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

-No.

-Mama… tengo mucho sueño…

-Todavía tienes sueño?

-Sí… quiero dormir más…

Rin se arrodilló frente a él.

-Hm… bueno, como hoy es sábado, puedes dormir todo lo que quieras…

Rin lo besó en la frente, removiendo su pelo de la misma, Daisuke sonrió y se fue a su habitación.

-Vaya frase con la que se la cogido.

-Bueno…

-Qué hiciste?

-Ayer me atacó con mil preguntas. De dónde salían los bebés, cómo se hacían, quién… preciosa, Dai es bastante curioso.

Rin sonrió.

-Hm… a quién se parecerá?

-Tal vez a mi bella, sensual y muy curiosa esposa?

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron.

-Qué le dijiste?

-Pues que todo pasa cuando se hace el amor. Y que le diría cómo se hace el amor cuando sea grande.

-Ah… yo ya soy grande… enséñame…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la tomó en brazos.

……………………………

Estaban sentados en un banco de un parque junto con Inuyasha y Kagome, mientras veían a Amaya y Daisuke jugar. Rin cargaba a Tohru y lo hacía reír a carcajadas.

-Preciosa, qué tal si hacemos el viaje que te prometí?

-Cuándo?

-La próxima semana…

-No puedo, amor. Recuerda que tengo clases. Deberíamos esperar a que esté de vacaciones.

-Y cuando es eso?

-Finales de Mayo…

Daisuke se acercó llorando y con una mano embarrada en lodo.

-Mama! Itai!

Inuyasha tomó a su hija y Rin llevó a Daisuke a un baño cercano y le lavó la mano. Tenía una cortada, pequeña, pero profunda y no lograba que parara su sangrado.

-Oh, Kami!

Volvieron con los demás, Rin le mostró la herida a Sesshoumaru.

-Hay que llevarlo. Dai, puedes mover ese dedo?

-Itai!

-Con qué te cortaste?

Daisuke no paraba de llorar, por lo que Amaya contestó.

-Con un metal que está en la tierra…

Sesshoumaru y Rin se despidieron y fueron al hospital. El médico que lo atendió le puso la antitetánica y luego de controlar el sangrado, le vendó la mano. Llegaron a la casa y Daisuke no se separaba de Rin.

-Dai, espérate, me voy a caer!

Pero Daisuke volvía a abrazarla, hasta que Rin se tropezó y cayó. Sesshoumaru corrió hasta ella.

-Rin! Estás bien?

-Sí… eso creo…

Rin trató de levantarse, pero no pudo apoyar el pie.

-No… Sessh, ayúdame…

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la cama. Le quitó los zapatos y las medias.

-Cuidado, me duele…

-Se ve rojo…caíste de éste lado, verdad?

-Sí…

-Buscaré hielo. No quiero que empeore…

Sesshoumaru volvió con el hielo, Rin se daba masajes con antiinflamatorios.

-Me duele…

-Quieres ir al médico?

-No… me querrán tomar radiografías…

-Es cierto…

Rin tomó el hielo y se lo aplicó.

-Gracias, mi amor…

Rin escuchó un sollozo desde la puerta.

-Dai? Dai, dónde estás?

-Perdón!

-Mi amor… ven aquí…

Daisuke salió de detrás de la puerta con el rostro rojo y empapado por las lágrimas.

-Perdón, mami…

-Ven aquí, mi amor…

Rin lo abrazó y luego de limpiar sus lágrimas, lo besó.

-Ya, tranquilo. Sólo me lastimé un pie…

-Yo-no-quería-que-te-cayeras…

-Cálmate, mi amor… estoy bien…

-Y el bebé? No está dentro de ti?

-Sí… pero por eso mismo es que está protegido… te preocupa tu hermanito?

Daisuke asintió entre lágrimas.

-Tu hermanito está bien. Ven, mi amor, vamos a descansar, mientras papi nos preparará una rica sopa, sí?

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Daisuke se acomodó en el pecho de Rin. Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre ellos y los besó.

-Descansen, abollados…

-No te burles.

……………………..

Cuando Sesshoumaru volvió. Rin estaba dormida con Daisuke abrazado a su pecho. Despertó a Rin con un tierno beso en los labios.

-Mi amor…

-Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, gracias…

-La comida está lista, tienes hambre?

Rin asintió. Besó a Daisuke en la cabeza.

-Dai, mi amor… la comida está lista…

Al llegar al comedor, quedaron sorprendidos al ver el banquete que Sesshoumaru había preparado.

-Mi amor!

Rin lo besó en la mejilla. Mientras comía.

-Esto está delicioso… riquísimo!

Al terminar, Sesshoumaru no le permitió ponerse de pie y recogió los platos.

-Yo lavaré los platos.

Rin sonrió y esperó paciente. Una vez que terminó lo felicitó entre besos.

-Eres el mejor, esposo, papá, cocinero y lavador de platos del mundo…

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru aún no sabía dónde tenía la cabeza luego del agradecimiento de Rin por haber cuidado de ella mientras tenía el pie lastimado.

-Eso… fue…

Sesshoumaru rió mientras la abrazaba sin fuerzas y falto de aliento.

……………………

A medida que el tiempo avanzó el vientre de Rin creció. Era el último día de clases de Rin, ya que entraría en licencia materna. Los muchachos le hicieron una pequeña despedida.

-Gracias, chicos…

-Nos va a traer el bebé?

-Claro que sí. Van a ser de los primeros en conocer a mi bebé. Tan pronto pueda salir, lo traeré.

Al terminar el día, Rin y Daisuke volvieron a la casa. Después de ayudarlo a hacer sus deberes, se metió en la tina y a los pocos minutos sonrió al sentir una patada, se acarició su enorme vientre.

-Estás inquieto, mi amor? No te sientes cómodo?

-Nadie puede estar incómodo contigo…

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru se acercó y la ayudó a salir de la tina, luego de ponerse la yukata, Rin lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te extrañé tanto mi amor!

-Y yo a ti, preciosa… cómo se porta mi bebé?

-Pues se cree de futbolista y demás.

Sesshoumaru besó su vientre.

-Te ves hermosa, mi amor…

Rin sonrió.

-De verdad? No te parezco un zepelín?

-Imposible, mi amor…

-Ya comiste?

-No, pero en un rato me preparo algo… tú tienes que descansar.

-Ya hoy fue mi último día de clases. Ven, te prepararé algo rico…

Rin se vistió y fue a la cocina. Sesshoumaru trataba de detenerla. Finalmente la abrazó, logrando inmovilizarla.

-Rin, no quiero que cocines!

-Pero Sesshoumaru!

-Pero nada! Mi amor… estás embarazada, y quiero que descanses…

-Sessh, cuando Dai nació yo estaba dando clases, así que hacerte algo de comer, no es nada del otro mundo…

Sesshoumaru perdió la batalla en contra de Rin y terminó dejándola hacer lo que quisiera. Mientras esperaba, Daisuke despertó y corrió a él al verlo.

-Papi!

-Hola, campeón!

Sesshoumaru lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo llenó de besos.

-Ya! Fuchi! Besos no!

Sesshoumaru se extrañó un poco. Rin puso el plato sobre la mesa.

-Ya está listo, mi amor…

Rin se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón y besó a Sesshoumaru. Daisuke rió.

-Papi, cuántos años tienes?

-40.

-Cuarenta!

-Sí. Porqué?

-Sí que eres viejo!

Ambos estallaron en risas.

-Y tú mami?

-Yo tengo 28. También te parezco vieja?

-No tanto como papi. Pero tú eres más bonita.

Rin rió.

-Mi amor, se te enfriará la comida.

Mientras Sesshoumaru comía, Daisuke jugaba con Rin. Cuando Sesshoumaru terminó, Se sentó junto a ellos y besó a Rin.

-Estaba delicioso, mi amor.

Daisuke volvió a reír. Sesshoumaru le hizo cosquillas.

-Qué es lo que encuentras tan divertido? Ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

-Es que tú eres muy viejo y mami no y…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Con que ahora soy un viejo!

-Un viejo que se deja besar.

-Hijo, escúchame bien. Disfruta los besos de tu mamá, porque son lo más deliciosos del mundo. Además, son los únicos que vas a tener en mucho tiempo.

Sesshoumaru tomó la mano de Rin y la besó.

-Dai… tu mamá y yo… nosotros pasamos por muchas cosas para estar juntos…

-Sessh, no lo sabe…

-Qué cosa?

-No sabe nada de Turquía.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

-Dai, nos dejarías solos?

Daisuke se fue a su habitación sin chistar.

-No puedo creer que no le dijeras…

-Qué esperas que le diga? "Mi amor, tu papá murió. Por cierto tienes unos abuelos que nunca se han preocupado por ti, Los quieres conocer y ser más miserable aún?" No Sesshoumaru, Daisuke ha sufrido demasiado para ser un niño de 7 años. No quiero que sufra más.

-Rin, esto no es un juego…

-Sé bien que no es un juego! Pero para qué le voy a complicar la existencia? Para ellos estoy muerta, lo que quiere decir que mi hijo no existe para ellos. No quiero que sufra más, Sesshoumaru.

-Rin…

-Tú no criaste a tu hijo llorando cada noche pidiendo tener una familia normal. Una familia donde su papá llegara de su viaje y lo abrazara y lo llevara a la cama. Donde su papá estuviera con él…

-Rin, por favor, eso me duele…

-Sé que te duele. Pero no tanto como me dolió a mí tener que verlo llorar hasta dormirse y tener los mismos deseos que él. Sabía que sería más doloroso para ti, pero tenía que mentirle. Y cada día le prometía que tal vez llegarías al siguiente…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Perdóname, Rin… perdóname por hacerte sufrir tanto, por arruinarte la vida… por… por…

-No! Sesshoumaru! No es así!

-Por más que quieras negarlo, te he hecho infeliz.

Rin tomó su mano y la besó en la palma, luego la colocó abierta sobre su vientre.

-Crees que esto es parte de mi infelicidad? No, mi amor, soy feliz contigo… mis hijos son mi fuente de felicidad y tú me las has dado. Pero quiero que tanto Daisuke, como éste que viene, vivan despreocupados. Que tengan una verdadera infancia.

Rin cerró los ojos.

-Me duele pensar que Daisuke lo descubra.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

………………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba parado frente a un grueso cristal. Le hizo señas a la enfermera y le señaló la cuna que decía Kazami. Estaba vacía. La enfermera le dijo que estaba en la habitación. Sesshoumaru entró con un enorme ramo de flores y las dejó a un lado para sentarse junto a su mujer, que tenía el pelo pegado al rostro, estaba sudada, pero sonreía. Entre sus brazos, el motivo de su felicidad envuelto en una manta rosada.

-Preciosa…

-Hola, mi amor… Mira, es tu papi…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la sien.

-Es niña?

-Sí mi amor, es niña…

Sesshoumaru la besó con tanta ternura que Rin sintió el corazón brincarle un latido.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Acarició el rostro de su hija con un dedo.

-Sakura…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Sakura…

Se besaron apasionadamente.

………………………

Días después, Rin acomodaba a Sakura en su cuna, se quedó contemplando a su pequeña de ojos grises y pelo azabache dormir plácidamente. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya, donde se acostó. Se levantó a preparar la cena y escuchó un sollozo. Entró a la habitación de Daisuke.

-Dai?

Daisuke estaba acostado con la cara contra la almohada y lloraba a gritos.

-Daisuke, qué paso?

Rin se sentó en la cama y pasó una mano por el pelo de Daisuke. El niño rechazó su mano llorando amargamente.

-Daisuke, mi amor, qué pasa? Por qué lloras?

-Tú ya no me quieres!

-Dai, eso no es verdad…

-Sí! Y por eso yo ya no te quiero!

-Daisuke!

-Te odio! Vete!

Daisuke volvió a rechazar su mano, golpeándola en el rostro. Rin no dijo nada más. Simplemente salió de la habitación con los ojos rojos. En ese mismo momento Sesshoumaru llegaba y la vio entrar a la habitación.

-Preciosa…

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió al verla tratar de eliminar sus lágrimas y mucho más al ver su rostro rojo.

-Rin! Qué pasó!

-N-nada…

-Nada? Tienes una mano marcada! Fue Daisuke, verdad?

-No, Sessh, no le hagas nada…

-Daisuke!

-No, Sesshoumaru, onegai! Escúchame!

-Daisuke, ven aquí ahora mismo!

El niño entró en la habitación y se paralizó al ver a Rin.

-Qué le hiciste a tu mamá?

-Y-y…yo…

-Qué le hiciste? Tú la golpeaste, por qué?

-Y-yo…

-No tiene excusas!

Sesshoumaru lo agarró por un brazo.

-A las mujeres no se les golpea. NUNCA! Y mucho menos a tú mamá!

-GOMEN! YO NO SABÍA! YO NO SABÍA!

-No es a mí, es a ella.

-Gomen, mama, onegai… yo no quería…

Rin abrió los brazos y recibió a Daisuke entre ellos.

-Porqué lo hiciste, Sesshoumaru? Dai no sabe ni cuándo fue. No sabe lo que hizo.

Rin lo llenó de besos y así logró tranquilizarlo.

-Mama, perdón…

-Dai, sé que fue un accidente… Pero... no fue eso lo que me lastimó… fue que me dijeras que no me quieres… porqué, mi amor? Porqué me dijiste todas esas cosas feas si yo te amo tanto?

-Mama, me puedo ir donde tío?

-Pero si…

-Yo quiero vivir donde tío… él sí me quiere…

-Daisuke…

-Ustedes no me quieren. Sólo a Sakura…

Sesshoumaru se sentó al lado de Rin.

-Crees que sólo queremos a Sakura, porque siempre estamos con ella.

Daisuke bajó la cabeza.

-Y porque apenas llora vamos a su cuarto… y porque hacemos de todo para que no llore…

Sesshoumaru lo besó en la cabeza.

-Hacemos eso porque tu hermanita es una bebé, y como Tohru cuando nació, no puede hacer nada sola. Hay que ayudarla. No te diste cuenta, porque tu mamá siempre estaba contigo. Pero tu mamá, tiene que cuidarlos a los dos. Pero tu mamá no puede hacerte cosas que sabe puedes hacer sólo, si tiene que cuidar de Sakura.

Sakura no paraba de llorar. Sesshoumaru fue por ella y volvió con la pequeña en brazos.

-Es tu hermanita, Daisuke… y los queremos a los dos por igual. Ni un poco más, ni menos. No quieres a tu hermanita?

Daisuke se acercó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Sí la quiero…

-Sabes algo, mi amor? Si nos ayudaras con Sakura, terminaríamos más rápido y nos cansaríamos menos. Así podemos pasar más tiempo contigo.

Daisuke asintió. Sakura había tomado su mano y jugaba con sus dedos. Daisuke rió.

-Me hace cosquillas!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Es linda… como mama…

-Verdad que sí?

-Sí, se parece mucho a mama… papa…

-Dime.

-Sakura nació de mami…

-Sí…

-Y yo?

-Ah?

-Yo no me parezco a mami, de dónde nací yo? De ti?

Sesshoumaru y Rin estallaron en risas.

-Naciste de mí, mi amor… igual que Sakura. Pero cuando tu papi se fue, mi deseo era tener un bebé hermoso como su papi… y Kami me concedió ese deseo. Tú eres un regalo de Kami, mi amor. Así como Sakura.

Rin lo besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru cuidó de Sakura mientras Rin preparaba la cena. Daisuke lo ayudó a cambiarle el pañal. Después de haberlos dormido a ambos. Sesshoumaru se dio un baño y se acostó.

-Que descanses, mi amor…

-Dulces sueños, preciosa…

Rin se pegó a su cuerpo.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Tengo frío…

Sesshoumaru le brindó su parte de la frazada. Rin estaba de lado y de espaldas a Sesshoumaru, se quedó esperando un abrazo que nunca llegó.

Todos los días y noches, Rin se miraba al espejo, tenía el vientre flácido, se encontraba gorda y notaba que Sesshoumaru no era igual que antes de dar a luz.

Sesshoumaru estaba acostado boca arriba, con las manos bajo la cabeza. Parecía dormido, pero no lo estaba. No podía sacarse de la cabeza el incidente de esa mañana en su oficina y quería evitar a toda costa que Rin se enterara. Sabía que desde el parto estaba en una montaña rusa emocional, en la que en un momento era dulce y cariñosa, pero a lo mínimo, se convertía en todo lo opuesto.

**-Flashback-**

Sesshoumaru está con unos socios en una reunión a puerta cerrada. Al terminar la reunión y antes de que Sesshoumaru tuviera tiempo de abrir todo, entró una mujer de esbelta figura y un color de ojos extraño, rojizo.

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru se crispó al escucharla llamarlo por su nombre.

-Kagura, qué quieres?

-Mi padre te envió esto. No quiso que nadie se enterara, así que me lo encomendó.

-Bien, déjalo sobre el escritorio.

Sesshoumaru se acercó a la neverita ejecutiva y se sirvió un vaso con agua. Al voltear, la impresión de tener a Kagura tan cerca lo hizo soltar el vaso haciendo que se estrallara contra el piso. Sin tiempo a otra reacción, Kagura lo besó y se atrevió a más, lo tocó por encima del pantalón. Sesshoumaru la apartó con un movimiento brusco que casi la envía al suelo.

-No te atrevas a hacer eso nunca más!

-Acaso no sé como me miras? Sé que me deseas…

-No hables estupideces!

-Vamos, Sesshoumaru, cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con una mujer de verdad?

La mirada de Sesshoumaru era puro hielo.

-Lárgate de mi oficina!

-Realmente te satisface la niñita?

-Yo soy un hombre casado, y fiel a su esposa. Hazte el grandísimo favor de largarte!

-Eres casado, sí… pero… felizmente casado?

Sesshoumaru la tomó por un brazo y la llevó hasta la puerta.

-Lo que pase entre mi mujer y yo, se queda entre ella y yo. Lárgate!

Antes de poder echarla, Kagura volvió a inyectar su veneno.

-Con que fiel a tu mujer, ah? Cuántos días de estos 8 años le fuiste fiel? Cuántos crees que ella te fue fiel?

Sesshoumaru la terminó de echar y azotó la puerta.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Sesshoumaru notó que Rin estaba hecha un puñito. Le acarició la mejilla y notó sus lágrimas.

-Rin…

-Sí?

Sesshoumaru se conmovió al notar que ella no quería preocuparlo y trataba de evitar que la descubriera llorando.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

Sesshoumaru se sentó y quitó las sábanas.

-Rin… qué pasa?

-Sessh… si quieres separarte…

-Qué! De dónde sacas esas cosas?

-Es que sé que ya no soy atractiva… y tú…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó, la besó en la cabeza.

-Mi amor. Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Nunca he visto una mujer tan hermosa como tú.

-Sessh…

-Rin, amor. Cuando Dai nació, no estabas así…

-Cuando Dai nació. No me rechazabas.

-Yo no te rechazo. Preciosa, te lo digo de verdad…

Sesshoumaru logró calmarla.

-Rin…

-Sessh…

Ambos hablaron a la vez.

-Dime…

-No, tú…

-Las damas primero.

-Mi amor… cuando estabas en Australia… tus novias eran bonitas?

-Qué!

-No te hagas el tonto que yo no soy tonta. Sé bien que debías tener novias. Ningún hombre soporta 8 años sin hacer nada, en especial tú. Yo te perdoné… no te lo echaré en cara… sólo quiero saber…

-Rin… yo no tuve novias.

-Amantes, es lo mismo…

-Rin, no tuve nada de eso. Yo… por qué no crees en mí? Ha pasado un año y ahora quieres saber.

-Yo si creo en ti… por que sé que me amas… sino, no hubieras vuelto… o te hubieras divorciado… pero también sé que eres hombre y tienes necesidades como tal…

-Soy hombre, no bestia. Rin, yo nunca he estado con otra mujer desde que estoy contigo. Y eso incluye los 8 años de Australia.

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Eres un tonto adorable…

-Rin!

-Qué pasa?

-De verdad crees que te fui infiel? Rin…

-No, mi amor. Lo que te dije antes es mentira. No te lo perdonaría…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Ésta es la Rin con la que me casé…

La besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Y tú? Tuviste algún pretendiente?

-No… bueno uno…

-Qué!

-Después de que te creímos muerto… un amigo se me declaró…

-Y tú… lo aceptaste?

-Claro que no, tontito… le dije que aunque estuvieras muerto, yo aún te amaba y que no podía aceptar a nadie en mi vida… Varios meses después se casó con su ex novia…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Sabes que creo?

-Qué cosa?

-Que no se puede amar más de lo que te amo.

-Sí se puede.

-Sí?

-Yo te amo aún más…

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó con cariño.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor...

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-No me ibas a decir algo?

-No creo que sea un buen momento…

-Anda, dime…

-Si yo te digo algo, y alguien viene con otra versión de lo mismo… a quién le crees?

-Hm… eso depende mucho… pero en primera instancia, te creería a ti.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le contó lo sucedido con Kagura en la oficina. Al terminar, Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Qué pasa?

-Esperaba que la arpía esa atacara, pero no que me lo dijeras…

Sesshoumaru levantó ambas cejas sorprendido.

-Qué sabes tú de todo esto?

-Que cuando fui a tu oficina, antes de estar embarazada, me encontré con ella. Primero se creyó que era tu novia y me amenazó y me dijo que alejara mis sucias garras de ti… me dijo hasta chiquilla.

Sesshoumaru estaba que ardía de la rabia.

-Cálmate, mi amor. Ya soy grande y me sé defender. Yo sólo le dije que tuviera cuidado, que no sabía con quien hablaba. Y que como tu esposa, le aguantaba poca cosa a los empleados insolentes como ella. En ese momento, saliste de tu oficina y me besaste frente a todos, después les dijiste quién soy…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Ya lo recuerdo… esa noche me hiciste una cena…

-Si mis cálculos no fallan, esa noche, quedé embarazada.

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y se acostó con Rin sobre su pecho.

………………………

Rin se asomó en el aula de sus estudiantes. Al notarla, todos dejaron de hacer sus ejercicios. Rin le pidió permiso a la maestra suplente, ella le cedió el salón.

-Hola… les tengo una sorpresa…

Rin entró con la niña en brazos.

-No, sensee, es seguro que los clona!

Rin rió.

-Es Sakura…

-Va a venir a la graduación, verdad?

-Claro que sí, no me la perdería por nada del mundo…

…………………………

Rin jugaba con Sakura cuando Sesshoumaru llegó con Daisuke. La casa estaba inundada con las risas de la pequeña.

-Mama!

-Hola, mi amor…

Rin dejó el juego y recibió el abrazo de Daisuke.

-Cómo te fue en tu clase?

-Bien, nos están enseñando a nadar de espalda.

-Qué bien! Ahora vete a dar un baño, ya prepararé la cena…

-Sí!

Daisuke subió las escaleras. Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y la saludó con un apasionado beso.

-Hola, preciosa…

-Hm! Qué rico! Dame otro…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y volvió a besarla. Cargó a Sakura y la llenó de besos.

-Hola princesita…

Mientras Rin preparaba la cena, Sakura comenzó a llorar, Sesshoumaru trató de calmarla, pero no pudo. Terminó haciendo la cena mientras Rin la calmaba. Después de la cena, Rin le dio la cena a Sakura. Sesshoumaru se acercó mientras la dormía.

-Qué es eso rojo?

-Qué cosa?

-Eso en la cara, Sakura tiene…

-Es piel irritada. Sí… tiene la piel muy sensible… pero con la crema, se le quita para mañana…

-Y es normal?

-Sí, siempre le pasa, el doctor me recomendó la crema.

-Y qué se la causa?

-No sabemos… creí que era tu perfume, pero le hicimos pruebas y no.

-Mío?

-De lo que sí estoy segura es que le sale después de que está contigo.

Sesshoumaru se quedó pensativo. Se acercó a la niña y rozó su brazo con su rostro. A los pocos minutos, su bracito estaba rojo e irritado, la niña comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Más tarde, Rin entró en su habitación, luego de haber dormido a los niños. Sesshoumaru salió del baño pasándose una toalla por el rostro.

-Sessh!

Se había quitado toda la barba y como 10 años de encima. Rin estaba entre sorprendida y sonriendo. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Te ves genial…

-Eso crees?

-Eso veo.

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin apagó las luces.

-Te tengo buenas noticias, mi amor…

-Sí, cuáles?

-Sakura ya tiene 2 meses…

-Lo sé…

-Y fui al médico hoy.

-También lo sé…

-También fui con mí médico. Y me dijo que puedo volver a mi vida normal…

-Y qué es tu vida normal?

Rin acarició la entrepierna de Sesshoumaru haciendo que se encorvara un poco.

-Rin, onegai. No juegues así…

-Si no puedo hacer el amor con mi esposo, con quién lo haré?

-Pero tú no puedes…

-Ya sí. El doctor me dijo que ya no hay problemas…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Y… tienes algo en mente?

Rin lo haló por el cuello haciéndolo quedar sobre ella.

-Quiero que mi vejete me haga el amor…

Sesshoumaru estalló en risas.

-Con que soy un vejete ah?

-Pero un vejete sexy.

Sesshoumaru volvió a reír.

-Pero primero me daré un rico baño.

-Oh, no! No lo harás!

Sesshoumaru no la dejó levantarse y comenzó a besarla. Cuando bajó a su cuello, Rin se aferró a su cuello.

-Ah! Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Quiero verte.

-No…

-Rin…

-No, mi amor, onegai… no vas a quererme si me ves…

-Pero Rin…

-Sessh, onegai. Estoy muy fea…

Sesshoumaru le abrió la yukata. Rin se tapó el rostro.

-No!

Sesshoumaru la besó con dulzura mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Eres hermosa…

La besó en el espacio entre su pecho.

-Te amo…

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Por fin salí de los examenes! waaaa! trataré de publicar del que falta, pero no prometo nada.**

**espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

**Besitos,**

** Lo que queda de Mizuho**

**byebye! **


	11. El Pasado en el Presente

**Este cap va dedicado en especial a mi hermanita Esme, sólo por aguantarme, manita!**

…………………………………………

**Capítulo 11**

**El Pasado en el Presente**

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa un poco tarde, encontró a Rin sentada en la mesa del comedor, llorando amargamente.

-Rin, qué pasó?

-Kami, Sesshoumaru no puedo más! No quiero que me hables de ellos otra vez!

-De qué hablas, mi amor?

Rin le mostró una carta donde los padres de Rin le decían que ellos no tenían ninguna hija y que por favor no mandara más cartas a ellos. Y en un paquete más grande, todas y cada una de las cartas que Rin les había mandado. Todas sin abrir. Sesshoumaru arrugó el papel y abrazó a su esposa.

-Olvida eso, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru las echó todas al zafacón.

-No… tienen fotos…

-Las sacaremos después. Ven, necesitas descansar…

La besó en la mejilla y la cargó hasta la habitación.

-Por qué? Sesshoumaru?

-Shh… tranquila…

Sesshoumaru la mantenía contra su pecho, mientras trataba de calmarla. Aquello era un golpe bajo, Rin tenía años tratando de reconciliarse con su familia. La besaba en la sien y acariciaba su espalda.

-Olvídalo, mi amor… nos tienes a nosotros…

Sesshoumaru se sentía culpable, él era quien la alentaba y la llenaba de esperanzas. Finalmente, Rin se calmó, y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida entre sus brazos.

-Perdóname, preciosa…

La besó en la mejilla y veló su sueño. Rin despertó cerca de medianoche, reconoció el calor de los brazos de su esposo, al levantar la mirada, notó que estaba despierto.

-Hola, mi amor… perdona que te despertara…

-No, no me despertaste. Te sientes mejor?

-Sí…

-Me alegra…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Descansa, preciosa…

-Perdóname, mi amor…

-Por qué?

-No pudiste cenar…

-No tengo hambre.

Rin sonrió y lo besó en el pecho.

…………………………

Cuando Rin fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, vio a Daisuke con la carta en las manos.

-Dai, qué haces, mi amor?

-Tienes, papás…

-Dai…

-Qué dice aquí? Mama, no entiendo…

Rin se arrodilló frente a él.

-Es mejor que no lo entiendas, mi amor. Dame ese papel…

-No… mama, aquí dice que tengo abuelos…

-Dai, onegai, dame ese papel…

-No, mama, dime la verdad… ya soy grande, dime…

-Dai, no puedo…

-Por qué no? Porqué dicen que estás muerta, mama? Mama, yo te puedo ver y te puedo tocar… por qué?

-Dai, estoy muerta para ellos. Ya no soy su hija, ni tu eres su nieto.

-Por qué, mama?

-Dai, no quiero hablar de eso… mi amor, dame esa carta.

-No, mama, dime la verdad. Siempre me dices que te diga la verdad. Dímela…

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Ésta es la verdad, mi amor. No tengo más familia que ustedes. Así que por favor, cuídate mucho, mi amor, sí?

Daisuke asintió y abrazó a su madre.

-Te amo, mami…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Qué quieres de desayuno, mi amor?

Daisuke se la comía a besos cuando Sesshoumaru bajó las escaleras, reían a carcajadas en un juego infantil de cosquillas. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Papa…

-Hola, hijo…

Mientras Rin preparaba el desayuno, Sesshoumaru bañó y vistió a Sakura. Estaba jugando con ella y Daisuke. Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo, Rin los besó y les dijo que fueran a la mesa. Se acomodó con Sakura en sus piernas.

-Hoy, vas a tener tu primera comida sólida.

-Puedo dársela?

-Claro que sí, mi amor?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomó una cucharada de la papilla que Rin había preparado.

-Vamos a ver…

Sesshoumaru le acercó un poco y luego de que lo probara, Sakura abrió la boca lo más que pudo. Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron.

-Le gustó!

Rin la besó en la cabeza y continuó dejando a Sesshoumaru darle la papilla. Sesshoumaru tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras le daba la papilla.

-Mi amor, se te va a enfriar tú desayuno…

-Tienes razón.

Sesshoumaru le dio una última cucharada.

-Mama, yo quiero darle comida a Sakura…

Daisuke también le dio un poco y Rin terminó de darle el resto.

-Mama, quién me dio mi primera comida?

-Cómo que quién? Claro que fue tu mamá…

-Kagome.

-Por qué tía?

-Porque no te gustaba comer conmigo, ni siquiera te gustaba mi comida.

-Pero sí me gusta tu comida.

-Ahora, pero cuando eras un bebé, sólo querías leche y cuando te daba la papilla, me tirabas el plato al piso, o me la tirabas arriba. Pero un día, Kagome trató de dártela, y te la comiste toda…

Rin terminó de limpiar a Sakura. Subió con Sesshoumaru a la habitación y dejando a Sakura sobre la cama, le arregló la corbata.

-Gracias, preciosa. Estuvo delicioso…

Sesshoumaru le levantó el rostro sosteniéndolo por su barbilla y la besó con ternura. Rin sonrió, él acarició sus mejillas y sus labios, la volvió a besar. Se terminó de vestir y cargó a la pequeña.

-Te vas a arrugar la ropa.

-No importa.

Ya en la puerta del garaje, Se despidieron con un apasionado beso. Sesshoumaru besó a Sakura.

-Te quiero, preciosa…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor… cuídate…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla. Se marchó con Daisuke. Rin los vio salir de la casa y cerró el portón.

-Sólo quedamos tú y yo… qué tal si le preparamos una sorpresa a tu papi?

En el auto, Sesshoumaru notó que Daisuke iba mucho más callado de lo que no acostumbraba ser.

-Dai, pasa algo?

-Por qué yo no quería a mi mama?

-Quién dijo que no la querías?

-Porque le tiraba la comida al piso… y en la ropa…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Eras un bebé, todos los bebés hacen eso.

-Sakura no lo hizo…

En una luz en rojo, Sesshumaru le pasó una mano por la cabeza.

-Cada bebé es diferente y cada uno hace las cosas a su manera… ya verás cuando le den una comida que no le gusta.

-Pero por qué no le va a gustar, ni a mí? Si la comida que hace mama es la mejor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Eso no te lo voy a negar. Pero ya verás.

Al llegar al colegio, Daisuke abrazó a Sesshoumaru y se fue a su clase. Sesshoumaru iba a volver a su auto cuando lo llamaron.

-Señor Kazami…

-Sí?

-Usted es el esposo de Rin-sensee?

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Eran dos jóvenes de segundo año.

-Sí.

-P-podría entregarle esto? E-es un video que hicimos todos en la clase…

-Sí…

-Etto… ella volverá?

-No lo sé… creo que sí…

-Sí?

-Quieren hablar con ella?

Las muchachas bajaron la cabeza. Sesshoumaru les dio una tarjeta con un teléfono escrito en la parte de atrás.

-Pueden llamarla cuando quieran. Yo le daré el video al medio día.

-Arigatou gozaimasu!

-Doishitashimashita…

Sesshoumaru se despidió de las muchachas y se fue a su oficina. Sabía que los estudiantes que se habían graduado la querían mucho y hasta le hicieron una mención de honor. Habían algunos que ya eran profesionales o terminando sus carreras y se mantenían en contacto con ella para pedirle consejos. Cada vez que pensaba en eso, se le ampliaba el pecho y se enorgullecía de Rin. Cuando llegó a la casa, al medio día, Daisuke la saludó con un beso y se fue a su habitación. Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo vio subir las escaleras con Rin en sus brazos, la besó apasionadamente.

-Hm! Qué rico! Me extrañaste?

-Ni te imaginas. Qué has hecho?

-Sakura y yo, lavamos la ropa, hicimos la comida, salimos de compras, hicimos ejercicios…

-Todo eso?

-El día no me rindió mucho, la comida me tomó mucho tiempo.

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Acarició sus mejillas y la besó.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, mi amor…

-De mí?

Rin se sonrojó. Sesshoumaru soltó la carcajada y le acarició las mejillas.

-Sí, mi amor, de ti. Sabes? Tienes unos alumnos que te quieren mucho… Te mandaron esto.

Sesshoumaru le entregó el cassette.

-Para mí?

Después de la comida, se sentaron a ver el video. Rin se acomodó entre sus piernas y Sesshoumaru la abrazaba desde atrás. Casi todos sus estudiantes le enviaban saludos y a Daisuke, le decían que la extrañaban y que la querían de vuelta. Rin sonreía y se apretaba más en el abrazo de Sesshoumaru. Al terminar el video, Rin sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Quieres volver a trabajar?

-Sí…

-Entonces hazlo.

-Pero aún no… Sakura es muy pequeña…

………………………………………

Sesshoumaru jugaba con Daisuke, corrían por todo el jardín riendo. Rin salió con unas bebidas en las manos.

-Qué tal si dejan el juego unos minutos?

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la besó apasionadamente. Daisuke se acercó a la puerta. Un hombre alto, de pelo negro y tez trigueña le habló en un idioma que no entendió.

-Mama!

Rin no pudo creer lo que veía y corrió hacia su hijo. Le habló en turco al hombre.

-Baba, ne… iþ sýký çalýþma burada? _(Padre, qué estás haciendo aquí?)_

-Sen yardýmcý fiil unutmak senin kaynak dil, küçük düþürmek! _(Has olvidado tu lengua madre, desgracia!)_

-Dai, ve con tu papá…

El pequeño corrió hasta su padre que calmaba el llanto de Sakura.

-Qué pasa?

-No sé… parece que mami lo conoce. Habla muy raro…

Sesshoumaru dejó a Sakura en el coche y le pidió a Daisuke que la vigilara. Fue con Rin y supo que había llegado tarde, Rin ya estaba llorando. Le habló en turco al padre de Rin.

-No fue suficiente con devolver las cartas sin siquiera leerlas? También tiene que venir a Japón para torturarla?

-Esto es entre mi hija y yo!

-Ahora es su hija? Dónde estuvo durante los últimos 8 años?

-A qué viniste?

El viejo bajó la cabeza.

-Tu madre… quiere verte…

-Dónde está ella?

-Aquí en Japón…

Rin bajó la guardia un poco.

-Baba, qué le pasa a mi madre?

-Está enferma… quiere verte… y me pidió que si tienes hijos, quiere conocerlos…

Rin tomó sus cosas y se puso de acuerdo con Sesshoumaru para que fuera con los niños cuando ella lo llamara y se fue con su padre. Llegaron a una casa modesta, aquello le encogió el corazón a Rin. Su familia era adinerada y aquella casa no estaba a su altura, ni siquiera satisfacía sus comodidades. Antes de entrar, el padre de Rin la detuvo.

-Rin, perdóname… cometí un grave error al hacer todo lo que te hice…

-Baba…

-Sé que no es fácil que lo hagas…

-Baba, porqué? Porqué después de 8 años? Es porque mi mamá se enfermó?

-Han pasado muchas cosas… no supimos nada de ti desde que te fuiste…

Rin frunció el ceño.

-Yo les he mandado cartas cada mes durante 8 años, fotos de mis hijos, les he contado de mi vida. Y tú me devolviste una y cada una de ellas con una respuesta. Ustedes no tienen una hija, y que no les enviara más cartas. Hacen dos semanas de esto!

-Rin, nunca he recibido una sola carta tuya. Nunca. De no ser por el apellido de tu esposo, no te encontramos…

-Maldita sea! Tengo las cartas en mi casa!

-Han pasado demasiadas cosas… no le menciones nada de esto a tu madre… por favor… luego te explico lo que pudo pasar…

Rin entró en la habitación de su madre.

-Mamá…

-RIN!

Rin la abrazó con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas brotaban. Su madre no era ni la sombra de lo que una vez fue. Una mujer joven y hermosa, se veía mucho más vieja y demacrada, en los huesos y con la piel plegada.

-Mamá!

-Por Allah, hija estás hermosa!

-Mamá…

Rin sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Eres feliz, se nota que eres feliz…

-Sí, mamá, soy feliz…

Rin la continuó abrazando. Luego de varios minutos, se calmaron un poco. Rin acarició su rostro.

-Mamá…

-No nos odias?

-No! No! Kami mamá, te he extrañado tanto!

Rin continuaba abrazándola.

-Porqué no nos escribiste? Rin, sabías que estaba en contra de tu padre…

-Sí, mamá, pero… pensé que no querían saber nada de mí…

La madre de Rin sonrió y limpió las lágrimas del rostro de su hija.

-Dime de tu vida, princesa…

Rin sonrió.

-Me decías así cuando era niña! Y mi esposo le dice así a mi hija…

-A tu… tienes una niña…

-De 6 meses… y un varoncito de 7 años…

Rin sonrió, su madre se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Rin!

-Tenemos que hablar de tantas cosas! Papá me pidió perdón… pero mamá… qué te pasó?

-No te preocupes por éstos viejos huesos… me alegro tanto que seas tan feliz…

-Sí, mamá… Sesshoumaru es el esposo perfecto… es un padre maravilloso… entregado a sus hijos… nada de lo que creían de él… tal y como yo les dije.

Rin y su madre estuvieron hablando por un largo rato. Finalmente sonó el celular de Rin, era Sesshoumaru, le explicó la dirección y le pidió que llevara a los niños. Poco después, Sesshoumaru la llamó y le dijo que estaba afuera. Rin salió con su madre en una silla de ruedas.

-Mama…

-Dai, mi amor… ellos son mis papás… tus abuelitos…

-No! Son malos!

-No mi amor… pasaron muchas cosas… pero no son malos…

-Pero no te quieren!

-Si me quieren… Dai, son cosas muy complicadas que ni los adultos entendemos… mira, ella es mi mamá…

La mujer esperaba con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Daisuke vio a Rin.

-Pero… mama…

-Ella quiere conocerte… eres su nieto…

-Tengo una abuelita?

-Y un abuelito…

Daisuke se acercó a ellos, Rin lo siguió.

-Mamá, él es Daisuke, mi hijo…

-Kami, pero si es idéntico a tu esposo!

-Sí… Dai… ella es mi mamá…

El pequeño la examinó unos instantes.

-Porqué no quieres a mi mamá ni a mi papá? Ellos son buenos!

-Yo amo a tu mamá, precioso… pero los adultos muchas veces somos tontos y hacemos las cosas mal creyendo que están bien… y yo te pido perdón…

Daisuke vio a su mamá que le asintió y entonces abrazó a su abuela.

-Yo siempre le pedí a Kami una abuelita…

Rin se acercó con Sakura en sus brazos.

-Mamá, ella es Sakura…

-Por Allah! Pero si es idéntica a ti!

-Quién es Ara, mama?

-Allah, es Kami, pero en Turco.

-Ah!

Daisuke corrió hasta Sesshoumaru y le dijo lo que acababa de aprender. Sesshoumaru le habló en turco.

-Qué?

-Que yo conocí a tu mamá en Turquía…

El pequeño se sorprendió y sonrió. El padre de Rin se acercó a Sesshoumaru, y le habló en turco.

-Sesshoumaru… yo… yo me equivoqué… has hecho a mi hija inmensamente feliz…

-Yo amo a su hija, y nunca lo dejaré de hacer…

-Papa…

-Dai, él es tu abuelo, el papá de Rin.

Aquello pareció alterar a Daisuke.

-Tú le mandaste la carta a mi mamá! Tú la hiciste llorar!

-Qué dice?

-Yo no sé Turco! Habla en japonés!

-Daisuke!

Sesshoumaru lo apartó.

-Qué rayos te pasa?

-Él escribió una carta que hizo que mi mamá llorara! Le dijo cosas muy feas! Yo no lo quiero!

El pequeño tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Rin se acercó a ellos y Daisuke la abrazó con fuerza.

-Dai, mi amor…

-Rin…

-No te acerques a mi mamá!

Rin le explicó lo que pasaba a su padre.

-Yo no he escrito ninguna carta. Yo nunca recibí una carta tuya!

-Baba, tengo las cartas en mi casa…

-Rin, por lo que más quieras, tienes que creerme. Yo no sabía nada de ti hasta ayer…

Rin logró calmar a Daisuke. Entonces decidió aclarar todo de una vez y fue por las cartas. Al leerla, al padre de Rin se le aflojaron las piernas.

-Naziri!

-Mi hermano?

El viejo negó con la cabeza.

-Nazir, dile la verdad…

El viejo asintió.

-Tenemos 5 años viviendo aquí… buscándote…

-5 años! Pero…

-Naziri quedó a cargo de las finanzas cuando me retiré para cuidar de tu madre… y él nos echó a la calle. Nos quitó hasta el último centavo…

-Papá…

………………………………

Rin no podía creer el grado de crueldad de su hermano, hasta el punto de llenarle la cabeza a sus padres diciéndoles que Sesshoumaru era un mafioso y traficante de armas nucleares. Y que por eso ellos se oponían a su vida con Sesshoumaru.

Había caído la noche y su pequeña exigía su comida a gritos desesperados. Rin logró calmarla cargándola.

-Baba… si necesitas algo…

-Estoy trabajando…

-Aún así… lo que sea que necesites…

Nazir acarició el rostro de su hija.

-Tienes un corazón demasiado noble, hija…

Rin aprisionó su mano contra su rostro.

-Yo te perdono, baba… perdónate tú…

Nazir la besó en la frente.

-Allah te ha bendecido con una familia maravillosa.

-Así es…

-Que siga bendiciendo tu camino e iluminando tu vida…

-Te quiero, baba…

Nazir la abrazó y besó a Sakura en la frente.

-Podré volver a verlos?

-Ya sabes dónde vivo… mañana vendré a ver a mamá…

Rin se despidió de sus padres y en el camino a la casa, sólo abrazó a Sakura.

Luego de alimentarla y acostarla a dormir, llevó a Daisuke a la cama.

-Mama…

-Te quiero mucho, mi amor… gracias por defenderme…

-Te quiero, mama…

Lo besó en la frente y apagó la luz al salir de la habitación. Camino a la suya, se encontró con Sesshoumaru y entrelazó sus dedos. Entraron en la propia.

-Estás bien?

-Debo ir a Turquía…

-Para qué?

-No me interesa ese dinero. Pero tampoco es de Naziri... es de mis padres…

-Iré contigo.

-No.

-No te permitiré ir sola.

Rin lo abrazó y lo besó con ternura.

-Tú tuviste tu guerra… déjame luchar la mía…

-Rin, es peligroso…

-No comprendes, Sesshoumaru. No puedo verlos así. Están casi en la miseria. Mi papá va a cumplir 80 años y está trabajando…

Entonces los ojos de Rin se bañaron en lágrimas.

-Preciosa. Tengo el dinero suficiente para darles una vida llena de comodidades.

-Pero tú…

-Yo no tengo nada en contra de ellos, Rin. Simplemente querían lo mejor para su hija y créeme que con lo que les dijo Naziri de mí, era suficiente para disparar primero y preguntar después… pero la pregunta es porqué lo hizo?

-El dinero… si hay más de un hijo, la fortuna se divide en mitades iguales, tú administrarías mi parte y Naziri la de él y mis padres…

-Esas no son las leyes Turcas…

-No, son las leyes de mi familia…

-Rin, déjame hacerme cargo de ellos. Onegai…

Rin lo vio a los ojos y notó el manto de preocupación que se adueñaba de la mirada ambarina.

-Mi mamá…

-Yo me encargaré de todo. Hasta de las servilletas, les buscaremos un apartamento aceptable y más cercano a la casa. Los mejores médicos la atenderán…

-Mi amor!

Rin lo besó con ternura y se dejó abrazar por su esposo.

-Gracias, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru se quitó la camisa mientras se acomodaba sobre Rin llenándola de besos y caricias. Se detuvo al escuchar un suspiro y vio a la puerta abierta donde estaba parado Daisuke.

-Dai…

-No…

-Daisuke, no es nada…

-No!

Daisuke salió corriendo cuando Sesshoumaru se levantó. Rin se puso la camisa otra vez y salió por Daisuke.

-Dai, mi amor… sólo estábamos besándonos…

Lo encontró en su habitación.

-Dai…

-Quién es él?

-Cómo que quién es él? Dai, es tu papá…

-No… es un mostruo!

-No! Dai!

-Es feo! Y da miedo!

Sesshoumaru lo escuchó y no se atrevió a entrar en la habitación. Se vio al espejo, con el pecho lleno de grotescas marcas y cicatrices. Algunas eran como manchas y otras parecían resaltar. Su hijo tenía razón. Era un monstruo.

Rin continuaba con Daisuke.

-Daisuke, mi amor. Tu papá ha sufrido mucho y esto…

-Tengo miedo, mami…

-Daisuke, por qué? Es tu papá, jugaste con él esta mañana. Dai… Daisuke… eres lo suficientemente grande como para comprender…

-Yo sólo quiero un papá normal!

-Un papá normal nunca te va a querer como te quiere él!

Rin lo abrazó nuevamente.

-Mi amor… sabes lo que hay en las guerras?

-Muchas balas y bombas…

-Y en las selvas?

-Leones y tigres y serpientes…

-Y en los desiertos?

-Nada…

-Y tu papá soportó todo eso, sobrevivió a todo eso por una única razón… conocer a su hijo… abrazarte y decirte que te quiere… sólo por ti… sólo por ti… porque te ama… y esas marcas son de cada vez que estuvo a punto de morir... pero no lo hizo porque tenía que volver a ti. Tenía que conocerte…

Daisuke se calmó con las palabras de Rin.

-Él quiere más a Sakura…

-Eso es mentira! Daisuke, tu papá y yo los amamos a los dos por igual! Igual! Pero él nunca había cargado a su hijo de bebé, nunca le dio su primera botella… todas las cosas que yo disfruté contigo, de verte crecer, aprender, sonreír por primera vez… él nunca hizo nada de eso… mi amor, déjalo disfrutarlo con Sakura. Además él te presta atención, juega contigo, te lleva a donde quieres ir…

-Yo quiero que todo sea como antes, mami…

-Esto es lo normal, Daisuke. Una familia con hermanos y un papá que se desvive por ti... Dai, mi amor… no lastimes a tu papá…

Rin se levantó.

-Estás siendo irracional. Una cicatriz no te dice quién es una persona, no te dice nada.

Rin salió y fue por Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh…

-Soy un monstruo…

-No, mi amor…

-Soy…

-No! Sesshoumaru, no me importan, así que no pienses. No me importan para nada…

-Mi amor…

-Sí, así es… no me importan…

Rin le abrió la camisa y lo acarició.

-No me importan…

-Papi…

Rin y Sesshoumaru se separaron. Sesshoumaru se cerró la camisa.

-Papi… puedo verte?

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin decirle que sí y se abrió la camisa. Daisuke se acercó cauteloso y le preguntó si le dolían. Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y lo guió a tocarlo.

-Me duele más que me dijeras que soy un monstruo…

-Qué te pasó ahí?

-Estaba cazando y una pantera me atacó…

-Wow! Y ahí?

-Me picó una medusa…

-Wow! Y no te duele de verdad?

-No.

-Eres fuerte! Y esos, son muchos?

-Esas son marcas de balas…

-Papi… la historia de la selva y la aldea…

-Es de verdad, Dai. Todo eso pasó de verdad…

Daisuke lo abrazó.

-Mi papá es mejor que superman!

Sesshoumaru rió devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Te quiero papi…

-Te quiero hijo…

-Papi, cuéntame cómo te atacó la pantera?

Sesshoumaru lo cargó.

-Sessh…

-Será rápido…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y salió de la habitación. Llevó a Daisuke a la suya y lo acomodó en su cama.

-El jefe de la tribu Chinketxua me había regalado una espada. Pero tenía que entrenar para aprender a usarla y era muy pesada… entonces, me fui al corazón de la selva a vivir mientras aprendía. Un día, estaba sacando peces del agua y sin notarlo, me corté en la espalda con una piedra. Entonces la pantera sintió el olor de la sangre y fue hasta mí. Se subió al árbol que estaba detrás de mí. Y antes de notarlo estaba sobre mí y buscaba morder mi cuello. Yo mantenía su cabeza alejada con una mano y con la otra buscaba mi cuchillo, pero antes de eso ZASS! La pantera me aruñó con sus garras! Yo grité, pero estaba solo. Nadie me iba a ayudar. Así que tomé el cuchillo y…

-Mataste a la pantera?

-No, la herí en una pata y ella se fue huyendo.

-Por qué no la mataste? Ella te quería matar a ti.

-Porque ella quería comer. Pero yo no haría nada útil con ella después. Verás, hijo. Yo respeto mucho la vida. Y un animal, si no te será útil muerto, no lo mates. Ella sólo buscaba sobrevivir. Y no atacan humanos. Pero yo estaba en su territorio de caza y olía a sangre…

-Papi, nunca has matado a nadie?

-Eso no es algo de lo que me sentiría orgulloso, Dai. La vida es sagrada.

Sesshoumaru lo besó en la frente.

-Dulces sueños, hijo.

-Te quiero mucho, papi.

-Yo también te quiero, Dai.

Sesshoumaru entró en su habitación donde Rin estaba sentada en su cama.

-Mi amor…

Sin decir una palabra Sesshoumaru le puso seguro a la puerta y se deslizó sobre ella cual pantera tras su presa. La besó apasionadamente y abrió la camisa de Rin arrancándole varios botones.

-Sessh!

-Te voy a hacer el amor hasta que grites basta… si es que puedes gritar…

Sesshoumaru le sacó los pantalones del pijama y acarició todo su cuerpo. Rin sentía que la piel le ardía bajo las caricias de su marido. Ya no podía hablar, su boca abierta en un grito sordo que sólo él escuchaba y bebía cual cáliz de vida. Entre besos y caricias, separó sus piernas en una caricia suave pero firme. La acarició descubriendo su deseo y sonrió. Se desnudó en un dos por tres y volvió a acariciarla.

-Sesshoumaru…

Su voz era casi una súplica para que la hiciera suya. Muchas veces le costaba creer que fuera la misma que una vez hizo mujer entre sus brazos. Rozó sus sexos haciéndola gritar extasiada de placer.

-Sessh… hazme tuya… ya!

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama y la haló por la mano para que se sentara.

-Sessh…

-Has escuchado algo del beso eterno?

-Beso eterno? No…

-Ven…

Sesshoumaru la hizo sentarse frente a el rodeando su cintura.

-Cuando entre en ti, aprieta mi cintura con tus piernas.

-Está bien.

Una vez que Sesshoumaru la penetró, flexionó sus piernas haciéndola bajar mucho más mientras profundizaba en ella.

-SESSH!

Sesshoumaru la besó mientras la sostenía por el trasero y la hacía moverse sin romper el beso, entrando y saliendo de ella, bebiéndose sus gemidos, sus suspiros y su voz. La sentía estremecerse y apretarlo en su interior. Aún sin romper el beso, la sentía morder sus labios, jugaba dentro de su boca, con su lengua saboreando los rincones más recónditos de la misma. Entonces disminuyó sus movimientos y rompió el beso, se fijó en sus ojos esmeraldas que brillaban cuales estrellas en la oscuridad de la noche. Besó su cuello mientras ella se aferró a su cabellera, fue bajando hasta la curva de sus pechos y rozó sus pezones con su lengua, los sintió endurecerse dentro de su boca. Había algo en ellos que lo atraían desesperadamente, su sabor era increíble y no podía alejarlo de su paladar.

-Ah! Kami, Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la acostó contra el colchón. Apoyado en sus palmas y sin salir de ella, cambió sus piernas de posición. Y sonrió. La penetró con todo su peso, toda su fuerza, haciéndola ir al cielo y volver con un grito ahogado.

-Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente. Sus cuerpos sudorosos rozaban con más facilidad, entonces Sesshoumaru aumentó sus movimientos y fuerza. Entrando en ella con todo, desviviéndose por hacerla estallar en placer, sintiendo como lo apretaba con sus piernas.

-Ooh! Rin!

Sentía su interior caliente, tanto, que parecía quemarlo. Finalmente se entregaron al placer mientras parecían flotar en una nube de excitación, pasión y deseo, sus miradas en blanco y sus mentes por igual. Sesshoumaru colapsó sobre su pecho y la abrazó mientras trataba de recuperar su propia respiración. Rin lo abrazaba, aspirando todo el aire que le fuera posible.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, Sessh…

Rin descansaba sobre su pecho y lo besaba en el mismo. Él la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo entre sus dedos. Después de un buen rato. Rin le dio un último beso y se apartó de él.

-Qué pasa?

-Necesito beber agua…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la haló para besarla. Rin sonrió y tomó su yukata. Bajó a la cocina y antes de tomar el vaso, Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en el cuello.

-Mi amor…

-Tengo hambre…

-Puedo hacerte un sándwich…

-No… yo lo hago…

-En realidad tengo un poco de hambre.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla. Rin se movió hasta la nevera y Sesshoumaru no la soltó la mantenía abrazada mientras ella se movía por toda la cocina para prepararle el sándwich.

-Mi amor, quieres roastbeef?

-No, eso es muy pesado para esta hora. Sólo quiero algo ligero, mi amor…

Rin le preparó un sándwich sencillo, de los que le preparaba a Daisuke e incluso, distraída, le cortó los bordes al pan. Sesshoumaru rió.

-Qué haces, preciosa?

-Ah! Lo siento. A Dai no le gustan los bordes algunas veces…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla, tomó el pan y le dio un mordisco.

-Con razón Dai nunca me da. Está delicioso.

Rin rió. Sesshoumaru se comió su emparedado y volvieron a la cama.

**Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado. Seguiré trabajando en los demás para ver que tan pronto puedo publicar**

**Byebye**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho **


	12. Las Historias de mi Papá

**Capítulo 12**

**Las Historias de mi Papá**

Rin estaba con sus padres y le explicó los planes que tenía para con ellos. Desde un principio, Nazir se negó.

-Baba, lo hago…

-Porque nos tienes lástima.

-No! Porque son mis padres! Y si yo puedo darles todas las comodidades del mundo, se las daré.

-Gracias, Rin, pero no… yo…

-Qué harás? Trabajar hasta caerte muerto? Baba, ya has trabajado demasiado. Ya 80 años son suficientes. Descansa y disfruta la vida. Ahora tienes nietos para volver a ser niño con ellos.

-Ni siquiera puedo hablar con ellos.

-Dai quiere aprender turco. Y yo le voy a enseñar. Y Sakura es una bebé. Puede aprender como yo lo hice. Los dos a la vez. El idioma no es un obstáculo, baba…

-Pero hija… tú y tu esposo…

-Sesshoumaru está más que feliz en ayudarlos. Baba, esto me hace feliz a mí. Por eso él lo quiere hacer. Por mí… Mamá, di que sí y serás atendida por los mejores médicos. Tendrás tus medicinas al alcance de tu mano y hasta tendrás una enfermera por las noches. Para que Baba no se tenga que levantar.

-No! Eso no! Yo cuido de ella porque la amo. No porque sea mi obligación.

Nazir se sentó al lado de su esposa y la besó en la sien.

-Kadidja es mi esposa, Rin. Y yo cuidaré de ella.

-Perfecto! Pero baba, si me dejan ayudarlos entonces podrás estar con ella todo el día. Podrás cuidarla todo el día. Y asegurarte de que tome sus medicinas a tiempo…

Nazir y Kadidja cruzaron miradas y asintieron. Rin sonrió y los besó en la mejilla a cada uno. De inmediato llamó a Sesshoumaru para que se pusieran a la obra.

…………………………………

-…Y entonces la pantera saltó sobre él y buscaba morderle el cuello! Pero él no la dejaba…

-Daisuke…

-Sí, profesora?

-Daisuke, aunque tus historias sean muy buenas, no debes decir tantas mentiras.

-No es mentira. Mi papá hizo eso de verdad!

-Así como evitar que una serpiente lo mordiera?

-Sí…

-Daisuke, los cuentos para la cama son sólo eso. Nadie hace esas cosas de verdad.

-Mi papá si!

-Nadie escapa de esos peligros sin un rasguño…

-Yo no dije eso. El tiene tres marcas, así…

Se pasó la mano por el pectoral derecho como si fueran garras.

-Esa se la hizo la pantera. Tiene una mancha así…

Se marcó la pierna en forma circular.

-De cuando lo picó la medusa…

-Daisuke, basta. Una mentira más e irás a detención.

-YO NO DIGO MENTIRAS! YO NO DIGO MENTIRAS!

Daisuke se enfureció.

-Yo no digo mentiras!

………………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba en una reunión cuando su celular sonó.

-Disculpen… bueno?

-Señor Kazami, necesitamos que pase por la escuela de su hijo Daisuke lo más pronto posible.

-Qué pasó?

-El niño está suspendido temporalmente…

-Iré enseguida…

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada y salió de la oficina. Al llegar a la oficina de la dirección, vio a Daisuke sentado afuera y con lágrimas en el rostro.

-Daisuke, qué pasó?

-Yo no digo mentiras…

-Claro que no. Por qué te suspendieron?

-Yo… yo le dije a mis amigos… la historia de la pantera… y la profesora me dijo mentiroso… y no me cree…

-Pero… Dai…

-Papi, por qué me castigan si yo digo la verdad?

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y le pasó una mano por la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. La verdad siempre triunfa…

Sesshoumaru lo besó en la cabeza y entró en la oficina de la directora. Al cabo de unos minutos, salió. Daisuke fijó su mirada en él.

-Mami…

-Tu mamá no tiene que saberlo. Te llevaré a tu clase.

Daisuke lo abrazó.

-Esas clases son estúpidas. Quiero las clases de mami!

-Después hablamos de eso, ven, vamos…

En el salón de clases. Sesshoumaru habló con la profesora, afuera y luego envió a Daisuke a su asiento.

-…Usted no tiene ningún derecho a venir a decirme cómo dar mis clases…

-Resulta ser… señorita… que yo soy profesor certificado desde el kindergarden hasta universitario y sé perfectamente bien cómo tratar con un niño. Los niños de la edad de Daisuke suelen ser fantasiosos. Sin embargo, siguen siendo incapaces de decir mentiras mayores a decir sí cuando quieren decir no. Usted se pasó de la raya. Y sobre todo, Daisuke decía la verdad.

-Daisuke dice que usted tiene…

Sesshoumaru se abrió la camisa y le mostró su pecho cicatrizado.

-Lo que Daisuke diga, es verdad.

Sesshoumaru se cerró la camisa y se marchó. Llamó a la oficina y dijo que no volvería. Llegó a la casa, donde Rin hacía ejercicios con Sakura. La pequeña reía a carcajadas cada vez que Rin la balanceaba.

-Preciosa…

-Sessh!

Rin dejó a Sakura en su sillita y se dio la vuelta.

-Kami, estoy toda sudada…

-Y eso qué?

Rin sólo se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Qué haces aquí, mi amor? Son las 10 de la mañana…

-Lo sé… estaba en una aburrida reunión y me llamaron del colegio de Daisuke.

-Qué le pasó?

-Nada. Una profesora no le creía las historias de la selva y lo castigó.

-Qué!

-No te preocupes, mi amor… ya le cree…

-No me dirás que te quitaste la camisa…

-…-

-Dime qué hiciste?

-No quieres que te lo diga.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Qué pasa, preciosa, estás celosa?

-No…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó, pero ella veía a otro lado.

-Estás celosa de una vieja bruja…

-Estoy… mi amor, es que tú eres sólo mío. Y esas marcas son sólo mías…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Pero me las voy a quitar.

-Qué!

-Me voy a quitar las que sobresalen. Son demasiado feas. No es que desaparecerán, pero al menos no será ese relieve que da asco.

-Pero a mí, no me importan…

-Y sólo por eso, te amo un poquito más cada día. Sólo por eso.

Sesshoumaru la besó.

-Dame unos minutos, Sakura y yo nos bañaremos…

-Suena divertido…

Sesshoumaru estaba en la tina con Sakura mientras Rin se bañaba en la ducha primero. La pequeña jugaba con su pelo y reía.

-Estás muy feliz, hoy, princesita…

La pequeña sonreía y continuaba su juego. Sesshoumaru la besó.

-Eres hermosa como tu mami…

Rin se le acercó aún destilando agua de la ducha.

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la vio entrar al agua, casi idiotizado. Lo único que lo previno de excitarse, era la noción de tener a su hija en brazos.

-Eres hermosa…

-Gracias, mi amor…

Rin tomó a Sakura y comenzó a jugar con ella. Se sentó de espaldas a Sesshoumaru, entre sus piernas y apoyada contra él. Él la rodeaba con sus brazos y ambos disfrutaban de las risas de Sakura. Al salir, Rin vistió a la pequeña y la alimentó, poco después se quedó dormida y la llevó a su cuna. Al volver, Sesshoumaru veía televisión en la cama.

-Vete para la sala, quiero dormir…

-Y la comida?

-Está lista. 10 minutos antes, enciendo el horno… Sessh! Vete ya!

-Y si no quiero?

-No comiences con tus necedades!

Rin se levantó e iba a salir de la habitación.

-No, Rin…

-Dime.

-Quédate…

Sesshoumaru apagó el televisor.

-Lo siento…

Rin se acomodó entre sus brazos abiertos.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Sí?

-A veces pienso que hasta nuestras peleas son un sueño… pero sabes qué?

-Qué?

-Me alegra tenerte aunque sea para discutir.

Sesshoumaru rió mientras la abrazaba.

-Mientras estuve en Australia… sólo pensaba en volver… para abrazarte así… yo solo pensaba… Kami, déjame abrazarla y moriré feliz…

-Sessh…

-Te amo, preciosa… nunca lo dudes…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente con ambas manos en su cintura. Estuvieron así, sólo besándose por un largo rato. Como cuando eran novios y Sesshoumaru no se atrevía a más. Estaba sobre ella, aún abrazados. Se separaron sonriendo.

-Recuerdas esto?

-Sí…

-En algo así te hice mía…

-Qué tal si lo repetimos? Por los viejos tiempos?

-No creo que se pueda…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Cómo es que tú, te quedaste conmigo?

-Cómo está eso?

-Cómo es que tú, un mujeriego de primera. Te quedaste conmigo, una…

-Mujer inteligente, sensual y hermosa…

-Sessh…

-Te contestaré, cuando tú me digas, cómo es que tú te quedaste conmigo? Siendo tan inteligente, un viejo mujeriego no era tu mejor opción.

Rin rió.

-Pero te amo…

-Yo también…

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Me despiertas en media hora?

-Sí…

-Gracias…

Rin se acomodó en su pecho y se quedó dormida.

…………………………………………

Aneko llegó a la casa junto con Amaya y Tohru. Al notar la presencia de su madre, el pequeño corrió en su búsqueda.

-Ma! Ma!

Kagome salió del estudio y lo recibió con un gran beso y un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola, mi amor!

-Mami!

Kagome abrazó y besó a Amaya.

-Cómo te fue en el colegio?

-Bien!

-Sí? Qué bueno!

-Hola, mamá… qué haces aquí?

-Pues de hoy en adelante, estaré aquí todos los días.

-Sí!

-Súper!

Kagome sonrió ante la emoción de sus dos hijos menores. Aneko dejó las llaves de la casa sobre la mesa y subió las escaleras.

-Aneko…

-Tengo un trabajo que entregar…

Toda su vida, Kagome había tratado de cambiarla, pero no era posible. Aneko era demasiado parecida a su abuelo. El padre de Inuyasha, un hombre de una voluntad férrea, nunca daba su brazo a torcer.

-(Sólo espero que seas capaz de aceptar el amor en tu vida… tal y como tu abuelo…)

Kagome les sirvió la comida a los pequeños y le avisó a Aneko, pero ella dijo que no tenía hambre y se quedó en su habitación. Luego de dormir a Tohru, vio a Amaya jugando en su habitación, fue a la de Aneko.

-Aneko… podemos hablar?

-Para qué?

-Aneko…

Aneko dejó de escribir, cerró su cuaderno y apagó el monitor de su computadora. Giró sobre su silla y se quitó los anteojos.

-Qué es lo que quieres?

-Sólo quiero hablar con mi hija, si eso es posible…

-Soy todo oídos…

Kagome bajó la cabeza y la movió negativamente.

-Qué hice tan mal? Me lo puedes decir? Por qué me odias?

Aneko guardó silencio. Kagome se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Lo que quiera que fuera, realmente lo siento…

Kagome salió de la habitación. Aneko pareció no inmutarse hasta que Amaya le dijo alarmada que Kagome estaba enferma.

-Sólo no la molestes. Déjala dormir…

Kagome se sentó en la cama mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla.

-(No me queda mucho tiempo…)

Cuando Inuyasha llegó a la casa, Tohru jugaba con Amaya. Luego de saludarlos, fue a la habitación.

-Kagome?

Kagome salió del baño cerrándose la yukata. Le sonrió y lo besó mientras se colgaba de su cuello. Inuyasha la abrazó por la cintura.

-Hm! Estás muy feliz, verdad?

-Sólo porque estás aquí… Te amo, mi amor…

-Yo también te amo, Kagome…

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

-Hm! Hueles delicioso!

-Te gusta? Rin me lo regaló. Es un baño de burbujas de chocolate y menta.

-Me dan ganas de darte una mordidita.

Kagome rió ante las caricias de Inuyasha.

-Quieres algo específico para la cena?

-Qué tal si salimos a cenar?

-Hm! Nuestras salidas nos meten en problemas…

-Más bien los aniversarios…

Kagome rió mientras Inuyasha la cargaba y le apretaba el trasero.

-Inu!

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Iré a preparar a los niños…

-Yo lo hago…

Kagome se puso un suéter rosado claro con cuello de tortuga y mangas largas y unos jeans. Inuyasha siseó al verla ya vestida.

-No sé como te ves mejor, si con ropa o sin ella.

-Inu!

Inuyasha rió y la besó. Kagome fue a preparar a los niños y le avisó a Aneko que saldrían a cenar. Inuyasha condujo hasta un pequeño restaurante italiano.

-Petro's! Inu!

-Lo recuerdas?

-Sí!

Inuyasha sonrió mientras Kagome lo besaba en la mejilla.

-Eres genial, cariño!

Inuyasha sonrió. Toda la noche fue perfecta. Al llegar a la casa, Aneko se fue a su habitación. Kagome llevó a Tohru a su cuna e Inuyasha a Amaya. Se encontraron en el pasillo.

-Inu… tengo que hablar contigo…

Inuyasha la siguió hasta el goshinboku.

-Qué me quieres decir, mi amor…

Kagome acarició su rostro y apartó un mechón del pelo rubio, acomodándolo tras su oreja.

-Mi amor…

Inuyasha sonrió y besó su mano.

-Kagome…

Kagome sonrió con los ojos aguados.

-Mi amor, qué pasa?

-Yo sólo quiero… yo sólo quiero que sepas que te amo… te amo con toda mi alma…

-Kagome…

-También quiero que sepas que eres todo lo siempre soñé… y que has sido un padre maravilloso y un esposo perfecto…

-Kagome…

-Inu… yo quisiera saber… qué harías si yo te faltara un día?

-No… no me preguntes esas estupideces! Sabes que sin ti me muero…

-No, Inu…

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza.

-Qué es lo que pasa? Dímelo ya!

-Inu…

Las palabras se desvanecían en su garganta. No lograban salir. Se aferraba a su esposo sin poder hablar, hasta que finalmente un grito desgarrador abandonó su garganta.

-Kagome, qué pasa? Por favor dime…

-Inu… estoy… estoy… estoy enferma…

-Eso no es nada, te llevaré a los mejores médicos. Kami, mi amor, no me asustes así…

-No… Inuyasha… tengo…

El silencio se hizo presente. Inuyasha la miraba como implorando que le dijera que era una broma. Pero él sabía que no era así. Kagome nunca hacía caso a sus enfermedades y discutían mucho por eso. Ella decía que estaba bien y pretendía continuar con el día a día.

-Kagome…

-Cáncer…

-No…

-Tengo cáncer en el útero…

-No…

-Lo siento…

-NO!

El grito de Inuyasha fue tal que la misma Kagome se estremeció. Inuyasha cayó de rodillas frente a ella y la abrazó por la cintura hundiendo su rostro en su vientre. Un cáncer de útero fue lo que le apartó de su madre. Y ahora se llevaría a su esposa.

-No es verdad, por Kami, dime que no es verdad!

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor…

-No, Kagome… no puedes… no puedes…

Inuyasha la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Su llanto era desesperado, como el de un recién nacido, negado a aceptar la realidad.

-Tú dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo… no me dejes…

-Mi amor…

Kagome se arrodilló frente a Inuyasha, lo abrazó de la misma manera.

-Inu… Inu, no soporto verte así...

-Aah!

A una escasa distancia, oculta tras una enorme roca, se encontraba una incrédula Aneko, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Inuyasha… necesito que seas fuerte… por mí… por los niños…

-No…

Estuvieron sentados sobre las raíces del goshinboku hasta que el frío les caló en los huesos. Entonces fueron a la habitación. Kagome forzó a Inuyasha a tomarse una pastilla para dormir. Pero antes, le explicó que dentro de dos días se sometería a una histerectomía, una cirugía donde le extraerían el útero y todo el tejido enfermo. Por efecto de la pastilla, Inuyasha se quedó dormido abrazado a ella. Con las lágrimas en sus ojos. Kagome acarició su rostro.

-Kami, danos fuerzas… no quiero dejar a mi familia destruída…

……………………………………

Inuyasha despertó sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza. Estaba solo en la cama. De repente recordó todo lo de la noche anterior.

-Sólo era una pesadilla…

Bajó las escaleras y encontró a Kagome en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. La abrazó desde atrás y la besó en el cuello.

-Buenos días, mi amor…

Kagome se giró sonriendo y lo besó de buenos días.

-Así me gusta verte…

-No hables así… anoche tuve una pesadilla terrible… pero estás bien…

-No, Inu… no fue una pesadilla…

La cara de Inuyasha se transfiguró.

-K-Kagome…

-Por favor, Inuyasha… Tienes que prometerme que no llorarás… por mí… hazlo por mí… no soporto verte tan triste…

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza.

-Inu…

-No permitiré que te pase nada… te lo prometo… iremos con los mejores…

-Estoy con los mejores, mi amor… mañana es la cirugía.

-Entonces deberías descansar.

-Y lo haré. Cuando los niños estén en el colegio…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Kagome…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Kagome se quedó refugiada en su pecho un largo rato.

-Inu… no les diremos nada a los niños… les diré que es algo que se tenía que hacer…

-Mi amor…

-Inu, lo único que necesito de ti es tu compañía… no quiero que seas fuerte, no quiero que aguantes… sólo quiero que estés conmigo…

-Claro que estaré contigo… siempre… para siempre…

-Te amo…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura y acarició su rostro.

-Te vas a mejorar… Kami no me puede castigar de esta manera… no me lo merezco… tú no te lo mereces…

Inuyasha apartó el pelo de su rostro y la besó en la frente con los ojos cerrados.

……………………………………

Inuyasha levantó y bañó a los niños. Kagome pasó por la habitación de Aneko. Entró dudando si debería hacerlo. Se sentó a su lado en la cama. Acarició su pelo y se inclinó sobre su frente y la besó.

-Te amo, mi amor...

Kagome se levantó e iba a salir de la habitación, pero Aneko la detuvo.

-Mami…

Kagome se dio la vuelta, y Aneko la abrazó.

-Mami, lo siento, perdóname…

Kagome la abrazó.

-Mi amor…

-Mami, de verdad lo siento… yo sé que tú eres buena… yo sé… yo…

-Cálmate… Aneko, cálmate…

-Perdóname, mami…

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, cariño...

Kagome duró un largo rato acariciando su cabeza mientras ella lloraba contra su pecho.

-Mi amor… qué pasa?

-Mami… tú no tienes nada… dime que no tienes nada…

-Aneko…

-Mamá…

-Aneko, tú nos escuchaste anoche?

-Sí…

Kagome la abrazó y la besó en la sien.

-Mami, no te va a pasar nada… prométemelo…

-No lo sé… Aneko… no lo sé…

-No…

Kagome sentía su corazón partirse al tener que decirle la verdad a su hija.

-Aneko, mi amor… no puedo verte así… necesito que seas fuerte… que estés para tu papá si yo no estoy…

-No, mami…

-Aneko… los médicos son muy buenos… pero el cáncer es peor… no puedo dejar a mi familia destruida. Tienen que ser fuertes!

-No… mami…

-Puedo pedirte sólo una cosa más?

-Lo que quieras…

-Sólo quiero que me perdones… si te hice daño sin saberlo… yo… yo lo siento…

* * *

**Waa! Qué cosas! No sé de dónde me salió esto, pero ya veremos a dónde nos lleva.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho **


	13. Nube Negra Bella

**Capítulo 13**

**Nube Negra / Bella**

Rin cayó sentada sobre la cama y dejó caer el teléfono al escuchar la noticia. De inmediato sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas. Sesshoumaru había vuelto por algo que olvidó y la encontró de esa manera.

-Mi amor…

-Sessh…

-Rin?

-Sessh!

Rin se lanzó a sus brazos y se apoyó en su pecho. Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Rin… pasa algo? Tu mamá está bien?

-Sí… mamá está bien…

-Qué pasa?

-Sessh… K-Kagome tiene… cáncer…

-QUÉ!

Rin se aferró al pecho de su esposo. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Pero mi amor, Inuyasha la llevará a los mejores médicos. Ya verás que no pasamos de un susto…

-Mañana mismo le harán una histerectomía…

Sesshoumaru no sabía qué hacer. Simplemente estuvo allí para ella.

-Preciosa, quieres ir a verla?

-Sí…

-Vamos…

Sesshoumaru tomó a Sakura y condujo hasta la casa de Inuyasha. Cuando llegaron, Inuyasha les abrió la puerta. Los dejó entrar.

-Rin, Kagome está en la habitación, está preparando su maleta…

-Estás bien?

-En lo que cabe de la palabra…

Rin lo abrazó.

-Inuyasha, no están solos… estamos aquí para lo que necesiten…

-Gracias…

Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se quedaron en la sala, Rin subió las escaleras.

-Kagome…

-Rin!

Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Físicamente, bien… pero Rin… estoy preocupada por mi familia…

-Van a estar bien… tú sólo preocúpate por seguir con vida…

-Rin…

-Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Sólo hace un mes… el… Kami… Rin, creí que estaba embarazada!

-Kagome…

Rin le dijo que descansara y terminó de prepararle la maleta. Aneko entró en la habitación.

-Mamá, no encuentro las pastillas… tía…

Abrazó a Rin aferrándose a ella como si de ello dependiera su vida. Rin le brindó consuelo. Le dio la pastilla que buscaba y secó sus lágrimas.

-Vamos, Aneko. Siempre has sido fuerte…

-No puedo!

Se abrazó a Rin, sentada en la cama, mientras escondía su rostro en su vientre.

-Estás asustada?

Aneko asintió.

-Yo también… mírame, Aneko…

Ella levantó su mirada.

-Sabes que mi mamá también tiene cáncer… pero mira todo lo que ha mejorado después de su operación. Ya camina otra vez. Y está comiendo normal.

Limpió las lágrimas del rostro de su sobrina.

-Mi vida… yo también tuve miedo… mucho miedo… pero tu tienes algo que yo no tuve… yo me perdí 10 años de la vida con mi madre… tú la has tenido siempre. Nunca pensaste que te odiaba…

Rin la besó en la cabeza.

-Nadie puede amar a tu mamá más que tú… Pero tus hermanitos te necesitan. No les diremos lo que pasa. Así que debes ser fuerte por ellos…

-Tía, y si mi mamá se va? Qué hago yo? Dime…

-Tienes que tener fe en que no se irá…

Kagome se acercó a Aneko.

-Mi amor...

-Perdóname mami!

Kagome le acarició la cabeza.

-Rin… podrías quedarte con Sakura y Tohru? Sé que es mucho pedir, pero quiero que piensen que están de vacaciones…

-No te preocupes. Aneko, quieres venir con nosotros? Tu papá se va a quedar en la clínica con Kagome…

-Está bien.

Rin le pasó una mano por la cabeza.

-Aneko… todo estará bien…

……………………………………

La cirugía era a primera hora, mientras los niños estaban en el colegio. Kagome se despedía de Inuyasha.

**Mírame**

**Por favor**

**Aquí estoy**

**Con mi dolor**

-Inu… mi amor… no llores…

-Pídeme lo que sea menos eso… tengo miedo, Kagome…

-Yo también… pero no puedo tenerlo ahora… Inuyasha… yo…

-No lo digas…

-Quiero oírlo…

-No… cuando salgas te lo diré.

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor…

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente.

-No te lo diré…

Kagome sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Con razón mis hijos son tan hermosos… son idénticos a su papá…

Inuyasha rió entre lágrimas.

-Prométeme que saldrás bien…

-Te lo prometo…

-Y que nos haremos viejos juntos.

-Te lo prometo…

Inuyasha la besó nuevamente.

-No te lo diré…

Kagome sonrió. Una enfermera se la llevó a la sala de cirugías.

-Te amo, Inu…

**Ella dio**

**Un paso atrás**

**Un adiós**

**Y no queda más**

Inuyasha se quedó con las manos cerradas en puños mientras la veía acercarse a la puerta.

-No te lo diré!

Estaba solo. Se quedó parado frente a la puerta del área de cirugía.

-Te amo…

……………………………………

Rin preparaba todo en la casa para los niños y Aneko. Sesshoumaru llegó con una compra de supermercado colosal.

-Pero es que te compraste el supermercado?

-No es lo mismo 4 a 7. Lo que había ya no alcanzaba. Está todo listo?

-Sí. Sakura dormirá con nosotros, Amaya y Aneko en la habitación de Sakura y Daisuke y Tohru en la de Dai…

-Y porqué no usas la otra habitación?

-Está llena de cajas y no tengo tanta fuerza. Sólo serán unos días, amor…

-Lo sé… lo que no me agrada es la idea de Sakura durmiendo con nosotros.

-Sakura irá en su cuna.

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Hablé con Inuyasha… ya Kagome está en la sala de cirugías…

-Ella estará bien… ya verás… Kagome es fuerte, amor, mucho más fuerte que tú…

-Lo sé…

-Me iré a afeitar, lo olvidé esta mañana…

Rin lo rodeó con sus brazos y rozó sus labios.

-Hm! No lo sé… me gustas tanto con barba…

-Sí?

-Sí… te ves tan sexy y tan… me recuerdas a James Bond…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Serás mi chica Bond?

-Hm! Me encantaría… pero tu bebé Bond está dormida en la cama Bond…

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Me has tenido castigado toda una semana, será mejor que Sakura no despierte esta noche.

-Sessh!

……………………………………………

Rin llegó con Aneko al hospital. Aneko abrazó a Inuyasha.

-Papi, dónde está?

-En cirugía… ya lleva 4 horas…

Esperaron dos horas más antes de que el doctor saliera. Al verlo, Inuyasha se apresuró a él.

-Cómo está?

-Está bien… todo salió según lo planeado… perdió mucha sangre, pero estamos esperando a que despierte… eso será dentro de una hora o…

-Doctor, es una emergencia!

El doctor volvió a la sala de cirugías. Inuyasha sentía que el problema era con Kagome.

-Kagome…

Inuyasha se aferraba a la esperanza de que no fuera así. Pero todo cambió cuando 1 hora después, el doctor volvió a salir y lo llamó.

-Pasa algo?

-Su… su esposa sufrió un paro cardíaco…

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

-Logramos reanimarla… pero todo indica que está en coma…

-No…

-Sólo nos queda esperar…

El doctor le dio una palmada en el hombro a Inuyasha. Le permitieron verla en post-operatorio. Inuyasha se acercó a ella y cayó de rodillas a su lado.

-Me prometiste que no me dejarías…

Con las lágrimas en sus ojos, acarició su rostro. Suave como la seda e irradiando su belleza.

**Bella, bella al amanecer**

**(Solo para mí)**

**Bella, belleza de mujer**

**Ella todo me lo dio**

**Desde alma hasta la piel,**

**Fue mi verso y mi papel**

**Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor**

**Conocía mi interior**

**Como bola de cristal**

**Me alejo de todo mal,**

**Me dio su corazón**

**-Flashback-**

Inuyasha ya no parecía el mismo. Se había tirado a morir desde que Kagome lo dejara echándole en cara sus infidelidades.

-"Ahora estoy con alguien que sí me valora! No te quiero volver a ver!"

Esas palabras rondaban su mente desde el día en que ella se las dijera.

-Kagome…

Y sin embargo nunca pensó que el destino la llevaría a sus brazos esa misma tarde. Ya no tenia comida así que decidió ir a comprar más ramen. Aunque eran los mismos que ella le hacía, no sabían igual. Pero era lo único que su estómago aceptaba.

En el supermercado, se encontró con ella, estaba radiante, hermosa, pero su rostro tenía un rastro de tristeza.

-Kagome?

-Inu… yasha…

Kagome bajó y desvió la mirada llena de vergüenza.

-Kagome, estás bien?

-Inuyasha…

-Kagome…

Inuyasha se armó de valor, sabía que nunca tendría otra oportunidad como esa.

-Kagome, yo te amo…

-Inu…

-Fui un idiota… yo te amo… Kagome, no es cierto que ese imbécil de Kouga te pueda amar más que yo. Nadie puede!

-Yo… ya no estoy con Kouga…

-Kagome, mi amor… perdóname…

-No puedo…

-Porqué no? Kagome…

-No puedo hablar aquí…

Volvieron al departamento de Inuyasha.

-Desde cuándo vives aquí?

-Desde que cumplí los 18… Le dije a Sesshoumaru que se fuera a estudiar… eso no importa… dime qué te pasa?

-Me voy de Japón?

-A dónde vas? Voy contigo…

-No, Inuyasha…

-Kagome por favor…

-Además… yo… yo cometí un error…

Inuyasha sintió la sangre hervir al descubrir que Kagome se había acostado con Kouga. Pero no era el momento de reclamos. La abrazó y la besó con ternura.

-Déjame borrar sus besos con los míos…

-Inu…

-Cásate conmigo, Kagome…

-Qué!

-No me importa! No me importa nada! Sólo quiero que seas mi esposa…

Un mes después, Inuyasha volvió a insistir al saber que Kagome estaba embarazada. Aún más luego de defenderla de Kouga.

-Kagome… Kagome, es mío…

-No lo sé, Inuyasha… no lo sé!

Inuyasha la abrazó.

-Es mi hijo, mi amor…. Nuestro…

Inuyasha nunca fe más feliz que el momento en que cargó a su pequeña por primera vez. Se acercó a una sudorosa y exhausta nueva madre.

-Hola, princesa… yo soy tu papi… y ella es tu mami…

Inuyasha besó a su hija y le dio un beso a Kagome transmitiéndole todos sus sentimientos.

-No me importa… es mi hija… gracias, mi amor…

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Inuyasha despertó, vio su reloj, las 3 de la madrugada. Soltó la mano que sostenía de Kagome y fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Lucía una barba descuidada ya de 7 días. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados y reconoció el dolor de garganta. Se estiró un poco y volvió a sentarse a su lado, obviando su dolor de espalda.

-Mi amor…

Su voz era ronca y rasposa.

-Debes despertar… tienes que volver conmigo, mi amor…

Al poco rato el sueño lo venció nuevamente, se quedó allí, con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón, al lado de ella, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

**Me dejó la soledad**

**A pleno sol**

**En pleno mar**

**Si la ves**

**Alguna vez**

**Dile que yo**

**La sigo amando**

**Bella, bella al amanecer**

**(Aqui estoy tan mal, tan solo)**

**Bella, belleza de mujer**

En la mente de Inuyasha pasaba una película de toda su vida con Kagome. Desde que la vio por primera vez a los 13, su noviazgo desde los 15. Y sus 20 años de matrimonio.

-Te amo, princesa…

Toda su vida, sus peleas, sus reconciliaciones, cuando acordaron tener otro hijo, la sorpresa de un tercer embarazo… Inuyasha reconocía que Kagome era toda su vida.

-Kami, no me la quites, por favor… tal vez yo sí me lo merezca… pero mis hijos no… ellos no se merecen crecer con este dolor… al menos eso concédeme… no te pido nada más que no sea su salud…

Inuyasha sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, las palabras morir en su garganta.

-No aguanto más… no aguanto más…

**Ella todo me lo dio**

**Desde alma hasta la piel,**

**Fue mi verso y mi papel**

**Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor**

**Conocía mi interior**

**Como bola de cristal**

**Me alejó de todo mal,**

**Me dio su corazón**

Se cumplieron 21 días. El doctor terminó de revisarla.

-Señor Kazami… debe pensar en desconectarla…

-NO!

-Señor… todo demuestra que el cáncer no está. De hecho no encontramos ninguna patología…

-Háblame en español! No soy un maldito médico!

-No muestra ninguna enfermedad que la mantenga en coma…

Inuyasha quedó destrozado con las explicaciones del doctor. Rin le brindó consuelo.

-Inuyasha… tal vez lo mejor sería llevarla a la casa.

-No…

-Inuyasha, los hospitales son fríos y… ella no quiere estar aquí… pero si la llevas a la casa, y le pones una enfermera profesional para que la medique…

-No puedo Rin…

-Inuyasha, estoy segura de que ella hubiera querido estar en la casa. Es su casa. La casa que compraron los dos. Donde hizo su familia…

-Tienes razón…

Inuyasha la trasladó a la casa. Kagome respiraba por su cuenta, era alimentada por una sonda. Inuyasha la bañaba y la peinaba todos los días. Al cumplirse dos meses, Amaya y Tohru exigieron saber dónde estaba su mamá. A Tohru le daban unos ataques de rabia llamando a Kagome y terminaba por llorar hasta quedarse dormido.

Inuyasha le explicó a Amaya, pero Tohru estaba muy pequeño para entender, así que los llevó a verla. Amaya, al verla, le acarició el rostro y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero mucho, mami… por favor, cúrate pronto…

Inuyasha le dijo que ella podía escucharlos, que podían hablarle. Amaya le contó todas sus vivencias en esos dos meses. Al terminar, Amaya la abrazó y salió de la habitación, entonces Inuyasha entró con Tohru.

-Mama! MAMA!

El pequeño la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y la llenó de besos.

-MAMA!

De los ojos cerrados de Kagome corrieron dos lágrimas. Era su respuesta a las llamadas desesperadas de su hijo.

-MAMA! OKITE! OKITEKUDASAI!

Tohru vio a Inuyasha, quien le negó con la cabeza. Entonces el pequeño se acomodó en el pecho de su madre.

-Aishiteruze, mama…

El niño se llevó el pulgar a la boca y se quedó dormido escuchando los latidos de su madre. Aquello desgarró a Inuyasha y de su garganta nació un quejido de profundo dolor, angustia y desesperación. Aneko abrazó a Rin.

-Mi papá se está matando, tía!

Rin las abrazó a ella y a Amaya que se aferraba a su cintura.

-(Kami, qué va a pasar?)

Otra semana se hizo presente. Ya Inuyasha no se parecía a él. Estaba dormido al lado de ella. En un incómodo sofá cama.

……………………………………………………

**N/A: Gracias a mis lindas lectoras que nunca fallan en dejarme reviews, las adoro. Me hacen querer escribir más y más.**

**Nos veremos muy pronto.**

**Besos **

**Mizuho**


	14. El Sol Aún Puede Brillar

**Capítulo 14**

**El Sol Aún Puede Brillar**

-Ih…

-Ih-nuh…

-Ih-Nuh…

Su voz era tan baja y débil. Sentía unas terribles náuseas a causa del tubo nasogástrico. No podía hablar. Sus escasas energías se terminaron y se quedó dormida.

Inuyasha despertó. La enfermera le ponía los medicamentos por el suero.

-Buenos días. Señor Kazami…

-Buenos días…

-Se ve hermosa hoy… quién sabe? Tal vez hoy despierte…

-Que Kami te escuche…

Inuyasha se puso de pie y la besó en la frente.

-Buenos días, mi amor…

Luego de bañarse, se preparó algo para comer y volvió al lado de Kagome.

-Debería abrir las cortinas, señor. El día está bellísimo.

Inuyasha las abrió y el sol bañó la habitación. Inuyasha vio el jardín más abajo. Lo había plantado Kagome.

-Voy a poner la cama aquí…

Inuyasha movió el sofá cama y la cama de posición donde dormía Kagome. Entonces el sol bañó su pálida piel.

-Ya todo está listo para su baño, señor…

-Gracias. Ya mismo la baño…

La enfermera salió La única condición de Inuyasha era que debían dejarlo solo con ella. La enfermera sólo entraba a medicarla y alimentarla, después, todo lo demás lo hacía él. Inuyasha se inclinó sobre Kagome y la besó en los labios.

-Es hora de tu baño, amor…

Inuyasha creyó que alucinaba al verla abrir los ojos.

-Kagome…

Kagome fijó sus ojos en Inuyasha.

-Kagome, mi amor…

Inuyasha sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Kagome, aprieta mi mano si me escuchas…

Kagome le dio un leve apretón. Inuyasha la abrazó riendo entre lágrimas.

-Lo sabía… sabía que volverías… Kami, te amo tanto, mi amor!

Kagome sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-M-mis… be-bés…

-Le diré a Rin que los traiga ahora mismo... vamos a quitarte estas cosas.

Inuyasha la besó en la frente y llamó a la enfermera.

-Le quiero quitar todo eso…

-Yo no puedo, debe ser el doctor…

-Pues llámalo!

La enfermera sonrió. Inuyasha estaba eufórico.

……………………………………………

Una vez que Kagome salió de su atontamiento, se notaba más despierta y atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Inuyasha la bañó como solía hacerlo, la vistió y la peinó. Cuando el doctor llegó, Inuyasha le contaba sobre los niños.

Luego de quitarle el tubo, le recomendó intentar comer algo. Le hizo varias pruebas.

-Todo está bien. Cómo le cayó la comida?

-De maravilla. No puedo comer más?

-Todo lo que quiera… Su cuadro de evolución es maravilloso…

Después de varios exámenes, el doctor se marchó. Finalmente Rin llegó con los niños. Kagome estaba sentada en un sillón, en el jardín. Aneko la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero, mamá…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Kagome la besó con ternura en la frente.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Amaya también la abrazó y la llenó de besos.

-Me hiciste mucha falta, mami…

-Y tú a mi, mi amor… te escuchaba todos los días y sólo quería despertar para abrazarte. Cómo está tu manita?

La pequeña le mostró su mano izquierda enyesada con un yeso rosado.

-Tía dice que ya me lo quitan la semana próxima.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Entonces fue el turno de Tohru. El pequeño se subió en las piernas de su madre y se sentó de frente a ella con una pierna a cada lado. Tomó su rostro con sus manitas y le dio un gran beso.

-Aishiteruze, mama…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza. El pequeño se quedó recostado de su pecho.

-Estás tan grande y bello, mi amor…

Tohru la vio con sus grandes ojos dorados. Kagome acarició su pelo negro lleno de rizos.

-Aneko, Amaya, Tohru… los amo tanto!

Kagome abrazó a sus hijos y los llenó de besos.

-Les prometo que todo será diferente.

Kagome vio a Rin.

-Gracias por cuidarlos...

-Lo importante es que estás bien…

Rin sonrió. Kagome le sonrió.

-Iré a recoger sus cosas…

-Tía…

Aneko fue con Rin y la ayudó a recoger la ropa y los juguetes de Amaya y Tohru.

-Debiste quedarte con tu mamá.

-Está bien… ellos la necesitan más…

Rin llamó a Sesshoumaru, que se encontraba en un viaje de negocios y le dijo la buena nueva.

…………………………………………………

Una semana después. Ya Kagome había vuelto a su vida normal. Pero Inuyasha aún la cuidaba. Sólo iba a la oficina pocas horas y volvía con ella. Acababa de llegar y se quedó de piedra al ver a Kagome con el pelo corto.

-K-Kagome!

-Hola, mi amor…

-Qué te hiciste!

El rostro de Kagome cambió.

-No te gusta…

-No… digo sí… es que… qué pasó?

-Se me estaba cayendo por paquetes, tú lo sabes… el doctor y la peluquera me recomendaron cortármelo… creí que este corte te gustaría…

Inuyasha sonrió y se acercó a ella abrazándola desde atrás.

-Ahora que te veo bien… te ves hermosa…

-De verdad?

-De verdad…

Inuyasha la hizo girar en sus talones y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te ves realmente hermosa…

El corte de Kagome era un poco versátil y suelto, podía hacer un sinnúmero de cosas con el pelo hasta los hombros. Inuyasha lo acarició.

-Hasta te ves más joven… y más sexy…

La besó en el cuello.

-Eso me recuerda… cuándo puedes volver a hacer el amor?

Kagome rió a carcajadas.

-Mañana me toca la cita con el ginecólogo. Mañana te digo…

-Feh!

…………………………………………

Rin terminó de vestir a Sakura.

-Lista!

Le hizo cosquillas y la pequeña rió. Rin la dejó en su silla y limpió el piso.

-Quieres gatear?

Colocó unas piezas de espuma que encajaban como piezas de rompecabezas, eran de varios colores y tenían letras y números. Al terminar, la dejó allí y Sakura comenzó a gatear, siguiendo a Rin a donde fuera que se moviera.

-Sí, ven con mami!

La pequeña reía a carcajadas mientras la seguía a todas partes. Varios minutos después, Rin se sentó.

-Ah! Mami está cansada!

Sakura gateó hasta ella y se fue apoyando en sus piernas, se agarró de sus brazos y de su hombro quedando de pie. Rin rió y la abrazó.

-Sí! Quieres dar un pasito para mami?

Sakura hizo equilibrio y cayó sentada.

-Levántate otra vez…

Escucharon la puerta abrirse.

-Rin! Sakura!

Rin sonrió y vio a Sakura.

-Es papi!

Sesshoumaru llegó a la terraza donde Rin brincó a sus brazos.

-Mi amor!

Lo llenó de besos mientras él la abrazaba.

-Hola, preciosa…

Se besaron apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru cargó a Sakura.

-Hola, princesa…

La llenó de besos y la pequeña rió.

-A que no adivinas lo que hizo hoy.

-Qué hizo?

-Se puso de pie… se apoyó en mí y se levantó!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó.

-Ya quieres caminar, ah?

Sesshoumaru se pasó todo el día con Sakura, intentando hacerla caminar. Daisuke se le acercó con una revista en las manos.

-Papi, yo quiero…

-Más tarde, Dai, ahora estoy con tu hermana…

Daisuke dejó la revista y subió corriendo a su habitación. Cerró de un portazo y le puso seguro. Aún no notaba a Rin en su clóset.

-Gran cosa que aprenda a caminar! Yo leo física cuántica!

-Dai!

Daisuke se quedó petrificado al ver a Rin.

-Tú eres igual que él! Sólo te importa Sakura y Daisuke que se muera!

Rin le dio por la boca.

-Nunca más repitas algo así!

-NO! Todo estaba bien hasta que ella apareció! La odio!

-DAISUKE!

-LA ODIO Y TE ODIO! OJALÁ QUE SE MUERA!

Rin sentía su corazón en todas partes.

-Daisuke, porqué hablas así? Es tu hermanita…

-YO NO LA PEDÍ! NI TAMPOCO LO PEDÍ A EL COMO PAPÁ, NI A TI COMO MAMÁ!

Rin ya tenía lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-Daisuke… me estás haciendo daño… no digas esas cosas, eso es mentira…

-Estoy cansado de esperar a que acaben de hacer algo con Sakura!

Rin se arrodilló frente a Daisuke. Lo agarró por los brazos pero él se trató de soltar.

-Daisuke, tú no quieres decir esas cosas. Nada de eso es verdad…

-Quiero vivir con mi tío… él si me quiere!

Escucharon los gritos de Sakura. Rin vio a Daisuke. Su mirada no era la de un niño. Era una mirada dura, llena de ira. Esperó que Sesshoumaru la calmara, pero no pasó. Volvió a ver a Daisuke. Él se tiró sobre su cama llorando amargamente. Rin bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Sesshoumaru tirado en el piso y Sakura sentada a su lado llorando.

-SESSHOUMARU!

Rin se arrodilló a su lado.

-Sesshoumaru! Kami, qué pasó!

Rin trató por todos los medio de reanimarlo y no lo conseguía.

-SESSHOUMARU! CONTÉSTAME!

Daisuke bajó las escaleras y se aterrorizó al ver la escena. Sakura continuaba llorando y Sesshoumaru tendido en el piso.

-V-voy a llamar una ambulancia…

Pero no fue necesario, Sesshoumaru volvió en sí.

-Rin?

Rin se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, mi amor, qué pasó?

-No lo sé… me caí… resbalé con algo…

Rin lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-No te duele nada?

-Sólo la cabeza…

Vieron a Sakura gatear hasta Daisuke.

-Iba por Daisuke…

Daisuke vio a Sakura levantarse agarrada de sus pantalones.

-Porqué gritaban?

-Sessh…

Rin se quedó quieta, quería ver lo que Daisuke haría. Sabía que no era capaz de hacerle daño a Sakura.

-Dai…

Todos se sorprendieron. Era la primera palabra de Sakura.

-Dai…

Daisuke tomó su manita y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Sakura…

-Dai!

La pequeña lo abrazó y Daisuke le respondió el abrazo. Rin sonrió.

-Dai… lo que dije antes estuvo mal…

-Papi…

-Me perdonas?

-No quieres a Sakura más que a mí?

-Claro que no…

Rin se acercó a Daisuke.

-Dai…

-Perdóname, mami…

Rin lo besó en la frente.

-Qué sientes sobre Sakura?

-Es mi hermanita… y lo que dije es mentira. Yo la quiero…

-Sí?

-Sí…

-Dai, ves que tu hermanita te quiere tanto, que aprendió tu nombre primero?

-Yo también la quiero, mami…

Daisuke la besó en la mejilla.

-Ve con mami, Sakura…

Rin la cargó y Daisuke fue con Sesshoumaru.

-Papi… perdóname…

-Por qué?

-No recogí mis juguetes…

Daisuke tomó el carrito de metal en las manos.

-Y por eso te caíste…

-Daisuke…

-Y le dije a mami muchas cosas que la lastimaron… y la hice llorar…

-Qué crees que debo hacer? Por las dos cosas…

-Castigarme…

-Y qué clase de castigo crees que mereces?

-Que me quites mis carros… y que me des una pela…

-Yo nunca te he dado una pela y no voy a comenzar hoy. Elige otro.

-Quitarme lo que más me gusta…

-Y qué es eso?

-Que mami me lleve a dormir…

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y vio a Rin, que había dejado a Sakura en su silla y había comenzado a preparar la cena. Ella le negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero que vayas y le pidas perdón a tu mamá, después quiero que le pidas perdón a Sakura y recoges todos tus juguetes.

-Pero…

-Ahora.

Daisuke fue con Rin y le pidió perdón. Rin se arrodilló frente a él y lo besó en la frente.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Daisuke fue con Sakura, sin saber cómo exactamente ella lo perdonaría.

-Sakura… hoy hice y dije muchas cosas malas… pero no es verdad, yo sí te quiero y no quiero que nada malo te pase… yo te quiero mucho…

Daisuke la besó en la mejilla. Sakura rió y tomó su rostro entre sus manitas.

-Dai!

Daisuke sonrió y luego se dedicó a recoger sus juguetes.

-Ya, papi…

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala, abrió sus brazos y recibió a Daisuke entre ellos.

-Ahora yo me disculpo contigo. La respuesta que te di, no era la apropiada… perdóname hijo…

Daisuke lo abrazó.

-Qué era lo que me querías mostrar?

-Ya no lo quiero…

-Por qué no?

-Porque soy malo y no me lo merezco.

-Eso es falso, Dai… qué es?

-Era algo para jugar contigo…

-Y qué es?

-Un aro de basketball…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

………………………………………

**N/A: Qué tal? Corto pero sabroso… hehe, espero que les haya gustado… pero no lo sabré si no me dejan reviews… así que los espero con ansias.**

**Gracias a todas por sus lindos reviews, de verdad que los disfruto paso a paso.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	15. Un Sueño a la Vez

**Capítulo 15**

**Un Sueño a la Vez**

**3 años después.**

Todos están reunidos a la mesa, un gran banquete se despliega ante ellos, todos sostienen una copa en alto. Inuyasha hace el brindis.

-Por la salud!

-Por la familia!

-Por el amor!

-Por la vida…

Inuyasha y Kagome entrecruzan sus brazos y toman de sus copas dándole así, inicio al gran festín. Los resultados de Kagome estaban listos. No había rastros del cáncer en ella. Ya su pelo volvía a crecer y sus facciones se asentaban, era nuevamente una mujer saludable, una sobreviviente.

Al terminar el banquete, se sentaron en la terraza, los niños jugaban, los hombres discutían sobre deportes. Aneko estaba con ellas discutiendo la posibilidad de cambiar de carrera.

-Pero si ya estás tan avanzada…

-Pero yo quiero estudiar medicina…

-Rin, qué dices tú? Piensas lo mismo que yo?

Sakura se subió a las piernas de su madre y se acomodó en su pecho. Rin la abrazó y la dejó dormirse.

-Yo pienso… yo pienso que puedes ser lo que quieras. Puedes estudiar lo que quieras…

-Siempre y cuando lo hagas bien.

-Mamá…

-Mi recomendación sería que terminaras la administración y luego haces la medicina. Así te ahorras la discusión con tu padre y quién sabe? Tal vez te toque manejar tu propia clínica…

Kagome le sonrió.

-Mami!

Aneko la abrazó.

Sesshoumaru se acercó.

-Nos vamos?

-Sí, ya Sakura se rindió…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la cargó. Amaya, que ya contaba con 10 años, se despidió de sus tíos y de Daisuke. En el camino, Sesshoumaru vio a los niños dormidos en la parte trasera.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Qué te dijo Kagome?

-Pues que debería hacerlo de todos modos… pero de igual manera hablaré con Dai…

-Rin…

-Lo sé… pero es que no debe ser fácil para él… Toda su vida siempre sólo me dediqué a él y de repente no podía dormir conmigo, no podía jugar con él… un bebé absorbe tiempo… y no es fácil compartir el tiempo con tu madre…

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Crees que no lo sé? Yo tuve que acostumbrarme a tener una madrastra y un hermano a los 10 años. Pero su comportamiento no lo justifica.

-Sessh…

-Está bien, habla con él.

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Al llegar a la casa, Sesshoumaru cargó a Sakura y Rin despertó a Daisuke.

-Dai, mi amor… llegamos…

Rin lo guió hasta la habitación, lo ayudó a cambiarse la ropa y lo metió en la cama.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Mami…

-Dime…

-Tú quieres tener otro bebé?

-Dai…

-Lo quieres?

-Sí, mi amor… tu papá y yo queremos tener otro bebé…

-Mami…

-Dime, Dai…

-Papi cree que soy malo?

-No, mi amor… es que nos preocupa que te pongas celoso del bebé nuevo…

-Ya no… mami, ya no…

-Entonces no te molesta si tenemos otro bebé?

-No, mami…

Rin sonrió.

-Descansa, mi amor…

Lo besó en la frente y salió de la habitación. Al entrar en la suya, se encontró con Sesshoumaru, que se quitaba la camisa. Se acercó a él y acarició su pecho donde solían estar las marcas más grandes.

-A veces extraño tus marcas… eran tan varoniles…

-Me parece que si yo fuera un monstruo, igualmente te enamorarías de mí?

Rin sonrió.

-Te imaginas? Un youkai perro… muchas veces soñé contigo…

-Sí?

-Sí… era un sueño extraño…

Se acostaron, Rin se acomodó en el pecho de Sesshoumaru.

-Dime de tu sueño…

-Eras un youkai… uno bien arrogante, por cierto… usabas tu espada para sanar…

-Una espada que sana?

-Sí… se parece mucho a la tuya…

-Así que viste mi espada en tus sueños…

-Sí… vestías un traje blanco… y un armadura muy extraña… como con colmillos…. Tenías algo en tu brazo derecho… como una estola… cuando te convertías, eras un enorme perro blanco. Tenías en la cara dos marcas en cada mejilla, de color carmín y una luna púrpura en cuarto menguante en la frente.

-Hm! Se oye bastante poderoso…

Rin sonrió.

-Y tu? No te veías?

-Sí… yo era una niñita que te seguía a donde fueras. Tú me protegías del peligro.

-Ya veo…

-Y estaba enamorada de ti…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Sessh…

-Sí?

-Siempre he tenido esa clase de sueños… desde niña… es como si recordara una vida anterior en mis sueños…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-También soñaba que era una mujer… creo que ya tenía 24 o cerca… y tú me llevabas a un gran castillo. Tu castillo…

-Siendo el youkai?

-Sí…

-Y qué pasaba?

-Primero yo me iba, porque tú no me amabas… tú querías una youkai para que tus hijos fueran puros… pero cuando me fui… tú me seguiste… y me hiciste volver contigo… no recuerdo mucho… sí recuerdo que me hacías el amor… y que me mordías en el cuello…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Entonces era un vampiro…

-Jajaja! Deja de hacerme cosquillas!

Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos.

-No te prometo lo de convertirme en un perro blanco… pero lo de hacer el amor, lo podemos solucionar…

Entre risas y caricias y antes de notarlo, Sesshoumaru estaba sobre Rin.

-Estás lista?

-La pregunta es si tú estás listo?

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó apasionadamente mientras la desnudaba.

………………………………

Rin despertó y se encontró con Sesshoumaru entrando en la habitación con una bandeja en las manos. Sobre la bandeja, había un suculento desayuno, un vaso de jugo y una rosa.

-Mi amor!

-Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa…

Rin sonrió y esperó emocionada a que Sesshoumaru dejara la bandeja a un lado, cuando él se sentó a su lado para saludarla, ella se lanzó sobre él y lo llenó de besos.

-Gracias, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Te ves hermosa, cariño…

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Y yo a ti, preciosa…

Rin lo besó con ternura y se acomodó en su pecho. Sesshoumaru rió.

-No quieres desayunar, mi amor?

-No, prefiero quedarme así…

Sesshoumaru rió. Puso la bandeja frente a ellos y la besó en la sien.

-Vamos, te he visto comer muy poco en estos días…

-No es eso, Sessh, es que me cae mal…

-Estás enferma?

-No lo creo… pero sólo quiero comer carne, y si no tiene carne, no me cae bien.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Podría ser que estás embarazada?

-No lo creo…

Sesshoumaru la besó esta vez en la mejilla.

-Yo no lo veo así… pero… ven, a que ahora sí te cae bien…

Sesshoumaru tomó el tenedor y le llevó a la boca un trozo de hashbrown.

-Hm! Está riquísimo, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Continuó dándole de comer y mimándola. Rin seguía apoyada de su pecho.

-Creo que es lo que más extrañé de ti en esos 8 años… pero mi amor, dime qué le pones? Por qué a mi no me quedan iguales?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Es un secreto…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó. Luego de terminar, estuvieron un largo rato abrazados.

-Qué tal? Te cayó mal?

-No. Qué tiene?

-Está bien, te lo diré… en lugar del jamón enlatado…

-No usas el jamón enlatado?

-No.

-En lugar del jamón enlatado, le pongo tocineta y jamón ahumado naturales, los muelo y los pongo a cocinar. Cuando están crocantes, los saco y los mezclo con las papas.

-Sessh! Eso no es saludable!

-Te equivocas. Cocino con grasa natural. Nada procesado, nada con preservativos ni colorantes. Ni siquiera necesito ponerles sal. Sólo un poquito de pimienta porque me gusta que el picante. A poco me dirás que ahora no te gusta?

-Sí me gusta… pero el colesterol…

-Rin, te comes uno de esos… cuatro veces al año? Si lo hicieras todos los días, es otra cosa… Confía en mí…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Qué tal si me acompañas a un rico baño?

-Hm! Me encantaría… pero…

Sesshoumaru señaló a Sakura y Daisuke parados en la puerta de la habitación. Rin abrió los brazos y los recibió.

-Mis amores!

-Feliz cumpleaños, mama…

-Gracias, mi amor…

Rin la besó en la mejilla. Daisuke también la abrazó.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mami…

-Gracias, mi cielo.

Rin se recostó con sus hijos entre sus brazos. Vio a Sesshoumaru y le sonrió.

-Gracias, Sessh…

Daisuke la vio.

-Por qué, mami?

-Por ustedes. Mis bebés son mis mejores regalos…

Rin los besó en la cabeza. Sesshoumaru sonrió y se acomodó con ellos. Sakura se soltó del abrazo de su madre y se acomodó en el pecho de Sesshoumaru. Él la abrazó y sonrió.

-Qué pasa princesa? Por qué no te quedas con mami?

-Quiero estar contigo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo también te quiero, mi princesita…

Sakura se quedó dormida en el pecho de su papá. Rin sonrió y acarició su cabellera azabache, pero lacia como la de Sesshoumaru. Acarició las mejillas de Daisuke y sonrió.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Vamos a tener otro bebé…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Cuando quieras, preciosa…

Rin sonrió.

…………………………………

Kagome despertó con los besos de su marido por toda su espalda, se dio la vuelta y sonrió al verlo. La besó con ternura y apartó su cabello de su rostro.

-Mi amor…

-Buenos días mi princesa…

Kagome rió, acarició el rostro de Inuyasha y su cabellera.

-Doy gracias a Kami por darme otro día para vivirlo a tu lado.

Inuyasha la besó nuevamente. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y la abrazó mientras le llenaba el cuello de dulces besitos.

-Hm! Qué rico!

Inuyasha rió. Le pidió que se vistiera y que lo acompañara a la terraza. Luego de unos minutos, Kagome lo siguió hasta la terraza. Allí Inuyasha le tenía preparado tremendo banquete de desayuno.

-Inu!

Inuyasha la besó con ternura y la guió a la mesa.

………………………………………

Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban en el jardín, mientras los niños corrían en el mismo jugando. Sesshoumaru le daba ricos besitos en la mejilla y el cuello.

-Hm! Me encanta!

-Rin…

-Sí?

-No es peligroso que intentes embarazarte tan rápido?

-Rápido?

-No lo sé…

-Sakura ya tiene 3 años… claro que puedo quedar embarazada…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla otra vez.

-A veces extraño la ciencia… es demasiado aburrido estar sentado tras un escritorio sabiendo las maravillas que el universo nos tiene esperando por nosotros…

-Sesshoumaru…

Rin bajó la cabeza.

-Ves? Es mi culpa… ahora por mi culpa no te dedicas a lo que más amas…

-Rin, no digas estupideces…

-No es estúpido, Sesshoumaru… cuando te conocí eras un científico entregado. Respirabas ciencia por cada poro y entonces llegué yo a arruinarte la vida… te dejé ir a esos laboratorios… pasaste por cosas que ni tú puedes contar…

-Y eso no tiene importancia!

-Sí la tiene! No se la quites así con tanta facilidad!

-Rin! No estás ni pensando!

Rin se puso de pie.

-A dónde vas!

-No quiero estar contigo ahora.

-Rin!

Rin volvió al interior de la casa. Los niños se quedaron parados viendo a su padre. Sesshoumaru los vio.

-Papi… ustedes nunca pelean… porqué ahora sí?

-No es nada… lo pasa es que Rin cree que me obligó a algo que yo no quería hacer.

-A qué?

-Ella cree que me obligó a dejar de ser científico…

-Pero tú lo dejaste cuando volviste…

-Sí.

-Porqué? No es lo que más te gusta en todo el mundo?

-Era lo que más me gustaba…

-Y qué es lo que más te gusta ahora?

-Ser papá…

Daisuke sonrió y Sakura se sentó en las piernas de Sesshoumaru.

-De verdad van a tener otro bebé?

-Sí…

-Pero para eso no tienes que pedirle perdón a mami?

-Se lo pediré cuando sepa qué hice mal… porque yo solo le dije que no es verdad lo que ella cree.

-Papi…

Daisuke movió la cabeza negativamente y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Mi tío dice que los hombres siempre tienen que disculparse aunque estén bien. Porque somos tontos y no sabemos hablarle a las mujeres…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Ya vengo…

Entró a la casa y fue hasta el estudio. Allí Rin veía por la ventana. La abrazó por la espalda y la besó en el cuello.

-Sabía que estarías aquí… preciosa… nunca repitas esas cosas porque no son verdad. Tú eres lo que más amo en todo el mundo… tú y nuestros hijos… Y hay muchas cosas por la que tenemos que estar agradecidos. Y yo lo estoy… con mis hijos, lo que para ti es normal, para mí es la gloria. Y más aún tener la oportunidad de desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Antes decías que tenía una amante con la que no podías competir... Rin eso ya no existe… no sé porqué insistes en no ser feliz…

Rin se apoyó de su pecho, Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó.

-Te amo…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y se quedó entre sus brazos. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Rin, estás segura de que no estás embarazada?

-Sí, Sesshoumaru…

-Yo digo que ya estás embarazada.

-Porqué?

-Hm… si no me equivoco, estás atrasada…

-No…

-Estás segura? Qué tal si te haces una prueba?

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Voy a comprar una… por cierto, esta noche iremos a cenar con Inuyasha y Kagome.

Sesshoumaru se fue con los niños. Mientras tanto, Rin buscó lo que se pondría esa noche. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, llamó a Rin. Ella bajó las escaleras corriendo y brincó a los brazos de su esposo. Daisuke y Sakura rieron a carcajadas.

-Traje helado…

-Sí! Dámelo, ya vuelvo…

Sesshoumaru le dio el paquete y Rin corrió escaleras arriba. Sesshoumaru fue con los niños a la cocina y sirvió el helado. Rin bajó nuevamente y lo abrazó desde atrás.

-Y el mío?

-Aquí está…

Rin tomó la copa servida.

-Hm! Delicioso!

-Preciosa, ese es de los dos…

Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta y la abrazó por la cintura. Rin le dio una cucharada.

-Rico…

Rin sonrió. Continuaron comiendo así hasta terminarse el helado. Se besaban apasionadamente cuando Sesshoumaru le recordó la prueba.

-Te hiciste la prueba?

-Sí! Voy por ella!

Rin subió las escaleras mientras Sesshoumaru limpiaba las manos y boca de Sakura.

-SESSHOUMARU!

Rin bajó corriendo y brincó a sus brazos con el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

-Amor, qué pasó? Oh! Kami, Rin, no te pongas así si dio negativo… ya tendremos tiempo para…

-No! Sesshoumaru…

-Mi amor, no te preocupes…

-Te amo, mi amor!

-Yo también…

Rin lo llenó de besos mientras continuaba rodeándolo con sus piernas y brazos.

-Mi amor… preciosa…

-Estoy embarazada!

-SÍ! TE AMO!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos.

-Es genial, amor! Te amo!

Ambos reían abrazados. Sus miradas quedaron cautivas una de la otra. Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias, Sessh!

Rin lo continuó besando. Entonces se calmaron, sonrieron y se volvieron a besar, lenta y apasionadamente. Rin acarició su cabellera rubia.

-Será un bebé hermoso como su papi.

-Y si es una bebita?

-Una niña hermosa… Kami, Sessh!

Rin estaba tan feliz que era contagioso. Continuaba abrazada a Sesshoumaru y cuando los niños se acercaron, les explicaron que tendrían un hermanito o hermanita. Ambos se alegraron y abrazaron a Rin, queriendo ser los primeros en escuchar al bebé. Sesshoumaru sonrió y cargó a Sakura, quien le halaba las manos para que le prestara atención.

-Papi…

-Dime, princesa…

-Cómo se hacen los bebés? Por qué está adentro de mami? Quién lo puso ahí?

Sesshoumaru rió y se la comió a besos.

-Hm… te lo diré cuando tengas 20 años.

-No! Yo quiero saber hoy!

Sesshoumaru rió.

-A ver… cuando papi y mami se aman, y quieren un bebé, le piden el bebé a Kami…

-Y tú y mami se aman?

-Mucho. Y le pedimos el bebé a Kami. Entonces, mientras mami duerme, Kami le pone el bebé en su barriguita para que crezca. Cuando ya no cabe dentro de mami, el bebé nace.

Rin se mordió el labio, encontraba la explicación de Sesshoumaru demasiado complicada para una niña de 3 años. Sakura, en cambio, comenzó a llorar.

-Mami!

-Qué pasó? Mi amor…

-Papi no me ama!

-No, princesa, no digas eso. Claro que te amo… tú eres mi princesita…

-No! Tú no me amas, por que yo no tengo bebés!

Sesshoumaru rió y la llenó de besos.

-Princesa preciosa… sólo los adultos casados tienen bebés. Cómo piensas que voy a tener un bebé con mi propia bebé.

Sakura continuaba su llanto, pero callado.

-Mi amor… sólo los esposos tienen bebés… tu mami y yo somos esposos.

La pequeña acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de su papá, aferrada a su cuello. Daisuke abrazó a Rin y la besó en su vientre.

-Va a ser varón, verdad?

-No lo sé, mi amor. Quieres un hermanito?

-Sí…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Quizás, sí.

Ya en la noche, llegaron al restaurante donde Inuyasha los esperaba. Al dar la noticia, todos celebraron al máximo.

……………………………

Inuyasha se quita su yukata y se acomoda en la cama junto a Kagome. Ella se acomoda sobre su pecho.

-Mi amor…

-Sí?

-Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien…

-No te pregunté como estás. Te pregunté como te sientes.

Inuyasha la abrazó.

-Kagome…

-Me siento bien, Inu… estoy feliz por ellos. Se merecen toda su felicidad…

Inuyasha sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Kagome, no hablo de Rin y Sesshoumaru… hablo de ti.

-Estoy bien, Inuyasha. Tengo dos hijas maravillosas y hermosas y un hijo igual de bello que su papá. Como mujer, me siento realizada, como madre y esposa…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor…

En ese momento relampagueó de una forma tal que la misma Kagome se aferró a Inuyasha.

-Sólo fue un relámpago, mi amor…

Tronó tan estruendosamente que Tohru comenzó a llamar a Kagome a gritos. Kagome lo besó en el pecho y se levantó. Entró en la habitación de Tohru y el pequeño la abrazó al instante.

-Mama! Dasukete!

-Shhh! Tranquilo, mi amor… ya mami está aquí…

Kagome lo cargó y lo llevó a la habitación. El pequeño se acurrucó entre sus padres, hecho un puñito. Inuyasha pasó su mano por su cabeza.

-Tranquilo, campeón. Son sólo ruidos. Nada de eso está cerca de nosotros…

-Pero viene…

-Tohru… mi amor… ven con mami…

El pequeño se acomodó sobre su pecho. Kagome comenzó a cantarle una canción de cuna. Inuyasha sonrió y escuchó embelezado la voz de su esposa. Al terminar, Tohru la besó en la mejilla.

-Mama canta como los ángeles…

Kagome sonrió.

-Gracias mi amor…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Esa canción la cantaba mi madre…

-Rin me la enseñó, me dijo que a ella se la enseñó Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Cuando mi madre y mi padre se casaron, Sesshoumaru sólo tenía 5 años. Tal vez ella se la cantaba a él también.

……………………………………

Sesshoumaru estornudó. Rin dejó de acariciar su pecho y levantó la mirada.

-Salud.

-Gracias…

-Te sientes mal?

-No, estoy bien… crees que te pudiera hacer el amor así si estuviera enfermo?

Rin se revolvió sobre su pecho.

-Cualquier otro día, te diría que sí, pero esta noche… no lo creo…

Sesshoumaru rió y la abrazó con fuerza, la hizo quedar entre él y el colchón.

-Lista para el round… ya no sé…

Rin rió a carcajadas y Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Preciosa…

-Qué tal si me haces el amor ahora y hablamos después?

Sesshoumaru rió.

Rin vio el despertador de Sesshoumaru, las 4 de la mañana. Su respiración aún entrecortada, sonrió al sentir los besos de su marido en su pecho.

-Kami, mi amor, no descansas!

-Nunca tendré suficiente de ti.

-Es extraño que con esta tormenta Sakura esté dormida.

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y se acomodó a su lado.

-Bien, lo admito, estoy cansado.

Rin rió y se dejó abrazar desde atrás, acurrucándose contra su pecho. Besó sus manos y le dio una vuelta a la sortija.

-Sabes qué me gustaría hacer?

-Qué cosa?

-Renovar nuestros votos…

-Cómo? Sesshoumaru, no bromees.

-No bromeo, mi amor. Vamos a renovar nuestros votos y así tendrás la boda que siempre soñaste.

-Mi amor, tuve la boda que siempre soñé… me casé contigo…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Preciosa, hablo en serio. Cásate conmigo…

Rin se dio la vuelta y acarició su rostro, lo besó con ternura.

-Contigo me caso cuantas veces quieras…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

……………………………………

Rin se soltó del abrazo de Sesshoumaru, quien dormía profundamente. Pero despertó y la haló de vuelta a la cama.

-A dónde vas?

-Tengo sed.

-No me dejes solo…

Rin se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con cariño.

-Ya vuelvo, mi amor…

Al volver de la cocina, entró en la habitación de Daisuke y vio a sus pequeños abrazados y dormidos en la cama. Parecía como si Daisuke había cuidado de Sakura durante la tormenta. Sonrió y volvió a su habitación. Al acostarse, Sesshoumaru le quitó la yukata sin abrir los ojos, y se pegó a ella nuevamente. Rin rió en silencio y se dejó abrazar por los fuertes brazos de su marido.

Despertó al sentir a alguien frente a ella.

-Dai, mi amor…

-Mami, tenemos hambre…

-Kami, qué hora es?

-Las 9 de la mañana…

-Qué! Perdóname, mi amor… ya mismo bajo y les hago desayuno…

Mientras Rin se levantaba, Sesshoumaru la haló por la cintura y la sentó en la cama. Le llenó el cuello de besos.

-Buenos días, preciosa…

-Buenos días, mi amor… Sessh…tengo un poco de prisa…

-Yo iré a hacerles el desayuno… tú descansa…

-Hm! Me encanta como me tratas cuando estoy embarazada…

-Acaso no te trato así siempre?

-Sí! Eres el mejor esposo de todo el mundo!

Rin se dejó comer a besos por parte de su marido.

-Ah! Cariño!

-Hm! Preciosa, mi amor… qué quieres de desayuno, mi reina?

Rin rió y entre besos le dijo que lo que él le preparara. Sesshoumaru se levantó. Rin estaba casi dormida cuando sintió alguien que se pegaba a ella. Creyó que era Sesshoumaru, pero sonrió al sentir las pequeñas manitas tibias de Sakura.

-Mami…

-Buenos días, mi amor…

Rin la besó en la frente.

-Mami está enferma?

-No, mi amor… es sólo que no dormí bien, y tengo mucho sueño…

-Mami... tú también le tienes miedo a los rayos?

-Pero tu papi me cuida…

-Anoche yo no podía dormir, pero Dai me cuidó.

Rin sonrió y la abrazó.

-Quieres mucho a tu hermanito, verdad?

-Sí, mami…

-Y él te quiere igual…

……………………………………………………………

**Jeje, ya se aproxima el final de la calma… jejeje**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	16. Recompensas de la Vida

**Capítulo 16**

**Recompensas de la Vida**

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación de hospital con un enorme arreglo de rosas en una mano y Sakura tomada de la otra. Daisuke lo seguía. Dejó el arreglo a un lado y centró su atención en su esposa que sostenía un pequeño manojo de alegrías envuelto en una manta color verde pastel.

-Hola!

Rin lo saludó, su voz un poco ronca por el esfuerzo. Se veía radiante y llena de felicidad.

-Hola, papi… ven a conocerme…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a su esposa y sonrió al ver el rostro de su bebé.

-E-Es niña?

-No, mi amor… es varón…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien con toda su ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Rin sonrió y le ofreció cargar al pequeño. Sesshoumaru lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acercó a sus labios para besarlo en la cabeza.

-Que Kami te bendiga, hijo…

Rin sonrió y se recostó del hombro de su esposo.

-Pesa 3 kilos y medio…

-Es hermoso…

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Daisuke y Sakura se acercaron a Rin y la besaron en la mejilla.

-Hola, mis amores… vengan a conocer a su hermanito…

Sesshoumaru los dejó verlo. Daisuke le pasó los dedos por la cabeza y Sakura lo besó en la mejilla.

-Parece un muñequito…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Preciosa… qué nombre le pondremos?

-Inuyasha…

-Rin…

Rin sonrió. Abrió los brazos reclamando a su bebé y una vez que lo tuvo de vuelta, lo besó en la cabeza.

-Ryu Inuyasha Kazami… te gusta tu nombre, mi amor?

-A mí no.

-Pero papi, por qué?

-Porque no me gusta ese nombre, es muy feo y mira que no combina.

-Sesshoumaru… yo le debo mucho a Inuyasha… más de lo que quisiera… Inuyasha fue mi fuerte mientras estabas lejos, me ayudó a criar a Dai… Además, yo lo quiero mucho…

-Pero no como para ponerle su nombre a mi hijo…

-Sesshoumaru Ryu Kazami Tsuki…

Sesshoumaru sintió un escalofrío al escucharla llamarlo por su nombre completo y ambos apellidos.

-Está bien, mi amor…

Daisuke rió. Rin lo llamó como lo llamaba a él cuando se metía en problemas. Y que Rin llamara a alguien de esa manera sólo significaba que lo próximo no sería bonito.

-Ryu…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y el pequeño abrió sus ojitos. De un intenso color gris. Sesshoumaru rió.

-Es hermoso…

El pequeño comenzó a llorar, Rin se abrió la bata y se dispuso a amamantarlo, Daisuke y Sakura se acercaron para ver.

-Qué haces, mama?

-Le voy a dar su comida… los bebés comen mucho.

Rin no lo había acomodado bien y ya el pequeño comía con voracidad, Rin sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

-Con calma, mi amor, de aquí no me voy…

Rin levantó la mirada y se encontró con Sesshoumaru, que la veía sonriente.

-Te amo, Sessh…

-Te amo, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, los niños rieron. Poco después llegaron Inuyasha y Kagome.

-Es precioso!

-Cómo se llama?

-Ryu Inuyasha…

Inuyasha se sorprendió.

-Cómo!

-De no ser por ti, yo no estaría aquí…

-Es… ehem! Es un honor…

Rin sonrió y le permitió cargar al bebé.

-Hola, Ryu… soy tu tío… y la belleza a mi lado… sí, verdad que es linda? Ella es tu tía Kagome…

Kagome sonrió.

-Es precioso… se parece mucho a Rin.

Rin sonreía refugiada en el abrazo de su esposo. Una enfermera entró a buscar al pequeño. Inuyasha se lo volvió a pasar a Rin, quien lo besó en la cabeza.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

La enfermera se llevó al pequeño. Después de un rato Inuyasha y Kagome se marcharon y se llevaron a los niños. Una vez solos, Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado en la cama, Rin se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-No me dejes sola…

-No lo haré, cariño…

-Te amo…

-Te amo. Ahora, descansa…

Sesshoumaru la vio dormir plácidamente mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo entre sus dedos.

………………………………………

Varios días después, Rin estaba de vuelta en la casa. Llevó a Ryu a su cuna y lo besó en la cabeza antes de acostarlo.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Rin se quedó recostada de la baranda, viendo a su hijo dormir.

-Eres hermoso como tu papi. Espero que tengas un corazón tan puro como el suyo también…

En ese momento, Sesshoumaru entró y la abrazó.

-Preciosa…

-Recuerdo cuando Dai nació. Sólo rezaba para que lo conocieras…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Viendo sobre su hombro, Rin se dejó besar. Luego de asegurarse que Daisuke y Sakura durmieran, se fueron a su habitación. Ya acostados, Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-No puedo imaginarme una vida en la que no estés, preciosa…

-Yo tampoco…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y la apretó entre sus brazos. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación. Sakura entró y fue hasta donde Rin.

-Qué pasa mi amor?

-Mami, no puedo dormir…

-Por qué?

-Me siento mal…

Rin se sentó en la cama y encendió la luz. Sakura subió a su regazo y se acomodó en su pecho.

-Tienes fiebre.

-Me duele mucho cuando trago…

-A ver, abre la boca…

Rin le vio la garganta roja y totalmente inflamada.

-Qué tiene?

-Me parece que le dará un resfriado. Tiene la garganta inflamada.

Sesshoumaru fue al baño y buscó entre los frascos del botiquín, volvió con un frasco de jarabe en las manos.

-Dale de esto.

-De cuándo es eso?

-Los cambié todos ayer. Es nuevo.

Rin buscó la dosis para Sakura y abrió el frasco. Luego de darle la dosis.

-Agh! Sabe mal!

-Es una medicina, mi amor. Para que te sientas mejor.

Rin la besó en la cabeza y la dejó acomodarse en su pecho. Sesshoumaru fue por agua y al volver, las encontró acostadas y abrazadas. Se acomodó a su lado dejando el vaso sobre la mesa de noche.

-Dulces sueños, princesa… Te quiero mucho, Sakura.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-También te quiero, papa…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Que descanses, cariño…

-Igual tú, mi amor.

Sin embargo, ninguno pudo dormir, Sakura comenzó a vomitar pasado la media noche. No se supo controlar y vomitó sobre Rin. Comenzó a llorar.

-Gomen, mama!

-Tranquila, mi amor… Vamos a bañarnos.

Rin la metió en la ducha con ella y la bañó. Sesshoumaru limpió el reguero. Volvieron a la cama. Sakura se abrazó a su madre.

-Gomen…

-Tranquila, cariño… todo está bien…

-Así es como le dices a papa…

-Pero tú también eres mi cariño.

Rin la besó en la cabeza.

-Te sigue molestando tu barriguita?

-No…

-Vamos a dormir, sí?

-Sí…

Rin la abrazó y la dejó acomodarse. Una vez sobre el pecho de su madre. Sesshoumaru le acarició la espalda.

-Mami…

-Hm?

-Tú y papi iban a hacer el amor?

-Qué!

-Es que… Dai me dijo que si la puerta está cerrada, no puedo entrar… por que ustedes están haciendo el amor…

-Princesa… no estábamos haciendo nada. Simplemente íbamos a dormir.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Descansa, princesa…

………………………………………………

Rin despertó una hora más tarde por el llanto de Ryu. Con cuidado, acomodó a Sakura en la cama y se levantó.

-Ya… tranquilo, mi amor…

Rin lo acomodó y comenzó a amamantarlo. Se fijó en sus ojos grisáceos.

-Espero que nunca cambies esa mirada, mi amor…

El pelo de Ryu parecía una mezcla bicolor del rubio platinado de su padre y el negro azabache de su madre.

-Eres el bebé más bello de todo el mundo.

Al cabo de un rato, El pequeño dejó de mamar. Rin le sacó los gases y acunó entre sus brazos. Finalmente se durmió. Al volver a su habitación, vio la hora, las 5 de la mañana. Y ella no había dormido en toda la noche. Se acomodó en la cama.

1 hora más tarde, sonó el despertador de Sesshoumaru.

-Kami! Sessh! Apaga eso!

Sesshoumaru lo apagó y se quedó acostado.

-Hoy es sábado, porqué lo puse a sonar?

-No lo sé… déjame dormir, mi amor. En una hora, Ryu despertará otra vez.

-Descansa, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Sakura y Ryu despertaron a la vez. Rin se fue a atender a Ryu y Sesshoumaru se quedó con Sakura.

-Cómo se siente mi princesita?

-Tengo mucho sueño… pero también tengo hambre…

-Quieres que te haga una sopa de letras?

-Con tostadas?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Con tostadas.

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru le dijo que dejara a Rin dormir y fue a preparar la sopa. Cuando Rin volvió a la cama, Sakura se acomodó en el lado de Sesshoumaru.

-Mami…

-Cómo te sientes, mi amor?

-Papi me está haciendo una sopa… mami, perdón por no dejarte dormir…

-No te preocupes, mi amor… ya te sientes bien?

Sakura asintió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, mami.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor.

………………………………………………

Rin subió a la habitación de Ryu y lo sacó de su cuna. El pequeño sonrió al ver a Rin.

-Hola, mi amor… Cómo estás?

Rin le dio un gran beso y lo colocó en el cambiador, luego de cambiarle el pañal, bajó nuevamente con el pequeño en brazos.

-Miren quién viene aquí!

Inuyasha y Kagome sonrieron. Ryu ya contaba con 6 meses y era un bebé hermoso y lleno de vida. Aún con sus ojos grises y su pelo mezclado. Inuyasha lo cargó.

-Venga con el tío Inu, sí…

Kagome rió al verlo. Inuyasha volvía a ser un niño con su hijo y sobrino. Sakura y Amaya jugaban a la mamá y su hija, siendo Sakura la mamá. Daisuke y Tohru jugaban en el jardín y Sesshoumaru estaba de viaje. Kagome y Rin fueron a la cocina.

-Rin, me hubieras dicho, y traigo una parte lista…

-No importa. No pienses en eso. Por cierto, dónde está Aneko?

-Ya inició sus clases, le tocan clases los sábados. Dijo que vendrá cuando termine.

-Y cómo lo tomó Inuyasha?

-Está feliz. En realidad está muy orgulloso de que Aneko se haya decidido.

Rin sonrió. Continuó preparando la comida hasta que escuchó la risa de Ryu.

-Qué extraño, él solo ríe así con Sesshou… Sessh!

Rin dejó lo que hacía y abrazó a su esposo que entraba en la cocina con Ryu en brazos.

-Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru la besó y le dijo a Kagome que cargara a Ryu sólo unos segundos. Cuando ella lo hizo, Sesshoumaru cargó a Rin y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te extrañé tanto, mi amor!

-Y yo a ti, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru volvió a cargar a Ryu.

-Gracias, Kagome...

Kagome sonrió y volvió a salir de la cocina. Fue con Inuyasha.

-No tenías a Ryu ahora mismo?

-Sesshoumaru lo tiene…

Kagome lo besó en la mejilla.

-Kagome…

-Te quiero…

………………………………………

Aneko recoge sus cosas al terminar la clase. El profesor la llama.

-Kazami…

Aneko se acercó al escritorio.

-Sí? Uji- sensee…

-De casualidad eres familia de Kagome Higurashi?

-Es mi madre, la conoce?

-Tú eres hija de Kagome?

-Sí…

-Pero si… no puede ser, si ella sólo tendría…

-18 años. Mis padres se casaron muy jóvenes.

-Así que tienes padre?

Aneko se sorprendió.

-Es lo más común, no?

-Sí… claro que sí... tienes hermanos?

-Sí, dos…

-Eres la mayor?

-Sí.

El profesor la examinó un momento.

-Dile a Kagome, que Kouga Uji está en el país… y que ella tiene algo que me pertenece.

-Oiga, cómo se atreve?

-Ya entenderás…

Kouga no se pudo retener de inyectar su veneno.

-Qué tal si te asigno una tarea especial? Pregúntale a tu madre quién es tu verdadero padre…

Aneko se fue sin decir una palabra más. En lugar de ir a la casa de sus tíos, se fue a su casa. Se quedó pensando en eso por horas y finalmente buscó los álbumes de fotos. Sonrió con los ojos cristalinos.

-Sabía que no me equivocaba…

Contemplaba la fotografía donde Inuyasha la cargaba aún en el hospital. Kagome estaba a su lado y sonreía mientras su semblante denotaba cansancio. En otra fotografía, Inuyasha besaba a la pequeña bebé en sus brazos. Aneko acarició la fotografía.

-Papi…

Continuó buscando entre las cosas de Kagome y encontró unas cartas. Calculó las fechas y supo que tenían apenas unos meses antes de que ella naciera. Leyó una al azar.

_"Mi querida Kagome…_

_Ya encontré el lugar perfecto para nosotros. Papá me apoya al 100 por ciento, así que nada les faltará. Ni a ti, ni al hijo que albergas en tus entrañas…"_

Había una parte que no se entendía, la letra había sido borrada por lágrimas.

"…_Cada noche me acuesto rezándole a Kami porque mi sueño sea realidad. Pero recuerda mi amor… pase lo que pase. Ese niño es mío. El error no lo cometiste tú, cariño, lo cometí yo… nunca debí dejarte ir. Pero ya dentro de poco, todo quedará en el pasado. Serás mi esposa…_

Aneko interrumpió la lectura.

…………………………………………

**N/A: Dicen por ahí que le tengo que dar gabela a Rin, bueno pues la tiene, ahora le toca la racha a Kagome, vamos a ver cómo cuadra todo esto a la vez que Aneko va descubriendo la verdad del pasado de sus padres.**

**Gracias a todas por sus lindos reviews, me encantan, incluso las amenazas.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	17. Las Huellas de mi Pasado

**Capítulo 17**

**Las Huellas de mi Pasado**

Inuyasha y Kagome no estaban en la casa, pero se cansaron de llamar a Aneko al celular y a la casa y nadie contestaba. Cuando Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron en la noche, los escuchó hablar.

-Llamaré a la policía…

-No… su auto está en el garaje. Yo llevaré los niños a dormir, tú ve con ella.

Lo próximo que escuchó fueron golpes en la puerta.

-Aneko… Aneko, soy Kagome…

Kagome abrió la puerta.

-Aneko, pasó algo?

-Yo no te dije que entraras…

Kagome suspiró.

-Aneko, ya hemos pasado por esto… tu papá estaba muy…

-Estás segura de que él sea mi papá?

-Aneko!

-Sí, te queda muy bien hacerte la sorprendida… Le hiciste un teatrito igual a mi papá? Él sabe que no es mi papá!

-ANEKO!

Kagome no podía responderle, sólo la veía con lágrimas en los ojos. Inuyasha le pidió dejarlos solos. Era hora de una charla padre a hija. Kagome se marchó. Aneko se lanzó a los brazos de su padre.

-Dime la verdad!

-Qué verdad quieres saber?

Inuyasha la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabeza.

-Por qué tengo los ojos azules, papá? Por qué soy tan diferente de Tohru o de Amaya? Por qué me parezco a Kouga Uji?

Ese nombre hizo que Inuyasha se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

-Creo…

La voz le falseó.

-Creo que no sabes la verdad de lo que pasó entre tu mamá y yo…

-Ella se acostó con un tipo…

-No… no es así… nosotros comenzamos a los 13 años. Éramos vecinos. Íbamos al colegio tomados de la mano. Lo más cercano a un beso era compartir el mismo refresco… Conforme fuimos creciendo, la relación fue profundizando acorde a nuestra edad… Te digo esto porque ya tienes edad suficiente para saberlo.

Inuyasha acarició su rostro.

-Nosotros… yo solía engañarla mucho… por eso, rompíamos y volvíamos cada mes. Hasta que finalmente, Kagome se cansó de mí y me mandó a volar… Dejamos de vernos durante todo un año… ella salió con otros, yo salí con otras… y me di cuenta de que estar lejos de ella era un error… afortunadamente, cuando le pedí perdón, ella me perdonó.

Inuyasha se apartó un poco.

-Cuando tu mamá supo que estaba embarazada, tuvo que huir de su casa. Primero porque la sacarían de Japón. Y segundo, sabía que si se quedaba, nunca conocería a su hijo…

-Papá…

-Yo la metí en mi habitación… el engaño sólo duró unos días, pero era todo lo que necesitaba. Mi padre me apoyó.

-Te apoyó el que embarazaras a tu novia?

-No, por Kami, si casi me mata… Me apoyó porque lo enfrenté. Yo estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella. Finalmente hice algo muy bajo…

-Qué cosa?

-Le dije que lo que pasara sería su culpa.

-Cómo así?

-Él tenía el poder de darme la oportunidad de terminar mis estudios, y con eso conseguiría trabajo y mantendría a mi familia. Pero también tenía el poder de quitármelo todo. Y así yo tendría que dejar de estudiar y ponerme a trabajar para darles un techo.

-Y mi abuelito…

-Hizo lo primero, bajo la bandera de que lo hacía por su nieto y porque quería mucho a Kagome.

-Pero entonces… porqué yo…

-El hermano de Kagome tiene los ojos azules.

Inuyasha acarició su rostro.

-Tienes la misma belleza que Kagome a tu edad. No te imaginas todo lo que te pareces a ella. No te has dado cuenta que ninguno de ustedes se parecen? Tú te pareces a tu mamá. Amaya se parece a mí. Y Tohru… Tohru es una mezcla de ambos y por lo que veo, será más travieso que tú… pero mi amor… lo supe al momento en que te vi… supe que eras mi bebé…

-Papá…

Inuyasha asintió sonriendo.

-No sé si has escuchado que necesitabas sangre cuando naciste… y sólo yo pude dártela… eres la única que tiene mi mismo tipo de sangre… y eso es raro, mi amor… porque debiste tener el de tu mamá… ahora… princesa… No sé dónde lo viste, ni lo que te dijo ese degenerado de Kouga. Pero lo que tú le dijiste a tu mamá, la hirió mucho… tanto que no se pudo mover. Y es que ella se culpa de todo. Ella se culpa de que las cosas hayan sido de esa manera… Y aunque yo la perdoné, ella no se perdona el que casi te pierde…

-Cómo?

-Kouga la golpeó. Estuvo 3 meses en cama antes de que los médicos le dieran permiso para sentarse. Ellos le decían que debía interrumpirlo… que su vida estaba en peligro… pero ella no lo permitió. Prefirió morir a quitarte la vida…

Aneko salió de la habitación corriendo y fue hasta su madre. La abrazó con fuerza mientras le pedía perdón.

-Soy tan torpe!

-No, mi amor… eres igual de impulsiva que tu padre…

Kagome se secó sus propias lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-No llores, cariño… sólo fue un mal entendido porque no te explicamos las cosas a su tiempo.

-Pero te hice daño!

-No, mi amor… el daño te lo hice yo a ti…

Aneko negó con la cabeza. Kagome continuó abrazándola.

-Tranquila, mi amor… tranquila…

…………………………………………

-PA! PA! PA!

Sesshoumaru besó a Rin en la mejilla y se levantó. Fue a la habitación de Ryu, quien al verlo, comenzó a reír mostrando sus únicos 4 dientes. Sesshoumaru lo cargó y luego de cambiarle el pañal lo llevó a la habitación. Rin sonrió al verlos entrar y extendió sus brazos hacia su pequeño que sólo contaba con 8 meses. Lo llenó de besos mientras el pequeño se acomodaba entre ellos. Tocó todo el rostro de Rin y comenzó a jugar con ella. Pero le daba.

-Ryu, así no… Ryu… Ryu Inuyasha…

Rin sostuvo sus manos.

-A mami no se le pega.

El pequeño hacía gorgoritos. Finalmente rodeó a Rin por el cuello con sus bracitos. Rin lo llenó de besos. Sesshoumaru sonreía acostado viéndolos jugar. Su camisa estaba abierta.

-Quién es el bebé más bello del mundo?

El pequeño puso su atención en el pecho marcado de su padre. Se quedó viéndolo fijo un largo rato. Sesshoumaru acarició su pelo.

-Ryu?

El pequeño acercó su dedo índice a una de las marcas. La presionó un poco y vio a Sesshoumaru como comprendiendo que le debía doler. Sesshoumaru sonrió y volvió a acariciar su cabeza.

-Algún día sabrás toda la historia, hijo…

Rin se quedó acostada, Ryu se acomodó en su pecho. Ella lo abrazó.

-Te gusta estar con mami, mi amor?

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru con los ojos cerrados.

-Vamos shhh, ya papi se durmió.

-Ba-da prrrrrrrrr… PA-PA-PA-PA-PA!

Rin sonrió, Ryu gritaba cada vez más. Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos.

-Ryu…

El pequeño vio a su padre.

-Pa-pa…

Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas. Sesshoumaru se acercó al pequeño, quien puso un dedo sobre su nariz.

-Pa-pa…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo llenó de besos. Rin sonrió mientras los veía reír. Era su primera palabra. Después de un rato de juegos, el pequeño se fue con Rin y le abrió el pijama. Rin sonrió.

-O es un genio, o es un pervertido…

-Es un Kazami…

-Exquisita mezcla de las dos cosas.

Ambos rieron. Luego de que Rin lo amamantara, Ryu se quedó dormido entre ellos. Rin lo vio dormir.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Rin lo besó en la cabeza y cruzó miradas con Sesshoumaru, sonrió.

-La casa se siente vacía sin los niños.

-En dos semanas volverán y los querrás de vuelta en el campamento…

Rin rió.

-No lo creo. Los extraño demasiado.

Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin y la besó apasionadamente.

……………………………………

Inuyasha estaba sentado a la sombra del goshinboku. Kagome llegó hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

-Mi amor…

La mirada de Kagome reflejaba tristeza. Inuyasha la abrazó.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

Kagome movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No has dormido en toda la noche.

-…-

-Kagome, dime qué pasa?

Kagome se refugió en el pecho de su marido, aferrándose al mismo con fuerza. Inuyasha acarició su espalda.

-Tranquila, cariño… Aneko te ama no importa lo que pase…

-Yo sé que no es así…

-Kagome, un hijo nunca odia a su madre… mi amor…

-Pero por qué? Inuyasha, no sé lo que hice… no lo sé… Sin embargo, Aneko me culpa de muchas cosas…

-Nos culpa…

-No, Inu. A tí no te mira como me mira a mí... a tí no te reclama nada...

-Por Kami, Kagome...

Inuyasha sentía una presión en el pecho cuando Kagome se ponía así.

-Hasta cuándo voy a pagar ese error? Inuyasha, hasta cuándo?

-No estás pagando ningún error. No estás pagando nada… Eres una vencedora, mi amor… le has ganado a la muerte 3 veces. Si todavía pagaras ese error, no estarías aquí.

Kagome lo trató de besar, pero él no la dejó.

-Perdóname, pero estaba fumando.

-Inuyasha!

-Lo siento, mi amor… necesitaba… no sé porqué lo hice…

-20 años sin ponerle la mano a un cigarrillo. Debe haber una razón.

-No lo sé… supongo que quise recordar cómo era.

-Recuerdas cuando Aneko nació?

-Te prometí que nunca más lo volvería a hacer.

-Vas a volver a fumar?

-No. Sólo fue esta vez. Te lo prometo.

Se quedaron abrazados un largo rato.

-En tres semanas es nuestro aniversario…

-No puedo creerlo, 22 años casada contigo…

Inuyasha rió mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Cómo los calificarías?

-Los mejores años de mi vida.

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla.

-Hace cuántos de esos 22 años, no hacemos el amor de día?

-Inuyasha!

-Estamos solos hasta la noche, cuando Aneko llega…

-No.

-Porqué no?

-No!

Kagome se puso de pie riendo y salió huyéndole a su marido. Inuyasha la alcanzó de inmediato y la cargó para llevarla al interior de la casa. Ambos reían como locos. Inuyasha la dejó sobre la cama y la iba a besar, pero Kagome puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios, él lo besó.

-No con esa peste a nicotina.

Inuyasha rió y corrió a lavarse. Kagome, por su parte, le preparó una pequeña sorpresa. Cuando Inuyasha la vio, sonrió.

-Me temo que vas a ser una abuelita muy sexy.

Kagome rió. Inuyasha la aprisionó contra el colchón. Kagome rió nuevamente.

-Ya no tienes 20 años, Inuyasha…

-Me haces sentir de 15 otra vez…

Se besaron apasionadamente mientras notaban por primera vez la diferencia de sus caricias de cómo fueron una vez de manos inexpertas y temblorosas.

Inuyasha besaba su pecho y lo acariciaba, perdiéndose en su piel.

-Kami, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó apasionadamente. Se apartó un poco dejando en evidencia su erección. Recorrió el cuerpo de Kagome con sus ojos.

-No has cambiado nada…

-Inu…

……………………………………………

Kagome descansaba sobre el pecho de su esposo. Se habían dado cuenta de que ya no tenían 20 años al tratar de repetir esas noches de sexo salvaje y apasionado. Kagome rió.

-De qué te ríes?

-Kami, mi amor… tal vez no hagamos el amor como camellos, pero al menos sí como conejos.

Inuyasha rió a carcajadas. Acarició las mejillas de su esposa, aún sonrojadas.

-Qué te pareció? Crees que me debo retirar?

-Reti qué? Estás loco? Fue maravilloso a la quinta potencia!

-Qué te parece si lo elevamos a la sexta?

Kagome rió mientras Inuyasha la volvía a colocar contra el colchón.

-Por Kami, Inuyasha, yo sé que no tienes fin, pero te extralimitas…

-Yo? Tú eres quien me hace así.

-Inuyashaaaa!

………………………………………………

Cuando Aneko llegó a media tarde, se encontró con sus padres acomodados frente al televisor compartiendo un postre y besándose apasionadamente. Se le cayó una bolsa y el ruido, los distrajo.

-Aneko!

-Hola…

Aneko recogió su bolsa y sudó frío al escuchar dos piezas chocar.

-Ay! No!

-Qué pasó?

Aneko soltó todo lo demás y abrió la bolsa para sacar un cráneo partido.

-Con lo difícil que es y… rayos!

-Qué es eso? Es de verdad?

-Sí… y ahora se rompió. No te imaginas lo que tuve que andar para encontrar uno.

-Se rompió? Aneko, un hueso de verdad no se rompe de tan poca cosa.

-Si tiene 50 años, sí se rompe.

-Deja verlo…

Aneko le llevó el cráneo a Inuyasha.

-Se rompió en la sutura, usa un pegamento fuerte… vaya, está en buenas condiciones para el tiempo que tiene… mira qué bien se ve el vómer…

-Papá, de cuándo acá tu sabes de huesos?

-Te digo si me dices qué haces aquí?

-El profesor tiene una emergencia, así que no hay clases hoy…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Yo comencé a estudiar medicina.

-Qué! Y porqué no lo hiciste?

-Porque tu mamá iba a dejar de estudiar para cuidarte. Entonces yo le dije que no, y lo hice yo.

-Pero podías volver…

-No podía. Tenía que trabajar. Pero ahora, tú serás la mejor doctora que se pueda ser.

Aneko sonrió.

-Tengo hambre? Ya comieron o se la pasaron comiéndose?

-Aneko!

Inuyasha abrazó a Kagome.

-Hay comida en el horno, ahora desaparece.

Inuyasha le dijo esto mientras devoraba el cuello de su esposa. Kagome rió y le pidió que se controlara.

-Ya es un adulto. Que se las arregle sola.

Aneko se fue a su habitación deseando algún día contar con el amor de alguien tan maravilloso como su papá. Kagome acarició el rostro de Inuyasha.

-La hiciste sonrojarse.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Y yo a ti… pero voy a hablar con Aneko.

-Sin lágrimas.

-Sin lágrimas.

-Dame un beso…

Kagome lo besó con dulzura y se dirigió a la habitación de Aneko.

-Aneko… puedo pasar?

-Sí…

Kagome entró en la habitación, Aneko tenía varias vestimentas sobre la cama.

-Vas a salir?

-La verdad? Necesito ropa nueva.

-Tienes algo pendiente?

-No… éstos pantalones no son míos…

-Son míos…

Kagome tomó los pantalones.

-Me debí equivocar al guardarlos.

-Mamá, porqué usas ropas… que no van contigo?

-Me quedan mal? Pero si a Inuyasha le encantan…

-No es que te queden mal, mamá… de hecho… tienes mejor cuerpo que yo…

Aneko se fijó en su pecho. Kagome sonrió y le levantó la cabeza.

-Mi amor… cuando yo tenía tu edad era exactamente como tú. El pecho me creció cuando estuve embarazada…

-Pero es que ahora es todo lo que les interesa…

-Aneko, ya has aprendido por tu propia cuenta que lo único en lo que piensan es en llevarte a la cama. Una vez que lo hacen, te tratan como basura.

-Pero mi papá no es así…

-Un secreto? Tuve a tu papá rogando por más de 6 meses. Y no era por hacerlo sufrir… era para yo asegurarme que no era esa euforia de un nuevo romance… que era amor verdadero.

-Mamá, yo sé que Kyotaru fue un perfecto idiota… y de casualidad papá no lo mató… pero tengo miedo de que conozca a Katsumi…

-Y… qué tal es este Katsumi?

-Es como papá me dijo que algún día conocería a alguien. Es atento, cariñoso, prefiere tomarme de la mano y caminar por el parque, abrazarme en el cine y besarme en la cabeza a… bueno…

Kagome sonrió.

-Está como quiere y cuando quiere…

Las dos rieron a carcajadas. Kagome acarició sus mejillas.

-Qué tal si nos vamos de compras? Y así podrás lucírtela esta noche?

-Mamá!

Kagome le guiñó un ojo.

-Vamos…

Kagome trató de convencer a Inuyasha a base de besos para que le prestara el auto convertible.

-No, de ninguna manera.

-Vamos, mi amor… sólo iremos al centro comercial…

-Precisamente, para qué quieres llevar un convertible?

-Inuyasha…

Su voz, sedosa y sensual hizo efecto inmediato sobre Inuyasha, quien se trató de resistir a las ideas que Kagome le daba con lo que compraría.

-T-todo?

-Todito, todito…

Kagome apretó el lóbulo de su oreja con sus labios.

-Pero sólo si me prestas el auto…

-Es tuyo…

Kagome rió y tomó las llaves.

-Gracias, mi amor…

Ya en el garaje, Kagome le mostró un pendrive a Aneko.

-Y qué harás con eso?

-Disfrutar de las obsesiones de tu padre…

-Y eso es…

-A él no le gustan los CD's dice que siempre se dañan. Por eso, cuando mandó a hacer este auto, pidió un lector USB para memorias portátiles.

-Un qué!

-Es algo nuevo y carísimo, digamos que es el juguete preferido de tu papá.

Kagome presionó un botón en el tablero y una tapa se abrió y se deslizó hacia adentro, mostrando un modernísimo equipo de audio. Kagome conectó la memoria en el lugar que se indicaba y presionó el botón de reproducir. Pocos segundos después, la música comenzó a escucharse. Kagome comenzó a cantar junto con la música mientras sacaba el auto del garaje.

_-♪I'm coming out. I want the world to know. Got to let it show. I'm coming out. I want the world to know. I got to let it show♪_

Aneko reía, realmente no conocía esa faceta tan jovial de sus padres. Kagome le sonrió mientras entraba a la avenida principal.

-Mamá, qué le dijiste a papá para que te prestara el auto?

Kagome sonrió y removiendo sus gafas de sol, le guiñó un ojo.

-No será lo que estoy pensando…

-Le ofrecí comprar una lencería que él está loco porque me ponga…

-Mamá!

-Qué? Ay! Por Kami, ya puedes hablar de sexo!

-Pero no con mi mamá…

-Y si no soy yo, quién te enseña lo esencial?

-Ay! Mamá! Es vergonzoso!

-Espera, a ver si entiendo… tu puedes hablar de sexo con tus amigas… que las conoces de… hacen 5 años? Pero no con tu madre? A poco tengo recordarte de dónde saliste?

-No, no es necesario… pero ustedes de verdad hacen esas cosas? O sea, son cosas que hacen mis amigas…

-Mi amor… Hacer el amor no se trata sólo de una posición. De ser así, estaríamos hartos uno del otro. No crees que después de de 22 años de casados yo me sentiría como un agujero en el colchón? Yo lo digo orgullosa. Inuyasha y yo tenemos una buena vida, tanto conyugal, como marital y sexual…

-Mamá, por favor!

-Aneko, no te luce hacerte la santa.

Aneko se sonrojó.

-Mamá… porqué papá arma tanto escándalo cuando tengo novio? No me pasará lo mismo que a ti…

-Inuyasha le tiene miedo… no a que salgas embarazada… sino a la respuesta de tu novio…

-Mamá…

-Aneko, es algo que pasa todos los días. De 5 embarazos extramaritales, 4 niegan ser los padres. Inuyasha simplemente trata de protegerte de eso. Aneko, no tienes idea de lo que es estar embarazada, quizás de un hombre que no quieres volver a ver en toda tu vida. Llegas a pensar que tal vez no vas a querer a tu hijo.

-Mamá… tú no me querías?

-Es cierto que no sabía de quién eras… pero nunca dejé de amarte… antes de tener un padre, tienes una madre… Además, tu papá estaba tan convencido, que yo terminé por creerle.

-Pero están seguros?

-Sí… Inuyasha tenía tanto miedo de que Kouga viniera a reclamarte, que te hizo una prueba de ADN.

Caminaron por varias tiendas del centro comercial. Kagome elegía algunas cosas que le servían a Aneko.

-Pero mamá…

-Acaso quieres que me vista como una vieja? Sólo tengo 38, mi amor… me falta mucho por vivir, y pretendo sacarle el jugo!

Luego de coleccionar varios paquetes, pasaron frente a la tienda de lencería. Kagome entró sin dudarlo, Aneko lo pensó y la siguió.

-Qué buscas?

-Es algo que vio en un catálogo… es un negligé…

-Un negligé?

Kagome sonrió.

-Los dejé de comprar porque él siempre me los rompe.

-Mamá!

-Qué! No has escuchado del término "arrancarle la ropa?"

-No tienes remedio.

Kagome eligió varias piezas de lencería. Algunas demasiado atrevidas al punto de vista de Aneko.

-En serio te pones esas cosas?

-Mi amor, ésta es mi lencería de diario. Aneko, es en serio, deja de hacerte la que no sabes de nada.

-Está bien… es que me resulta extraño… o sea, creí que después de que te operaron tú y papá ya no…

-Y eso porqué es?

-Pues ya no tienes útero…

-Y? El útero sólo interviene si hay embarazos…

-Sí, eso lo sé…

-Entonces?

-Nada, tienes razón. Son jóvenes…

Kagome le sonrió. Volvieron a la casa riendo y con varios paquetes en las manos. Inuyasha estaba en la cocina y al verlo, Kagome soltó todo y lo abrazó y lo besó apasionadamente para luego devolverle las llaves del auto.

-Gracias, mi amor, fue genial…

Inuyasha sonrió. Mientras aún estaba atontado, Aneko aprovechó para pedirle permiso para salir esa noche. Sin pensarlo dos veces Inuyasha dijo que sí y le dio dinero.

……………………………………

**N/A: Qué les pareció? Ah! Qué fácil es chantajear a los hombres con sexo…**

**Sessh: Habla por ti misma… qué es esto? Cómo te gastas 200 dólares en un spa? Dame la tarjeta de crédito.**

**-Pero mi amor…**

**-Dame la tarjeta.**

**-Pero Sessh…**

**Mizuho le susurra algo al oído, Sesshoumaru sólo alza las cejas mientras escucha atento, mientras habla Mizuho lo acaricia en la nuca haciendo circulitos con sus dedos, al terminar lo besa en la mejilla.**

**-Aquí está tu tarjeta.**

**Sesshoumaru la contempla y vuelve a dársela a Mizuho.**

**-La próxima vez voy contigo….**

**Espero sus reviews, besos y abrazos**

**Mizuho**


	18. Amor Joven

**Capítulo 18**

**Amor**

Las cosas entre Aneko y Katsumi se fueron intensificando hasta que finalmente Katsumi fue donde Inuyasha. Él aceptó feliz, más por las acciones de Kagome que por lo que creía del muchacho. Estaban en la terraza estudiando para los exámenes finales que ya se les venían arriba.

-…No, te digo que el esternocleidomastoideo tiene dos cabezas!

-Aneko, es un músculo del cuello…

-Papá!

-Y porqué tu papá? Revisa el atlas.

-Acaso no dices que está mal?

Inuyasha se acercó con un sándwich en las manos.

-Qué pasa?

-Papá el tonto este dice que el esternocleidomastoideo no tiene dos cabezas.

-No, tiene dos inserciones.

-Entonces se llamaría mastoideocleidoesterno.

-Ah?

-Se origina en el esternón y clavícula, se inserta en el proceso mastoideo…

-Ah! Gracias, señor Kazami…

Inuyasha se alejó con el sándwich a medio morder. Volvió con Kagome.

-Efof munhahos fafi mo efusian…

-Ah?

Inuyasha tragó grueso.

-Esos muchachos casi no estudian. Por Kami, faltan dos semanas y ya se están matando.

-Es mucho el material.

-Bueno, volveré más tarde…

Inuyasha la besó y tomó su maletín.

-Vendrás a comer?

-Sí.

Después de que Inuyasha se marchara, Kagome sonrió al ver que Aneko y Katsumi parecían más relajados. Los dejó un rato más antes de llevarles algo de comer y beber. Mientras preparaba la comida, Rin la llamó.

-Hola, Rin…

-Hola, Kagome… sabes si Inuyasha está libre esta tarde?

-Sí…

-Genial. Como es el cumpleaños de Ryu, quiero hacerle algo.

-Sí, iremos…

-Bien, nos vemos en la tarde…

Kagome cerró la llamada y fue con Aneko.

-Aneko, Rin le celebrará su cumpleaños a Ryu hoy, irás.

-Pero mamá?

-Dijo que Katsumi también puede ir.

-En serio?

-Sí.

Aneko y Katsumi cruzaron miradas y aceptaron.

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa con una caja.

-Preciosa, dónde pongo esto?

-Déjalo en la cocina.

Sesshoumaru dejó el bizcocho sobre la estufa. Vio a Daisuke y a Sakura.

-Ni se les ocurra meterle los dedos. Al menos que quieran que su mamá se los corte.

Los pequeños salieron corriendo de la cocina. Sesshoumaru llegó a su habitación, donde Rin jugaba con Ryu. El pequeño reía a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru sonrió y se acostó.

-Lo puse sobre la estufa.

-Gracias…

Sesshoumaru se puso una sábana sobre la cara.

-Estás bien?

-Me duele la cabeza…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Vamos a salir, Ryu, papi se siente malito…

-No… está bien, no me molesta…

Ryu se acercó a su padre y le quitó la sábana del rostro. Al verlo sonrió.

-Papa…

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Ryu, vamos…

-Está bien, Rin… déjalo…

Rin bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Daisuke y Sakura peleando.

-Dai! Sakura! Qué pasa!

-Mama…

Ambos niños bajaron la cabeza.

-No los quiero ver peleando. Pídanse disculpas.

-Lo siento, Dai…

-Lo siento, Sakura…

Ambos pequeños se acercaron a su madre y la halaron de la mano. Rin se inclinó y la besaron en una mejilla cada uno.

-Ya no van a pelear?

-No…

-Bien, sigan jugando.

Rin tenía todo listo en el jardín trasero, subió las escaleras buscando a Sesshoumaru y sonrió al verlo dormido y abrazado con sus tres hijos. Ryu levantó la cabeza al verla. Rin le sonrió y se acercó, besó a Sesshoumaru en los labios para despertarlo.

-Preciosa…

Rin sonrió y casi deja salir la risa cuando Sesshoumaru le apretó el trasero. Decidieron dejar a los niños dormir y bajaron las escaleras solos. Sesshoumaru la aprisionó entre el sillón y él mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

-Crees que nos de tiempo para algo rápido?

-Tienes tres algo rápido durmiendo en tu cama…

-Faltan 8…

Rin rió a carcajadas y esa risa fue silenciada por la lengua de su esposo paseándose en el interior de su boca. Rin lo rodeó por el cuello y dejaba morir los suspiros en su garganta mientras disfrutaba de los apasionados besos de Sesshoumaru. Se separaron al escuchar risas. Vieron hacia las escaleras y allí, Daisuke cargaba a Ryu y Sakura estaba a su lado. Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

…………………………………

Ryu sopló la velita en forma de número uno y sonrió mientras Rin lo besaba en la mejilla y Sesshoumaru tomaba una fotografía. Luego de varias fotos, los niños se alejaron jugando mientras Kagome y Rin cortaban el pastel. Aneko y Katsumi reían con las cosas de Sakura. En un momento en que Rin llamó a Sakura, Aneko y Katsumi se escaparon a un rincón del jardín donde Katsumi la abrazó y la besó con ternura. Acarició su rostro. Y volvió a besarla.

-Te quiero, Aneko…

Aneko sonrió y le permitió besarla nuevamente. Se separaron al escuchar un llanto y ver a Sakura correr en busca de su mamá.

-Sakura!

Sakura llegó a los brazos de su madre y se refugió en su regazo.

-Mama!

-Qué pasó, mi amor?

-Mama!

Rin la abrazó. Aneko y Katsumi se acercaron corriendo tras ella.

-Sakura…

Rin vio a la joven pareja, sonrojados y algo avergonzados. Aneko se acercó a Rin.

-Tía...

-Qué pasó?

-S-Sakura nos vio besarnos…

Rin sonrió aliviada y abrazó a su pequeña.

-Tía…

-Lo que pasa es que a Sakura le gusta Katsumi…

El joven sintió las mejillas calentárseles.

-Puedo hablar con Sakura?

Rin asintió. Katsumi llamó a Sakura. Cuando ella fue con él, Aneko los siguió, pero Katsumi le pidió que se quedara. Aneko se quedó con Rin. Katsumi se llevó a Sakura a un banco, donde le limpió las lágrimas.

-A ver, pequeña, porqué lloras?

-Tú besaste a Aneko!

-Porque Aneko es mi novia…

-Demo…

-Tú me quieres…

-Hai…

-Verás, yo también te quiero, mucho… pero princesita… tú no puedes ser mi novia, eres muy joven…

-Mi papi es 10 años más viejo que mi mami…

-Sí, 10 años, pero yo te llevo 18… yo tengo edad suficiente para ser tu papá…

-Demo…

-Sakura, me guardarías un secreto?

-Sí.

-Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo…

Katsumi le mostró un anillo de oro blanco con un hermoso diamante azul celeste montado en él.

-Crees que a Aneko le guste?

-Es muy lindo…

Katsumi sonrió.

-Sakura, aparte de la edad… yo amo a Aneko…

-Te vas a casar con ella?

-Eso es lo que quiero… pero ella no se va a querer casar conmigo, si su primita favorita va a estar triste…

-Yo no voy a estar triste…

-Y porqué lloraste cuando nos viste?

-Porque yo…

Katsumi la besó con ternura en la mejilla. La pequeña se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-Te quiero mucho, Sakura… pero como mi amiga.

Sakura lo abrazó y Katsumi sonrió. Volvió con ella en brazos hasta donde estaban Rin y Aneko.

-Mama, cuándo yo puedo tener novio?

Sesshoumaru, que estaba cerca, decidió que debía interferir.

-A los 30 años.

Rin rió a carcajadas y lo besó en la mejilla.

-A los 15.

Sakura se dio media vuelta hacia Katsumi.

-Si cuando yo tenga 15 años, tú no tienes novia, yo voy a ser tu novia…

Katsumi sonrió.

-Trato.

-Hey!

Katsumi tomó la mano de Aneko como diciéndole que le siguiera la corriente.

……………………………………

Katsumi esperaba por Aneko sentado en la sala de la casa de Inuyasha y jugando con Tohru. Cuando finalmente Aneko bajó las escaleras, Katsumi tragó grueso.

-Hermosa…

-Eso crees?

-Eso veo…

Aneko sonrió y dio una vuelta para que Katsumi admirara su vestido negro de chifón. Lucía un corte hasta la rodilla y la espalda al descubierto mientras el frente tenía un escote un tanto conservador, pero a la vez provocador. Su pelo azabache, recogido en un peinado alto, pero dejando algunos mechones libres. Su maquillaje estratégicamente diseñado por Kagome para resaltar sus ojos. Katsumi se acercó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Increíblemente hermosa…

Luego de despedirse de Kagome, Aneko tomó sus llaves y se marchó con Katsumi. Pocos minutos después, Inuyasha llegó a la casa. Kagome lo saludó con un beso.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Hola. Y los niños?

-Ya están dormidos… y tú y yo…

-Y Aneko?

-Salió con Katsumi, hoy cumplen 8 meses juntos…

Inuyasha se bufó.

-Inu, Aneko ya no es una bebé y tú debes aceptarlo y entenderlo.

-Pero es que sólo tiene 21 años!

-Y dónde estábamos nosotros a los 21 años?

-Precisamente! Kagome, ya estábamos criando a una niña de 3 años!

-Inuyasha… no es lo mismo. Aneko terminó una carrera. Trabaja contigo y sabes que lo hace bien…

-Sí, es la mejor, pero…

-Si tu hija es un mujer en el trabajo, déjala ser una mujer en lo demás. Aneko ya es grande y sabe lo que hace.

Inuyasha decía algo entre dientes que se perdió cuando Kagome lo besó con ternura.

-Inu…

-Hm?

-Quiero hacer el amor… me ayudas?

…………………………………………………

Aneko y Katsumi reían mientras disfrutaban del ambiente del restaurante en el que estaban.

-La comida aquí es deliciosa…

-Hm! Más te vale… porqué nunca habíamos venido aquí?

-Es un poco incómodo. Conociendo las posibilidades de encontrarme con papá y su sexta esposa… pero no deja de ser un excelente restaurante.

-Y no hay posibilidades de esos encuentros hoy?

-No, están en Saint Bart's.

-Ah!

Aneko tomó de su copa de champagne. Y se quedó viendo el líquido burbujeante atrapado en el cristal.

-Realmente lo intento, mi amor… pero es que…

-Hey! Cariño…

Katsumi le levantó el rostro tomándolo por la barbilla.

-Mi papá y sus 5 esposas se pueden ir a freír espárragos. Sólo 3 cosas me importan en este mundo. Mi mamá… escucharte decirme que me amas… y que tu papá me permita casarme contigo.

-Katsumi!

Katsumi sacó el anillo de su bolsillo y colocó la caja sobre la mesa.

-Si quieres tiempo, te daré tiempo, si necesitas que espere a que termines la universidad, esperaré. Si tengo que sentarme y hablar con tu papá, lo haré… haré todo lo que me pidas… excepto aceptar un no como respuesta. Aneko… quiero que seas mi esposa…

-Katsu-mi…

Los 5 segundos que Aneko necesitó para comprender el giro que había tomado su relación, se hicieron eternos para Katsumi que esperaba sin quitar su mirada de los ojos de ella, una respuesta.

-Sí! Sí, sí, SI!

Katsumi rió y le colocó el anillo para luego besarla apasionadamente. Obviamente, los gritos de Aneko llamaron la atención de los demás comensales que miraban a la joven pareja besarse. Katsumi le dio un último beso antes de ponerse de pie.

-Esta hermosa mujer, quiere casarse conmigo!

Todos aplaudieron. Katsumi volvió a sentarse y abrazó a Aneko.

-Te juro, mi amor, que vas a ser la mujer más feliz del mundo…

-Ya lo soy…

Katsumi ordenó otra botella de champagne justo a la vez que Rin y Sesshoumaru pasaban por la mesa.

-Ves, mi amor? Te dije que eran ellos!

-Tía!

-Buenas noches, señor y señora Kazami…

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras apretaba la mano de Katsumi. Rin saludó a Aneko con un beso.

-Luces hermosa…

-Gracias, tía…

-Muchas felicidades…

La joven pareja agradeció la felicitación y cruzaron miradas. Sesshoumaru comprendió.

-Nadie sabe nada…

-No…

-Ni siquiera Inuyasha.

-Mucho menos… señor Kazami… Inuyasha-sama…

-Es un hueso difícil de roer…

-Por así decirlo… y me gustaría…

-Convencerlo antes de decirle que es un hecho…

-Sería lo mejor.

Rin sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Katsumi, Sessh hará lo posible por allanarte el terreno.

-Espera un segundo. No pongas palabras en mi boca. Él le rompió el corazón a mi princesa!

-Sessh!

-Cómo crees que lo voy a ayudar?

Katsumi palideció. Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Relájate! Estoy bromeando! Vayan a mi oficina mañana.

-Gracias!

Katsumi los invitó a acompañarlos, pero Sesshoumaru rechazó la invitación de forma muy amable.

-Gracias, pero ya nos vamos… que la pasen bien…

-Por favor…

-Aún nos falta un lugar más por visitar esta noche… adiós…

Los vieron alejarse tomados de la mano, como si fueran quinceañeros enamorados. Aneko sonrió. Katsumi sonrió al verla así.

-En que piensas?

-Quiero ser como ellos cuando tenga su edad…

-Seremos así… comenzando…

Katsumi le mostró unas llaves.

-Qué es esto?

-Me mudé.

-Qué? Cuándo pretendías decirle a tu novia que te mudaste?

-Cuando ella me preguntara dónde viviremos.

-Qué!

-Compré un departamento para nosotros.

-Bromeas!

-No…

-Mi amor!

Aneko lo besó en la mejilla en el momento en que les llevaban la comida. Luego de disfrutar de una deliciosa cena, y compartir el postre, Aneko le pidió que la llevara a ver el lugar.

Una vez en el departamento, Aneko no dejó de abrazarlo y besarlo, al verlo decorado con todas las cosas que a ella le gustaban.

-Mi amor! Desde cuándo planeabas esto?

-Hm! Desde que te conocí…

Aneko rió.

-Es en serio, mi amor…

-Pensé que ya que decorarías un departamento para mí, porqué no mejor uno para nosotros.

-Es realmente hermoso. O sea, cómo sabías que me gustaría?

-Simplemente adiviné… Quieres ver el resto?

-Sí!

Aneko recorrió fascinada todo el lugar. La cocina era increíble, con todos los efectos de última generación. El comedor era su sueño hecho realidad, los muebles de la sala eran a gusto de él, pero aún así exquisitos a la vista. Una biblioteca, con dos escritorios, uno al lado de otro.

-Y esto?

-Aquí estudiaremos. Aún no la compro, también habrá una mesa central, donde podemos estudiar juntos.

Aneko sonrió. Había 3 habitaciones más. Una llena de cajas, una con dos camas twin.

-Y esto?

-Visitas, cuñados… hijos…

Aneko rió a carcajadas.

-Hijos?

-Sí… hijos… a poco no pretendes darme unos bebés hermosos como tú?

-Hm! Pienso que su papi no se ve nada mal…

Aneko rió mientras Katsumi le llenó el cuello de besos.

-Jaja! Ya! Espera… porqué esa cama está arreglada?

-Es mi cama…

-Ah!

Aneko fue a la habitación central, donde estaba completamente decorada al gusto de ella.

-Mi amor!

-Sólo faltan tus cosas…

-Esta cama es enorme! Pero, porqué duermes en aquella?

-Porque esta la quiero estrenar contigo…

Aneko rió mientras trataba de detener las manos de Katsumi.

-Te gusta?

-Me encanta!

Aneko lo besó apasionadamente. Katsumi acarició su rostro.

-Te amo, Aneko…

-Te amo, Katsumi…

Ambos se unieron en un apasionado beso que les robó la calma. Katsumi acarició las mejillas de Aneko.

-No sé como sobreviví toda mi vida sin ti… sólo sé que no quiero imaginarme el resto sin ti…

Estaban sentados en el balcón.

-Cómo lo haremos, mi amor?

-No lo sé, pequeña… Lo que más me preocupa es que tu papá actúa mucho por impulso…

-Que se vaya a freír espárragos! Tengo 21 años! Puedo irme de la casa si me da la gana!

-No es la manera, pequeña… no es la manera…

-Pero mi amor…

-Si lo haces de esa manera, no serás feliz… y cariño, no es lo que quiero… tú eres como tu papá, demasiado impulsiva… pero si te dejas llevar siempre, es malo, mi pequeña…

-No soy una niña, no me digas así…

-Eres una mujer… con el corazón tan puro como el de un bebé. Y no dejarás de ser mi pequeña.

Aneko se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

-Eso no es verdad, Katsumi…

-Aneko…

-Yo no soy como tú crees… yo he hecho cosas de las que nunca dejaré de arrepentirme…

-Acaso mataste a alguien?

-Si te digo que estuve cerca?

-Aneko…

-Casi mato a mi mamá…

-Aneko, eso no es verdad.

-Lo es!

-Aneko…

-Yo… yo creía que mamá había engañado a papá y que… y que yo no era su hija…

-Y cómo llegaste a pensar eso?

-Kouga…

-Kouga? El profesor?

-Él me dijo que fue amante de mi mamá. Y que le preguntara quién era mi verdadero padre… pero yo no sabía que el hermano de mi mamá tiene los ojos azules… creí que era verdad y la odié… la odié por tanto tiempo y deseé que se muriera sin que mi papá se enterara… y…

Aneko se dio media vuelta con el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

-Fue cuando supiste que tenía cáncer…

-Sí! Fue mi culpa, yo lo sé…

Katsumi la abrazó con fuerza.

-Sabes bien que no es tu culpa, Aneko…

-Pero yo lo deseé…

-Mi amor…

Katsumi la continuó abrazando hasta que Aneko se calmó.

-Creo que han sido demasiadas emociones para solo una noche... ven… te llevaré a tu casa…

-No…

Katsumi la besó en la frente.

-Entonces hablemos de cosas alegres…

-Cómo qué?

-Como… cuántos bebés quieres tener?

Aneko sonrió. Katsumi acarició sus mejillas.

-Adoro tu sonrisa…

-Mi amor… cómo te imaginas un bebé nuestro?

-Hm! No se necesita mucha imaginación… tendrá el pelo negro y rizado en las puntas como el tuyo…

-Pero mi amor…

-Ya verás cuando veas genética.

Aneko acarició la cabellera castaña de su novio.

-Me gusta tu color de pelo… y tus ojos… crees que tenga los ojos verdes?

-Es posible… y también que sean azules…

-Me gustaría que tuviera tu sonrisa…

-Y tu mirada…

-Tu belleza…

-Tu porte…

Katsumi rió.

-Nuestro bebé será el más bello de todo el mundo. Pero no me has dicho cuántos quieres?

-No lo sé… todos los que pueda tener.

Katsumi sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar.

Estuvieron hablando por horas. Finalmente Aneko se quedó dormida entre los brazos de su apuesto novio. Quien la cargó a la habitación principal y la acomodó en la cama.

-Dulces sueños, mi pequeña…

-No me dejes sola…

Katsumi se acomodó a su lado y ella se acomodó contra su pecho.

-Siempre he soñado con que me abrazas al dormir…

-Descansa, mi pequeña…

* * *

**N/A: Ay, cuando los bebés crecen… sniff…**

**Bueno, qué les digo, que se esta acabando?**

**-No seas tan cruel con ellas…**

**-Pero, Sessh, cariño, es que… bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé, así que vamos a decidirlo por reviews. La cantidad de reviews será mi medidor para los próximos caps, todavía me quedan un par de líos por destapar, como que Inu y Kouga se enfrentes… pero eso será si hay reviews, sino, ya termino el fic.**

**-Como que ya terminas el fic?**

**-Sí, mira que les doy ventajas, porque siempre esperan a que diga que es el final para pedirme mas capitulos. Pidanlo desde ahora.**

**-Como que se te han subido los reviews a la cabeza…**

**-Entonces ven y bájamelos.**

**-Insolente!**

**Mizuho corre hacia la habitación y Sesshoumaru la sigue, cierra la puerta de una patada….**


	19. Luchando por lo Mío

**Capítulo 19**

**Luchando por lo Mío**

Lo que esa madrugada pareció una idea romántica. Al salir el sol, Aneko vio la otra cara de la moneda.

-Kami! Katsumi!

-Hola, mi amor…

-Katsumi, nos quedamos dormidos!

-Sí… fue maravilloso…

Aneko respiró varias veces tomando grandes cantidades de aire. Se relajó ante los besos de Katsumi.

-Más tarde iremos… y aclararemos lo demás…

-Tienes razón…

Katsumi la llenó de besos y se levantó.

-Te puedo prestar ropa…

-Gracias.

Katsumi se metió al baño unos minutos, durante los cuales, Aneko se sintió morir. Cuando Katsumi salió, dejó caer el cepillo de dientes que llevaba y las toallas.

-A-A-aneko…

Aneko se había quitado el vestido y se cubría con la camisa de Katsumi.

-Aneko, por Kami, si es una prueba, termínala ya.

-Una prueba? Oh! Kami!

Aneko se apresuró a cubrirse con la colcha. Entonces Katsumi se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Aneko, no!

-Qué es lo que me pasa?

Katsumi se arrodilló a su lado sobre la cama.

-No te pasa nada, mi amor…

-Pero tú creíste que…

-Es que… es algo que haremos cuando estés lista. No cuando creas que me tienes como perro pasando hambre…

Aneko rió aún escondida bajo la colcha.

-Nunca estaré más lista que ahora… es sólo que… me lo imaginé de otra manera…

Katsumi rió y la besó con ternura.

-Lo has hecho antes?

-Un intento en el que me descubrieron cuenta?

Katsumi rió.

-Estás segura de que no quieres esperar?

-Katsumi!

-Está bien… sólo quiero que estés segura…

-Lo estoy…

Katsumi la besó con ternura, pero el beso se fue profundizando a la vez que él se acomodaba sobre ella. Luego de largos besos, él se alejó un poco, retirando la colcha que cubría la monumental figura de su novia.

-Oh! Kami, qué frío!

-No te preocupes, pequeña… yo te caliento…

Aneko rió. Katsumi contempló todo su cuerpo y sólo una parte cubierta. Aneko se quedó viendo su rostro.

-Mi amor…

-Jamás creí que fueras tan hermosa… tan perfecta…

Katsumi la besó y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al contacto con sus manos. Aneko sentía que la quemaba donde fuera que la tocaba, sus manos tibias la derretían como mantequilla. Katsumi desvió sus besos desde sus labios hasta su cuello y pecho. Se detuvo tras besar el suave pezón rosado que coronaba aquellos senos que cabían a la perfección en sus manos.

-Tu piel es deliciosa… sabe a vainilla…

Aneko rió mientras temblaba, mitad por los nervios, mitad por el frío. Katsumi sonrió y apartando un mechón de pelo de su rostro, la besó con dulzura.

-Dime si algo te incomoda, mi amor… si no te gusta…

-Estoy bien…

-Olvida todo lo demás… sólo somos tú y yo…

-Katsumi…

Katusmi leyó la pregunta en sus ojos.

-La única mujer que importa en mi vida eres tú…

Aneko sonrió mientras Katsumi se comenzó a remover la camisa.

-No… déjame hacerlo… he soñado tantas veces con esto…

Katsumi sonrió y la dejó desabotonarle la camisa. Sus manos temblorosas se movían torpemente de botón a botón. Katsumi la detuvo, tomando ambas manos entre las suyas y las besó con ternura.

-Con calma… relájate…

-Pero es que…

-Pero es que nada…

-Es que tú con apenas un beso me haces… y yo no…

-Pequeña… tal vez no tiemble por fuera… pero tiemblo… relájate… haz lo que se te venga a la mente, por más loco que lo pienses…

Aneko terminó de remover los botones y se fijó en la escultural figura de su novio.

-Con que aquí estaba el David de Miguel Ángel…

Katsumi rió a carcajadas. Se dejó acariciar todo el pecho y abdomen, pero la detuvo cuando se quiso desviar al pantalón.

-Aún no…

Se centró en calmarla con sus besos y caricias. Se desvivió por darle placer en cada uno de sus senos, mientras jugaba con sus pezones en su boca.

-Ah…

Así mismo continuaba acariciándola mientras sentía todo su cuerpo estremecerse.

-Katsu… Katsumi!

Katsumi se apartó de sus senos y le sonrió.

-Eres deliciosa, mi amor…

Deslizó su mano sobre su vientre y la acarició sobre la ropa interior.

-Ka…

-Relájate…

Katsumi sólo se imaginaba lo deliciosamente tortuoso que sería si ella se tensaba con él dentro de ella. Se deshizo del interior y dibujó un camino de besos hasta la unión entre sus piernas. La contempló.

-No me veas! Es vergonzoso!

Como única respuesta, Katsumi cerró los ojos y se aventuró a besarla y disfrutar de sus gemidos.

Aneko jamás pensó que sentiría tanto placer como el que experimentaba en ese momento, su cuerpo se retorcía sin control.

-AH! KATSUMI!

Él se apartó y volvió a besarla hasta llegar a su boca. Aneko no supo cuándo se desvistió por completo, pero lo sentía erecto, rozarla y excitarla aún más. Al verlo, abrió los ojos al máximo.

-"Kami! Me voy a romper algo!"

Katsumi la besó apasionadamente.

-Estás lista?

-Sí…

-Estás segura?

-Hazme tuya…

-Ya eres mía…

Katsumi comenzó haciendo sólo un poco de presión, la suficiente para que Aneko se acostumbrara. Le decía palabras dulces al oído hasta que finalmente la sintió aferrarse a él mientras en su garganta moría un quejido. Se fijó en sus ojos azules, cristalinos por las lágrimas.

-Te amo, Aneko…

-Te amo, Katsumi…

Se besaron apasionadamente a la vez que Katsumi comenzaba a moverse lentamente, buscando que Aneko se acostumbrara a él. Disfrutaba de escucharla gemir y verla irradiar placer. Continuó aumentando tanto la fuerza como la rapidez, sintiendo que no se podía controlar. La quería solo para él. La sentía apretarlo en su interior y clavar sus uñas en su espalda mientras decía su nombre en un leve suspiro. Finalmente no se logró contener, decepcionado de sí mismo. Se había excitado tanto, que no logró satisfacerla. Trató de luchar contra ello, perdiendo todo control sobre su cuerpo.

-ANEKO!

Aquella última penetración, con todo el peso de su cuerpo y luego sentir su esencia correr dentro de ella, elevó a Aneko a la cima del clímax y todo su cuerpo se contrajo.

-AHH!

Katsumi sentía que lo partiría si lo apretaba más. Se quedó descansando sobre su pecho, mientras la llenaba de besos y caricias.

Una vez que sus respiraciones fueron normales, Katsumi se separó, pero manteniéndola aún en un estrecho abrazo.

-Mi amor…

-No sé… Kami… tantas cosas…

Katsumi rió.

-Me vas a volver loco…

-Katsumi…

-Estuviste magnífica, mi amor… realmente espectacular…

-Qué significa eso?

-Que fue lo mejor de mi vida y sólo fue la primera vez… la que se supone que debe apestar…

Aneko sonrió.

-Soy feliz…

Se acomodó en el pecho de su novio mientras él le llenaba la cabeza de dulces besitos. Luego de un delicioso baño juntos, se prepararon para las desavenencias que enfrentarían ese día.

………………………………………

Sesshoumaru leía unos papeles con detenimiento cuando Rin entró en la oficina con Ryu en brazos.

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru levantó la vista y sonrió. Se había ido tan temprano ese día, que Ryu aún estaba dormido.

-Hola!

Se puso de pie y lo cargó para llenarlo de besos. Luego lo sentó en su sillón y abrazó a su sonriente esposa.

-Hola, preciosa…

-Hola, mi amor… tienes mucho trabajo?

-Sólo leo los informes del mes… pasa algo?

-No… es sólo que hace mucho que no comemos juntos… con eso de las clases de los niños hasta las 3, y tus juntas… sólo somos Ryu y yo…

-Perdóname, mi amor…

-Puedes salir a comer?

-Me encantaría…

-No me digas que no!

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y sonrió.

-Vamos…

Salieron de la oficina, Sesshoumaru cargaba a Ryu en brazos. Pasaron frente a la secretaria de Sesshoumaru.

-Kazami-sama…

-Mi amor, no creo que conozcas a mi nueva secretaria… Yuura…

-Hola, mucho gusto… Rin Kazami…

La secretaria le sonrió.

-Es un placer conocerla, Kazami-sama…

Rin le sonrió.

-Y él es mi hijo más pequeño, Ryu… saluda a Yuura…

-Hoda… o zoy Dyu Inubasha…

La secretaria río.

-Mucho gusto, Ryu…

A los pocos minutos, Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban camino al ascensor. Ya dentro de uno, Ryu se veía en el espejo del fondo y trataba de tocarse.

-Papa! Papa! O te vaya!

Sesshoumaru lo cambió de posición. Al ver su rostro, Ryu lo abrazó.

-Qué pasó, Ryu?

El pequeño se pasó la mano por el pelo y tomó un mechón del pelo de su padre. Comenzó a hablar en su propio idioma. Sesshoumaru sonrió y pretendió prestarle atención. Ya en el restaurante, Rin sonrió al ver al pequeño sentado en el regazo de su padre. Ahora jugaba con el nudo de su corbata. Continuaba hablando su dialecto, y luego comenzó a darle en la cara a Sesshoumaru.

-Ryu, no… Ryu… RYU!

El pequeño se detuvo asustado y lo vio con sus grandes ojos grises mientras hacía un puchero.

-Papa no me guede!

Ryu tiró sus bracitos hacia su madre, buscando un refugio lejos de su padre.

-Claro que te quiero, pero no me des en la cara. Eso molesta…

-Gomen…

Ryu lo besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Vamos a comer…

Al terminar la comida, volvieron a la oficina de Sesshoumaru, iban tomados de la mano y riendo con las ocurrencias de Ryu, al pasar por la oficina de Inuyasha escucharon sus gritos y cruzaron miradas.

-Qué crees que sea?

-Lo creas o no, Inuyasha pelea más con los empleados que yo.

Aneko salió a su encuentro.

-Tío, ayúdame! Le va a dar un infarto!

-Qué pasó?

-Katsumi le habló de casarnos y se puso como loco…

-Veré qué hago… Rin, me esperas en mi oficina?

-Ya casi tengo que ir por los niños al colegio. Nos veremos en la casa.

-Está bien.

-Adiós, mi amor…

Se despidieron con un leve roce de sus labios, Rin se marchó con Ryu tomado de la mano. Sesshoumaru y Aneko entraron en la oficina.

-…SON UNOS NIÑOS!

-Con todo respeto, Inuyasha-sama, pero ni Aneko ni yo somos niños…

-Cómo van a vivir? Dónde?

-Inuyasha…

-Has visto una cosa igual! Se quieren casar!

-Y cuál es el problema?

-Keh! La apoyas porque no es tu hija!

-Como si lo fuera. A poco prefieres que lo hagan a escondidas y ella quede embarazada? Que se casen, digo yo!

-Pero es una niña!

-Tu hija es una mujer! Es mayor de edad! Inuyasha, comprende que no te están pidiendo permiso, si no que te están anunciando sus planes.

-No me ayudas! Dónde van a vivir? De qué van a vivir si los dos estudian?

-Yo compré un apartamento donde viviremos…

-Y con qué lo mantendrás?

-Tengo un ingreso fijo de unos intereses que me genera una cuenta bancaria… podemos vivir de eso, es más que suficiente.

-Estás loco!

-Inuyasha-sama, esa cuenta me genera 750,000 yenes al mes, son más que suficientes para los gastos de los dos.

-Pero…

-A mi me parece que lo tienen todo cubierto…

-No es suficiente!

-Inuyasha, 75 mil dólares al mes, es más que suficiente para dos personas.

-Pero…

Inuyasha cerró los ojos exasperado.

-Es tan joven…

-Papá… si tu te enamoraste de mamá a los 13 años, porque no puedo enamorarme yo a los 21?

-Pero Aneko…

-Yo amo a su hija, Inuyasha-sama… y lo único que queremos es que lo acepte… porque quiera o no, Aneko será mi esposa…

-Vamos, papá… acéptalo… Además, quiero que me lleves al altar…

Inuyasha sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas.

-Aneko…

De repente, toda su furia se encandeció.

-Dónde rayos pasaste la noche?

-Papá!

-Dónde estabas! Tú no fuiste a la casa anoche!

-Me quedé dormida…

-Dónde?

-En el apartamento nuevo…

Inuyasha casi le vuela la cabeza a Katsumi, de no ser por Sesshoumaru.

-Papá!

-Qué le hiciste a mi hija, mal nacido! Qué le hiciste a mi bebé!

-Papá! No hicimos nada malo!

-Suéltame, Sesshoumaru!

-Tranquilízate… pareces perro rabioso.

-Pero es que este desgraciado…

-Papá, yamete, onegai! Ya! Está bien, tú ganas!

Aneko, con lágrimas en los ojos, se quitó el anillo de compromiso y se lo entregó a un Katsumi boquiabierto.

-No puedo, mi amor… no puedo con él… perdóname…

-No! Aneko…

-Yo no soy tan fuerte como mi mamá… no puedo…

Aneko salió de la oficina con las lágrimas empapando su rostro. Katsumi contempló el anillo en sus manos, lo encerró en un puño y fijó su mirada en Inuyasha.

-Muchas gracias por arruinarme la vida…

Katsumi reunió la poca fuerza que le quedaba y caminó fuera de la oficina. Inuyasha se quedó parado frente a Sesshoumaru, buscaba una manera de justificarse. Sesshoumaru negó con la cabeza.

-Si querías evitar que la hirieran, fallaste. Quien la hirió fuiste tú.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Inuyasha. Katsumi hizo todo lo posible por agradarte, por cumplir tus exigencias… no lo hizo porque solo quiere acostarse con ella. Tú lo sabes. No es así… Hizo todo porque la ama. Hasta un idiota, comprendería.

Sesshoumaru fue a su oficina y le dijo a su secretaria que no volvería. Se fue directo a la casa de Inuyasha, donde encontró a Kagome sin entender una palabra de lo que Aneko decía.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Me dejas hablar con ella unos minutos?

-Está bien, mamá…

Kagome salió de la habitación, Sesshoumaru se sentó al lado de Aneko y ella se refugió en sus brazos.

-Qué hago, tío?

-Lo amas?

-Sí!

-Entonces porqué te rendiste?

-Yo no soy tan fuerte como mami o tía… yo no puedo simplemente dejar a mi familia!

-No creas que tu mamá dejará que Inuyasha gane así como así…

-Pero le traeré problemas! Y si se divorcian por mi culpa?

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Eso no va a pasar…

-Pero porqué tú si me entiendes y él no?

-Tienes que comprender, que para nosotros es difícil hacernos a la idea de que nuestra niña se va casar y formar familia. Tú no eres una bebé, pero nosotros te vemos así. A veces te veo, y te veo como cuando tenías 10 años, cuando conociste a Rin… veo a Sakura y aún creo que es una pequeña bebé. Pero Sakura ya tiene 5 años, ya no quiere que la vea sin ropa, ya no quiere que la bañe. Y todo es porque soy diferente a ella.

-Pero…

-Inuyasha simplemente te ama más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir. Y por eso te sobreprotege, sin pensar que él mismo puede ser quien te cause daño…

-Pero es que no le hace caso a nadie! Ni a ti…

-Claro que no, es como él dice, te apoyo porque no eres mi hija… quizás, Kagome y él nunca han tocado ese tema. Pero Rin me dio una buena charla de hasta dónde llegaba mi poder sobre mis hijos…

-Tío…

-Lo que pasa es que en Turquía, aunque la hija sea mayor de edad, es ilegal si se casa sin el permiso de sus padres. Y Rin sufrió mucho por eso… pero en tú caso… Ay! Princesa, es que mi hermano es un bruto!

Aneko rió aún entre los brazos de su tío.

-Ves? Así eres mucho más hermosa… vamos, llama a ese novio que amas tanto y dile que no te rindes aún…

Sin embargo, Aneko trató por todos los medios de contactarlo, pero no lo logró. Estaba tan desconsolada que se quedó dormida víctima del cansancio por llorar pensando que Katsumi ya no quería saber nada de ella. Para cuando Inuyasha llegó a la casa, Kagome ya estaba enterada y lo saludó con tremenda cachetada.

-Oye!

-El que seas su padre no te da el derecho para desgraciarle la vida!

-Te estás volviendo loca!

-Cómo rayos se te ocurre hacerle eso? Dime con qué cara se te ocurre! Es que ya olvidaste todo lo que me pasó! Olvidaste la tortura por la que pasé!

-Kagome…

-No me importa lo que pienses, no me importa cómo te sientas. Vas a ir con tu hija y te vas a disculpar con ella. Vas a localizar a Katsumi y te vas a disculpar con él y más te vale que esos dos se casen…

-No voy a hacerlo!

-Entonces no volverás a dormir conmigo! Porque eso te hace un hipócrita y no te lo voy a soportar!

-No voy a…

-NO ME IMPORTA! ES QUE NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAS!

Inuyasha salió al jardín. Pasaron varios minutos cuando Kagome fue con él y lo abrazó.

-Kagome…

-Mi amor… es que no viste el dolor en sus ojos? No la viste llorar? Ellos se aman, Inuyasha…

-No se aman… ella renunció…

-Crees que es fácil llevarle la contraria a tu familia? Inuyasha, toda mi familia murió el día que me casé contigo. Crees que es fácil enterrar a tu padre, madre, y hermano al momento de poner tu firma en un papel.

Inuyasha la abrazó y la besó en la sien.

-Yo no he dicho que es él o nosotros…

-Pero porqué se lo niegas? Inuyasha, Aneko estaba tan ilusionada con que la llevaras al altar… hasta se imaginó como te pondrías con un nieto…

-Ese bastardo se acostó…

-Inuyasha, yo también fui la niña de alguien… y tú también fuiste el bastardo que me llevó a la cama…

-Pero es que…

-Además, mi amor. Ellos no hicieron nada. Se pasaron la noche hablando y pensando cómo sería su futuro. Más bien, armándose de valor para hablar contigo hoy.

Inuyasha sintió el beso que Kagome le daba en el pecho.

-Mi amor, imagínate que yo me hubiera rendido…

La abrazó con fuerza.

-Inuyasha, no quiero perder a mi hija… y no lo haré…

……………………………………………

Inuyasha volvió a la casa con Katsumi, quien luego de que Kagome le dijera, subió las escaleras a zancadas. Kagome sonrió y abrazó a su esposo y lo llenó de besos.

-Eres genial, mi amor. Cómo lo encontraste?

-Es un poco lógico de dónde estaría después de que lo botaran…

Aneko sentía unas suaves caricias en su mejilla.

-Mamá, déjame sola! Me quiero morir!

-No te puedes morir, pequeña… no me puedes dejar sólo…

-Mi amor!

Aneko lo abrazó con fuerza mientras las lágrimas se escapaban antes de ella pensar en detenerlas.

-Perdóname, mi amor… fui tan tonta, tan débil! Kami, mi amor! No quiero dejarte, no quiero separarme de ti nunca más!

-Tranquila, pequeña, sólo fueron 4 horas…

-Las peores de mi vida. No quiero pelear contigo…

Katsumi sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Aneko.

-Mi amor… Aneko, cásate conmigo…

-No me lo tienes que pedir dos veces…

Katsumi le colocó el anillo y besó su mano, sonriendo, se acercó a sus labios y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, pequeña…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Aneko lo besó apasionadamente y luego contempló su anillo recostada del pecho de su prometido.

-No me lo volveré a quitar jamás…

-Tienes que quitártelo cuando te pongas guantes…

-Entonces lo usaré en una cadena.

Katsumi sonrió.

-Tienes que hablar con tu papá.

-No quiero, ahora mismo recojo mis cosas y me voy…

-No, pequeña… él fue quién me encontró y me trajo a ti…

Bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano, Inuyasha y Kagome estaban en el jardín, mientras los niños jugaban no muy lejos de ellos.

-Papá…

Inuyasha se dio vuelta y acarició el rostro de su hija. La besó en la frente.

-Quiero que me perdones, princesa… me comporté como exactamente juré que nunca lo haría… yo sólo quería protegerte…

-Te quiero, papá…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Aneko lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Papi, quiero que estés conmigo el día de mi boda.

-No me la perdería por nada del mundo.

Aneko sonrió. Inuyasha tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Mi bebé se va a casar…

Aneko rió. Inuyasha vio a Katsumi.

-Sólo espero que seas capaz de hacerla feliz…

-Puedo apostar mi cuello a que lo haré.

Kagome sonrió y abrazó a Inuyasha desde atrás.

-Qué tal si los dejas irse a celebrar?

-Kagome…

-Tú y yo también tenemos algo pendiente…

Inuyasha sonrió recordando la promesa de su esposa para con esa noche. Una vez que los pequeños estuvieron dormidos, cargó a Kagome y la llevó a la cama mientras reían. Una vez sobre el colchón, se quedaron viéndose a los ojos y riendo.

-Aún me duele la cachetada que me diste…

-Te la merecías por cabezón. Cómo se te ocurre hacerla sufrir así?

-Perdóname, mi amorcito lindo…

Kagome lo besó con dulzura.

-Te amo, cabezón…

Inuyasha rió mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

……………………………………………

Aneko no dejaba de besarlo y abrazarlo. Ni siquiera había comido.

-Pequeña, no tienes hambre?

-No, no quiero nada que no seas tú…

Katsumi sonrió y se dejó besar.

-Yo también te amo… pero mi amor, vamos a comer algo…

-Qué quieres comer?

-Algo que hayas hecho tú…

-Hm… déjame ver que puedo hacerte…

Aneko preparó una carne a la plancha e hizo una ensalada, con la cual, Katsumi quedó encantado. Luego de fregar los platos, se la comió a besos mientras elogiaba su comida.

-Cocinas comida para dioses…

-No es para tanto…

-Claro que sí, mi diosa… tu comida es deliciosa, simplemente deliciosa…

Aneko rió y se dio vuelta, para recibir más besos en sus labios. Se escapó de sus brazos y luego de pellizcarle el trasero, huyó hacia la habitación. Cuando Katsumi entró, la encontró sentada sobre la cama.

-Pequeña…

-No puedo creer que justo aquí, esta mañana me hayas hecho mujer… tú mujer…

-Es una realidad, mi amor… Pero… esas sábanas hay que cambiarlas… salimos tan rápido que no las cambié en la mañana…

-Está bien…

Aneko se levantó y haló las sábanas. Se quedó viendo la mancha en las sábanas.

-Kami!

Corrió al baño y volvió como un minuto después.

-Qué pasó? Estás bien?

-Sí… es que… creí que me había llegado… mira como dañé las sábanas…

-Tranquila, mi amor. No es nada…

-Es vergonzoso…

-Pequeña… esto es la marca de nuestro amor…

Katsumi la abrazó y la besó con ternura.

-Nunca creí que me enamoraría de alguien como te amo a ti…

-Katsumi…

-Me alegra y no sabes cuánto, el ser tu primero… y único…

-Mi amor…

Aneko se perdió en la mirada de Katsumi, quién sólo sonrió y volvió a besarla, esta vez penetrando en su boca con su lengua.

-Te amo, pequeña…

………………………………………………

Rin sonrió al despertar sintiendo unas frías y pequeñas manos sobre su rostro.

-Mama!

Abrazó a Ryu aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Mama…

-Hola, mi amor…

Rin abrió los ojos, Daisuke y Sakura también estaban sobre la cama. Sesshoumaru se acercó y la besó con ternura para luego terminar de hacerse el nudo de la corbata.

-Kami! El desayuno! Sessh! Porqué no me despertaste! Mira esto! Los niños están en pijamas!

-Mama, hoy no hay clases…

-Reunión de profesores…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Te lo han dicho como mil veces.

-Lo olvidé…

Rin se sentó en la cama y observó a sus tres retoños.

-No tienen hambre, verdad que no?

Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

-Qué bueno, porque mami tiene mucho sueño.

-Porqué, mami?

-Porque tu papi no me dejó dormir anoche.

-Porqué?

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Será mejor que le contestes, preciosa…

-Como serás… porque… porque es un necio y se pasó la noche portándose mal.

-Y no lo castigaste?

-Sí.

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa… vendré a buscarlos al medio día para ir a comer.

-Cuídate, mi amor…

-Siempre…

-Papa!

Sakura brincó a los brazos de su padre, quien la abrazó y la llenó de besos.

-Te quiero, princesita.

-Te quiero, papa…

Sakura lo besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru besó a Ryu en la frente y realizó un extraño saludo de manos con Daisuke.

-Qué es eso?

-Es sólo para hombres, mami…

-Ah? Y entonces yo?

Sesshoumaru y Daisuke la besaron uno en cada mejilla.

-Para ti son los besos.

Rin sonrió y se quedó con los niños en la cama luego de que Sesshoumaru se fuera.

-Qué tal si dormimos un poco y después nos vamos a preparar el desayuno?

-Sí!

Ryu se quedó acomodado sobre su pecho, Sakura pegada a su costado y Daisuke bajó de la cama.

-Dai, a dónde vas?

-Yo no cabo…

-Se dice quepo.

-Bueno, no quepo…

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

Rin se rodó y quedó en el centro de la cama, le señaló a Daisuke dónde se podía acomodar. Lo besó en la cabeza.

-Siempre hay lugar para mis bebés.

…………………………………………

**N/A: Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	20. Un Beso y Una Flor

**Capítulo 20**

**Un Beso y Una Flor**

Kagome se sorprendió cuando Aneko llegó a la casa y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Hola… qué pasó?

-Pasé! Mami, pasé!

-Felicidades, mi amor!

Kagome la abrazó.

-Dónde está Katsumi?

-Fue a la casa de su mamá.

-Ya veo… Aneko, podrías venir conmigo?

-Sí…

Kagome la guió a su habitación. Sobre la cama había un sinnúmero de anticonceptivos. Aneko se sonrojó al ver hacia dónde iba todo eso.

-Mamá…

-Están usando protección?

-Mamá!

-Aneko, no me dirás que no tienen relaciones.

-Bueno, pero al menos no se lo digas a papá…

-No se enterará, si no quedas embarazada.

-Usamos esto…

Aneko le señaló un preservativo.

-Ajá… no es suficiente…

-Pero…

-Tú eres el resultado de usar solo eso.

-Pero eso es uno de cada 100…

-Y no se han usado 100 preservativos desde hace 22 años? Aneko, cada uno es un azar.

Aneko terminó decidiéndose por uno de los tantos, Kagome guardó lo demás y le enseñó a usarlo.

-Pero antes de hacerlo, quiero que te hagas una prueba de embarazo.

-Pero mamá…

-Es muy peligroso usarlos sin saber si estás embarazada o no. Puede ser que le haga daño al bebé un cambio tan brusco de hormonas.

-No lo estoy. Se me quitó hace una semana.

…………………………………………

Rin se despidió de sus padres y fue al colegio por los niños. Al verla, Sakura corrió a ella y la abrazó.

-Hola, mi amor.

Comenzó a hablar como caballo desbocado contándole su día. Rin sonrió y le acarició el rostro.

-Princesa, respira y luego habla con calma. Así no te entiendo. Y tu hermano?

-Daisuke está en la dirección.

-Por qué?

-Porque peleó.

-Vamos a ver…

Rin iba con Ryu en brazos y Sakura a su lado. Al llegar a la dirección, les dijo que se sentaran en un banco. Entró en la oficina, sólo estaba la secretaria.

-Buenas tardes…

-Buenas tardes. Usted es…

-Kazami Rin.

-Ah! Bien, tome asiento.

Rin vio a Daisuke con la boca partida, lleno de tierra y una cortada en la frente. Daisuke la vio como buscando apoyo, pero ella no se lo dio. Con la voz más fría que pudo imitar de Sesshoumaru, le habló.

-Qué pasó?

Daisuke tembló al escucharla.

-Peleé con 3 más…

-Y qué esperas que haga? O tu papá? Te lo aplaudimos? Peleaste con 3, el gran Daisuke, peleó con 3 en el colegio hoy!

-No, mama… pero…

-Pero nada.

En ese momento entró la directora.

-Rin!

-Haruka!

Las mujeres se saludaron como viejas amigas. Tomaron asiento y luego de hablar un poco de cómo iba todo, se centraron en Daisuke.

-Rin, me temo que ésta vez no se la puedo dejar pasar…

-Ésta vez? Cuántas veces lo ha hecho?

-No, no es nada así… sino que aunque sea la primera, no puedo. Los niños siempre pelean, pero Daisuke le partió el brazo a otro niño y eso no se puede dejar pasar.

-Le partió el brazo!

Haruka asintió.

-Me temo que tendré que suspenderlo por 2 semanas.

Daisuke bajó la cabeza.

-Me encargaré del resto. Gracias, Haruka… ven para que veas a Ryu.

Salieron de la oficina y Rin cargó al pequeño para que saludara.

-Es precioso, Rin.

-Gracias…

Se despidieron y cada quien tomó su camino. Casi llegando a la casa, Sakura quiso abrazar a Daisuke, pero él se la quitó de encima de una manera tal que la lastimó. Sakura comenzó a llorar.

-Qué pasó!

-Daisuke me dio…

Llegó a la casa y entró con ellos. A Daisuke lo llevó directo a su habitación.

-Qué es lo que te pasa! Te peleas en el colegio! Le das a tu hermana! De dónde sacas todo eso!

-MO ME GRITES QUE NO SOY PERRO!

La única reacción de Rin fue darle en la boca.

-A mí no me contestas! Grábate eso en la mente, conmigo no vas a hacer lo que te de la gana!

-…-

-Estás castigado. Te quedarás aquí hasta que yo diga. Y cuando suba quiero ver toda tus tareas terminadas y bien hechas! Y báñate.

Rin salió de la habitación y fue con Sakura y Ryu. Sakura tenía una marca roja en el brazo.

-Ya, pronto se te quitará…

Rin le besó la marca.

-Vamos a bañarte para después hacer la tarea.

Mientras hacían la tarea, Ryu estaba jugando en su corralito. Rin lo veía de reojo y sonrió al ver que poco a poco se quedaba dormido. Cuando finalmente lo hizo se levantó de la mesa.

-Ya vuelvo, llevaré a Ryu a su cuna.

Cargó al pequeño y lo llevó a su cuna donde lo besó con ternura antes de acostarlo.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Rin salió de la habitación y volvió con Sakura.

-Mami, tengo hambre…

-Cuando terminemos aquí, prepararemos la merienda.

La pequeña la besó en la mejilla.

-Mami, por qué estás triste?

-No estoy triste…

-Sí… mama está triste…

-No pasa nada, mi amor…

-Mami, estoy cansada…

-Vamos a terminar, Sakura, sólo falta ésta y después puedes irte a ver televisión y a jugar…

Al terminar la tarea, Rin la ayudó a recoger sus libros.

-Qué quieres de merienda?

-Hay galletas?

-Sí. Y jugo…

-Yo quiero…

Rin sonrió y le dio las galletas.

-Voy a ver a Dai…

Rin subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de Daisuke. Estaba dormido sobre sus cuadernos. Rin se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabeza.

-Dai, mi amor… Dai, cariño…

Rin se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Cariño…

Daisuke despertó y se puso boca arriba. Acarició las mejillas de Rin.

-Mami…

-Dai, mi amor, qué pasa? Por qué estás actuando así?

-Mami…

-Dai, no sabes todo lo que me duele el tener que castigarte, gritarte e incluso tener que pegarte. Yo no quiero hacer esas cosas, Dai. No quiero… pero tú no me dejas salida.

-Mami…

Rin se limpió las lágrimas del rostro. Daisuke se sentó en la cama.

-Perdón, mami… yo no quería que lloraras…

-Es que no sé lo que haré. Dai, qué es lo que pasa? Por qué haces esas cosas? Es que no te presto atención sin notarlo, dime qué es? Qué hago mal?

-No, mami… tú no haces cosas malas…

-Daisuke, ayúdame a ayudarte. Qué es lo que pasa? Por qué me contestas de esa manera? Por qué no me respetas?

Daisuke la abrazó.

-Perdóname, mami… yo no quería…

Rin lo besó en la cabeza.

-Ustedes son lo que yo más quiero… mi amor, más que a tu papá, te quiero a ti… a mis bebés…

-Yo también te quiero, mami…

-No lo volverás a hacer?

-No.

-Dai, si lo vuelves a hacer, yo hablaré con tu papá y te enviaremos a un colegio militar.

-Te lo prometo, mami. No lo vuelvo a hacer, créeme…

-Te creo…

Rin se puso de pie.

-Mami…

-Dime.

-Terminé mi tarea…

Rin le revisó los cuadernos y se sorprendió de que las pudiera hacer solo. Lo besó en la cabeza.

-Te felicito, mi amor. Están muy bien…

Rin iba a salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo al escuchar a Daisuke llorar.

-Qué pasa? Dai, qué pasa?

-Tengo mucha hambre… no comí en el colegio…

-Kami, Dai, me lo tenías que decir. El que estés castigado no significa que no puedes comer…

Rin lo guió a la cocina.

-Qué quieres comer?

-Ramen…

-No hay ramen, mi amor…

Rin le preparó lo que más rápido estaba, era un perro caliente. Daisuke se lo engulló en cuestión de segundos. Al terminar, la abrazó.

-Gracias, mami…

-De nada, mi amor…

Daisuke volvió a su habitación. Rin se quedó en la sala con Sakura.

-Mami, puedo dormir contigo hoy?

-No, mi amor. Tu papi llega esta noche…

-Demo yo he dormido con ustedes…

-Sakura, tu papi viene cansado de un viaje muy largo… tal vez mañana…

………………………………………

Katsumi fue por Aneko para salir a celebrar. Mientras la esperaba, jugaba con Tohru y Amaya.

-Katsumi, de verdad neechan y tú se van a casar?

-Sí.

-Y te la vas a llevar lejos?

-No, princesa. Vamos a vivir aquí en Tokio…

-Pero yo no quiero que se vaya…

-Yo sé que no, que la quieres mucho. Pero no podemos vivir aquí.

-Porqué no?

-Porque las personas que se casan deben vivir solos… todos los adultos nos vamos de la casa de nuestros papás.

-Pero…

-Amaya, deja de torturarlo. La casa está cerca. Demasiado cerca para mi gusto…

-Neechan!

Amaya se abrazó a las piernas de Aneko, quien se bajó y limpió sus lágrimas.

-Nos vas a dejar…

-Amaya, voy a venir a verte todos los días…

-Es mentira…

-No lo es… y si no puedo venir, te mandaré a buscar para que vayas a la casa.

Aneko la besó en la frente.

-Qué tal si vienes con nosotros a cenar?

-No…

-Por qué no?

-Porque mami me dijo que tengo que dejarte sola…

Katsumi se acercó a Amaya.

-Amaya… quieres venir con nosotros?

-Mami!

Amaya se soltó de sus manos y corrió escaleras arriba. Kagome, que terminaba de vestirse, sólo pudo abrazarla al sentirla pegarse a sus piernas.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-No quiero que Aneko se vaya…

-Mamá?

-Está bien… yo la atiendo…

Aneko se despidió y se marchó junto con Katsumi.

…………………………………

Rin recogió la mesa después de la cena. Daisuke la abrazó desde atrás.

-Mami…

-Qué pasa?

-Mami, perdóname…

-Dai…

-Mami, ya no quiero estar lejos de ti… perdóname…

-Daisuke…

-Onegai, mami…

-Daisuke, le partiste un brazo a tu compañero…

-Mami, perdóname…

-No, Daisuke, no puedo. Eso fue demasiado violento.

-Se lo vas a decir a papi?

-Claro que sí.

Daisuke escondió su rostro en su vientre.

-Dai…

-Está bien, mami…

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Papa!

Ryu fue corriendo hacia la puerta. Sakura esperó impaciente junto a él. Al verlo, se tiraron sobre él.

-Papi!

-Hola, princesa! Ryu!

Sesshoumaru los llenó de besos y abrazos. Entró las maletas y cerró la puerta. Daisuke también lo abrazó. Sesshoumaru lo besó en la cabeza.

-Cómo estás?

-Bien…

-Te portaste bien con tu mamá?

-…-

-Sessh!

-Preciosa!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Te extrañé tanto, mi amor!

Rin sonrió mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y su cintura con sus piernas.

-Yo también te extrañé, cariño…

Se besaron apasionadamente, Rin acarició su rostro.

-Mi amor…

-Te amo, preciosa...

Se quedaron abrazados un largo rato. Finalmente, Rin se soltó de su abrazo. Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Bienvenido a casa…

-Me alegra estar en casa…

Sesshoumaru soltó a Rin y abrazó a Ryu que le halaba el pantalón. Lo llenó de besos.

-Ya cenaste?

-Sí, comí en el avión… sólo quiero darme un baño y dormir…

-No descansaste en el avión?

-No… habían unos niños que se pasaron todo el vuelo llorando y pataleando.

-Te preparo la tina…

-No, preciosa… me daré una ducha… vamos arriba…

Sesshoumaru subió sus maletas y las colocó al lado de la cama. Sakura se tiró a sus brazos.

-Mi princesita… dame un beso…

Rin sonrió mientras Sakura le daba un sonoro beso en los labios a Sesshoumaru. Luego, él comenzó a abrir la maleta. Los pequeños se quedaron maravillados al ver la cantidad increíble de juguetes que había allí.

-Mami, mira!

-Sessh! Y todo esto?

-Sólo unos regalitos para mis bebés…

Rin se sentó en la cama. Sesshoumaru comenzó a darle los juguetes a cada uno. Al terminar, lo abrazaron y le dieron las gracias. Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin jugaba con Ryu y uno de sus juguetes nuevos. Sakura vio a su alrededor y a Sesshoumaru, acomodar las maletas y sacar su ropa. Se acercó a Rin y le ofreció uno de sus regalos.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Papi no te trajo regalos… pero yo te doy este para que lo perdones…

Rin rió y la abrazó y la llenó de besos.

-Qué linda, mi amor! Gracias, cariño, pero esos son tus juguetes…

-Pero mama…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Yo sí le traje regalos a tu mami… pero no están con el equipaje… está en mi maletín. Me haces el favor de traérmelo?

-Sí.

Sakura salió de la habitación y volvió casi de inmediato, cargando la maleta.

-Aquí está, papi…

-Gracias, princesa…

Rin sonrió y recibió a la pequeña entre sus brazos. Sesshoumaru sacó una caja forrada en terciopelo azul. Se acercó a Rin.

-Cuando vi esto, pensé en ti… espero que te guste…

Abrió la caja para dejarle ver un reloj de platino con rubies incrustados en los números 12, 3, 6 y 9. La pantalla se veía en un tenue tono de azul.

-Sessh!

-Te gusta? El cristal es de zafiro…

-Es hermoso! Gracias, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió cuando Rin tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Gracias, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Le mostró el suyo, que era una versión masculina del mismo y la parte de atrás del reloj de Rin, que tenía una frase grabada.

-A cada segundo, pienso en ti… Sessh!

Sesshoumaru recibió los besos de Rin con una sonrisa. Luego de un rato, Ryu dejó sus juguetes y gateó sobre el colchón hasta llegar a Rin.

-Mama, zueño…

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Rin lo besó en la frente y lo acunó hasta que se durmió. En el momento en que se levantó para llevarlo a la cuna, Sesshoumaru salía del baño.

-Preciosa…

-Ya se durmió.

Sesshoumaru lo besó en la cabeza y lo cargó. Lo llevó a su cuna y lo acomodó en la misma. Al volver, Sakura lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Princesa…

-Llévame a mí también, papi…

-Claro que sí, mi princesita…

Sesshoumaru la llevó a la cama y la acomodó y cubrió con las sábanas.

-Dulces sueños, mi princesita…

-Te quiero mucho, papi…

-Y yo a ti, cariño…

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación cuando Sakura se durmió. Al llegar a la suya, Rin y Daisuke estaban hablando. Guardaron silencio al verlo. Daisuke vio a su madre como implorándole. Rin le acarició el rostro y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Despídete de tu papá…

-Bendición papi…

-Que Kami te bendiga, hijo…

Daisuke se fue a su habitación. Rin comenzó a recoger las cosas de la cama cuando sintió el abrazo desde atrás.

-Mi amor…

-Tenías que ponerte jeans sabiendo que vendría hoy?

-Sessh…

-Sabes que me vuelves loco cuando usas jeans…

Sesshoumaru la hizo girar y la besó apasionadamente mientras metía sus manos debajo de la blusa. La cargó y la acostó en la cama, Rin rió mientras rodeaba sus caderas con sus piernas.

-Sessh, espera… tengo que hablar contigo…

-Estás segura que no puedes decírmelo después de hacer el amor?

Rin rió y lo dejó llenarla de besos y caricias.

-Te amo, preciosa… un mes es demasiado tiempo solo…

-Mi amor…

-Te extrañé mucho, mi amor…

-Y yo a ti, Sessh…

……………………………………

Rin acariciaba el pelo de Sesshoumaru, que descansaba sobre su pecho.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó.

-Puedo quedarme así?

-Todo el tiempo que quieras, mi amor…

-Te amo, preciosa… qué me querías decir?

-Pues que cometieron un error cuando me prepararon…

-Cómo así?

-El doctor ligó unos ligamentos en lugar de las trompas…

-Y eso? Te la tienes que volver a hacer?

-Tal vez sí…

-Cómo que tal vez?

-Mi amor… no te gustaría tener otro más? Antes decías que tendríamos 11…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Quieres tener 11 hijos?

-Anda, mi amor… uno más… me gustaría tener otra niña…

-Lo quieres?

-Dime tú…

-Esta bien…

Rin sonrió y lo apretó entre sus brazos.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Estoy embarazada…

-Qué!

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama.

-R-Rin… t-tú estás… ahí hay... u-un…

Rin se sentó frente a él, tomó su mano y la guió hasta su vientre.

-Estoy embarazada…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, mi amor! Te amo!

Sesshoumaru reía mientras la abrazaba y la llenaba de besos.

-Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Dos días después de que te fuiste… pero no quería decírtelo por teléfono.

-Oh, Kami! Rin, te amo, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru soltó su abrazo y fijó sus ojos en los de su mujer. Sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Sessh…

-Dime.

-Estás feliz?

-No te imaginas lo feliz que estoy… porqué me preguntas eso?

-Es que como habíamos decidido no tener más…

-No importa, preciosa… no me importa…

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru la besó y la fue recostando en la cama poco a poco. La llenó de caricias y la besó hasta llegar a su vientre. Allí, le dio un tierno y cálido beso, con los ojos cerrados.

-Es un regalo de Kami, mi amor…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru volvió a su lado.

………………………………………

Aneko y Katsumi llegaron a la casa de Inuyasha, Aneko le pidió que pasara y ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Inuyasha y Kagome comiendo entre risas y besos, sentados en el piso de la sala.

-Papá, mamá…

Inuyasha los saludó con una seña y siguió comiendo.

……………………………………

**N/A: Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, nos veremos pronto.**

**Besos **

**Mizuho**


	21. Bendición

**Capítulo 21**

**Bendición**

-…Puede besar a la novia…

Sesshoumaru se soltó de las manos de Rin y rodeó su rostro con sus manos para luego besarla apasionadamente. Se arrodilló frente a ella y la besó en el apenas visible vientre, Rin sonrió y acarició su larga cabellera rubia atada en una coleta baja. Sesshoumaru la cargó y la besó nuevamente.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Rin reía y acarició su rostro. Ryu corrió hacia ellos, Sesshoumaru lo cargó y lo besó en la mejilla, Rin también lo besó.

…………………………………………

Luego de la ceremonia, hubo una pequeña fiesta, se reunieron en el restaurante favorito de Rin, donde ellos dos bailaban despreocupados y olvidados del mundo, entre dulces besos y suaves caricias.

Rin se sentó en la mesa mientras Sakura le rogaba a Sesshoumaru bailar con él. Sesshoumaru la cargó y la besó en la mejilla y se la llevó a la pista de baile, Rin los vio mientras tomaba un poco de agua. Daisuke se le acercó.

-Mami…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Mami, me duele la panza…

-Es que has comido mucho…

-No, mami, casi no he comido…

-Y entonces? Bebiste mucho refresco?

Rin acarició su rostro y lo notó frío.

-Dai, qué has tomado?

-De tu refresco…

-Mi refresco? Dai, eso no era refresco…

-Sabía amargo…

-Porque tiene alcohol…

-Mami, no me siento bien…

Rin le secó el sudor con una servilleta.

-Mami, tengo ganas de vomitar…

Rin se apresuró a llevarlo al baño. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Daisuke vomitara todo lo que había ingerido. Rin decidió que era hora de irse a la casa. Cuando volvió con Daisuke aferrado a su cintura, Sesshoumaru volvía a la mesa con Sakura.

-Preciosa…

-Daisuke está enfermo…

-Qué tiene?

-Acaba de vomitar…

-Mami, no termines tu fiesta por mí…

-Dai…

Rin lo besó en la cabeza. Sesshoumaru se arrodilló frente a él y puso su mano sobre su frente. Nazir se acercó a ellos y le mostró una hoja marronuzca.

-Mastícalo…

-Baba, qué es eso?

-Tomó alcohol, que mastique eso…

Rin había aprendido con los años a no dudar de los métodos curativos de su padre. Le dio la hoja a Daisuke.

-Mastica esto, mi amor…

Daisuke lo masticó, casi instantáneo, su malestar desapareció. Rin sonrió y se lo agradeció a su padre.

…………………………………………

Inuyasha llevó a Tohru a su cama y se encontró con Kagome en el pasillo.

-Dónde está Aneko?

-Con Katsumi…

Inuyasha cerró las manos en puños y viró los ojos. Kagome tomó su rostro por la barbilla.

-Inuyasha, no son niños. Déjalos en paz.

-Yo sólo quiero ver con qué cara me vas a responder si queda embarazada.

Inuyasha entró en su habitación y se arropó de los pies a la cabeza. Kagome le dio un almohadazo.

-Ba-ka!

…………………………………

Aneko se acomodó sobre el pecho de Katsumi, quien estaba en la terraza, él la abrazó y la cubrió con la manta que tenía. Se quedaron viendo al cielo.

-Mi amor?

-Sí?

-Qué es lo que estamos esperando?

-No te comprendo…

-Katsumi…yo siento… no lo sé…

-Aneko…

-Katsumi… me siento extraña… tengo días así…

-Cómo?

-Con mareos… y Kami, no puedo ver comida antes de las 10… También, a veces tengo unas molestias… me duele mucho y no me puedo mover por horas…

-Aneko…

-Sí?

-Aneko, cuándo fue tu último período?

-Katsumi, tú crees?

-Es posible… no?

-Pero… no lo sé…

-Aneko…

-Sí?

-Tu papá me va a matar… te lo juro que me va a matar…

-Katsumi…

Katsumi tragó grueso.

-Vamos a comprar una prueba casera.

-Pero…

-Vamos a hacerlo, es la única forma de saber.

-Katsumi… qué harás si es positivo?

-Mi amor, si es positivo, seré el hombre muerto más feliz en la faz de la tierra. Vamos a comprar la prueba.

Aneko lo acompañó a la farmacia a buscar la prueba. Al llegar a la casa, se realizó la prueba y se sentó en la cama, al lado de Katsumi. Él la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Pequeña, pase lo que pase, serás mi esposa…

-Kami, Katsumi…

Katsumi sonrió y acarició su vientre.

-Quiero que dé positivo…

-Pero… estás seguro?

-Sí… tú no?

-Yo no sé… estoy nerviosa…

Esperaron abrazados hasta que se cumplió el tiempo de espera. Aneko no se movía.

-Aneko…

-Ve a verlo tú… yo no me puedo mover…

-Mi amor…

-Ve…

Katsumi la besó en la mejilla y fue a ver la prueba. Volvió para cargarla y besarla apasionadamente.

-Katsumi?

-Estás embarazada, mi amor…

Aneko lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos.

-Mi amor… Kami, mi amor…

-Te amo, pequeña…

Aneko lo llenó de besos.

………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru veía a Rin dormir plácidamente. Deleitaba su vista con la visión de su cuerpo desnudo a merced de sus manos. La besó con ternura en su hombro. Deslizó sus dedos sobre su piel. La abrazó con una mano descansando sobre su vientre y se dispuso a acompañarla en el mundo de los sueños.

Despertaron sonriendo, Sesshoumaru la besó en la punta de la nariz. Rin aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió.

-Buenos días, mi amor…

-Buenos días, preciosa… cómo dormiste?

-Hm! De maravillas…

Rin se pegó más a su pecho.

-Lamento no poder darte una luna de miel como te la mereces…

-Mi amor, no puedo ser más feliz de lo que soy…

-Te amo, Rin…

-Te amo, Sessh…

Se besaron apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru bajaría por su cuello, pero en ese justo instante, Ryu comenzó a llamarlos.

-Ma! Mama! Ma!

Rin rió y abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Hacer el amor se está convirtiendo en una aventura. Ese enano tiene una puntería…

-Ve por él…

-Yo? Te llama a ti.

-Cómo serás de cruel!

Rin se levantó y se vistió, esperó a que Sesshoumaru lo hiciera y fue por el pequeño. Ryu estaba parado, apoyado de la baranda, al ver a Rin comenzó a brincar.

-Mama! Mama!

Rin sonrió y lo cargó, el pequeño la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó con fuerza. Rin sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Te quedo mutdo, mama!

-Y yo a ti, cariño. Vamos a la cama con papi.

-Sí! Papa!

Rin entró con Ryu en brazos en la habitación, al ver a Sesshoumaru, se quiso soltar de Rin.

-Espera, mi amor!

-Papa!

Cuando finalmente pudo estar junto a él, lo abrazó con fuerza y se quedó pegado como espora a su pecho.

-Ryu…

-Te quedo mutdo, papa…

Sesshoumaru acarició su cabellera y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Yo también te quiero mucho…

Rin se acomodó a su lado y acarició su espalda. Vio a Sesshoumaru y le sonrió.

-Ves cómo eres? Tú no querías ir por él, y él se desvive por ti.

-Preciosa, acaso dudas que amo a mis hijos?

-Claro que no!

Ryu vio a Rin, aún recostado del pecho de su padre.

-Mama, no pedeen… me pongo tiste…

-No estamos peleando, mi amor…

Daisuke y Sakura estaban parados en la puerta. Rin les hizo señas para que entraran, se acomodaron entre ellos. Rin los llenó de besos. Daisuke acarició su vientre.

-Mami…

-Sí?

-El bebé va a ser varón?

-No lo sé, mi amor…

-No! Tiene que ser niña!

-Cálmense, el bebé va a ser lo que Kami quiera que sea.

………………………………………………

Inuyasha pensaba que el liberalismo de Kagome, estaba empujando a Aneko a hacer todo lo que se le viniera en gana. Eran ya las 10 de la mañana y Aneko no llegaba. Desde que notó que no estaba, Inuyasha no le dirigía la palabra a Kagome.

Tohru jugaba con su madre, pero notó que ella veía a Inuyasha y trataba de ocultar un suspiro.

-Mami… mami…

-Dime, mi amor?

-Por qué estás triste? Mami, por qué? Yo no quiero que mi mami esté triste!

-Estoy bien, mi amor.

-No! Tú y papi pelearon, por eso estás triste!

-Tohru, mi vida, no pudimos haber peleado, porque tu papi no me habla.

-Pero mami…

-Qué tal si sigues jugando y yo vuelvo en un ratito?

-Sí…

Kagome lo besó en la mejilla y subió las escaleras. Se lavó la cara y se echó mucha agua, pero aún no podía deshacerse de las molestas lágrimas. Amaya entró en el baño.

-Perdón, mami…

-Está bien, ya terminé…

Kagome salió secándose con una toalla. Se quedó sentada en la cama. Cuando Amaya salió, la abrazó.

-Qué pasa, mami?

-Mi amor…

-Porqué estás así?

-Estoy bien, mi vida…

-No, mami…

Poco después, Aneko y Katsumi fueron a la casa.

-Mami…

-Por Kami, Aneko, qué pasó? Dónde estaban?

Katsumi mostró su brazo derecho enyesado.

-Qué pasó? Estás bien? No te pasó nada?

-Mamá, espera! Dónde está mi papá?

-Creo que en el jardín… Aneko, qué pasó?

-Katsumi se cayó por las escaleras anoche. Nos pasamos toda la noche en el hospital. Su mamá está de viaje, no podía dejarlo solo.

-Y tú, estás bien?

-Sí, mamá… mamá… tenemos algo que decirles…

-Qué cosa?

-Creo que mejor te lo digo a ti primero.

-Aneko…

-Mamá… estoy embarazada…

Kagome tentó en busca de una silla, se puso pálida y al sentarse se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Mamá, estás bien?

-Por Kami, Aneko, cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-Qué?

-Es que no usaste los anticonceptivos?

-Sí los usé! Pero no funcionó. Mamá… mamá, yo estoy feliz… porqué no puedes alegrarte por mí?

-Estás feliz?

-Sí… quiero a mi hijo… no fue un error, mamá, fue como tú dijiste, es el fruto de nuestro amor…

-Simplemente aceleraremos los preparativos de la boda…

-Katsumi…

-Nadie quisiera que las cosas fueran como son… pero son así… y yo estoy feliz también… Kagome-sama…

Kagome abrazó a Aneko.

-Kami, abuela tan temprano!

Aneko rió.

-Te quiero, mamá…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

-Mamá… que crees que diga mi papá?

-Pues… qué tal si se quedan aquí y yo voy y lo averiguo?

Aneko y Katsumi se quedaron con los niños, Kagome salió en busca de Inuyasha. Lo encontró sentado a las raíces del goshinboku.

-Inuyasha…

Inuyasha la vio y luego vio al piso. Kagome se sentó a su lado.

-Inuyasha, hasta cuándo no me vas a hablar? Realmente es porque Aneko no llegó anoche o hay algo más?

-…-

-No llegó, porque Katsumi se cayó por las escaleras y se rompió un brazo. No tiene familia aquí en Japón y por eso Aneko se quedó con él…

-Cómo lo sabes?

-Aneko me lo dijo. Se pasaron toda la noche en emergencias. Inuyasha… Inuyasha, tienes razón… le doy demasiado…

-Kagome…

-Le doy todo lo que yo no tuve.

Kagome se arrodilló a su lado.

-No sabes lo que me hubiera gustado que mi mamá me hubiese hablado. Salir de compras con ella, hablar de cosas de mujeres. Por Kami, quien me enseñó a usar un tampón fue una enfermera… yo no quería que mi hija fuese así. Yo quería enseñarle esas cosas yo. Cosas de la vida. Compartir con ella secretos. Ser su mejor amiga… yo quería ser la madre ideal… y me equivoqué y lo admito, me equivoqué y cometí muchos errores…

Kagome tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Inuyasha no encontraba fuerzas para hablar.

-Pero me equivoqué porque precisamente nadie nunca me enseñó nada. Aprendí sola lo que era educar un hijo. Enseñarle modales, costumbres… aprendí sola lo que es ser madre… pero así mismo, quise ser su amiga a la vez y ahí estuvo mi error. Tal vez debí encerrarla en su habitación cuando quería salir…

-No, Kagome, esa no es la manera…

-Entonces cuál es? Yo sé que cometí muchos errores. Demasiados… pero veo a mi hija y no los veo. La veo feliz, enamorada…

-Tú has sido la mejor madre que mis hijos puedan pedir… realmente no es nada lo que puedes cambiar.

-Realmente piensas eso?

-No es lo que pienso, es lo que siento.

-Inuyasha…

Inuyasha la abrazó y la besó con ternura. Estuvieron así un largo rato.

-Tú crees que soy demasiado estricto?

-No… demasiado protector… y tengo miedo…

-Porqué? A qué?

-Tengo miedo a que le hagas lo que me hicieron a mí…

-No lo haré, Kagome… no tengo el corazón para echar a mi hija a la calle…

-Inuyasha…

-Qué pasa?

-Inuyasha… Aneko…

Se escuchó el aullido de las sirenas de ambulancia.

-Están aquí!

Kagome corrió al interior de la casa, allí, Katsumi estaba arrodillado al lado de Aneko y Amaya lloraba parada en las escaleras.

-NEE-CHAN!

-Qué pasó?

-Subió llamando a Amaya, se quejó de un dolor y se resbaló en las escaleras.

Inuyasha le abrió la puerta a los paramédicos, quienes la pusieron en una camilla de inmediato y le inmovilizaron el cuello.

-Iré con ellos.

-Quién es usted?

-Soy su novio…

-Yo soy su madre… yo iré con ella.

Los paramédicos dejaron que Kagome se fuera con ellos y Katsumi e Inuyasha la siguieron con los niños en un auto. Todo el camino, Katsumi iba rogándole a Dios porque estuvieran bien. Iba en el asiento trasero con Amaya abrazada a él.

-Katsumi…

-Ella va a estar bien, Amaya… tiene que estar bien…

Amaya lo abrazó con fuerza. Katsumi logró tranquilizarse un poco. Al llegar al hospital, se encontraron con Kagome en emergencias.

-Cómo está?

-En la ambulancia recuperó la conciencia… la están evaluando ahora.

-Mami…

-Inuyasha llévate a los niños…

-Quiero saber cómo está…

Kagome sabía que tenía que decírselo. Katsumi apretaba su mano libre con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando los minutos pasaron y nadie les decía nada, Katsumi cedió. En silencio, contra la pared y los puños cerrados, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Kagome se le acercó.

-Katsumi…

-Tengo miedo… tengo miedo por ella y por mi hijo…

-Por tu qué!

-Inuyasha, no es el momento…

-Es el momento perfecto. Qué es lo que está pasando?

Salieron con Aneko en la camilla. Katsumi quiso seguirlos pero un doctor lo detuvo.

-Doctor, qué pasa?

-La vamos a llevar a cirugía…

-Pero… pero está embarazada!

-Es un embarazo ectópico… precisamente para eso la vamos a subir.

-No!

-Agradece que lo detectamos a tiempo… lamento darte éstas noticias…

El doctor subió al ascensor. Katsumi se sentía morir. Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza permitiéndole llorar.

-Me quiero morir, me quiero morir!

-No, Katsumi, no digas esas cosas…

Inuyasha llamó a Sesshoumaru y le pidió que fuera por los niños. Estuvieron en la sala de espera por 4 horas. Kagome había obligado a Katsumi a beberse unos calmantes. El doctor salió.

-Cómo está, doctor?

-Usted es Katsumi?

-Sí…

-Ustedes están casados?

-Nos vamos a casar.

-Hijo… Va a necesitar mucho apoyo…

-Qué le pasó?

-Le extrajimos una de las trompas… era un embarazo gemelar de 4 semanas…

-Gemelos?

Katsumi cerró los ojos.

-Cómo está ella?

-Está despertando. La pasaremos a una habitación…

-Ella ya lo sabe?

-Sí, no se utilizó anestesia general.

Después de explicarle varias cosas, el doctor se alejó. Katsumi se quedó allí parado viendo al piso. Inuyasha abrazaba a Kagome.

-Kagome…

Cuando ya Aneko estaba en la habitación y les dijeron que podían entrar, Katsumi entró mientras Kagome le decía a Inuyasha que los tenían que dejar solos.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Kami, yo no quería que pasara esto!

-Nadie quería que pasara, mi amor…

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerzas.

Katsumi se acercó a la cama, tomó una mano de Aneko y la besó.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Katsu… Katsumi…

-Aquí estoy, cariño…

-Perdóname, mi amor… no me supe cuidar bien…

-No princesa… no digas eso…

Katsumi la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la cabeza.

-Kami, mi amor… me quiero morir… yo no quiero seguir así…

-Aneko, no hables así…

-Es que ya no puedo más… yo creí que al menos sería feliz con mi bebé… pero…

-Sh! Tranquila, mi amor… puedes con todo lo que te propongas porque aquí estoy para ti… te voy a apoyar siempre… mi amor, esto es sólo una prueba… es sólo una prueba…

Katsumi la abrazó y la dejó llorar. Cuando se calmó le dijo que Inuyasha y Kagome estaban afuera y que querían verla. Al entrar, Inuyasha se apresuró a ella y la abrazó.

-Perdóname, lo siento tanto…

-Papá…

-Perdóname, hija… lo siento tanto… lamento que hayas tenido que vivir esto tan joven…

-Papá… perdí mis bebés… yo quería verte feliz con ellos… yo quería verte feliz…

-Tranquila, mi amor… cálmate, princesa…

-Papá…

-Te amo, cariño…

Inuyasha la calmó hasta que se quedó dormida. La arrulló como cuando era pequeña. Se puso de pie y frente a Katsumi.

-No la puedes cuidar en tu estado. Vete a la casa.

-No, quiero estar con ella.

-No puedes. Vete a descansar, Kagome la cuidará.

-No.

-Katsumi, estás convaleciente. No eres útil aquí.

-Es mi esposa!

-Es mi hija!

Katsumi se vio el yeso.

-No puedo dejarla sola… no puedo quedarme solo…

Kagome se acercó a ellos.

-Quiero que por favor dejen de competir por quién es el más importante en su vida! Los dos lo son! Por Kami se van a matar entre ustedes! Katsumi, vete a descansar, podrás venir mañana temprano. Inuyasha, ve por ropa. Y por los niños donde Sesshoumaru.

………………………………………

**Mizuho corre por su vida y olvida todo lo demas, se logra encerrar para continuar escribiendo mientras la esperan afuera listos para degollarla (gulp!)…**


	22. Un Poder Oculto

**Capítulo 22**

**Un Poder Oculto**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Katsumi la besó en la mejilla y fue a ver la prueba. Volvió para cargarla y besarla apasionadamente.

-Katsumi?

-Estás embarazada, mi amor…

Aneko lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos.

…………………………………..

Mientras Kagome intentaba dorarle la píldora a Inuyasha, escucharon unas sirenas, al llegar al interior de la casa, descubrieron que Aneko se había desmayado en las escaleras, rodando por las mismas.

Katsumi apretaba su mano libre con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando los minutos pasaron y nadie les decía nada, Katsumi cedió. En silencio, contra la pared y los puños cerrados, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Kagome se le acercó.

-Katsumi…

-Tengo miedo… tengo miedo por ella y por mi hijo…

Salieron con Aneko en la camilla. Katsumi quiso seguirlos pero un doctor lo detuvo.

-Doctor, qué pasa?

-La vamos a llevar a cirugía…

-Pero… pero está embarazada!

El doctor subió al ascensor. Katsumi se sentía morir. Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza permitiéndole llorar.

-Me quiero morir, me quiero morir!

-No, Katsumi, no digas esas cosas…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Continuación…**

Inuyasha y Katsumi se marcharon. Como habían ido en un solo carro, Inuyasha fue por la ropa primero. Al bajar las escaleras, encontró a Katsumi con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sostenía unos papeles en su mano.

-Katsumi…

Inuyasha leyó el papel con fecha de ese mismo día, y hora de la madrugada, donde abajo tenía los resultados de una prueba de sangre y decía que la prueba de embarazo era positiva. Se sentó a su lado.

-Katsumi…

-Estaba tan feliz… Kami, se pasó toda la noche hablando de ello… decía que si era varón le pondría Inuyasha… y que si era hembra se llamaría Rin… me decía que aunque usted es un cascarrabias, no se resistiría a los encantos de su nieto…

Inuyasha se bufó. Le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Yo sé que sientes que es el fin del mundo… deseas haberte muerto tú…

-No tiene idea de lo que siento…

-Sí la tengo… después de Aneko… después de que Aneko naciera, Kagome volvió a quedar embarazada… Aneko ya tenía poco más de un año… yo estaba de viaje… y cuando volví, encontré a Aneko llorando al lado de Kagome inconsciente, tirada en el piso… cuando eso vivíamos en un cuartucho al sur de Tokio… llamé una ambulancia… yo no sabía que estaba embarazada… tenía un golpe en la cabeza y aún no despertaba… le tomaron radiografías y una tomografía… Cuando despertó, el doctor veía su placa… comenzó a llorar pidiéndome que le dijera que no era de ella… yo le dije que sí…

Inuyasha cerró los puños.

-Fallo de cierre del tubo neural… se lo diagnosticaron a las 14 semanas… le practicaron un aborto… no tenía riñones… su corazón estaba malformado… y su carita estaba incompleta…

Inuyasha no hacía nada por controlar sus lágrimas.

-Era un niño… le hicieron un cariotipo… Nos recomendaron no volver a tener más hijos… yo lo sabía… las posibilidades aumentaban… Kagome se desmayó por el golpe que le había dado un ladrón al entrar en la casa. Yo dejé la medicina y comencé a trabajar… mi padre nos daba dinero, pero no el suficiente para salir de ese lugar. Cuando compré esta casa, entonces me volví a dedicar a los estudios… ya Aneko tenía 5 años… entonces mi padre murió… pasaron 8 años antes de que decidiéramos arriesgarnos. El resultado es Amaya… y Tohru… bueno, Tohru aún no deja de sorprenderme…

Inuyasha le volvió a dar unas palmadas.

-Mi punto es… que no te dejes vencer… Aprenderás a vivir con éste dolor. No te dejarás de preguntar si tal vez… pero… no puedes desplomarte frente a ella.

-Inuyasha-sama…

-Ahora mismo eres su pilar y fortaleza. Te imitará. Tú tienes que sacarla de su oscuridad. No hay nada peor para una mujer que perder un hijo…

-Pero y yo? A mí también me duele…

-Verás… que cuando sus heridas sanen… cuando su corazón sane y la veas sonreírte con la verdadera felicidad reflejada en su rostro. Las heridas tuyas habrán sanado mucho antes.

Inuyasha le dijo que si quería, podía quedarse con ellos. Katsumi asintió, fueron por Amaya y Tohru a la casa de Sesshoumaru. Rin les abrió la puerta.

-Inuyasha…

Rin lo abrazó. Al ver a Katsumi lo abrazó también.

-Katsumi, nosotros también somos tu familia…

-Gracias, Rin-sama…

Se quedaron sólo unos minutos. Llevaron a los niños a la clínica a ver a Aneko. Amaya la abrazó.

-Nee-chan!

-Hola, enana!

Aneko la abrazó con fuerza.

-Me asusté mucho cuando te caíste… ya estás bien?

-Sí… me lastimé un poco, pero voy a estar bien…

-Nee-chan… te quiero mucho…

-Y yo a ti, Amaya…

Aneko sonrió eliminando las lágrimas de su pequeño rostro.

-Si te pones llorona, yo también…

Amaya le sonrió y dejó que Tohru se acercara.

-Nee… ya no vas a tener un bebé?

Aneko se sorprendió.

-Tohru, cómo sabes que iba a tener un bebé?

-No sé… hueles igual que tía… y tía va a tener un bebé…

Aneko sonrió aún extrañada.

-Ya no voy a tener un bebé…

Tohru la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla. Inuyasha y Kagome salieron de la habitación con los niños. Katsumi se acercó a Aneko.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Te amo, Katsumi…

-Dime por favor que te vas a casar conmigo…

-Sí, mi amor, claro que sí…

Katsumi la besó con ternura.

-No te preocupes, pequeña, todo va a salir bien…

………………………………………………

Rin veía a sus hijos dormir y sonrió, salió de la habitación de Ryu, luego de apagar la luz y mientras se acariciaba el vientre, fue a la cocina. Allí encontró a Sesshoumaru, sentado, con un vaso de agua en las manos.

-Mi amor…

-Preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la mejilla.

-Sessh, estás bien?

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru se aferró a ella y bajó su cabeza hasta su vientre, quedando su oído contra el mismo.

-Rin, tienes que cuidarte, mi amor, yo no sé vivir sin ti…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Kami, no pude evitar pensarlo… lo frágil que es la vida… y pensar que yo, sobre todo, lo había olvidado…

Rin lo abrazó y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Mi amor…

-Aún recuerdo cuando la cargué por primera vez… era tan chiquita y frágil… me destrozó verla así, sin ser capaz de hacer nada por ella…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Te amo, Rin… como nunca pensé amar a alguien… como nunca pensé amar…

-Sessh, yo también te amo, mi amor, pero cálmate…

Sesshoumaru la continuó abrazando con fuerza y la llenó de besos.

-Te amo tanto, cariño… te amo…

-Mi amor, vamos a acostarnos… necesitas descansar.

Subieron a la habitación y luego de estar acostados, Sesshoumaru la abrazó hasta quedarse dormido.

………………………………………

Rin celebraba el cumpleaños de Ryu con bombos y platillos. Sesshoumaru le tomó una fotografía cargando y besándolo en la mejilla, y luego la besó mientras lo cargaba él. Rin notó a Aneko, quien la miraba insistentemente. Se acercó a ella.

-Aneko…

-Hola, tía…

Rin se sentó a su lado.

-Me acompañas?

-Está bien…

Rin y Aneko entraron a la casa y hasta la habitación de Rin. Rin acarició sus mejillas y se sentó a su lado.

-Aneko…

-Dime…

-Dime, qué pasa? Cariño, sabes que te quiero mucho y me duele verte así…

-No es nada, tía…

-Si no fuera nada, no me preocuparía nada… Aneko…

-Es que… a veces te veo… cuando te veo pienso que… tía, no dejo de pensar en mis bebés… y yo no quiero…

-Es normal que pienses en ellos, porqué no quieres?

-No es eso… yo lo que no quiero es sentir celos de ti… tía, no quiero… pero no puedo dejar de sentirlos… y yo sé que cuando Katsumi se entere, me va a dejar…

-No, Aneko, no es así… primero que todo, no es para que sientas celos de mí. Porque ni estás enamorada de Sesshoumaru, ni es hijo de Katsumi…

-Lo sé… pero…

-Lo que sientes es la falta. Me ves y te imaginas que pudieras estar igual o más grande, dado el hecho de que eran dos…

A Aneko se le aguaron los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Rin.

-Aneko, amo a mis hijos. Cada uno ha sido una bendición y un regalo de Kami. Y no me puedo imaginar mi vida sin ninguno de ellos. Ni siquiera de éste. Sabes por qué?

-No…

-Porque precisamente éste bebé, eliminó un problema que iba a estallar entre Sesshoumaru y yo. Algo que posiblemente nos llevara a la separación.

Aneko bajó la cabeza.

-Aneko, yo sé que te culpas de la enfermedad que sufrió Kagome… pero, no tienes la culpa… no tienes la culpa de nada. Y además, mi amor, es normal que te sientas así. Pero debes superarlo…

-No puedo… Kami, tía… yo estaba dispuesta a todo por mi hijo…

-Aneko, nunca vas a borrar el recuerdo de esto… pero ser feliz, es aprender a superar el dolor. Si no lo superas, no serás verdaderamente feliz. No fue algo que pasó porque no te cuidaste, fue algo que pasó porque tenía que pasar. Yo también tuve problemas con la implantación de Ryu. Y sufrí mucho y tuve mucho miedo…

-Por qué?

-Porque sabía que Sesshoumaru no lo soportaría. Sesshoumaru se desvive por sus hijos… ve a través de sus ojos… y estaba tan emocionado…

-Tía…

-Todas sabemos lo que es… lo que es dormirse cada noche rezando por la salud de un hijo… lo que es llorar cada noche por sus quebrantos… pero cariño…ahí está la fortaleza de una verdadera madre. Encontrar sólo en el amor, la fuerza para levantarse a media noche a ver por qué lloran… La fortaleza para amarlos aunque sientas que te desquicien con sus travesuras…

-Pero qué hago yo? Qué hago?

-Esperar… cuando menos te lo pienses estarás embarazada… yo te recomiendo esperar a que al menos estés casada…

-Tía… desde ese día… Katsumi no… Katsumi no me ha vuelto a tocar…

-Tú le has dicho que ya puedes hacer el amor?

-Mamá!

Aneko se tapó la cara con las manos. Kagome se acercó sonriendo y acarició su cabellera.

-Los hombres son unos cobardes… o más bien… no es que sean cobardes, pero comprenden tan poco a las mujeres, que si tú no le dices que el doctor ya te dijo que puedes retomar tu vida, si tú no le demuestras que estás física y psicológicamente lista para hacerlo, él no te lo exigirá. Y mucho menos Katsumi.

Kagome la abrazó.

-Aneko…

Aneko vio a Kagome.

-Mamá… papi le dijo a Katsumi que ustedes perdieron…

-Sí, es verdad…

-Y cómo…

-Es algo diferente, mi amor… yo te tenía a ti.

-Mami…

-Tú te subías a la cama y me abrazabas. Buscabas al bebé debajo de las sábanas. Me decías que no me pusiera triste, que tú eras mi bebé… Aneko, yo me pude recuperar por ti… pero mi vida…

Kagome la besó en la frente.

-Aneko, tienes un hombre maravilloso a tu lado. No menosprecies su cariño. Como Katsumi quedan pocos por no decir ninguno.

-Lo sé… mami, lo amo tanto… lo amo tanto que no sé qué hacer. Kami, ustedes no lo vieron, estaba tan emocionado, se pasó la noche pensando en nombres… Kami, al día siguiente quería casarse…

-Y qué hay de malo en todo eso? Tu papá te declaró a las dos horas de nacida y te hizo una prueba de ADN y no se cuántas cosas más hizo para asegurarse de que no te alejaran de él. Mi punto es… es normal que se emocionaran…

Después de un rato, volvieron a la fiesta. Katsumi se acercó a Aneko y la besó con ternura. Kagome mantenía a Inuyasha a raya.

-Pero es que lo hace frente a mí!

-Acaso es ilegal o qué? Déjalos en paz!

Aneko sonrió al separarse de Katsumi.

-Katsumi…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Katusmi, puedo ir al apartamento esta noche?

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

………………………………………………

Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron a la casa con Amaya y Tohru. Luego de que Kagome los bañara, los mandó a despedirse de Inuyasha, quien estaba con un humor de matar. Los pequeños se acercaron a él tímidamente y lo besaron en la mejilla de buenas noches. Amaya se fue a su habitación. Tohru se quedó a su lado, Inuyasha lo vio.

-Qué pasa?

-Papi, tú y mami pelearon de nuevo?

-Tohru…

-Papi, mami está triste otra vez. Qué no te acuerdas que por eso se enfermó? Yo no quiero que mi mami se enferme otra vez.

Inuyasha sonrió y abrió los brazos.

-Ven aquí…

Tohru se subió a sus piernas.

-Papi, porqué mami se pone triste y tú bravo cada vez que Aneko no está?

-Tohru, no hemos discutido.

-Pero no le hablas a mami.

-Ella te ha dicho algo?

-Yo le pregunté… pero ella me dijo que tiene que pedirte perdón, porque fue su culpa.

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo.

-Vamos, es hora de dormir…

Inuyasha lo llevó a su cama y lo arropó. Se despidió con un beso en la frente.

-Dulces sueños, hijo…

Inuyasha fue hasta la habitación. Kagome se ponía su pijama.

-Kagome…

-Inu…

-Kagome, perdóname… no es mi intención herirte y mucho menos que los niños se enteren de nuestros problemas…

-Inuyasha, por qué lo haces? Por qué me haces esto?

-Es que… Kami, Kagome, es mi hija… es mi bebé…

-No, ya no lo es… Inuyasha, Aneko es una mujer adulta…

-Kagome…

Kagome se acercó.

-Yo te pido perdón… porque ese dolor que sientes… el dolor que le causé a mi hija, yo nunca me lo voy a perdonar…

-De qué hablas?

-Si yo… si yo te hubiese escuchado… si no le hubiese permitido seguir… si no le hubiese alentado a usar anticonceptivos… no sabes lo feliz que sería ella… libre de ese vacío… por Kami, Inuyasha, por mi culpa, mi hija quedó embarazada y así mismo perdió a sus hijos!

Inuyasha la veía con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Acarició su rostro y la besó en la frente.

-No es tu culpa, Kagome… No es tu culpa, mi amor...

-Sí lo es...

-No, Kagome, mi amor…

Entonces Inuyasha comprendió el daño que le hacía.

-Mi amor… tú no eres responsable de lo que Aneko decidiera hacer con Katsumi…

-Entonces deja de culparme. Kami, me estoy volviendo loca!

Kagome se recostó en su hombro. Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza. Luego de unos minutos, se calmó. Inuyasha acarició su rostro.

-Eres hermosa, mi amor… eres simplemente hermosa…

-Inuy…

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente mientras la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo.

…………………………………………………

Aneko y Katsumi estaban sentados en el sillón, tomados de la mano.

-Katsumi…

-Sí?

-Katsumi, quiero que seas sincero conmigo…

-Qué pasa?

-Katsumi, estás conmigo porque me amas, o porque no encuentras salida después de perder a nuestros hijos?

Katsumi comprendió el mar y la turbulencia que debía haber en la mente de Aneko. No tardó en responderle.

-Te amo. Te amo tanto que me duele que dudes de mi amor… te amo…

Aneko se refugió entre sus brazos.

-Si me amas tanto, porqué no me has vuelto a buscar?

-Porque tengo miedo… no quiero volverte a herir…

-Katsumi… mi amor, cómo me puedes herir?

-No- no lo sé… pero tengo miedo…

-Mi amor…

Aneko acarició el rostro de Katsumi.

-Hazme el amor, mi amor…

Katsumi la besó apasionadamente mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba hasta la habitación. Después de haberla llenado de besos y caricias, se dispuso a penetrarla, lo hizo con cuidado. Una vez dentro de ella, se fijó en sus ojos.

-Estás bien, mi amor?

-Sí…

…………………………………………………………

Aneko despertó, aún era de noche, vio el reloj. Las 12:30, sintió el abrazo de Katsumi cerrar sobre ella.

-No me vas a dejar sólo…

-Pero mi amor, tengo que ir a mi casa…

-Tú eres mi mujer y ésta es nuestra casa…

Aneko sintió un beso en su hombro. Escuchó su celular timbrar.

-Déjame responderlo…

-Está bien…

Katsumi le soltó su posesivo abrazo y le permitió alcanzar el celular.

-Bueno… estoy en el apartamento… con Katsumi… Papá!

Katusmi se sentó en la cama de golpe al escucharla llamar a Inuyasha.

-Papá… sí, no! Papá… escucha… sí, pero… escúchame… sí… está bien… yo también…

Aneko cerró la llamada y besó a Katsumi en la mejilla.

-Qué pasó, mi amor?

-De verdad era tu papá?

-Sí.

-Y se imagina que tú y yo…

-No! Le dije a mamá que vendría a hablar contigo… ella sabía lo demás… papá cree que sólo estamos hablando… creo que en el fondo espera que te deje.

-Tú crees?

-A veces se le aflojan unos tornillos en la azotea. Pero él te adora.

-Sí… siento el cariño…

Aneko rió y se lanzó sobre él llenándolo de besos.

-Te puedo decir algo, mi amor?

-Qué cosa, mi cielo?

-Me encantó la forma en la que me hiciste el amor…

Katsumi rió y la abrazó nuevamente.

………………………………………………………

Rin despertó, eran las 3 de la mañana.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Hm…

-Sesshoumaru, boté el tapón...

-Kami, Rin, compras uno mañana...

-Sesshoumaru, voy a romper fuentes…

-No las rompas…

-Sesshoumaru, el bebé va a nacer!

Sesshoumaru se sentó como impulsado por un resorte.

-Rin, no bromees.

-No bromeo, Sesshoumaru, tengo contracciones…

-Estás segura? No es algún tipo de indigestión?

-Tengo 3 hijos, ya sé diferenciar entre indigestión y parto… Sesshoumaru, pero no estoy en tiempo…

Sesshoumaru ya se estaba vistiendo. Tomó el celular de Rin y se lo llevó a Daisuke.

-Dai…

-Papi…

-Dai, voy a llevar a Rin a la clínica. Quiero que cuides a tus hermanos cuando despierten. Voy a volver lo más rápido que pueda o mandaré a Inuyasha a que venga.

-Mami está bien?

-El bebé va a nacer. Dai, todo va a estar bien. Sólo necesito que los cuides. Lo puedes hacer?

-Sí.

-Puedes volver a dormirte.

Sesshoumaru lo besó en la frente y fue con Rin a la clínica. En el camino, llamó a Inuyasha. No contestaba, lo intentó varias veces pero no contestó. Continuó remarcando hasta que lo contestó. Se escuchaba agitado.

-Bueno?

-Inuyasha… perdona si interrumpo algo, necesito que vayas a la casa, llames al celular de Rin y le digas a Daisuke que te abra…

-Qué pasa? Dónde están ustedes?

-Rin tiene contracciones, voy llegando a la clínica. Los niños están en la casa.

-Está bien, ya voy…

-Gracias…

Sesshoumaru estaba junto a Rin, los médicos la revisaban y le conectaban monitores. Sonó el celular de Sesshoumaru.

-Sí?

-Ya estoy con Daisuke. Cómo está Rin?

-La están examinando, cualquier cosa, yo llamo.

-Sessh, los niños…

-Inuyasha ya está en la casa. No te preocupes, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

………………………………………………

Inuyasha estaba acomodado en el sillón de la sala, Daisuke se quedó parado frente a él.

-Qué pasa, Daisuke?

-Tío… porqué estás usando pintura de labios?

Inuyasha se puso de pie como un resorte y corrió al baño, rió al verse en el espejo, lleno de maquillaje, se lavó la cara para removerlo.

-Por qué tenías maquillaje, tío?

-Porque… estaba besando a tu tía y se me pegó.

-Tío, tú y tía estaban haciendo el amor?

Inuyasha dejó caer la toalla con la que se secaba la cara.

-De dónde sacas esas cosas?

-Papi me dijo que para tener un bebé hay que hacer el amor. Tú y tía no van a tener más bebés?

-No…

Daisuke notó la tristeza en el rostro de Inuyasha.

-Tío…

-Dai, recuerdas cuando Kagome enfermó?

-Sí…

-Pues después de eso, ya Kagome no puede tener más bebés.

-Pero tío, y si le dicen a otra mamá que tenga el bebé?

-No… hacer eso, hiere a Kagome… además, yo no quiero más bebés si no son con ella…

-Pero tío…

-Daisuke, parte de estar casados, parte del amor, es ser fiel. Eso quiere decir que todo lo que haga, debe ser con mi esposa, tener hijos, darse besos… todo.

Daisuke se acomodó al lado de su tío.

-Yo quiero una esposa…

-Sí? Porqué no intentas tener una novia primero?

…………………………………………………

El doctor decidió hacerle una cesárea a Rin. Sesshoumaru, vestido con la ropa de quirófano que le dieron, permanecía a su lado y la acompañaba. El doctor sonrió al verlos, sus ojos permanecían conectados. Sesshoumaru creyó que nadie lo veía y se bajó la mascarilla para besarla en los labios.

-Te amo, preciosa… ya verás que pronto tendrás a otro carlanco más…

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Sessh… algo me dice que no es niño…

Sesshoumaru sonrió tras la mascarilla.

-Ya el doctor comenzó…

-Sí, lo siento…

-Lo estás sintiendo? Doctor, la anestesia…

-No te preocupes… no siente dolor.

-Preciosa…

-Es verdad, mi amor. Sólo siento el movimiento…

Rin notó la curiosidad de Sesshoumaru.

-Ve a ver, mi amor…

-En serio?

-Sí, ve…

Sesshoumaru se acercó un poco más y vio toda la cirugía.

-Veo al bebé! Kami, qué grande! Es más grande que Ryu!

-Entonces me alegra que sea cesárea…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Por como me dejaste la mano, yo también… eso es el líquido amniótico?

-Sí.

El doctor comenzó a sacar al bebé con cuidado.

-Y qué es eso en su cuello?

-El cordón umbilical… lo tiene enredado…

-Kami, va a estar bien?

-Sí… es una niña…

-Niña? Es una niña, mi amor!

El doctor le removió el cordón y lo selló con unas pinzas.

-Papá, nos hace los honores?

Sesshoumaru cortó el cordón y se llevaron a la bebé para limpiarla, Sesshoumaru besó a Rin.

-Es preciosa, mi amor! Es realmente hermosa! Se parece a Sakura, pero rubia…

Rin sonrió.

-Me alegro…

……………………………………………………

Rin despertó en la habitación al escuchar un llanto, vio a Sesshoumaru con un pequeño bulto entre sus manos. Mientras se movía con una botella en las manos.

-No le des brinquitos… nunca les gustan…

-Preciosa!

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente.

-Es nuestra hija, mi amor…

-Es hermosa… le estabas dando comida?

-No… bueno, la trajeron para que tú se la des…

Rin se abrió la blusa y se acomodó para amamantarla.

-Qué nombre le pondremos, mi amor?

-Aiko…

Rin sonrió.

-Es un nombre precioso…

………………………………………………..

Ryu fue corriendo a la habitación de sus padres y al no verlos, recorrió la casa, encontró a Daisuke e Inuyasha dormidos en la sala y continuó buscando, como no los encontró, comenzó a llamarlos a voces.

-MAMA! PAPA!

Inuyasha despertó.

-Ryu…

-Tío, y mama y papa?

-Están en la clínica, el bebé nació anoche…

-El bebé?

-Sí… bueno, la bebé, tienes una hermanita, Ryu…

………………………………………………..

Rin sonreía al ver a la pequeña mamar con afán.

-No te molesta?

-No te imaginas… pero vale la pena…

-Kami, te admiro, preciosa… yo nunca sería capaz de pasar por tales cosas…

-Para eso somos las mujeres, para sufrir los momentos más hermosos de tener un hijo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó.

-El doctor te preparó. Y dice que ésta vez es la segura.

Rin sonrió.

-Mira de lo que casi nos perdemos, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Es realmente hermosa…

……………………………………………

**N/A: Qué les pareció? Me da cosita decir que ya esta muy cerca el final de Vuelve a Mi.**

**Para quienes me han preguntado, sí soy Dominicana. Tengo 21 años y estudio medicina en UNIBE.**

**Carlanco, significa niño travieso.**

**Sin más y cayéndome del sueño, Mizuho se despide de todas y se desliza en su camita para dormir con Sessh.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho (bostezo)**


	23. El Poder de Nuestro Amor

**Capítulo 23**

**El Poder de Nuestro Amor**

Katsumi sentía todo su cuerpo temblar como hoja al viento mientras veía a Aneko acercarse a él, acompañada por Inuyasha. Al llegar al altar, Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla, pero ella se salió del protocolo al abrazarlo.

-Te amo, papi…

-Y yo a ti, princesa…

-Ehem! Quién entrega a esta mujer a éste hombre?

-Yo lo hago…

Inuyasha se sentó junto a Kagome y apretó su mano mientras veía a su pequeña casarse. Katsumi había escrito sus propios votos, los recitó viéndola a los ojos y llegó un momento donde las lágrimas apagaron su voz. Cuando el sacerdote los declaró marido y mujer, se besaron apasionadamente y luego Katsumi la cargó.

-Te amo!

La recepción era en el salón de un lujoso hotel, donde Katsumi y Aneko bailaron muchas piezas. Mientras bailaban, Katsumi se detuvo.

-Qué pasa?

-Mi papá? Tienes algo que ver en esto?

-Kami, no! Katsumi, ni loca!

Katsumi la besó en la mejilla.

-Ya vengo…

Fue hasta la puerta del salón.

-Shinji…

-Hijo, no me llames así…

-Ahora soy tu hijo? Pero no mientras engañabas a mi mamá, no mientras necesité dinero para estudiar… Hazte el favor de largarte y no arruinarme la noche.

-Katsumi…

-Mi madre está aquí. Respétala y lárgate.

El hombre se marchó sin poder decir una palabra más. Katsumi volvió a entrar, Inuyasha lo vio preocupado cuando se tomó todo el contenido de un vaso de whisky. En lugar de buscar a Aneko, salió por otra puerta, camino a un balcón.

-Papá…

-Ve…

Aneko lo siguió. Al verlo en el balcón, puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Katsumi…

-Aneko…

Katsumi la abrazó con fuerza.

-Cálmate, mi amor…

-Lo odio, Aneko… lo odio tanto!

-No, Katsumi, te vas a hacer daño tú. Katsumi, mi amor…

Tohru se acercó a ellos.

-Katsumi no niichan, tu mamá está llorando…

-Dónde está!

Aneko lo siguió, fuera del salón, la madre de Katsumi enfrentaba a Shinji.

-Maki…

-Tú nunca has sido un padre para él, pero ahora que es un hombre sí? Sé tú un hombre y reconoce…

-Mamá!

Maki se detuvo y vio a su hijo.

-Mamá, no vale la pena… no lo vale…

Katsumi se acercó a su madre, Aneko la apartó lejos de ellos.

-Katsumi, hijo…

-NO SOY TU HIJO!

-Pero…

Varios agentes de seguridad del hotel se acercaron a ellos.

-Pasa algo señor?

-Sí. Éste señor no está invitado y no deseo que permanezca dentro del salón que reservé.

-Acompáñenos, señor…

Katsumi se acercó a su madre.

-Mamá…

Maki acarició el rostro de su hijo.

-Lo siento, tanto, hijo…

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, mami…

Katsumi la besó en la frente.

-Aún no he bailado con mi madre. Me vas a negar el privilegio en mi día de bodas?

…………………………………………………

Katsumi cruzó el umbral de la habitación de hotel con Aneko en brazos. Se besaban apasionadamente.

-Aneko, mi amor…

-Katsumi…

Aneko pensó que no habría magia y hasta había llegado a arrepentirse de haberse entregado antes a él. Sin embargo, Katsumi se encargó que de esa noche fuera una de nunca olvidar.

-Ven… hay más…

-Katsumi, qué haces?

Katsumi la tomó de las manos y la guió como si bailara.

-Me concedería esta pieza, señora Hachi?

-Tal vez mi esposo se ponga celoso…

-No creo que eso suceda…

Sonrieron y bailaron, Aneko se apoyó de su pecho y se fue perdiendo en los latidos de su corazón.

-Katsumi…

-Hm?

-Quiero quitarme este vestido…

Katsumi rió y la besó con ternura.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, señora mía…

Entre tiernas y traviesas caricias, Katsumi la ayudó a remover el atavío. Contempló su cuerpo desnudo.

-Mi novia era fea… pero mi esposa es hermosa…

Aneko rió.

-Eres tan romántico como un zapato viejo.

-Y debo oler como uno, me acompañas a darme baño, pequeña?

Aneko asintió, ya estaban en la tina, Katsumi acariciaba su cuerpo y la besaba haciéndola suspirar de placer.

-Casi no lo puedo creer… tu esposa…

Katsumi rió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Mi esposa…

La llevó a la cama y se colocó entre sus piernas.

-Eres hermosa, mi amor…

-Te amo, Katsumi…

-Te amo, Aneko…

Katsumi la besó y sonrió cuando ella apresó su labio inferior con sus dientes, al momento en que la penetró. Sus miradas se encontraron y sonrieron. Katsumi le hizo el amor con todo su cuerpo, la fricción era increíble y les enviaba a ambos como choques eléctricos llenos de placer. El cuerpo contorneado y musculoso de Katsumi, se movía sobre la figura de Aneko, parecía una escena, un baile ensayado a la perfección. Se dejaron arrastrar por el placer que invadía sus cuerpos.

El sol en su renacer teñía el cielo de rojo y naranja, Katsumi permanecía acostado de lado, acariciaba la piel de su esposa y sonreía mientras la hacía responder entre su aletargamiento a las suaves caricias de sus dedos.

-Katsumi…

Katsumi sonrió al escucharla hablar dormida.

-Katsumi, deja de hacer eso…

Aneko abrió los ojos, Katsumi rió a carcajadas y la besó.

-Katsumi, mi amor, vamos a dormir… tengo mucho sueño…

-Yo no quiero dormir…

Aneko lo besó y se pegó a su pecho.

-Katsumi, mi amor… tengo sueño!

-Descansa, mi amor…

Katsumi la vio dormida entre sus brazos y decidió descansar. Ya tendría mucho tiempo para verla dormir.

………………………………

Rin despertó al escuchar el llanto de su pequeña, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Yo voy…

Rin sonrió y se quedó acostada, Sesshoumaru se levantó y se acercó a la cunita.

-Hola, mi princesita… hola, mi amor… qué te pasa mi amor?

Sesshoumaru le revisó el pañal y se lo cambió, la pequeña se pegó de su pecho. Sesshoumaru sonrió y se la llevó a la cama.

-Sólo querías estar con papi, verdad? Si, ya mami te tuvo mucho tiempo para ella sola. Ahora te toca con papi…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza, Rin sonrió al verlo.

-Siempre supe que serías un papá excepcional…

-Cómo voy?

-Tenemos 4 hijos que dicen que vas de maravillas…

Rin lo besó y se acomodó a su lado. Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos e inspiró a toda la capacidad de su pecho con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Muchos dirían que éste es el final… para mí es el comienzo perfecto…

…………………………………………

En la tarde, Katsumi y Aneko pasaron por la casa de Inuyasha.

-Aneko, ya eres esposa?

Aneko sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Tohru.

-Sí, Tohru, ya soy la esposa de Katsumi…

-Pero todavía me quieres?

-Claro que te quiero, enano.

Aneko lo besó en la cabeza. Amaya la abrazó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Aneko sonrió y la abrazó.

-Nee-chan…

-Amaya… Amaya, sigo siendo tu hermana…

Amaya corrió al regazo de su madre.

-Mama!

Kagome la abrazó sonriendo. Aneko la abrazó.

-Te quiero mucho, mamá…

-Yo también, mi amor…

Kagome le hizo señas para que fuera con Inuyasha que estaba de espaldas y con los brazos cruzados. Aneko sonrió y lo tomó de sorpresa con un abrazo.

-Te amo papi…

-Hija!

Inuyasha la apretó en su abrazo y la besó en la cabeza. Se separaron y ambos sonrieron al ver al otro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ya mi bebé es toda una mujer…

-Te prometo que haré que siempre estés orgulloso de mí…

-Ya lo estoy, mi princesita… estoy orgulloso de ti desde el día en que naciste.

Inuyasha se despidió de su "pequeña" con un beso en la frente. Al salir, fueron a la casa de la madre de Katsumi. Maki los recibió con los brazos abiertos y los llenó de besos. Luego, la nueva pareja se dirigió al aeropuerto, con rumbo al caribe donde disfrutarían de su luna de miel.

…………………………………

Inuyasha jugaba con Amaya y Tohru, Kagome se acercó y se sentó a su lado en el piso, Tohru la abrazó riendo.

-Mami!

Kagome rió y se echó de espaldas con el pequeño abrazado, ambos reían, cuando se volvió a sentar, Inuyasha le sonrió.

-Qué quieres de cena, mi amor?

-Hm… tengo ganas de comer tacos.

-Mami, papi se va a comer tus zapatos!

Kagome e Inuyasha rieron a carcajadas.

-No, mi amor, es una comida mexicana… hm! Yo quiero fajita…

-Y tiene nombre de ropa?

Kagome besó a su hijo en la mejilla y lo abrazó.

-Vamos a comer tacos, para que los conozcas.

-Oye… y tenemos tanto tiempo que no comemos tacos?

-No tanto, es que Tohru era muy pequeño y después… pues enfermé cuando tenía 3 años…sí, como 3 años tenemos…

-Pues vamos a comer tacos!

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru y Rin estaban en una pizzería. Los niños jugaban en el área de juegos y Rin y Sesshoumaru esperaban adentro con Aiko. La pequeña reía con las caras que Sesshoumaru le hacía. Una joven se acercó.

-Buenas noches, señor, puedo tomar su orden?

-Sí, er… dos?

-Sí, dos…

-Dos pizzas grandes… no… eso es mucho… una pizza grande mitad salchicha italiana, mitad anchoas. Una jarra de refresco, 4 vasos y una cerveza. Me faltó algo?

-No…

La mesera repitió la orden, Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Puedo decirle algo señor?

-Sí?

-Su nieta es bellísima…

Sesshoumaru y Rin cruzaron miradas y rieron a carcajadas.

-Es mi hija…

-Perdón, señor, lo siento mucho…

-No importa… y sí, es verdad, mi bebé es bella como su mami.

La muchacha se marchó apenada y después de entregar la orden los vio besarse desde el counter, entonces supo que ella era su esposa. Cuando llegó la pizza, Daisuke, Sakura y Ryu fueron al baño y se lavaron las manos y volvieron a la mesa.

-Hay salchicha italiana y anchoas, cuál quieren?

-Salchicha…

-Salchicha…

-Chalchicha…

Ryu se sonrojó al notar que lo había dicho mal. Rin y Sesshoumaru ya habían discutido el tema acerca de llevarlo a un especialista. Daisuke y Sakura se comenzaron a burlar de él.

-No ze dían de mí!

En su afán por llegar junto a Rin, Ryu se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Mama!

-Kami, Ryu!

Rin se puso de pie y lo buscó. El pequeño la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mama!

-Cálmate mi amor…

Rin lo sentó a su lado y le dio su pedazo de pizza.

-Vamos, mi amor, cómete tu pizza y olvídate de ellos.

Daisuke y Sakura se siguieron riendo hasta que Rin los vio de manera amenazante, quisieron buscar apoyo en Sesshoumaru, pero no lo encontraron. Al terminar la cena, camino a la casa, Sesshoumaru se detuvo en una heladería. Los niños celebraron.

-Sí! Helado!

-De qué lo quieres, preciosa?

-El mismo de siempre.

-Está bien. Ryu, ven.

Daisuke y Sakura también se iban a bajar del auto.

-Dije Ryu, ustedes dos se quedan ahí.

Al llegar a la casa, Sesshoumaru los mandó a sus habitaciones. Rin acostó a Aiko y bajó a comerse el helado que Sesshoumaru le había servido. Ryu comía helado junto con ellos. Pero se quedó viendo su taza de helado.

-Mami…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Ya no quiedo…

-Por qué? Estás lleno?

-No… no ez divedtido…

-Ryu, mi amor…

-Deja que Dai y Zakuda coman también…

-No. Ellos saben que lo hicieron mal y están castigados.

-Pedo papi, ez mi cudpa podque no zé habdad…

-Ryu, están castigados. Y no es tu culpa. Ellos saben que está mal burlarse.

Ryu dejó su tazón con helado sobre la mesa, besó a Rin en la mejilla y subió las escaleras. Sesshoumaru vio su helado y de pronto perdió las ganas.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Fui muy duro con ellos?

-Tú sabrás hasta dónde puedes ser severo. Tú tuviste el mismo problema que Ryu…

-Es frustrante intentarlo una y otra vez y las palabras no te salen bien… tienes miedo a hablar porque no quieres que se burlen de ti…

-Entonces no lo creo, Sesshoumaru. Ellos conocen las reglas del juego. Y sabían que lo que hacían estaba mal.

-Los niños pueden ser muy crueles. Ya tampoco quiero…

Rin recogió los 3 tazones y los guardó en el refrigerador.

-Vas a hablar con ellos?

-No, con Ryu…

Rin subió a la habitación de Daisuke, los dos estaban allí. Haló una silla y se sentó frente a ellos. Ninguno habló.

-Y bien?

-Lo siento mami…

-Lo siento…

-Y creen que diciéndomelo a mí van a hacer algo? Daisuke, tienes 12 años, dime qué es lo que pretendes? Sakura tú tampoco eres una bebé…

-Yo tengo 5…

-Y tu hermanito tiene 3, y los dos actuaron mal! Es cierto que es gracioso a veces, pero no para burlarse de él cuando él mismo se da cuenta de que está hablando mal. Ryu es un bebé… y tiene problemas… y esos mismos problemas los tuvo Sesshoumaru, es por eso que no lo van a ver reírse de sus payasadas.

Rin se puso de pie.

-Sakura, vete a tu cama. Daisuke, es hora de dormir.

-Pero mami…

-Dije que es hora de dormir y van a dormir. Si querían una mamá mandona, se la ganaron.

Cuando Daisuke estuvo listo, Rin apagó la luz y salió de la habitación. Daisuke se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que no le dio ni las buenas noches. Rin fue a la habitación de Sakura e hizo lo mismo, al salir, Sakura se sentó en la cama. Fue a la habitación de Ryu, ya Sesshoumaru iba saliendo. Rin le acomodó las sábanas y se sentó a su lado.

-Pod qué mama eztá tdizte?

-Necesito que mi bebé me de un abrazo.

Ryu la abrazó con fuerza y le dio muchos besitos. Rin sonrió.

-Ya eztáz feliz…

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Rin lo besó en la frente y lo acomodó en la cama.

-Te quiero mucho, mami…

-Yo también te quiero mucho, mi amor…

Rin salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras. Sesshoumaru estaba sentado frente al televisor apagado, ella se acomodó a su lado.

-Tengo frío…

Sesshoumaru abrió los brazos y ella se acomodó en su regazo. Él comenzó a acariciar su cabeza y jugar con su cabello.

-Me estoy haciendo viejo, preciosa…

-De dónde sacas eso?

-Me siento mal por haberlos castigado.

Rin sonrió.

-Yo también… pero no podemos dejársela pasar, no ésta…

-El lunes a primera hora lo llevo con un especialista.

-Yo creo que aún son cosas de su edad… pero llévalo… lo último que quiero es que se acompleje…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la frente.

-Cómo puede ser que el castigo de ellos se convierta en el mío?

-Cómo así, preciosa?

-Necesito a mis hijos…

Daisuke y Sakura salieron de su escondite.

-Mami…

-Qué hacen aquí abajo? Váyanse a sus camas ahora mismo.

-Mami, perdón… no lo volvemos a hacer…

-Onegai, mama…

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, él le asintió. Ella abrió sus brazos y los recibió, Daisuke la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero, mami…

-Te quiero, mi amor.

Rin lo besó. Cuando Daisuke se apartó, abrazó a Sakura que tenía la punta de la nariz roja. La pequeña se refugió en su pecho, llorando calladamente.

-No llores, mi amor…

-Yo creía que ya mami no me quería más…

Rin la llenó de besos y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Claro que te quiero, mi amor. A los dos…

Después de acostarlos, se fueron a su habitación, Rin vio a Aiko en la cunita.

-Está lista, mi amor…

-Lista?

-Sí, mañana se va a su habitación.

-Como mi reina lo ordene.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

…………………………………

Aneko despertó y sonrió, sentía a Katsumi dormido tras ella. Se dio vueltas y lo vio despierto.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Hola, pequeña…

Aneko se acomodó sobre él y lo besó.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor…

Katsumi sonrió.

-Gracias, pequeña…

Sin decir una palabra la vio tomar la iniciativa, comenzó a acariciar su pecho y lo besaba apasionadamente mientras con sus caderas se movía y lo rozaba.

-No comiences lo que no puedas terminar…

-Katsumi, mi amor…

-Sí?

-Shhh…

Katsumi sonrió. Aneko le hizo el amor moviéndose enérgicamente sobre él. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba al límite.

-Mi amor… no puedo seguir…

Katsumi la tomó por las caderas y continuó moviéndose mientras disfrutaba de ver el rostro de su esposa lleno de placer. Aneko arqueó su espalda y dejó escapar un grito lleno de placer para luego colapsar sobre el pecho de su esposo a la vez que él la apretaba y su cuerpo se tensaba.

Minutos después, Aneko acarició su pecho. Katusmi abrió los ojos y la apretó en su abrazo.

-Pequeña…

-Katusmi… anoche soñé que teníamos un bebé…

Katsumi sonrió.

-Y cómo era ese bebé?

-Era niña… tenía tus ojos y tu sonrisa.

Aneko apoyó su barbilla de su pecho.

-Yo quiero tener un bebé, mi amor…

Katsumi acarició su rostro y la besó con ternura.

-Pero ahora no puedes.

-Katsumi…

-Pequeña, es muy riesgoso que intentes embarazarte antes de que se cumpla el año. Yo no quiero que le pase nada malo a mi princesa.

Aneko se recostó de su pecho.

-No quiero esperar tanto…

……………………………………………

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**_

_**EL GRAN FINAL DE**_

_**VUELVE A MI**_

**No se lo pierdan, habrá mas de una sorpresa.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	24. No es el Final, Apenas Comienza

**Capítulo 24**

**No es el Final, Apenas Comienza**

Parecía que había estallado una bomba en la casa. Rin y Sesshoumaru discutían acaloradamente donde se decían cosas increíbles. Sesshoumaru acusaba a Rin de malcriar y estar de consentidora con los niños y Rin le contestaba que si le molestaba tanto la manera en que los criaba, que tal vez lo debería hacer él mismo.

-… Andan como chivos sin ley! Sólo sabes consentirlos!  
-Pues tal vez deberías criarlos tu y yo me voy a la calle a trabajar!  
-Como si lo que ganas como profesora alcanzara para comer! Sólo digo que les tienes que poner límites! No los consientas tanto!  
-Perdóname por querer a mis hijos!  
-No es eso! No seas estúpida! Hacen lo que les da la gana porque saben que te molesta castigarlos!  
-Tienes razón… soy una estúpida… soy una estúpida por pensar que todo iba a ser normal. Que Aiko nos mantendría unidos… yo sabía que esto pasaría… pero no te preocupes… hay una solución… ahora mismo me voy de tú casa…

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada con los ojos abiertos como faroles.

-QUÉ?  
-Como lo oyes…

Rin tenia la mirada llena de rabia y dolor, se pasó las manos por la cara para quitarse las lágrimas. Sesshoumaru se arrepintió de cada palabra que había dicho.

-Rin, no…  
-No hay nada más que decir, Sesshoumaru, lo dijiste todo. Soy una irresponsable, consentidora, manipuladora…  
-Rin…

Ryu bajó las escaleras corriendo.

-MAMA!  
-Ryu, no corras…

Ryu se cayó y rodó los últimos escalones.

-RYU!

Rin corrió a su lado, el pequeño lloraba en el piso, se levantó y la abrazó.

-Mama no!  
-Ryu, no te duele nada? Déjame verte…  
-Mama… yo te pdometo que voy a apdended a hablad… mama no te vayaz…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor… no es por ti… no tienes nada que ver…  
-Entonces es porque yo me porto mal?

Daisuke y Sakura estaban parados en el último escalón.

-Mami, porqué tú y papi se quieren separar?  
-No queremos, Sakura…  
-Pero por qué le dijiste tantas cosas feas a mami? Ya no la quieres, papi?

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló junto a Rin.

-No era eso lo que quería decir… dije muchas estupideces y cosas sin sentido…  
-Pero dijiste lo que sentías. Lo que en verdad piensas…

Sesshoumaru no pudo hacer que Rin cambiara de opinión. Los niños dijeron que se querían ir con ella.

-Rin, esto es un error…  
-No Sesshoumaru… cuando volviste no eras el mismo… y ese fue el error, pensar que no cambiarías…  
-Rin y los niños? Piensa en ellos…  
-No lo hagas más difícil… Sesshoumaru, basta…  
-Entonces me iré yo…

Sesshoumaru sabía que una vez que Rin tomaba una decisión, no se retractaba. Se pasaba todo el tiempo preguntándose cómo fue posible que las cosas llegaran a ese punto. Rin cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas empapaban su rostro cuando Sesshoumaru se marchó.

-Eres un tonto…

Daisuke salió de la casa corriendo y se tiró frente al auto en marcha antes de que saliera de la casa. Sesshoumaru frenó de golpe, o eso creyó, en lugar de frenar aceleró y giró el guía para evitarlo, terminó contra la pared. Rin salió al escuchar el golpe.

-DAISUKE!

Daisuke continuaba inmóvil al ver lo que había provocado. Rin vio el auto y corrió hacia Sesshoumaru.

-SESSHOUMARU!

Sesshoumaru movió el auto para poder salir del mismo. Cuando lo hizo, agarró a Daisuke por un brazo y se quitó la correa.

-Nunca pensé que haría esto.

Sesshoumaru le dio en las piernas dos correazos.

-En qué rayos estabas pensando! Te pude haber matado!

Daisuke no lloró. Sólo se quedó viéndolo y sin que Sesshoumaru lo esperara, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Daisuke, qué pensabas hacer? Estaba acelerando y si no hubiera frenado? Te hubiera pasado por arriba…

Sesshoumaru le respondió el abrazo.

-Perdóname por golpearte…  
-Yo no quería que chocaras, yo quería que te quedaras con mami… porqué se quieren separar? Papi porqué ya no se quieren? -No es que no nos queramos…  
Mi mamá estaba llorando y tú no la abrazaste… y Aiko, va a crecer sin papá? Como yo?  
-Daisuke… no será igual…  
-No quiero! Mami!

Rin se acercó. Sesshoumaru tenía una herida en la frente que no paraba de sangrar.

-Sesshoumaru…  
-Perdóname, preciosa… tienes toda la razón… el castigo no es la solución…  
-Es mejor explicarles porqué lo hicieron mal…  
-Tienes razón…  
-Ya que aprendiste la lección… te levanto el castigo… -Qué?  
-Qué otra manera de que comprendieras que castigándote a ti mismo?  
-Entonces?  
-Sólo sería una noche…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, preciosa, estás loca, lo sabías?  
-Te amo, mi amor…

Se besaron apasionadamente, pero se vieron interrumpidos por los gritos de Daisuke, celebrando que estaban juntos. Rin lo abrazó y entraron a la casa. Sakura y Ryu brincaron de la alegría y los abrazaron. Rin le limpió la herida a Sesshoumaru y revisó los golpes de Ryu. Al terminar, vio a Daisuke.

-Dai, ven aquí.  
-Estoy bien…  
-Daisuke, déjame verte…  
-No, mami, estoy bien…  
-Daisuke…

Daisuke se fue a su habitación. Sesshoumaru entró.

-Daisuke bájate los pantalones.  
-No.  
-Daisuke…  
-No quiero… porque van a volver pelear…

Sesshoumaru lo convenció de quitarse el pantalón. Lo vio horrorizado, tenía tremendas marcas en las piernas.

-Daisuke…  
-No se lo digas a mami…  
-Daisuke, perdóname… no creí que te había dado tan duro… Kami, hijo, perdóname…  
-No importa, papi… yo sé que estuvo mal que me tirara frente al auto… y que me quieres y que te preocupaste por mí. Además, no me duele…

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

-Daisuke…

Daisuke comenzaba a actuar más de acorde a su edad. Hacía cosas de niños, pero también su forma de pensar estaba cambiando.

-Daisuke…

Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza.

-Te quiero mucho, hijo…

Daisuke lo abrazó.

-Te quiero, papi…

Estuvieron así un largo rato.

-Te voy a comprar algo para los moretes…

Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación, donde Rin amamantaba a Aiko y Ryu contemplaba asombrado.

-Preciosa…  
-Dime…  
-Qué le puedo comprar a Daisuke para los moretes?  
-Moretes?  
-Mami… no pelees con papi…  
-Daisuke…  
-Le di demasiado duro… le saldrán moretes…  
-Daisuke déjame verte.

Daisuke se bajó los pantalones.

-No tiene nada. Eso se borra en un rato.  
-Pero Rin, si está marcado.  
-Porque es reciente. Si de verdad hubiese sido de morete, habría llorado. Y no sólo llorado, gritado.  
-Yo le dije que no me duele.

Rin terminó de amamantar a Aiko. Ryu se acercó y le abrió la blusa.

-Yo también quiero leche, mami…

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru cargó a Aiko y Rin abrazó a Ryu. Sakura subió a la cama con su muñeca en las manos.

-Mami, tengo hambre…  
-Sí… yo también…  
-Vamos a salir a comer.

Sesshoumaru hacía reír a la pequeña Aiko mientras los niños estaban en el área de juegos. La pequeña tomaba su rostro entre sus manitas y luego abría los brazos.

-Tío…

Sesshoumaru sonrió al ver a Aneko y Katsumi, los invitó a sentarse con ellos.

-Están solos? Cómo están?  
-Bien… sí, sólo estamos nosotros.

Ryu fue a la mesa y abrazó a Aneko.

-Hola, Ryu…  
-Te vez bonita, Aneko…

Aneko sonrió.

-Gracias…

Rin atendió a Ryu, Katusmi tenía a Aiko en brazos y Aneko le hacía caras para que riera. La pequeña reía a carcajadas, pero finalmente terminó por estrujarse los ojitos.

-Tiene sueño…

Rin sonrió y la cargó, la pequeña se durmió a los pocos minutos, después de comer y antes de marcharse, Aneko llamó a Rin.

-Qué pasa?  
-Tía… estoy embarazada…

Rin rió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Felicidades!  
-Gracias… Pero no sé cómo decírselo a Katsumi… lo quiero hacer de una manera especial…  
-Ya veo… qué tal si esta noche, después de una cena romántica, le planteas el tema… -Tía! Quiero hacerlo más romántico…

Rin sonrió.

-Pero es que no sé lo que quieres… qué tal si lo haces adivinarlo?  
-Cómo?  
-Pues… qué tal si le preguntas algo que te llevaría a esa respuesta?

Sesshoumaru llamó a Rin.

-Ya me tengo que ir. Suerte…  
-Gracias, tía…

Cuando Katsumi y Aneko subieron al auto, Katsumi la besó con ternura.

-Qué tanto hablabas con Rin-san?  
-Cosas de mujeres, mi amor…

Katsumi tomó su mano y la besó.

-No quiero ir a la casa…  
-Vamos a donde tú quieras…

Katsumi sonrió. Condujo hasta un cabo, donde se sentaron a ver el mar mientras compartían caricias y dulces besos.

-Aneko, mi amor, te sientes extraña?  
-No… de hecho me siento de maravilla…  
-Me alegro… pequeña…  
-Tengo algo que decirte…

Ambos hablaron a la vez, rieron.

-Tú primero.  
-Las damas primero…  
-Anda, mi amor…  
-Aneko… creo que… estás embarazada…  
-Estoy embarazada…

Volvieron a hablar a la vez. Katsumi rió.

-Qué dijiste?  
-Estoy embarazada, mi amor…

Katsumi la besó apasionadamente y la abrazó con fuerza.

-TE AMO!  
-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Cuando Inuyasha y Kagome se enteraron, prácticamente brincaron de la alegría. Los abrazaron y los felicitaron. Aneko le agradeció a Rin el haberle guardado el secreto.

-Lo sabías?  
-Sí…  
-Y no me dijiste nada, preciosa…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**

* * *

**

**-5 años después.-**

Aneko, Rin y Kagome están reunidas mientras los niños juegan. Una pequeña de ojos azules y pelo negro con rebeldes rizos se acerca a ellas.

-Mama…

Aneko abre los brazos y la chiquilla se acomoda entre ellos.

-Qué pasa, Riku?  
-Tengo hambre, mama…  
-Pero mira todos los bocadillos que hay allí para que comas.  
-Puedo comer de esos?  
-Claro que sí, mi amor.

La pequeña la besó en la mejilla y se acercó a la mesa de los bocadillos. Aneko sonrió. La pequeña Riku le dio de sus bocadillos a Aiko y continuaron jugando. Rin sonrió y volvió a conversación que mantenían.

-… Katsumi está loco por que lo haga, pero aún necesito más tiempo…  
-Hm… yo pienso que estás mal…  
-Cómo?  
-Sí, porque si pretendes tener muchos, te estás tardando demasiado.  
-Pero no son tantos, tía, sólo pensamos en tener 4 ó 5…  
-Aneko, son médicos tener 4 ó 5 hijos consume un tiempo del que ninguno dispone.

Aneko se quedó pensativa.

-Por el momento buscaremos otro… ya después me decido cuando detenerme…

Ryu entra en la casa corriendo y abraza a Rin.

-Mami! Mami!  
-Hola, mi amor!  
-Hola, tía, hola Aneko… Mami saqué 100!

Rin sonrió y vio el examen de Ryu, lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos.

-Felicidades, mi amor.  
-Y te tengo una sorpresa.  
-Sí? Cuál es?  
-Califiqué para un concurso de deletrear.  
-Wow! Eso es genial!

Daisuke saludó a las 3 mujeres con un beso en la mejilla.

-Aneko… puedo preguntarte algo?  
-Claro…  
-Mi graduación es dentro de unos meses… y… yo quiero que seas mi madrina…

Aneko sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Claro que sí!

Amaya le pidió a Rin que fuera su madrina, Rin aceptó gustosa. Sesshoumaru, Katsumi e Inuyasha llegaron. Rin siguió a Sesshoumaru, que le pidió que la acompañara al estudio. Allí la aprisionó contra una pared y la besó apasionadamente. Rin se tuvo que abanicar con las manos para bajar su temperatura.

-Sessh!  
-Esta noche te haré el amor como nunca te lo he hecho…

Rin lo sentía presionarla erecto.

-Kami, Sessh, qué te pasó?  
-Te deseo, preciosa…

Rin sonrió, sabía que la puerta tenía seguro, lo acarició con sus manos y lo besó mientras sus manos se encargaban de liberarlo. Cuando tuvo la extensión entre sus dedos, sonrió y lo acarició mientras Sesshoumaru apretaba los dientes y respiraba con dificultad.

-Preciosa…

Rin se arrodilló y lo llenó de besos y caricias mientras lo escuchaba tragarse los gruñidos.

-Ah, Kami, Rin!

Rin lo continuó besando y disfrutando de ver cómo su cuerpo temblaba. Tomó el pañuelo que él siempre llevaba en su bolsillo trasero y se limpió las comisuras de la boca. Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Estás loca, preciosa…  
-No te gustó?  
-Me encantó…

Se quedaron unos minutos compartiendo caricias y besos, luego volvieron con los demás.

-Papi, y mami?  
-Está arriba, ya viene. Qué pasa?

Aiko levantó los brazos para que la cargara. Sesshoumaru la cargó, la pequeña lo besó en la mejilla y se acomodó sobre su hombro.

-Te quiero, papi…  
-Yo también te quiero, mi chiquitita…

* * *

En la graduación de Daisuke, Aneko lo acompaño mientras lucía una pequeña pancita de pocos meses. Rin y Sesshoumaru veían a su hijo pronunciar el discurso. Rin estaba junto a Amaya y Sesshoumaru con Aiko sobre sus piernas. Luego de la graduación, se quedaron un rato en la fiesta y luego se marcharon, dejando a Daisuke y Amaya en la fiesta.

Al llegar a la casa, Sesshoumaru llevó a Aiko a su cama y Rin guió a Ryu y a Sakura a sus camas. Se juntaron en la habitación, Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. Cuando se separaron, Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició el rostro mojado por las lágrimas de su esposa.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?  
-Es increíble… mi bebé es bachiller… Ya irá a la universidad…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Eres una excelente madre, mi amor… Estoy muy orgulloso de ti…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-En verdad crees eso?  
-Sí, preciosa…

Rin acarició su rostro y su pelo.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

* * *

Kagome e Inuyasha entraron en la habitación riendo y abrazados. Inuyasha la cargó y la dejó sobre la cama.

-Kami, nuestra pequeña se graduó…

Inuyasha rió y la besó con ternura.

-Kami… ya somos abuelos… Amaya se graduó…

Inuyasha acarició las mejillas de su esposa.

-Y no me queda más que decir que has sido una excelente madre…  
-Inu, mi amor…  
-Te amo, Kagome…

* * *

Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru jugaban con los niños en el jardín. Tohru le lanzó el balón a Inuyasha y él salió corriendo a la meta mientras lo pateaba, de repente se cayó de bruces. Sesshoumaru rió.

-Vamos, levántate…

Como Inuyasha no se movía, Sesshoumaru se acercó y le dio la vuelta.

-Estás bien?  
-Me… duele… el pecho…  
-DAISUKE, LLAMA A EMERGENCIAS!  
-ABUELITO!

Todo pasó tan rápido y lo próximo era que Inuyasha estaba en una ambulancia. Katsumi cargaba a Riku, que lloraba desconsolada y Rin abrazaba a Tohru.

-Katsumi, quédate con ellos, voy a la clínica con mamá…

Daisuke se acercó a Rin.

-Vete, mami, Amaya y yo los cuidamos.  
-Amaya…  
-Ve, tía…

Amaya se quedó calmando a Tohru y Daisuke a Ryu y a Aiko.

* * *

En la sala de emergencias, a Inuyasha lo atendían. Un doctor salió.

-Kazami…  
-S-soy su esposa…  
-Señora… qué hacía exactamente cuando colapsó?  
-Jugaba fútbol con los niños… Doctor, qué tiene?  
-Se pondrá bien, le subió la presión y le dio taquicardia.

Kagome se relajó. Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

-Es extraño, yo hacía lo mismo que él, soy mayor y estoy perfectamente bien.  
-Tal vez se cuida mejor… señora, su esposo quiere verla…

Kagome entró a la sala. Inuyasha tenía varios cables adheridos a su pecho. Kagome lo abrazó y lo besó con ternura.

-Estás bien, mi amor?  
-Sí…

Inuyasha acarició sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes, mi amor. Voy a estar bien.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, lo dejaron irse a su casa. Cuando la pequeña Riku lo vio, lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar.

-Qué pasa, Riku? Riku, mi vida…

La pequeña no se despegaba de su abuelo. Inuyasha sólo la abrazó y la llenó de tiernos besitos.

-No te preocupes, princesa. Vas a tener abuelo por muuucho tiempo.  
-Me lo prometes?  
-Te lo prometo…  
-Para siempre?  
-Siempre voy a ser tu abuelito.

Riku lo besó en la mejilla y continuó abrazándolo. Aneko se acercó.

-Riku, nos tenemos que ir a casa… abuelito tiene que descansar hoy…

La pequeña se separó un poco.

-Tú me quieres, abuelito?  
-Te amo, mi princesita…

Riku se pasó a los brazos de su padre. Aneko se acercó más a Inuyasha.

-Perdóname, papá…  
-Por?  
-Me… me congelé… no pude hacer nada…

Inuyasha acarició sus mejillas.

-Por eso mismo, no se debe atender a los familiares. No te preocupes, hija. Yo sé que eres una excelente doctora.

Aneko lo abrazó.

-Te quiero, papi…  
-Y yo a ti, mi princesa…

* * *

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa. Rin y Daisuke estaban sentados hablando. Sesshoumaru besó a Rin.

-Hola, preciosa…  
-Hola, mi amor…  
-Dai…  
-Papá…  
-Porqué están tan serios?  
-Sólo hablamos de lo que voy a estudiar…  
-Ah… y por qué cosa te decidiste?  
-No es difícil. Toda mi vida he querido ser… Me gusta la física cuántica y…

Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a Rin.

-Quieres estudiar ingeniería…  
-Más que la beca que me ofrecieron aquí en Japón para administración, la NASA me ofreció una beca en Harvard! Papá, la NASA me quiere contratar desde ahora!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo abrazó felicitándolo. Ambos estaban extremadamente felices. Rin apenas sonrió y salió al jardín.

-Mamá…

Daisuke y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas.

-Parece que tu mamá se emocionó mucho…

Daisuke fue por ella.

-Mamá…

Rin se pasó las manos por el rostro antes de darse vuelta. Daisuke notó que estaba llorando.

-Mamá…  
-Muchas felicidades, mi amor… no te imaginas… no…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza sin poder contener sus lágrimas.

-No quiero que lo hagas, Daisuke, por Kami, no lo hagas!  
-Mamá…  
-Desde niño siempre has dicho lo mismo. Y siempre esperé que cambiaras de opinión. Por favor, no lo hagas…  
-Pero porqué, mamá si es lo que me gusta?  
-No quiero perderte… no puedo… no lo voy a soportar…  
-Mamá…  
-Rin, por Kami, déjalo en paz…  
-No, Sesshoumaru…  
-Rin, es lo que le gusta. Déjalo…  
-Mamá, todo lo demás me aburre… sólo me interesa eso…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, Dai…  
-Yo también, mamá…

Rin lo soltó y subió las escaleras.

-Papá, qué le pasa?  
-No lo sé…

Sesshoumaru subió a la habitación. Rin lloraba desconsoladamente abrazada a su almohada.

-Rin…  
-Vete…  
-Rin, qué es lo que te pasa? Actúas como si fuese a morir.  
-Qué fácil es olvidar lo que no se sufrió…  
-De qué hablas?  
-Maldita sea Sesshoumaru! Crees que fue fácil vivir como lo hice? Criar a un hijo sola y sobre todo llegar a creer que estabas muerto? Crees que fue fácil que volvieras completamente diferente!  
-Rin, Daisuke no irá a ningún lugar peligroso!  
-Es lo mismo! No quiero! No quiero! Es una carga que no quiero que lleve!  
-Rin, estás sobreactuando.  
-VETE DE AQUÍ!  
-Rin…  
-Tú quieres vivir a través de tu hijo! Qué no ves que lo pones en peligro! Es un sacrificio demasiado grande…  
-Sí, es verdad, quiero que siga mi trabajo. Pero es por el bien de todo el mundo!  
-No lo agradecen! Qué carajos le importa al resto del mundo lo que le pase a mi hijo! Pero es mi hijo… a mí sí me importa…  
-Rin, estás siendo egoísta… alguien tiene que hacerlo, sino nunca nada cambiará. Alguien se tiene que sacrificar…  
-Que se sacrifique otro! No mi hijo!  
-Rin!  
-Esta familia le ha dado todo al mundo… casi mueres por proteger a la humanidad que te difamó, que no le pudo importar menos y no tiene idea de lo que evitaste…  
-Mamá…  
-Dai…  
-Mamá… no importa lo que el mundo piense... olvida eso…

Daisuke limpió sus lágrimas.

-Tú ganas, mamá… estudiaré administración… no soporto verte llorar…  
-Dai…  
-Perdóname, mamá. No pensé que te hacía tanto daño…  
-Dai, mi amor…  
-Te quiero, mami…

Rin acarició el rostro de su hijo. Un poco rasposo por la incipiente barba. Se fijó en sus ojos dorados cuales soles y larga cabellera platinada atada a en una coleta baja, tal y como su padre. Su hijo ya no era un niño. Se había convertido en un hombre. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo hacerte esto…  
-Mamá… -No puedo impedírtelo… si la ciencia es lo único que te hace feliz, entonces adelante.  
-Mamá!  
-Te amo, mi amor!  
-Pero mamá…  
-Dai, mi amor… no te preocupes por nada. Tu mamá ya es una vieja loca que no sabe lo que hace. -No hables así mami… eres la mejor mamá del mundo…

Daisuke la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la mejilla, Rin lo besó en la frente.

-Una sola condición…  
-Cuál?  
-Prométeme que vendrás el día de mi cumpleaños y en navidad…

Daisuke sonrió y la abrazó.

-Mamá!

* * *

Aiko y Riku jugaban por todas partes mientras Rin, Kagome y Aneko arreglaban la casa para el festejo que habría en la noche. Tocaron a la puerta y Ryu abrió.

-Dai!

Daisuke lo abrazó y entró a la casa.

-Y mamá?  
-En la sala…

Daisuke le hizo señas a todos de que no le hicieran saber y la abrazó desde atrás, cargándola.

-Sessh!

La bajó, Rin se dio la vuelta y casi se desmaya de la emoción al ver a su hijo. Lo abrazó con fuerza y le llenó las mejillas de besos.

-Dai, pero tú tenías…  
-Estoy de vacaciones…  
-Kami, mi amor!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, lo examinó completamente.

-Mi amor, pero si estás… eres idéntico a tu padre…  
-Estás segura que no me clonaste?

Rin sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-No…  
-Tienes la mirada de Rin.

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y saludó a su hijo con un abrazo. Escucharon a un pequeño llorar, poco después, Aneko volvió con un pequeño de pelo negro y ojos grises.

-Aneko, ése es tu hijo?  
-Sí…  
-Puedo?  
-Sí, claro…

Daisuke lo cargó y sonrió.

-Hola, Colin… es precioso, Aneko, felicidades…  
-Gracias…

Aneko sonrió y le dio la botella para que le diera la leche.

* * *

En la víspera de navidad, todos celebraban juntos. Sesshoumaru y Rin reían con las ocurrencias de sus hijos mientras Inuyasha y Kagome disfrutaban a sus anchas de sus nietos. Tocaron a la puerta.

-Debe ser mi sorpresa…  
-Dai…

Daisuke abrió la puerta y entraron dos pequeños, una niña y un niño de pelo negro y ojos azules, de una edad aparentemente similar a la de Aiko. A ellos les siguieron Sango y Miroku, al verlos, Sesshoumaru se emocionó y saludó a Miroku con un caluroso abrazo. Habían mantenido el contacto por cartas, pero ya habían pasado muchos años sin verse cara a cara.

-Kami, qué sorpresa! Dónde habías estado?  
-Han pasado tantas cosas, hermano…  
-Te mudaste…  
-Sí… Sesshoumaru…  
-Dime, papi…

Miroku sonrió.

-Él también se llama Sesshoumaru…  
-Miroku…  
-Espero que no te moleste…  
-Para nada…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Ellos son nuestros hijos, Sesshoumaru y Rin…  
-Son preciosos, Sango…  
-Gracias…

Sango sonrió.

-Daisuke…  
-Te presento a mi jefe, papá…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Durante la gran cena, todos reían divertidos con los relatos de cada uno. Sesshoumaru junto a Rin, sostenía su mano y la apretaba. Inuyasha y Kagome, un poco más discretos, se entrelazaban sus dedos debajo de la mesa. Katsumi le hacía gracias a su pequeño mientras Aneko atendía a Riku. Rin veía a su alrededor y sonreía. Sentía cierta pena, pues sus padres habían fallecido a principios de ese año, pero se sentía bien por saber que les hizo sus últimos días llevaderos y agradables en compañía de sus nietos.  
Terminada la cena, todos se marcharon, Sesshoumaru llevó a Aiko a su cama y la besó de buenas noches.

-Feliz navidad, papá…  
-Feliz navidad, princesa…

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación. Entró en la suya, donde Rin, sentada en el taburete frente a su espejo, se recogía el cabello en una larga y gruesa trenza. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Pensándolo bien, no creo que tus rizos sean naturales.  
-Claro que sí, mira a Ryu…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó desde atrás, besándola en el cuello.

-De igual manera, me encantan…  
-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y volvió a besarla.

-Te amo, preciosa… y me gusta tu cabello suelto…

Sesshoumaru deshizo la trenza sin terminar y la rodeó con sus brazos. Rin soltó el suyo también y sonrió al verse en el espejo, cuando los dos colores se mezclaban. Se puso de pie, entregada a los besos de su marido, lo hizo sentarse en la cama y se quitó la yukata, Sesshoumaru la vio con los labios torcidos en una sonrisa.

-Deliciosa…

* * *

Descansaban abrazados, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Feliz navidad, mi amor…  
-Feliz navidad, Sessh…

* * *

La mañana de navidad llegó festiva y escandalosa como todos los años. Aiko era ahora la única beneficiada con toneladas de juguetes.

-Papa! Mama! Es navidad!

Daisuke la cargó y la bajó a la sala.

-Déjalos dormir.  
-Pero los regalos se abren con papi y mami.

La pequeña se quedó sentada frente al árbol.

-Dai, ve a despertarlos…  
-No, te aguantarás hasta que se levanten.

En ese momento Rin bajaba las escaleras.

-Mami!  
-Mi amor…

Aiko corrió a sus brazos, Rin la cargó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Feliz navidad, mi amor…  
-Feliz navidad, mami!

Rin felicitó a todos sus hijos de la misma manera. Poco después bajó Sesshoumaru. Aiko corrió a él.

-Papi!  
-Princesita!

Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos. Dado que sus dos hijos, ya eran hombres y no aceptabas besos, fue un abrazo como saludo. A Sakura la besó en la cabeza junto con el caluroso abrazo.

-Preciosa…

Sesshoumaru abrazó y besó a Rin.

-Buenos días, mi amor…  
-Buenos días, cariño.  
-Mamá! Los regalos!

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron y se acercaron al árbol.

-Bien, Aiko, elige el primero.

Aiko tomó una caja mediana.

-De quién es, mami?  
-Es… para Sakura…

Sakura recibió la caja, en su interior un hermoso joyero de caoba tallada, Sakura supo que era obra de Rin y la abrazó.

-Gracias…

Rin sonrió. Continuaron con los obsequios, Rin le había regalado a Sesshoumaru una chequera nueva con su nombre grabado. Y él le había regalado un collar de perlas Mallorquinas.

-Es precioso, mi amor, gracias…

Rin estaba sentada sobre las piernas de su esposo y veía a sus hijos felices. Lo besó con ternura.

-Éste es el mejor regalo de todos, mi amor…  
-Feliz navidad, Rin…  
-Feliz navidad, Sesshoumaru…

Se besaron apasionadamente mientras sus hijos les abuchaban.  
No sólo ellos eran felices, toda su familia, incluyendo a Aneko y Katsumi, Inuyasha y Kagome, y ésa era la verdadera felicidad. Una enorme familia feliz.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**N/A: Qué tal? Les gustó? Espero que sí… el final parece sencillo, pero es solo es final del comienzo, mucha gente dice que a mitad de sus vidas es que comienzan a vivir, yo lo creo posible, ustedes no?**

**Les doy las gracias a todas las que dejaron y no dejaron review, que me han seguido durante todo el fic. Espero que les siga gustando mi trabajo y volverlas a ver en otros fics como el nuevo, Cicatrices en el Alma.**

**Nos veremos en otros fics, besos Mizuho**


End file.
